Criminal Chaos
by Pandora10001
Summary: After becoming the lone survivor of her family massacre, Amara has been forced to conform with the brutality and cruelty that is the Joker. Will she survive her rigorous life style, or will she crumble under its unbearable weight? Not all minds are built to be so strong.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Welcome to the new story! I hope you enjoy the first chapter and let me know what you think, I would more than love some feedback on this story :)**

Scratching his chin, a guard stood in his standard black prison uniform "She isn't right in the head" he grumbled to his partner on the left. They were both standing to watch me through the bars of my cage in the middle of a larger room.

Scoffing, the man replied "Who the hell isn't in this place?" holding their guns close to their chest, the two men either didn't think I could hear, or they just didn't care. Either way they kept on talking "look at her" the man continued "I'd be crazy too if I sat like that every day. Legs crossed, head down. If I didn't know any better, I'd think she was dead" giving a light chuckle, I ignored their banter. It happens almost every day.

"Yeah" agreed the guard "I mean, I know…but she's what? Sixteen. She hasn't moved since they put her in there…doubt she'd do anything if you let her out"

Shaking his head, the man replied "Nah, I wouldn't risk it. It's the silent ones you gotta worry about. They fuck with your head. Try and act all harmless and shit. Next thing you know she'll have a shive in your throat. Best to leave the nutta's were they belong – in the nut house"

* * *

 _Holding my breath, I squeezed my eyes shut as loud gun shots rang out into the two story house. Who were they? Where did they come from? Are my parents dead? I couldn't concentrate with all the questions and thoughts running through my mind. It was chaos down stairs, everything was going so fast yet so incredibly slow. I don't know what to do. What should I do? Go get help? How? They'll find me._

 _Lying flat on my stomach with my feet and arms drawn as close as possible, I had enough time to hide under my bed after the gun shots had gone off. I know for most, the typical thing to do is to run down stairs or scream for help, but when you live with a father who's a recognised mobster, you're taught quite quickly to do the opposite – that's if you want to live._

 _Trying to control my breathing as I listened to the house go eerily quiet, I waited under the bed; too fear stricken to move. Is this it? Have they gone? Slightly jumping under the bed, I couldn't help but wince at the sound of our family dog barking as his large paws bounded up the stairs. Begging and praying, I hoped with all my being that he didn't come in here._

 _Crossing my fingers and holding my breath, I turned my head at the sound of the dog's large nose sniffing around the edges of my bed. He knows I'm here, and if he knows – they probably know. Shewing with my hands, I pushed on his noes trying to get him to leave but instead he started to whine and scratch – and that's when I froze._

 _"Well…what do we have here?" the voice was deep and sinister. A sound no one could forget. Disappearing from the side of the bed, the dog jogged away toward the mystery man "what've you found boy? Hmm" listening to the dog snort in excitement, I had a moment to blink when suddenly a pair of large hands wrapped around my ankles._

 _Letting out a spine tingling scream, the man viciously dragged me out of my hiding place. Kicking and squealing at my attacker, I was flipped over onto my back before a heavy weight placed itself on my lower stomach. Too afraid to open my eyes, I continued to hold them shut as the hands that were once around my ankles were now on either side of my face. Hearing the man give a low growl from above, the sound notified me of how close he really was as he sat on top of me; pinning me to the ground "Funny" the man simply said "he never mentioned a daughter. How special" tapping my left cheek a few times before rubbing both, I couldn't help but wince "come on sweet cheeks. Don't keep a guy waiting. Open your eyes. I wanna see…"_

 _Still keeping my eyes closed, I didn't want to open them "Please…don't-"_

 _"Don't what?" said the man cutting me off from my plea "don't hurt you?" chuckling softly, he squeezed the palm of his hands tightly against the side of my face in a vice like grip "don't make me sweetheart…I don't like damaging pretty things like you"_

 _Heeding his warning, I slowly mustered the courage to open my eyes. I almost didn't believe what I sore. It was him – the Joker. Straddling me from above, he sat paused with his sickly pale skin and hair the colour of green; tattoo's littering his bare torso as well as his face. Looking down at me, his ruby red lips gave way to a smile made of metal; as all his teeth had been capped. Hearing him hum at the reveal of my chocolate brown eyes, I couldn't help but shudder as a chill crept down my spine._

 _"There they are…so sweet and round. The look of an innocent little girl..." leaning a fraction lower, the Jokers thumb grazed under my left eye as his lips were left slightly parted. Glancing over my petrified face, he grinned before moving his right hand to cover the lower half of my face "you and I are going to have so much fun together"_

* * *

Sitting on the grubby floor of the cage, I couldn't help but drift off to the deepest and darkest parts of my mind. It was the only entertainment I have in a place like this. Everything else is so – boring.

Feeling the familiar tingle of pins and needles, I gently moved and wriggled my arms in the confinement of my straight jacket "Having fun cupcake?" teased another man in a black uniform, although this one had a name – Officer Griggs "what? Not gonna talk to me?" clutching his chest in mock hurt he added "that breaks my heart. It really does"

Not replying to anything he says, I've learnt to block his perverted and cruel behaviour. Listening to the jingle of the keys as he unlocked the bar door, I could tell by the sound of heavy boots that the other two guards were standing close to his side. Ready to shoot me _if necessary_. Keeping my head down, I wasn't expecting the blow that landed to my face, making me fall backwards. Grunting as I felt my eyebrow sting, I managed to pick myself up whilst still restraint. Sitting up, Griggs let out a scoff as he turned to glance at the guards behind him.

"Can you believe this chick…doesn't feel a fuckn thing I swear" crouching down in front of me, Griggs hand reached to clasp the back of my neck; his fingers catching some of my long, dark brown locks "he must've beat you _real_ good" cocking his head to the side, Griggs eyed me up and down. Reaching up with his gloved clad finger, I assumed he was feeling rather brave as he ran his fingers over my lips "he's definitely got one hell of a taste in women…but then again, you're not really a woman _are_ you. Just a pathetic little teenager, caught in the wrong place at the wrong time"

Letting go of me with a harsh shove, Griggs stood up before being handed a slightly rusted metal dinner tray. Dropping it before me, the mouldy bread and whatever other contents described as being _food_ bounced off the plate "Enjoy your meal cupcake…" exiting from the cage, I sat and watched as Griggs walked away with an arrogant swagger in his step. If only he knew I thought to myself, as I sat back up in my usual position. If only you knew what my daddy's going to do to you.

* * *

 _Standing in the mansion that was by all means expensive and exotic, I couldn't help but tremble like a leaf as I had my arms wrapped around me for comfort "Well don't just stand there" said the Joker mockingly as he wrapped a pale hand around my arm "…honey, I'm home!" he proceeded to call out as he tugged me further into the labyrinth that is his home. Keeping my head low enough to be submissive, but high enough to be able to see, I couldn't help but wonder who he was talking too. Did someone else live here beside him?_

 _Finding ourselves at the bottom of a grand staircase, a woman with blonde pigtails themed pink and blue bounded her way down the stairs with a wide smile; only a few tattoo's marring her porcelain skin "Puddin? Is that you? Your home!" the woman screeched. Letting go of me, the Joker had a grin on his face as the women leapt into his arms. Who is she?_

 _Shifting awkwardly on the spot as the reunited couple began to passionately kiss, I proceeded to look around. Maybe I could escape while they were busy. Slip away nice and quietly. Amidst my thoughts, I was brought back as the Joker gripped the woman's jaw tightly with a look of 'listen' "Now Harley…I have someone I want you to meet, and I want you to play nice. She's fragile, understand? I don't want you breaking my new toy" said the Joker sternly to the woman, as if she were a child._

 _Nodding her head, the woman named Harley wrapped her slender arms around the Jokers neck with another smile "Of course Puddin. I'd do anything for you…" not listening to her finish, her voice had quietened as I_ _quickly got away. Running down an unknown corridor, I hurried into the first room I found._

 _Finding it to be a rather large bedroom decorated in royal purple and white, I quickly scanned the area and found a large closet. Running over, I slid the door back before climbing in and reclosing the door before sitting down. I hope this was the right idea. I hope he doesn't find me. What happens if he does? Will he kill me?_

 _Feeling my heart race a million miles an hour, it wasn't long when an angry voice bellowed from outside; but I couldn't quite make out the words. I'm starting to think I should have stayed put, but it's too late now. Listening to pounding footsteps, it suddenly went awfully quiet as the door to the room creaked open long and eerily._

 _"Come out, come out…where ever you are" the familiar voice taunted. Keeping as still and quiet as possible, I thought maybe he would leave after a minute "I know you're in here sweet cheeks. You're not really good at this game – are you?" peeking down, a shadow had come to block the crack of light under the sliding door "…I know we've only just met and we haven't set any ground rules, but if there's one thing I hate more than anything in the world – it's naughty, little, girls" hearing his voice deepen after every word, the door to the cupboard shot open with a thunderous bang._

 _Shrieking from fear and fright, I barely had time to look up when a hand fisted its way through my hair so tight I thought it might tare straight from my scalp. Yanking me out of my position in the cupboard, the Joker dragged me over to the bed "I let you out of my sight for one second, and you decide to run" hearing his voice seethe with anger, I couldn't help but feel the same emotion. What did he expect me to do? He killed my parents, and he kidnapped me._

 _"Please. Let go" I yelped as I reached up with a hand to wrap around his wrist; the pain of his tight grip on my hair almost unbearable "Stop!"_

 _Hearing him scoff, he sat on the edge of the bed before pulling me over his lap; his knee digging into my stomach and ribs "Listen to you" he mocked "Stop, stop, stop…Just like a whining child…I don't know how your mother and father raised you kid, but today you're going to learn…you don't run away from me – not from daddy" echoing out into the vast space of the room, a searing pain erupted over my backside._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N First of all...THANK YOU so much for all the reviews I've gotten for the first chapter, it's been so great to be able to get the feedback. I hope I do the characters justice and please keep reviewing comments or idea's for this story. Cheers :)**

 _Sulking with my head buried into a pillow, I couldn't stop the flow of endless tears as they cascaded down my red cheeks. It's only been a few days, but I don't know how much more of this I could take. I can't stand it. I want to leave. Why wouldn't they let me leave?_

 _"Oh, it's not that bad" spoke Harley's voice as she came to sit beside me on the edge of the bed "he just gets angry…it's stress" not finding the justification in her explanation, I flinched away as she began to rub her hand up and down my back._

 _Backing off the bed, I had taken several steps back until I collided with the nearest wall. Pressing myself against it, I wish I could disappear "Don't touch me" I hissed at the woman as she now stood up with her arms crossed._

 _"Well you don't have to be rude. I was just trying to help" she said with a childish tone and squint in her eyes. Hearing her sigh, she looked me up and down as I continued to cry "your just making it worse you know…Mr J hates it when people do that. It's weak and pathetic" she said almost as if she were coping someone's words. His probably._

 _Watching her walk toward me in her tall heels and tight fitting dress, the Harley came to stand in front of me. Reaching out, her fingers rested on either side of my cheeks while forcefully pushing the edges of my mouth upward "much better" Harley said while giving me a wide smile, showing all of her teeth "Mr J wants to make you smile"_

 _"I said – don't touch me" pushing away her hands, I slid along the wall until I found the corner just to my right. Sliding down, I eyed the deranged woman as I came to sit with my arms wrapped around my legs "I don't want to be here. I want to leave"_

 _Gasping in hurt, Harley said "Don't let Puddin hear you say that…"_

 _"Why?" I asked with a sarcastic hiss "is he going to hit me again?" curling further into the corner space that I now occupied, I looked down at my lap. Everything in this room including Harley made me want to be sick – I hate it. Everything. The endless tones or purple, the furniture, her voice, his laugh, their smiles. It was all one big nightmare._

 _"He wouldn't have to if you behaved – and stopped trying to escape. It's really not that hard" she said with a shrug, as if it were all so simple in her mind. As if I wanted to be here._

 _"How can you say that?" I asked with a slight whine in my voice "he killed my parents. He kidnapped me from my home – he beat me"_

 _Scoffing, she replied "Don't be so dramatic…if you think that was bad, you're in for a treat" she said with a wide smile. Feeling my stomach churn, I would never understand. How could she possibly smile at something so sick and cruel?_

* * *

Echoing out, a series of loud bangs had erupted causing me to jump awake "Rise and shine cupcake" groaning at the sound of Griggs' voice, I wanted so bad to make him hurt. Opening the door to the cell, the man walked in with a mocking face of sadness "what's wrong? Having a little trouble waking up?" he asked rhetorically before crouching down "Here…let me help you" feeling a sharp sting spread over my cheek, my head flicked to the side from impact. Tasting the faint flavour of metal, I turned back and kept my head down "how's that? Did it do the job, or are you a heavy sleeper?"

Not replying to his taunts, I couldn't help but be somewhat amused as a voice called "Hey, that's not cool man" young and masculine, the sound had come from behind Griggs. Perhaps they have a new recruit; yet to learn that his words would have no effect on the officer.

Turning his head "Oh pipe down newbie…I'm just having a little fun" Griggs snapped as he came to face me again "isn't that right sweetie?" grazing another gloved finger along my jaw, I didn't flinch as he trailed it to rest just above a slightly raised scar "you know cupcake, I'm almost tempted to strip search you just so I can find out how many of these you have" he said while gesturing to jagged line of deformity "imagine...all those juicy stories – so tempting. I wonder what exactly you did to piss off a guy like him…" sighing he patted my cheek "don't worry" he said more to himself than me "I'll get'em out of you eventually…one story at a time" a grin etched across his lips.

* * *

 _Sitting on the edge of my bed with my arms crossed over my chest, I couldn't help the anger bubble beneath my chest. Presented not far from me lay a long dress the colour of deep plum purple, as well as a white hair ribbon and shoes. Not only have I been confined to my room, but now they were expecting me to play dress up – it was almost a child's outfit._

 _Slightly jolting from the door as it swung open, I didn't turned my head as I saw a flash of green enter my peripheral. I didn't have to see to know who it was "And why, pray tell, aren't you dressed?" asked the Joker as he slammed the door closed, his shoes barley audible as he came to stand in front of me._

 _"I'm not wearing these clothes…its humiliating" I said simply, not looking up to face him._

 _Hearing him let out a low and light groan, I watched as his fist clenched by his side; his knuckles cracking from the pressure "How…insufferable" he said whilst sounding strained "so incredibly…rude" listening to silence for a few seconds, he ordered "get dressed"_

 _Staring forward, I was defiant "No"_

 _"…No?" he repeated softly "why?" he asked._

 _"I already told you – its humil-"_

 _"Humiliating" he interrupted "yes, yes, yes. I already know that – but why? What's wrong with it? Don't you like clothes?" he suggested suddenly "would you rather have none instead?" pulling on my arm, the Joker yanked me from my seated position to stand. Hearing a click close to my ear, I looked to see he now had a knife not a few centimetres from my face. Flinching, I went to pull away but his other hand had fisted its way into my hair "look at me" he ordered with a growl. Wincing from the pain, I looked up into his sinister eyes as he smiled down at me._

 _Feeling the cold metal of the blade as it pressed against the side of my way face, I couldn't stop the slight tremble of my body. What is he going to do? I didn't want to know. I'm so very terrified. Why didn't I obey? Now he's going to hurt me because I wouldn't wear it – it was only a dress "Please stop" I pleaded lightly. I don't want this to continue "I'll wear it"_

 _Tisking at me, the Joker sneered with a growl "You better not be lying to me Princess…I hate liars" dragging the blade tantalisingly slow down the side of my face, it came to drag against my jaw before suddenly digging in. Yelping from the pain, I tried to pull away but he held me awfully tight and still. There was no escape I thought to myself – there never will be. Not from him._

 _"No, please" I begged once again "I'm not lying, I promise. I'll wear it" not removing the pressure on the blade, it continued to cut deep. I could now feel the warm beads of blood drip from the wound, trailing down my chin and throat. Staring up at him with doe eyes, the blade suddenly vanished as he let me go with a harsh shove._

 _"Good" he said simply while taking a step back to sit on the white leather seat behind him. Resting his arms against the sides of the chair, he sat back comfortably; not at all planning to move "well…" he said with a gesture of his hand "what are you waiting for…by all means – for fill your promise"_

* * *

Sitting up right, the unknown hours and minutes had ticked by when a hissing sound echoed out to catch my attention "Hey" finding it somewhat unusual and interesting, I turned to see the young man who had 'called out' Griggs this morning "I know I'm not supposed to talk to you" he started with a whisper "but I wanted to make sure you were okay. It looked like he hit you pretty hard"

Staring up at him, my eyes roamed over his hairless jaw and ocean blue eyes – the face of an innocent 'mummy's boy'. How cute. Watching him crouch by the bars, I glanced to see where his partner was, but he was nowhere in sight. No wonder he's come over here.

"Do you…" scratching the back of his neck, a pink shade flushed his cheeks as he asked "do you have a name?...Mines Michael, but my friends call me Mike" he said with a light chuckle. Not saying a word, I couldn't help but simply be entertained by his looks and awkward social skills. Waiting another moment, he asked "can you…talk at all?"

Tilting my head, I leaned closer and closer to blonde when the door to the large open room buzzed; signalling his partners arrival. Watching Michaels young face morph into panic, he quickly got up from his spot on the ground to rush away to his previous position. How curious I thought.

* * *

 _Feeling a slight sheen of sweat form on the palms of my hands, I felt nervous and violated as I now sat at the dinner table. Now wearing the plum purple dress, white ribbon and shoes, I looked down at my plate of food. I don't have an appetite I thought to myself, as I moved around a green pea on the edge of my plate "What's wrong hun?" asked Harley from across the table, the Joker sitting at the end between us "you don't look so good"_

 _Glancing up, I felt my breath hitch "It's nothing…I'm fine" putting down my silver fork, I leaned back in the chair._

 _"Sure doesn't look like nothing to me…" replied Harley again as she stabbed a piece of meat on her plate "you're not eating" watching her chew the food, she tilted her lightly to the side. She sounded just like a concerned mother – it made the whole situation feel even stranger._

 _"I said I'm fine" sounding a little aggressive than intended, I looked down as the man to my left shifted in his seat. Hearing his neck crack as he bent it left and right, the air suddenly felt tense._

 _"You oughta behave Princess…" hearing the low and chilling voice, I frowned "now…be a good girl and start eating" feeling his steel eyes bore into the side of my head, I sat up in my chair before grabbing my knife and fork. Cutting my food into small pieces, my heart thumped loudly beneath my chest as I began to eat. Chewing my food painfully slow, he asked "see…was that so hard?"_

 _Shaking my head, I kept my eyes down as I answered simply "No"_

 _"No what?"_

 _"…No sir?"_

 _"Wrong…" he said suddenly while tilting his head to the side "guess again" turning to glance at Harley, I didn't know what he wanted me to say, and she wasn't helping. Instead she sat with an interested look, as if this were some drama show on television. Facing the Joker, he squinted his eyes before looking me up and down. Sighing, he leant back in his chair "come here" he said with a gesture of his head._

 _Swallowing the food in my mouth, it suddenly went dry as I hesitated. Eventually rising from my chair, I watched the Joker grin as he pushed on his seat to make it slide a few inches across the marble floor. Standing before him, I didn't have time when he snatched out his hand to tug me forward. Landing on his lap, my back was now against his chest as his chin rested on my shoulder; my legs spread over the side of his own. What_ _was he doing?_

 _Reaching out his hand, the several gold rings on his fingers glistened under the light as he picked a grape from the bowel of fruit on the table. Watching as it came closer, he held it a centimetre from my lips. Being in a vulnerable position, I opened my mouth to eat the green piece of fruit. Chewing, I had to admit – it tasted nice and sweet "I've been thinking" started the Joker from behind me, his voice rumbling through his chest "I never gave you a warm enough welcome to the family…and so I've decided, to get you a gift" feeling his body shift, his right hand came to hold out a long rectangle, black box "a sweet little something for daddies little girl"_

 _"Oh Puddin" cooed Harley from beside us as she clasp her hands together; both excited and adoring at the image before her. Feeling quite the opposite, I'm not sure what to expect. Reaching out, I clutched the gift the Joker had gotten me. Looking down, I pulled the dark purple ribbon before lifting up the lid. Hearing Harley let out a squeal, the clap of her hands sounded out as they tapped together at a fast pace "now we match!"_

 _Roaming my eyes over the item that lay folded out, it was similar to the choker around Harley's pale neck. The only difference was that it was silver instead of gold, and across the middle it spelt the word 'Princess'. Dragging my fingers over the cold metal, I could feel goose bumps rise on my legs and arms "What do think?" the Joker asked._

 _Stumbling over my words, I stuttered "It's nice…thank you"_

 _"What are you waiting for?" said Harley suddenly "put it on, I wanna see" she said happily._

 _Feeling the Jokers hands on both of my hips, he lifted me up off of his lap to stand before he too got up. Standing behind me, I kept still as I held the box and gift in my hand. Brush my long locks away from my neck, he reached around and picked up the choker. Hearing the clink of the buckle as it came to snake around my neck, I couldn't help the urge to instantly want to pull it off. It felt so strange and wrong – a foreign object that made me feel in a way dehumanised._

 _"Perfect" came a grumble from behind me as his hands came to squeeze both of my shoulders "now Harley, be a dear and take her to bed would ya…it's been a long day for our little Princess"_

 _Watching the blonde bounce up from my chair, she came around the table before grabbing my hand with a giggle "It'll be my pleasure Mr J..."_


	3. Chapter 3

"Alright, she's good to go" said the Doctor with a nod of his head, whilst flipping through the papers attached in his hand.

Sitting in the examination chair, two guards pulled me up by my arms before tugging me towards a wheelchair. Pushing me down by my shoulders, they continued to strap me in before wheeling me down several hallways. This is all of course routine, once a week I get a check-up by the prison Doctor and then I'm sent back to my cell; a hoard of guards escorting me to ensure I don't escape.

Stopping at the entrance to a larger room, another guard buzzed the double doors open. Continuing to wheel me through, I was left with only two of the guards, as the rest had stayed on the other side of the closing door "You know the rules. Nothing funny, understand?" turning to look at the guard to my left as he came to stand from behind me, I almost wanted to laugh – nothing funny he said. Waiting a few moments, he took my silence as an answer before calling out a name "Michael, come here" Searching with my eyes, the blonde had come to stand by his side "I want you to keep an eye on her alright. If she flinches, you shoot"

Looking at me with his blue eyes, Michael hesitated before nodding quickly with a sniffle "Yeah sure, no worries"

Watching the guard to my left smack Michael over the head, the blonde winced "Snap out of it kid and pay attention" demanded the guard with a hiss "she could break every bone in your body and not think twice about it. So when I say _keep an eye on her_ , I expect a better answer than _no worries_ "

"Sorry" apologised Michael with a wince as he rubbed the back of his head. Glancing at me again, he eventually pulled his gun out. But even from where I sat, I could still see the tremble in his hands "I'll watch her"

"Good" replied the guard "that's more like it" coming to stand behind me again, the guard wheeled me into the middle of my barred cage. Standing not far behind him, Michael had his gun aimed at me. Unstrapping me from my restraints, the guard took several steps out with the wheelchair in his hands; never once turning his back to me. Watching Michael exit the cage himself, the door was shut closed and I had sat back down on the floor with my legs crossed.

He would never pull the trigger.

* * *

 _The beat of the music had continued to thump through my body, rattling my bones with its vibrations. Masses of people in their revealing and tight clothes danced around the nightclub, some either intoxicated on alcohol, drugs or the simple high of the atmosphere. I don't feel like I belong in a place like this, with people like them – yet here I am._

 _Sitting in a booth, we were somewhat closed off from the dancing bodies as a dark skinned man dressed in black and gold walked towards us. Since Harley was grinding to the music on the platform across from the lounge, I had since diverted my eyes from the slit in the wall that allowed the Joker to keep an eye on her. This was all so provocative for me. It made me uncomfortable._

 _"Joker, man…it's good to see you I-" getting closer, the man reached out his hand to greet the Joker as he sat next to me, but was stopped from doing so._

 _"Do you know what I hate?" asked the Joker with a stretch of his neck as he looked at the thin but built man, standing interrupted in his greeting._

 _Confused, the man didn't say a word but looked at Jonny Frost; one of Jokers close henchman as he stood dressed in a suit and tie "Is he joking?" asked the man with a smile as he scratched his stubble chin; unsure if the question was rhetorical._

 _"Oh no..." replied the Joker lightly before switching tone "this is no laughing matter…sit down" he ordered with a point of his finger. Glancing quickly at Frost, the man obeyed and sat on the other side of the booth; a cautious look on his face "I like to think of myself as a – business man of sorts" started the Joker "and as such, I like to see result…so you can't imagine how happy I was when you failed to deliver on a simple task"_

 _"It was a mistake Joker" rambled the man instantly "the shipment got lost. We looked-" hearing the Joker take a deep sigh, the man across the booth stopped talking. I assume he too knew the erratic and violent behaviour that could come from the man sitting beside me._

 _Shifting in his seat, the Joker squinted his eyes at the man before turning to face me "What do you think we should do? Hmm" feeling eyes on me, I didn't know how to answer. Why was he asking me? This was his business, not mine. I don't want any part in it._

 _Looking at the slightly wide eyed man in front of me, his hands clutched the edge of the leather seat beneath him "I don't know" I answered quietly._

 _"She doesn't know" said the Joker as he turned to face the man with a large smile "she gets so shy" reaching over with his left hand, the Joker tugged me across the seat to sit on the space between his legs. Wrapping his arms around my waist, his chin rested on my head "tell me" ordered the Joker in whispered "tell me what I should do with the bad man"_

 _"Why the fuck are you asking her for?" demanded the man with a hiss; fear laced his voice as he gestured to me._

 _Tisking, the Joker wagged his finger "Now, now" he said "Rude is the word I should carve onto that face of yours…no need to swear in front of a little girl. Didn't your mother raise you right?"_

 _"Look man…I told you someone stole the shipment. It's not my fault" started the man, panicked. Feeing the rumble of the Jokers chest as it pressed against my back, I felt him shift before revealing a gun. Holding it in front of me, I watched as he emptied all the bullets but one from the barrel_

 _"Let's play a game" said the Joker "the rules are simple…If she dies, you get to live" feeling my chest constrict at his words and my eyes go wide, I squirmed in his tightening grip. What was he doing?_

 _"No!" I said with a hiss as I squirmed in his grip "let me go"_

 _"What's wrong Princess? Scared?" asked the Joker with a smile._

 _"You're going to kill me! I haven't done anything wrong" I said trying to defend both myself and my life. This is insane._

 _Feeling the Jokers right hand grasp around my mouth, I had the urge to bite him "What did I say about lying?" asked the Joker "you've been nothing but a brat since I got you Princess…now be a good girl for daddy, and he might not blow your brains out"_

 _Keeping still, I knew there was no way I could get out of this "Is that it?" asked the man from across the table "you're willing to kill your own girl and let me live – no strings attached"_

 _"No strings" replied the Joker with a nod of his head as his right hand still covered my mouth "…ladies first" he said while pressing the end of the gun against my temple. Wincing at the click of the trigger, the Joker then pointed the gun toward the other man. Firing, the familiar click sounded. I know for a fact that the gun had six rounds, which meant there were three or less chances left._

 _Pointing it back toward my head, it clicked again and I couldn't help but feel light headed as the sound of my heart hammered in my ears. My eyes were beginning to sting from the tears that threatened to spill "help me out Princess" said the Joker as he moved his hand from my mouth "my arms gettin real tired" encasing both my own hands around the gun, he placed my finger on the trigger before aiming the weapon at the man and letting go._

 _Keeping it place, I could feel the Joker grin from beside me as his chin rested on my shoulder "What are you waiting for?" he asked from behind me "pull the trigger" feeling my hands shake, I didn't want to do this "It's either you or him sweet cheeks…what's it gonna be? Hmm"_

 _Shaking my head, I knew this was a game of chance, so I took mine. Getting up from his lap, I pointed the gun to the Joker's head "well…isn't this a turn of events…" spoke the Joker, smiling "and here I thought you didn't have it in you"_

 _No one moved as I had the gun pointed to his pale forehead that held the words 'damaged', not even Frost or Harley; who no doubt would be watching "…I hate you" I said with a hiss, the anger in my chest becoming almost unbearable "I want you to die"_

 _"Do you?" he asked._

 _"Yes"_

 _"Then go ahead" encouraged the Joker as he leaned forward to press the gun against his skin "do it…avenge your family. Make me pay…kill me. If you want it so bad, then you'll do it…but…" he said with a grin on his red lips "you only get one shot – so make it count" brushing my finger over the trigger, my jaw went taught. I could do it, I thought to myself. No one's going to stop me. I wanted to kill him so terribly bad, but should I. My family are already dead. Ending his life won't bring them back, it'll only prove a point – that if I kill him, I'm no better._

 _I could never pull the trigger._

* * *

Sitting on the ground, I cracked my neck before opening my eyes again. Looking over at Michael as he stood staring ahead, I had been counting the times that he would flicker his gaze over to me. It almost looked as if he wanted to tell me something, but couldn't find the courage to do so.

"You mind keeping watch" ask a different guard as he stood next to the blonde "that meatloaf is goin through me somethin awful" added the guard with a wince as a hand rested on his stomach.

"I've got her" spoke Michael strongly. Patting him on the shoulder, the other guard hurriedly left the room with a buzz. Turning my head down, I shifted in the strait jacket; Griggs had strapped it tighter than usual, and it was starting to chafe against my skin.

Hearing the sound of boots and the click of the cell lock, my head snapped up with a frown to see Michael was now in the cell. Closing the door behind him, he took a deep breath before holding his hands out "I just want to help…it looks like it hurts" he said with a nod.

Adjusting myself, I stared up into his blue eyes as he crept around me slowly; not quite sure if he's made a mistake. Coming to stand behind me, he crouched before I felt the tips of his fingers graze against the fabric of my neck. Pushing aside my hair, he adjusted the straps that went along my back. Loosening them one by one, I turned to look at him as he froze; his face barley a few inches from mine.

"Will you ever talk to me?" he asked quietly. Looking into my eyes, his fingers still lingered against my back. Why was he so adamant about talking to me? No one else besides Griggs has ever dared try. What was so different about Michael?

"…Are you afraid of the dark?" I asked, barley above a whisper; my voice slightly croaky from its lack of use.

"Afraid of the dark?" he repeated. Shrugging lightly, he answered "when I was little. But not anymore. Why? Are you? Is that why they never turn the lights off in here" shaking my head, Michael had a look of confusion "then what's the reason?"

"…I'm afraid of something else"

"What are you afraid of?" he asked while still crouching down behind me. Still so close "is it them?" he asked with a nod towards the double doors that led to the hallway. No, it's not the guards.

Shaking my head again, I answered "…I'm afraid of him"

"Of who? Griggs?" shaking my head once, he suggested "The Joker?" pausing, I nodded "Why?"

"Because…I know who he is. I know _what_ he is...what he's capable of doing in the dark"

Watching a look of sadness quickly brush through Michael's eyes, he said with some sense of confidence "I won't let him hurt you…I promise"

"Oh" I said with a smile "I'm not afraid of what he'll do to _me_ …I'm not afraid of the dark – but _you_ should be"


	4. Chapter 4

Laying on my side, my eyes were closed as I drifted through the emptiness of sleep. Feeling something dig into my ribs, I was pushed several times until I jolted awake. Not having time to collect myself, a hand pulled on the leather strap that wound around my neck to keep the strait jacket secure. Now in a sitting position, the man attached to the arm crouched in front of me with a grin "How you doin cupcake?" glaring up at Griggs, I sneered "oh, don't be like that. I just came to say hi"

Today wasn't the day to be toying with me, and I was going to let him know. Pushing forward, I used all my weight to knock Griggs over onto his back. Moving my legs to straddle his waist, Griggs squirmed underneath me as he tried to get himself free "Get off me you crazy bitch!" he yelled with panic in his voice. Not paying any attention to the guards that were rushing to his aid, I had already pulled and unbuckled my arms from the jacket. Since Michael had loosened it a few days ago and the guards didn't bother to check every morning, no one was the wiser to my mobility.

Pushing my now loose arms through the holes at the end of the sleeves, my fingers had closed around his throat in a vice like grip. Staring up at me with wide-eyes, I watched Griggs' face as it turned several shades of red. Too concentrated on what I was doing, I didn't notice the guards were now in the cell.

Feeling my body reel to the side from impact, a sharp paid had erupted on the side of my skull as someone had hit me with a metal rod. Picking myself up on my hands, the straight jacket hung loosely from my chest to expose my neck and shoulders; marred with scars of all sorts. Even ones shaped like canine teeth near my collar bone.

Feeling another blow hit me from behind, my chest had dropped to crash against the concrete. Not reacting, a brutish fist had wound its way through my hair "Bad mistake cupcake. You're gonna regret ever doing that" came the hiss of Griggs as he kneeled beside me. Pulling my hair tighter, he bashed my skull into the ground. Keeping me pinned, another guard retied the leather buckles on the back of my jacket "no breaks, no privileges, no meals…three days" he barked.

* * *

 _Breathing shaky breaths as I lay in the queen sized bed, I stared up at the ceiling in the dark. White spots danced around my vision as the air became deathly silent. They've gone to bed. Now's the time. I've waited long enough. Closing my eyes, I said a silent prayer in hopes that this might work._

 _I've been planning for weeks on how to escape, and I think this plan might be the one. So far, all of the others have failed and I was starting to lose hope, but not tonight. No, I thought to myself. Tonight I need to be brave, calm and smart. I can't mess this up. He's already warned me so many times, I don't know what he'll do if he catches me again._

 _Pushing the blankets off of me, I slowly crept out of bed. Tippy toeing to the cupboard, I slid the door across as silently as possible. Getting undressed, I slipped on something easier to manoeuvre in, although that wasn't easy; all the Joker and Harley ever bought me were dresses. Bending down, I slipped on a pair of shoes before walking over to the door._

 _Taking a moment to breath, I turned the door knob and peeked out the small gap I made. It's dark, there's no one around. No noises or footsteps, just silence. Creeping down the hallway, I looked over my shoulder constantly to make sure no one was behind me. Making it to the grand stair case, I knew using the front door wasn't an option. The Joker has three Rottweilers out the front, they'll run me down before I even get close to the gate._

 _Creeping past the steps, I went down another hallway that led to the large living room. Stepping inside, the vast space has several lounges and a pool table. This is where the Joker and Harley entertain their 'guests' whenever they have any. The 'parties' are usually loud and go all night long, although he never lets me stay. He always sends me to my room for the night._

 _Still rather dark, all that illuminated the room was the pale moonlight that crept through the tall windows. Looking around, I walked forward when a sudden breeze grazed against my cheek making me shiver. One of the windows was open "Going on another mid-night adventure are we?" whipping around, I had almost leapt out of my skin at the sudden sound of his low voice. How didn't I noticed him?_

 _Feeling my eyes widened, a shadowed figure sat in one of the grand leather chairs not far from me. Watching a hand reach out, I squinted as a dull yellow glow illuminated from a lamp next to him. Shining a frightening light against the pale skin of his right cheek, it also made his eyes glint in the shadows "What's wrong? Did I interrupt you?" he asked whilst still sitting in the chair. Sarcasm laced in his voice and expression._

 _Not taking my eyes off of him, my heart had shattered. I didn't even make it outside. I didn't even make it to the window. Everything's ruined. Why was he sitting here in the first place?_

 _"Look at you" he said with a huff "…I can see the wheels turning in that perky, disobedient little brain of yours. Why? Why? Why? You must be wondering…I can see it. It's written all over you…defeat and failure…feel disappointed?" he asked with a tilt of his head "because I do"_

 _Feeling my throat go dry, I managed to somehow speak "How did you know?"_

 _Slumping back in his chair, he answered "I have a crystal ball Princess – I see everything. And your behaviour these past few days have been quite superb, if I do say so myself…not a single peep from those little rosy lips of yours. Such a good girl" staring up at me from the chair, he had suddenly gotten up, making me take an instant step back "I have to admit" he said whilst taking slow, prowling steps toward me "you had me fooled…your quite – the actress"_

 _Standing frozen in place, the Joker had stepped back into darkness as he circled around me. Feeling his hand graze over my shoulder toward my neck, I felt it dig and rest between the space of my skin and the collar around my neck. Giving it a firm tug with his fingers, he suddenly gripped it tight before pulling me harder "Let's go for a walk" slightly wheezing, I couldn't talk because he was almost cutting off all of my oxygen._

 _Tugging me down the hall, my hands encased his pale wrist adorned with a gold chain. Looking up, we walked into the main lobby. Walking up to the door, he opened it wide to allow a gust of cold night air "Smell that Princess…" he tainted "it's your freedom" letting go of the collar, he pulled me in front of him so that my back was against his stomach. Grasping my throat, he made me look out into the distance of the darkness "there it is…the obstacle that so cruelly holds you back. All you have to do is run, and your there…think you can do it Princess?"_

 _Shaking my head, there was a reason I didn't go this way – and I think he knew that "N-no…" stuttered out. I'm not doing it. I'd rather stay here then let his dogs tear me to shreds._

 _"No?" he asked questionably, as if my answer was confusing to him "but this is what you want, isn't it? You want to leave this place. You want to leave me…then go ahead. Daddy's not gonna stop you..." pushing me forward with his body we were now just outside "you asked for it…" he said near my ear "and what kind of man would I be – if I didn't give my little girl what she wants" standing straight, his body shifted before a loud whistle echoed out into the dark. Pushing me with a hard shove, I had tripped and rolled down the few steps of stairs._

 _Collecting myself as quickly as I could, I stood up on my knees. Looking back toward the door way, I was just in time to see the Jokers infamous smile as he slammed the door shut with a cackle – and that's when I heard it. The deep rumble of growling dogs in the distance._

 _That was the last time I tried to escape._

* * *

Leaning on the 'back wall' of the cell, I glared at the space in front of me. It's been two days, and every minute that went by I was getting angrier. I don't know why. It wasn't because of the loss of privileges, or the loss of food. It was just happening. Almost as if I couldn't control my own emotions.

"Hey" called a light voice from the gate as Michael came to stand not far from them.

Looking up to his face, he looked around the room as if to make sure there wasn't anyone watching; even though it was clear that there wasn't. It was just the two of us – I was starting to think it was always that way. Maybe it was the fact no one ever talked to me before, I wasn't used to it, and now it felt as if it happened all the time. Watching Michael reach into his vest, he crouched down and poked his arms through the bar.

Opening his palm, I realised he was holding biscuits "I heard about what happened, and I wanted to give these too you yesterday but I wasn't on shift – so…..here. Before Joe gets back"

Staring at the blonde, I couldn't understand "Why do you keep talking to me…why do you want to help me?" my voice was an almost growl.

Bowing his head, he sighed before looking back up at me "I just don't like the way they treat you, especially Griggs…it's like they think you're an animal" scoffing, he tapped the metal bars with his other hand "I mean look at this…you're in a cage"

Looking over Michaels face, he wasn't lying, but there was something odd. Something I couldn't quite put my finger on. Tilting my head to the side "…I can't move" I said whilst wiggling my arms for affect.

"Right…" he said with an 'of course' tone in his voice. Getting up from his position near the gate, he walked around the corner to where I was sitting at the back. Crouching back down, he was much closer than before. Poking his hands through the bar, he held out a biscuit toward my mouth as I turned to face him.

Eyeing him up and down, I slowly leaned forward and bit the end. Snapping it with my teeth, I chewed with a crunch. Continuing to eat, I had gotten to the bottom where his fingers were. Leaning again, I wrapped my lips around where the knuckle of his index finger is. Sucking, he didn't move or flinch like most would if they had their finger in my mouth; surrounded by my teeth. Instead, he stayed put; his eyes growing cloudy as they looked me over.

Pulling away with the last bit of the biscuit, I chewed as his slightly wet finger reached further to brush down the side of my cheek; our eyes now meeting in a light and intense show of flirtation. Moving down the edge of my jaw, his finger brushed past the small scar "…You're so beautiful" he mumbled under his breath, his other hand tightening around one of the bars.

Resting the side of my head against the side of the cage, I continued to gaze up at Michael as he brushed his finger and knuckles over the other side of my face. I couldn't help the feeling of intrigue. He's so oddly peculiar, yet fascinating. Not at all what I expected, but not at all disappointed. Maybe we could play a game "…Will you be my friend?..."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter, much appreciated. Let me know how this one was :)**

 _A loud cackle. His voice echoed down every corridor and corner of the large house. Sighing, I laid on my bed; my stomach flat and my feet in the air. Tilting my head, I lazily coloured the picture in front of me. Looking up at the clock on the wall, I dropped the pen before turning on my back to look up at the dull white roof. Why was the music so loud? Why did they have to have so many parties? Surely the Joker couldn't have that many 'friends'._

 _Closing my eyes, I rested my hands on my stomach as I listened to the thumping vibrations of the walls. Frowning, a sudden scratching noise began to echo out into my room. Then it miraculously stopped. Snapping my eyes open, I sat still so that I could listen out for it. Waiting a few seconds, the scratchy noise had re-started. What was that?_

 _Rolling back over on the bed, I stared at the double doors in front of me. Was someone trying to get into my room? Feeling my heart begin to beat faster with a pang of fear, my eyes focused on the door. It couldn't be I thought. No one else but the Joker or Harley would dare come down to my room, but then there was the question – what if they did? Were they taunting me? Surely they would have tried to come in by now._

 _"Hello?" I called out lightly. Not getting a verbal answer, the scratching continued. Sighing, I got up from my bed slowly. Creeping over to the door, I put my ear against the wood so that I could listen, but there was nothing; just more scratching. Although now that I was closer, the noises sounded familiar. It was like claws, a dog maybe. Feeling a wave of relief, I still opened the door hesitantly when a small white body darted through the gap and into my room._

 _Turning around to follow it, I smiled as I watched a short, stubby dog with white fur and a black squished in noise sit down on the floor; a studded collar around its neck. Licking its slightly drooping lips, it sneezed before staring up at me with its mouth open. Quickly looking out the door, I saw no one behind the dog. Was he lost?_

 _Closing the door with a light click, I pressed my back up against the wall as I slid down to sit in my black dress and white stockings. Crossing my legs, I stared at the animal. Tilting its head to the side, I imitated the gesture "How did you find me?" I asked more to myself than the dog. Sniffing, he bolted over and climbed into my lap. Giggling, the dog began to lick my hand, wrist and edge of my face repeatedly "well aren't you affectionate" patting the dogs back and chest, it soon calmed down before resting its head with a sigh._

 _Sitting there with the smile still etched on my face, I continued to pet the animal. I wish I could keep him. I would have company then. I wouldn't be all alone, with no one but the Joker and Harley. Feeling my thoughts drift, I wonder who he belonged to. Would I be in trouble? The dog did find me on his own, but I don't know. Sighing, I patted him for another five minute "You can't stay here forever" I said down to the animal in my lap, as he lifted his head to look at me "I'll have to take you back. You might get me into trouble"_

 _Frowning, I picked the dog up before standing. Holding him in my arms, I opened the door. Do I really want to go down to the party? Maybe it would be better if I just leave him outside. But he might keep scratching. Sighing, I picked up the courage I needed to continue. Walking down the hallway, every step closer made my body feel warmer; I'm nervous and scared. Listening to the sound of peoples laughter and the beat of the music, it didn't take very long until I was standing just outside the open door way._

 _Looking around, the room is in chaos. There were glowing lights and lazars, confetti was on the ground, men and woman of all sorts filled the room with alcohol as some people danced. It reminded me of the Jokers night club, only it was in a smaller space._

 _Too busy looking at the scene before me, I hadn't noticed a set of steel blue eyes "Well, what do we have here?" hearing his voice above all other noises, the party had slightly quietened as the Joker got up from his fine leather seat "isn't it past your bed time Princess?"_

 _Feeling my eyes slightly widen as my mouth opened and closed, I looked down at the dog in my arms "what's that?" the Joker asked "come to return a certain someone's mutt?" nodding my head, I watched the Joker gesture to a large balled man who sat on a black leather couch; a group of half-naked woman at his side "well go on then, be a good girl and return it…" looking down, I had yet to cross from the open door way and into the large space. It all felt somewhat taboo._

 _Moving forward one step at a time, the Joker stood watching not far away; just like everyone else. All eyes on me as I walked toward the large balled man. Standing a foot away, I could smell his strong musk as well as the scent of sweat; the buttons of his suit stretching from the strain of his weight. Bending over, the dog jumped the rest of the way and into his lap "Here's your dog" I whispered quietly._

 _Watching the man smirk at me as I stood straight, he replied with a grubby grin "Thanks sweetheart" taking a step back, the woman beside him eyed me up and down with judging looks as the people around me continued to stare. Feeling the heat rush to my cheeks in embarrassment of all the attention, I went to rush back to the safety of my room when the Jokers voice called out above the music "Ah, ah…not so fast" turning, I watched him sit back on the fine leather chair "why don't you stay a while…enjoy the party – they won't mind"_

 _Wearing a white dress shirt, black suspenders and pants, the Joker looked intimidating as per usual. Hesitating, the music got louder as everyone went back to what they were doing; the tense moment now almost forgotten, but there were still a few lingering eyes – including those of the large balled man from across the room; the woman all clawing for his attention. How disgusting._

 _Making my way over to the Joker, he reached out with a pale hand. Sleeves rolled up to his elbows, his tattoos were on display as he tugged me to sit on his lap; landing sideways. Resting a hand around my waist, the other reached for a toxic green drink. Holding out for me, I stared down at the odd coloured liquid with a frown. I've never had alcohol before, if that's what it was "…What is it?" I asked curiously._

 _"Go ahead try it" replied the Joker with a grin "it won't bite" taking it in my hands, he added "…much"_

 _Gulping, my throat had gone dry making me want to try the liquid just so the feeling would go away. Clutching it, I raised the shot glass to my nose and smelled. It was strong. Bringing it to my lips, I drank the whole thing in one go. Wincing as it burnt my throat on the way down, the Joker took the empty glass away "Such a good girl…" continuing to hold me, the Joker turned his attention toward the party; his eyes landing on Harley as she danced in the centre with two other girls._

 _Sitting on his lap, I too watched the exotic blonde. There wasn't anything else I could do – it was almost boring. Feeling the air grow thicker, my skin suddenly started to buzz with a tingle. Blinking, I began to feel hotter by the second. What was happening? Was it the drink? Wobbling on his lap, the Joker looked at me "What's wrong Princess?" he asked, although not at all sounding concerned. He was mocking me. Did he know this would happen? "Having some trouble?"_

 _Feeling the tingle vibrate throughout my skin, my mind started to go in and out of focus. Closing my eyes, a buzzing noise rang in my ears before everything had gone silent, and a pleasurable chill went down my spine. It felt so good, almost like pure euphoria. It was something I've never felt before in my life – a certain kind of high. I felt free, stronger, willing, brave – everything 'good' I could think of._

 _"Look at you. Getting all flustered" feeling his finger graze against my cheek, my eyes fluttered as I leaned my head against the crook of his neck "having fun yet Princess?" moving his fingers from my face, they trailed down my neck and arms before resting against my thigh. Rubbing soothing circles, I couldn't escape the cloud that had covered my mind. The more I fought to keep control, the more it hurt, and the more I wanted whatever this was, to happen._

 _"M-make it stop" I whimpered as I felt my insides start to twist in odd knots._

 _"Why would I want to do that? You look so ravishing the way you are – so precious. Stop holding it back. Stop fighting. You won't win…just, let go" squeezing my thigh "you know you want to…" sighing, I felt tired as I sat on his lap, my head still resting on his shoulder. Relaxing my shoulders, my once tense muscles relaxed_

 _Moving his hand from my thigh, he grabbed my jaw to turn my face "look at me" he demanded whilst staring into my eyes "…I wanna see you smile. Can you do that for me?" tapping my cheek lightly, he pinched it "come on. Give daddy a big smile" looking into his intense eyes, I couldn't help the tug on the edge of my lips "that's it…" feeling my cheeks tighten and my lips grow wide, a slight giggle left my mouth. His chest rumbled with an almost growl "oh...you're so – good" he cooed "and to think I was going to kill you" he said lowly, although his words didn't register in my brain._

 _Humming as I still smiled, my eyes scanned all over his pale face and green hair. For some reason or another, he looked different. He wasn't the man I loathed and wanted to die. He was – something else "Your so…pretty" I muttered in a whisper._

 _Hearing him chuckle as the metal of his teeth glinted in the light, I suddenly leaned forward. Pressing my lips against his red ones, a hand cupped the back of my neck; his mouth now moving against mine. Listening, the noises that surrounded me had dulled. I couldn't quite understand what was happening, I just did it without a thought. As if the world and its consequences no longer mattered._

 _Pulling away, my eyes opened from the heated moment. Trailing his finger down over my lips, his own were slightly parted "I like you this way Princess. You're much more fun" smiling at his words, I tilted my head to the side as my hands rested on his shoulder. Peering across the room, the large balled man had flinted his gaze over to me before quickly diverting his eyes._

 _"Why does he keep looking this way?" I asked innocently "Is he looking at you?"_

 _"Oh, he's not looking at me Princess" replied the Joker "his attention is very much – on you" tapping my leg, I looked up "why don't you go introduce yourself? Hmm. Help daddy entertain his guests"_

 _Smiling, I nodded "Okay" unwinding my arms around his neck, I didn't think twice about bounding across the room. Getting closer, I now stood in front of the balled man with my hands clasped behind my back "hello"_

 _Moving his attention from the women beside him, he turned to look me up and down "Hello there, sweetheart. Are you lost?" he asked with a lick of his lips._

 _Shaking my head, I smiled kindly "No. I'm exactly where I need to be" moving forward, I sat on the man's lap. Holding my hand out, I added "It's a pleasure to meet you sir"_

 _Still somewhat shocked at my gesture, the man eventually shook my hand with a smile "I believe the pleasures all mine sweetheart" pulling his hand away, it rested against my leg "now, why don't you tell me a little about yourself. What's your name?"_

 _Moving my long hair away from my neck, I showed him the silver collar "Princess" I answered._

 _"Princess?" the man questioned with an eyebrow raised. Going along with it, he nodded "well Princess…my names Lewis" smiling, a sudden high pitched bark snapped me out of my current focus of attention. Looking around, my eyes turned down to the ground near Lewis' shiny black shoes. It was the dog._

 _"You came back!" I said with a squeal and a giggle. Moving to get off of Lewis' lap, his chubby fingers and gold rings dug into the flesh of my thigh to keep me still._

 _"Where do you think you're going?" he asked with a sloppy grin._

 _Gesturing to the dog, I replied "Your dog. I really want to pet him" moving to get off his lap again, Lewis didn't let me go like I thought he would have._

 _"But I don't want you to leave Princess. We were having such great fun. Come on, stay a while. I think I'm more important than the dog" the man joked with a sickly smile. Leaning forward, Lewis went to press his face against my neck but I moved back. I don't like this. I don't like this man. I want to leave._

 _"Let go of me" I demanded whilst moving on his lap, trying to free myself from his grip._

 _"Oh don't be like that sweetheart. What's the matter?" he asked with a tilt of his head._

 _Grimacing, I pushed my hand against his chest "I want to get up. Please let go"_

 _Scoffing, his knee's shifted underneath me; his attitude changing "So what? You'll melt all over that lunatic" he said with a nod toward the Joker "but you won't sit and chat with little old me…come on" he said whilst squeezing and rubbing my thigh "I'll be gentle. Give me a kiss…you never know. You might like it"_

 _"I said, no" pushing against his chest Lewis kept grabbing for me, trying to make me stay. Fighting back as he pulled on my wrists, I had somehow managed to fall off of his lap. Landing on the floor with a thud, I winced as my head hit the ground. Sitting up with my hands supporting me, I felt a cool stinging sensation on the spot that I had hit my head. Was I bleeding?_

 _"That wasn't very nice…" gasping, I turned to see the Joker standing next to me. When did he get here? "I think you should apologise to the lady"_

 _Turning, Lewis sat back in the lounge chair "I don't think s-"_

 _"I wasn't asking" still sitting on the floor, I had quickly gotten to my feet. Taking a step back, I hid behind the Joker as he waited for the man to apologise. Peeking my head around his waist, Lewis' eyes were now on me with a squint._

 _"I'm not apologising to no brat…"retaliated the man "she disrespected me. If anyone should be apologising, it should be her" he said whilst pointing his chubby index finger at me._

 _Tisking, the Joker tilted his head with a crack "You damaged my property" reaching out a pale hand, he tugged me by the arm to stand in front of him. Clutching my jaw, he angled my head for the balled man to see the bead of red blood along the fresh wound "I think compensation is in order, don't you?" not having time to think, a loud gunshot rang out into the large room. Jumping, the crowd squealed as Lewis clutched his now wounded leg with a cry of pain._

 _Gasping at the site, a flash of white made me look down. Standing not far away from me was the dog, shaking in its own skin. Reaching down, I picked the animal up into my arms. Feeling the Jokers hand rest on my left shoulder while the other rested on my right with the gun, I couldn't help but turn to look up "Can I keep him? Pretty please"_

 _Looking down, the Joker squinted at the dog in my arms before grinning "Why, of course you can Princess. Now" he said while leaning down to speak in my ear "go to your room. Daddy has some unfinished business with little – old – Lewis"_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Thanks for all the reviews on last chapter, as well as all the followers. Let me know what you think, I'd definitely like to know for this chapter. As always if you have any idea's give me a message. I take everything into a lot of consideration - trust me.**

 _Everything hurt. Every muscles in my body. It stung and ached as if someone was pulling at me with all their strength. As if I were almost torn apart._

 _Groaning as I lay flat on my stomach, I gently rolled over onto my back. Looking up at the roof, I tried to clear the fuzz that clouded my brain. I could hardly remember anything from last night, there was just bits and pieces. One minute I was in my room, and the next I was feeling something I had never felt before – being a person that wasn't me._

 _Shivering, a tingle went down my spine at the memory. Spreading my arms out, my fingers weaved through the cold fabric of the sheets. The cooling sensation calming the heat that I still felt in my skin. Moving my hands around once the spot got too warm, I jumped when my fingers brushed against fur._

 _Jolting up, I regretted the action as my body protested with a deep throb of pain. Looking down beside me, I didn't have time to react as a small dog jumped onto my lap and started to lick at my arms. Nudging it away, I ordered "Stop" in a stern tone._

 _Taking a step back, the dog indeed stopped before looking up to me with its large brown eyes. Now that I had time to adjust, I realised that this was the same dog from last night. Another piece of recovered memory. Reaching out, I patted his tiny head and scratched around his floppy ears._

 _Sighing, I sat up before swinging my legs over the side. Taking a moment to get rid of the heavy vertigo spotting my vision, I got up on my feet and stumbled towards the door. Looking back, I patted my thigh and watched as the dog bounded off of the bed to join me._

 _Making my way down the hallway, it became increasingly quiet as I neared the room of last night's entertainment. Then suddenly, the distinct sound of water trickling and the harsh scrape of bristles echoed past me. Walking further down, a gush of the awful scent of chemicals and pennies wafted past my nose. I could feel the clench of disgust in my stomach._

 _The sight before me was vulgar. A pool of blood and splatters littered the floor and black lounge. The large tall windows hadn't been opened and some of the curtains were torn. Items of furniture all around had been broken, and there was left over glasses and alcohol from the previous night. It looked like a night out gone wrong – terribly wrong._

 _"You're not supposed to be in here" came a startling voice._

 _Jumping, my eyes snapped to Frost. Resting on his hands and knees, his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows as he scrubbed at another pool of blood to the right; a bucket of pink water beside him, as well as a blood stained mop and rags. Choking on my words, I managed to stutter "What happened?...Why is there all this blood?"_

 _Sighing, Frost leaned up on the backs of his legs before dunking a scrubbing brush into the bucket "That isn't up to me to tell you…you're gonna have to ask J" peering around the room, my brow furrowed at the site. It all looked so horrific "if you want him – he's down there" said Frost with a gesture of his hand to the way behind me._

 _Nodding my head hesitantly, I bent down and pick up the dog. I didn't want him stepping in any of the mess. Turning back around, I proceeded down the hallway until I reached another section of the large house. It was one of the smaller living rooms._

 _Walking in quietly, my eyes landed on the Joker as he stood peering out into the large view of Gotham city; a fuming pit of violence and corruption. Not at all a place for the innocent "I see your doing just fine" spoke the Joker as he continued to look out the window._

 _"Frost said you were in here. He wouldn't tell me what happened"_

 _"Why? Do you want to know?" turning around, despite the light of day, the Joker looked menacing. It was as if a constant shadow had been cast on him – forever shrouded._

 _"I'm curious" I answered as he took a few steps toward me._

 _"Well, you know what they say – curiosity killed the cat…" he said with a tilt of his head "will it 'kill' you?" feeling the dog wriggle in my arms, I wasn't able to catch him as he tumbled out of my arms and bolted from the room. It seemed even the dog knew when danger was near. Maybe I should do the same – run. I didn't 'need' to know._

 _Stumbling over my words once again, I didn't know how to reply. Taking the final step, he was now a mere few inches away "you're not as brave as you were last night..." spoke the Joker as he came to hold both sides of my face "unfortunately my 'fun' is over…and your back to your boring old self" hearing him sigh, I felt his thumb graze under my cheek "such a pity…you were astounding – ravishing"_

 _"I wasn't myself" I tried to defend._

 _"Oh, yes you were…just not this shell you've created; the one you've trapped yourself in. Last night, I set you free. Even if for a few moments – you were who you were meant to be. I'm starting to think I should break you completely, let you be like that forever. But as they say – you're a tough nut to 'crack'" he said with a chuckle._

* * *

The sound of whistling made my head turn up as Griggs approached with usual cocky swagger. I'm surprised he's willing to come near me. It's only been a week after all. Standing by the bars, he leant against them before putting a hand in his pocket to retrieve a packet of gum "You've got a busy, busy day ahead of you cupcake. I just got a phone call – they're sending some shrink to come and pry into that _rotten_ brain of yours"

Looking away, I felt my hands clench into tight fists. This wasn't the first time someone's been sent to 'help' me, and I was sure it wouldn't be the last. Shouldn't they have learnt by now – all the times I've sent _them_ back with deeper _scars_ than mine.

Hearing the sound of a pop, I glanced up at Griggs as he chewed his gum with an annoying smack of his lips. A buzz went off in the room and the steel doors opened before a group of guards and a chair were brought in "We want you nice and secure for your little _therapeutic_ session" spoke Griggs "can't have you trying to _strangle_ anyone again"

Watching the door to the cell slide open, another guard came in with the wheel chair. Picking me up, Griggs handled me roughly as he pushed me to sit down on the seat. Strapping my head back with a leather band, he made quick and tight work of my limbs. I could feel the tingle through my skin as the blood struggled to flow "Alright" said Griggs "let's go"

Wheeling me down the main hallway, we had come to stop at one of the spare rooms. Opening the door with a groan, the room was void of a Doctor and had only a simple metal desk and a chair; a security camera perched in the top corner. It's red light a sign of my lack of privacy and ever watching eyes.

Moving me around the chair so that I was facing the door, the guard pushed the break and left the room. Leaving the door open, I watched as Griggs talked to someone I couldn't yet see "she's all yours Doc. Just make sure you don't get too close"

"Yes, of course" spoke a masculine yet professional tone. A sound I had come to hate. People with that voice, they think they know everything – that they can fix everything. They can certainly try. I love watching them try.

Walking to enter the room, a slender but built man in his early thirties stood dressed in the usual tie and white lab coat; an I.D badge hanging from his breast pocket. Watching him eye the grubby room up and down, anyone could see the disgust in his eyes before they landed on me. His gaze wandered over my strapped down form, the clogs turning in his brain as to what 'possible' reason would they need to tie me down; a far from lethal looking girl. Moving his eyes away from my body, they landed directly on my eyes.

"Hello" greeted the man as he sat down in the chair opposite me. Laying out a few papers, he clicked his pen "my names Doctor Manley, but you can call me Lewis" turning his head up, he gave me a smile "I've been sent here today to have a little talk with you. Is that alright?" he asked, as if I had a choice.

Sitting back in the chair, I didn't answer. I couldn't be bothered, and I had nothing to say to this man. Interlocking his fingers, he sat straight as he looked at me "As I've come to understand, you don't talk too much?...Is there any particular reason as for why that may be?" flipping over a sheet of paper, he scanned over the document "it says here that you're in perfect health…and your name – Amara is it?"

Staring ahead, I swear I was burning holes into his skull. I knew he could feel it by the way he shifted in his seat. Obviously the inmates he's treated before never had a problem with speaking. I'm sure even some of them blurted out everything they could to the Doctor.

"I want to help you Amara…" spoke Lewis as he shuffled closer in his seat "I can't do that if you don't talk to me…please" he said while placing down his pen and leaning back in his chair "tell me a little bit about yourself. I promise, it's all off the book" pointing to the camera behind him "they can see but they can't listen…I just want to hear you story"

Looking up and down, I could see the desperation " _You_ – want to hear _my_ story" I spoke out, just above a whisper.

"Yes, I do" leaning forward, his hands lay in front of him "you're a very interesting person. You've lived a life of luxury, and then it all ended. Sudden and swift. I just…" sighing, he glanced down "I just want to know what makes you so special"

Huffing, I gripped the arm of the chair "Me…special? What makes you say that?"

"Well" he said with a gesture "you're alive, aren't you? As far as I'm concerned, _he's_ not the type to keep people alive for the sake of it, and not only that – but he's managed to make an innocent and highly academic girl of sixteen into an accomplice – a sociopath and murder. You _may_ even be crazier than he-"

"Crazy" I muttered out, interrupting him " _he_ doesn't like that word"

Gulping, Lewis shifted in his seat with a nod of his head "So I've heard…what-"

"I met a _man_ called Lewis once – at a party" cutting him off from his question, I continued "he was vile, _disgusting_ , the filth of the earth….he once tried to 'talk' to me. He wanted to know things about me…it was all so – _innocent_ , in the beginning. And then he got rough – _pushy_ …he didn't want me to go. He just wanted to be my 'friend'…" smiling, I glanced over Lewis' face "…do _you_?"

* * *

 _Gasping, the Joker swerved around the corner of an empty and dark street; the few lamps being the only light. Driving down, we were heading toward one of the large warehouses on the edge of the industrial district of Gotham._

 _"I don't understand why you brought me with you" I said. Feeling uncomfortable, I had never been in this area before. It was spooky and unusual – it's the area known to be more violent. Despite who my father was, he made sure me and my mother were housed in the more elite category of Gotham._

 _"Too keep me company…" replied the Joker with a growl as he added "Harley's grinding on my nerves. Next time I'll put a bullet in that pretty skull of hers" slowing down in the purple Lamborghini, I spotted a few men wandering around with heavy guns in their arms. They were on patrol – guarding._

 _Driving past, the men took no notice to us. Pulling up outside the warehouse, Joker order me to get out. Feeling the cold of the air leave a chill on my skin, I stayed close to him as we walked inside. Peering around, a small group of men stood close to the end of a large truck that had been reversed inside "Your late" came the voice of a short man, a gold ring on his pinkie as he brushed his neatly trimmed moustache._

 _"Am I?" replied the Joker before a loud bang echoed out. The short man collapsing to the ground in a pool of his own blood; a bullet wedged in his skull. Wincing, I stood frozen in fright. He just killed a man, right in front of me "now" spoke the Joker as he took a few more steps to join the other men "where's my delivery?"_

 _Not hesitating, another man nodded toward one of his henchman before the door to the truck was pulled up. It was clear to everyone now that the Joker wasn't in a 'playing' mood "It's here. Ready to go" looking past as I stood further back from the group, I caught a glimpse of black barrels. What was inside them I didn't know, and nor did I want to "now" replied the same man, imitating the joker "where's our money?"_

 _"Money…" spoke Joker in a low tone "such a materialistic thing. It can buy everything, and it's easy to get – especially nowadays. But unfortunately" he chuckled "I'm running a little low" hearing a whistle echo out, a loud and deafening rain of bullets ripped through the open space. The henchman that once obeyed the group of men, now turning to fire down at them._

 _Instantly dropping to the ground, I covered my head until the sound had stopped. Feeling my ears ring from the violent sound, I trembled on the spot. Whimpering, the Jokers voice sounded close "Up you get Princess" pulling me by the arm, he nudged me "I have what I want. It's time to go home"_

 _Standing on my feet, this was the last straw "No!" I bellowed while shrinking away from him. Feeling the tears poor from my eyes, I couldn't contain them after what had just happened. People massacred before me – first it was my family, and now it's them. I don't care who they are, or what they do. No one deserves to die like that – like an animal. Slaughtered "I'm not going anywhere with you! Not anymore. I can't take it" I said whilst sobbing as I covered my face with my hands._

 _Hearing the Joker sigh, I listened as he let out a groan "I don't have time for this. Get in the car"_

 _Still crying, I didn't move to obey his command. I simply stood there, a few feet away "I-I'm not going. I can't…"_

 _"What is it with women and their need for incessant drama" hearing the Joker hiss, he came to stand in front of me. Gripping the back of my neck, my hands immediately flew out to hit him. Smacking his chest with loud thumps, I kicked and squirmed in his grip._

 _"I said no!" pushing my hands against his chest, I spotted his gun in the holster hanging from his side. Reaching for it, I grabbed the handle before thrusting myself a few steps back. Aiming it, I didn't have a chance when he knocked it from my grip._

 _Hearing the weapon clash to the ground, he gripped my wrist before backhanding me with tremendous force. Falling to the ground, I felt the immediate stinging sensation spread across my cheek as I whimpered. He's never hit me before. Not like this. Squeezing my eyes closed, I couldn't help the sudden ghost of a memory as it washed over me._

 _"I could have gutted you like a pig…" spoke the Joker "but I saw something in you that no one, not even yourself, could see. A vulnerable girl – so close to the tipping point, so afraid of the monster consuming you" listening to his voice, I stared forward as he crouched down in front of me "it really is a truly sad story of hurt and betrayal…all a child ever wants is to be loved – but that wasn't meant for you. Instead, you were gifted with something else entirely. I can see the denial, but we both know it's true"_

 _Shaking my head, I kept my eyes closed. He couldn't know "No…it's not…my parents loved me. They gave me everything"_

 _Grabbing my face in a tight grip, I was tugged forward. Leaning on my knees, my hands clutched around his wrist as my eyes flew open from shock "Admit it" he hissed "_ your _father taught you how to take a hit, and your mother taught you how to keep it a secret. Isn't that right?" feeling a tear slide down my cheek, I felt a finger brush it away "it's funny how the mind works. It'll bottle all the hurtful memories away, push it to the side, try and trick itself in believing it's not true…but you know what Princess…all it takes is a day – one – bad – day…and it's over. The pain. The guilt. You can let go. Be yourself. No judgement. No expectations"_

 _"…I'm not ready" I stuttered. I don't want to let the memory of parents go. I don't want to admit who they really were. What they really did. If I do then there's no going back. I would have stepped over a barrier I can't recross. I'll be like him, the Joker and Harley, broken and irreparable._

 _Feeling a flow of tears drip down my red cheeks, I stared down at the ground. It hurt. A heavy pain on my chest. I wanted the weight to be gone – I need it._

 _Leaning forward, my forehead rested on his knee as a wet patch from my tears formed. Feeling his fingers brushed the strands of my hair, I crawled closer to his crouched position. Wedging my way between his legs, I buried my face in the space against his thigh and torso; my arms wrapping around his waist, as did his around me "that's it…" he cooed "daddy has you now"_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Thanks for all the reviews on last chapter, It's great to know that people like and read this story. As for this chapter, let me know what you think? Have any requests or idea's? Let me know.**

 _Sitting at the dining table, I had long since finished my dinner and I was now eating my dessert; a vanilla and chocolate swirl sundae with a red cherry on top. Feeling a brush of fur against my ankles, I looked down to see the dog staring up at me; his tongue darting out with a small lick as he glanced over at my dessert "Do you want some?" I asked whilst still looking down at him – the dog I had yet to name._

 _Sniffing at me, he licked his drooping black lips once again as his tailed waged side to side "Well okay then" I said while flicking my finger over the ice-cream to scoop some off "here you go" lowering my hand, I had to lean in order for him to reach. Taking steps forward, I giggled as the dog licked off all the ice-cream; his textured tongue tickling me._

 _Once he was done, I turned back to my own desert. Looking around the 'empty' room, I was all alone for dinner tonight. Harley was out doing who knows what, and the Joker – he's up in his office. A place I was told never to go into. Ever._

 _Swinging my legs back and forth under the grand, dark wood table, I ate my ice-cream as I looked around the vast space of the dining room. Beginning to melt into a small pool of light brown cream, the cherry I had yet to eat drooped off the side. Huffing as I pushed the bowl away, I sat back in my chair before looking at the dog as he now laid down "I'm bored" catching his attention, his big brown eyes looked up "I need something to do..." I tapped my nails against the table "what can I do?" thinking, I knew I shouldn't, but what else was there. Surely he wouldn't be 'that' mad._

 _Getting up from my chair, I walked into the large kitchen. Grabbing a new bowl, I scooped two dollops of ice-cream before adding a red cherry. I hope he likes it. Walking off, I heard the familiar pitter patter of the dog as he followed me up the grand staircase. Wandering down the hallway, I eventually stood outside the 'forbidden door'. Sighing, I adjusted myself and my nerves before looking at the dog "How do I look?" I asked rhetorically. Waiting a few seconds, I then looked back at the door before knocking._

 _Not hearing a sound come from the other side, I leant my ear up against the wood, but there was nothing. Deciding to just go in, I pushed on through with the dessert in my hand and the dog hot on my heels. Looking around, the room was somewhat darker than the rest of the house and there were no windows. Sitting down at a desk, the Joker sat behind it with his eyes focused on some paperwork; a dim yellow lamp beside him lighting up the room with an eerie glow._

 _"What – do you want?" demanded the Joker in a low and almost growling tone. His head not lifting to look at me._

 _Raising the bowel, I closed the door behind me "I brought you dessert" I replied in a cheery tone._

 _Freezing at the sound of my voice, the Joker looked up slowly with a dangerous glint "I told you not to come in here…"_

 _Tilting my head, I glanced down "I know" I said whilst scratching my arm "but I wanted to see you. I was bored" what else was there to do?_

 _"Bored..." repeated the Joker with a grumble "only 'boring' people are bored"_

 _Huffing, I frowned "I'm not boring…I just have nothing to do"_

 _"That isn't my problem" replied the Joker plainly "find something to entertain yourself with…now get out" looking back down at his work, I looked over at the dog as he sniffed around bits of furniture close by._

 _Scanning the room, there wasn't much besides book cases, draws and two red leather seats in one corner. Taking steps forward, I didn't want to leave – not yet at least. Moving closer, I now stood directly in front of his desk. Placing the bowel of dessert down, I stood for a few moments. Leaning my hands on the edge, I peered over the papers he was reading "What are you d-" feeling a rough hand grabbed my jaw in a tight grip, my head was yanked down and I winced from the sudden action._

 _"I told you to leave…" he spoke in a hush voice "so why are you still here? Hmm?" Tugging me closer, my face was only a few inches from his as my hips dug painfully into the edge of the desk._

 _"I don't want to leave" I said with an almost whine "I'll be quiet, I promise. I just want to stay"_

 _Hearing his voice hum as he looked over my face, a sudden hard push had me falling backwards onto the ground. Landing on my backside, I watched as the Jokers black shoes walked around the desk to stand beside me. Feeling his fingers bury into my hair with a fierce grip, he pulled me up from the floor. Wincing as I wrapped my hands around his wrist, the repetitive sound of the dog was constant as he barked at the Joker._

 _Letting out a snicker, I watched with wide eyes as he kicked the animal with the soul of his shoe. Hearing it let out a squeal of a yelp, I felt anger swell in my chest "Don't hurt him like that!" I bellowed before smacking my hands down on the Jokers chest._

 _Kicking and squirming at him, the dog was making whimpering noises "See Princess…this is what happens when you don't listen. Now…" he said with a sigh "daddy had a lot of work to do, and I don't need interruptions" pulling me by the hair, he opened the door before throwing me out. Hearing the dog let out a squeak as it was also kicked out, I instantly got up to see if he was okay._

 _Scooping him up into my arms, I felt it shake "I'm sorry" I said while rubbing my cheek against his back and head. Getting up from the floor, I walked the down the hall with a drag in my step. Making my way down the grand stair case, I went to my room._

 _Placing the dog on my bed, I patted him with my hand. Grabbing a treat from one of the draws, I placed it in front of him as he lay shaking with his large brown eyes. I hated seeing him like this; so shaken up because Mister J kicked him around like a rag doll. Sighing, I felt my hands clench into tight fist, it he hurt my dog – I'm going to hurt his "You stay there, okay" I spoke down at the animal "I'll be right back…"_

* * *

Looking down at the floor, I continued to move step by step. The chain linked cuffs that kept my hands and feet bound were making it hard to move. Stopping outside the same room as of the last few days, the guard beside me buzzed the door open; waiting inside was none other than Doctor Manley. Standing, I couldn't help but wonder what this was all about; the chains instead of the usual leather restraints and jacket. Was it the Doctors doing?

Giving me a shove from behind, the guard walked me around the table before pushing me down to sit. Grabbing the chain that held my hands together, he pulled me forward slightly in order to attach it to the metal loop in the middle of the table. Waiting for the guard to leave, me and Manley both sat quietly until the door closed "How have you been Amara?" asked Lewis as he had his usual papers and pen.

Ignoring his question, I asked one of my own"…What's this?" lifting my hands, I jingled the chain "a gift?"

"I thought it might make you more comfortable…a simple gesture" he replied with a slight smile.

Sitting back in my chair, I tilted my head to the side "How very _thoughtful_ of you...such a good _friend_ " I wonder what else the Doctor would let slip – it was a pleasant surprise; him letting me out of my restraints and straight jacket. It's been so long.

Sighing, Lewis shook his head before clasping his hands together. Looking me in the eye, he spoke "Amara...I've told you before, we can't be friends"

"Why's that. Don't you like me?" pouting, I had a look of mock sadness "am I not _good_ enough for a Doctor like you?" snickering on the inside, I was probably right. Although I didn't see a ring on his finger, I could tell he wouldn't have to _try_ very hard.

"No, that's not it…but this" he said gesturing to the space in-between us "what we have is a _professional_ relationship. It would be a sabotage of my job and your progress if it were to become anything else"

"Oh, you don't mean that. You should be careful" I said with a slight tug on my chains "you wouldn't want to _hurt_ my feelings. Would you?" staring forward, I watched as Lewis shifted in his seat before glancing down at the papers. He didn't even want to look at me. Too much of a coward.

"Of course not" he spoke softly, as if he genuinely didn't want to hurt my feelings "but this is just the way it has to be" looking back up, he shrugged lightly with a nod of his head "rules are rules"

"…Rules…" I scoffed before giving him a squinted look across the table "who _needs_ rules?"

Having a look of confusion, he answered my question "We do. It's what governs our society. Sets us apart" Sitting in my chair, I thought to myself, does he mean from the animals or people like me – although they're probably one of the same thing in his mind. We're no different.

"But if you obey all the rules, you miss all the fun" I said "Where's the point in that? What's the point of life – if you can't _live_? _Laugh_ "

Looking at me, the Doctor let out a light sigh "There's other ways to have fun Amara"

Leaning in, I could feel the pressure on my wrist as the hand cuffs dug into my skin, but I didn't care"…Is that so…" my voice just above a whisper as I looked him up and down; the ends of my lips tugging upward "go on then. Show me. Teach me how to have fun – I _dare_ you"

* * *

 _Backhanding me across the face, the force of the blow made me fall to the side. Crashing into a nearby side table, my hands broke the decorative glass object perched on top. Feeling the cuts in my hands sting as shards of glass were lodged inside, I winced before tumbling down to the ground "You gutted my dogs-" started the Joker in a plain tone._

 _"And you hurt mine" I replied with a hiss._

 _Getting up onto my hands and knees, a leather shoe instantly kicked up against my ribs with a loud thump. Jolting with a groan, a foot landed on my back making me collapse flat against the floor "don't – move" ordered the Joker in a low tone._

 _Watching him turn, he proceeded to make his way down the hallway toward my bedroom "What are you doing?" I asked with a panic voice. Not answering me, I clutched my ribs as I shakily got up onto my feet. The Joker was already half way to my room._

 _Running after him as fast as I could, I arrived at the door of my room when a squeal echoed out. Looking at the dog as he lay on the ground with a fresh wound of blood, the rise and fall of his chest indicated he was still alive "Please, don't hurt him!" I said before he pulled out his gun._

 _Rushing to get to the crippled animal, I felt a pair of fingers hook into the back of my choker. Pulling me back, I gasped at the painful throb in my throat. I know it would leave a bruise "I told you to stay" growled the Joker against my ear. Shoving me to the side, I watched as he aimed his gun at my leg before firing._

 _Jolting with a scream before falling onto my backside, I clutched my thigh as a fiery pain erupted around my wound. Blood began to leak out to stain my short dress and the carpet below. Whimpering, I couldn't help the tears as they slid down my cheeks. Now watching from the side lines, it all happened so quickly as another bullet went off. This time – it was into the dogs head. Not an ounce of mercy or hesitation._

 _Screaming even more, I couldn't move as my leg and body hurt too much "See Princess. Only good girls get nice things" hiccupping as my eyes stung, my site was focused on the dog as Joker crouched down before me. Feeling him tuck a loose piece of hair behind my ear, I glanced over at his pale face; his red lips slighted parted to reveal his capped teeth._

 _"He was my only friend" I said with a sob "and you took him away from me"_

 _"That's what happens when your bad" replied the Joker as he holstered his gun "I 'take' things away…think of this as a lesson learnt. You won't ever try anything like that again, will you?" looking into his eyes, I shook my head slowly "good" he said whilst wiping the streak of tears from my puffy cheeks "now" he spoke as his eyes roamed over my bleeding leg and hands, he ordered "go get yourself fixed up – and I want this cleaned"_ _nodding toward the dead dog, I sniffled once more before he got up and left._

 _Sitting on the floor, it took me a while to move – I was still processing. But once I gathered myself, I eventually got up with a wobble in my step as I headed out the door. Wincing as every step I took on my gushing leg burnt with pain, I managed to make my way into the kitchen. Finding a rag, I wet it before applying pressure to try and stop the bleeding._

 _"Need some help?" gasping in slight fright, I turned to see Frost standing a few feet away. Looking away in shame, I slowly nodded my head. Waiting a few minutes, I heard shuffling before he spoke again "sit down" he said with a gesture to the seat he had procured._

 _Hobbling across, I scrunched my nose as I sat down. Watching Frost move about the kitchen, he came back with a black box filled with medical supplies. Kneeling down in front of me, he pushed up the skirt of my blood stained dress; a ghastly wound hidden underneath. Grabbing a pair of tweezers, he propped my foot up onto his knee so he could get a better angle on the bullet "This'll hurt…think you can handle it?" Frost asked as the tweezers hovered above the wound._

 _"Yes" I said simply with a nod of my head. Sighing, he didn't hesitate before digging the instrument into my leg. Moving my hands, I clutched the edge of the seat with a white knuckled grip; it hurt so much, but I bit my tongue and kept my mouth shut. Whimpering as he pushed deeper, I soon sighed with some relief as he withdrew with the golden slug._

 _"There we go" he muttered under his breath before placing it into a small bowl he had gotten. Pressing a rag to the empty hole; fresh blood had begun to ooze like a stream "hold this" he ordered while grabbing my hand and placing it onto the rag "keep pressure" doing as he says, his hands left mine to retrieve a gauze pad._

 _"How come you don't ask?" I asked curiously as he prepared the supplies. Frost never once asked anything about how, or why this had happened – he simply just helped. As if it were normal for him, and only a job. Which I suppose it was – him being a henchman._

 _"If J doesn't tell me, then I don't need to know. I found that out awhile back – my business is my business. I don't need to know anything else" he replied whilst still kneeling in front of me._

 _"You don't get curious?" looking up to me, Frost gave me an eye that meant 'you already know the answer', and I did. Curiosity is a dangerous attribute, especially when you're working with a man like the Joker "what happened – for you to end up in this?" I said with a gesture of my head "you look like the type who could make an honest living – and yet you here, working for a man like him. Doesn't it bother you? What he does? Who he is?"_

 _"…What 'he' is, is a complicated and sophisticated man. He's smart, and patient – he knows how to get his own way even if you wish he hadn't…and as for me. Why I'm here. It's none of your business" Frost said plainly "all you need to know is that my loyalties lie with him, and in saying that – you as well. At least for as long as he decides to keep you around…"_

 _Watching Frost glance to the ground, I tilted my head "You don't think he'll 'keep' me around?" I questioned "you think he'll kill me?"_

 _Looking back up, Frost looked into my eyes with a sigh – as if he didn't want to answer "Let's just say you're not the first – Princess" moving my hand from the towel, he peeled the rag away to find that the blood had clotted enough for him to place the gauze on. Continuing to wrap extra bands around my thigh, the job of patching up the bullet wound was done "now" Frost said while taking hold of my wrist to turn the palms of my mangled hands upward "let's have a look at these"_


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Thank you all for the reviews and apologies for the late chapter. I hope you enjoy and as always let me know what you think.**

 _Wandering my eyes through the darkness of the Narrows, I peered up the face of a tall brick building. Attached with a few neon signs, the outside looked filthy and not at all a place I would have ever wanted to step side in. Feeling the cool night air brush past my skin, I followed close behind the Joker as we walked up the few steps before entering the double doors._

 _Sitting inside around several square wooden tables were a handful of men as they either played a personal game of poker, or drank beer at the single manned bar at the back. Turning their heads, they gave us a quick glance before turning back to their own business. Anyone who knew anything would be wise to keep their head down, especially with company like ours._

 _Heading up the creaky stairs to the side, the door located at the very end of the hallway had a single guard outside; a gun visible as his hairy hands were clasped in front of him. Approaching, I watched as the guard open the door without a single moment's hesitation; it was clear he knew who the ma with the green hair was, although his flickering gaze lingered on me for a split second longer. Curiosity in his muddy brown eyes._

 _Entering into the room, it was large and somewhat grand as it had dark red leather seats and a mini bar off to the side. A Persian rug lay on the wooden floor and matching curtains draped around the open night view of the windows. Men in their suits sat around with their glass of whisky and cigars; smoke clouding the air as their heads turned to see who had entered. Once their eyes had caught site of the familiar neon hair and metal teeth, they all immediately straitened in their seats; their relaxed nature now gone._

 _"Joker…" spoke one man, the only man standing. His black moustache neatly trimmed along with his combed black hair, a gold watched wrapped around his wrist. He looked neither clean nor dirty, just a man who looked unappealing "I'm glad you could make it…" taking a step forward, Joker looked over the room before his eyes landed on the man who had spoken._

 _"Tell me, why I'm here…hmm?" asked the Joker whilst tilting his head to the side. I could see the tension build in the room. It was clear that these men despite their so called status, feared the Joker above all else._

 _"Business" replied the man "important business. Which is why we agreed on the terms of how this meeting would be conducted" glancing toward me, I could tell the man was rather bothered by my presents. He wasn't familiar with me; a girl who had come out of nowhere._

 _"Oh her?" spoke the Joker casually while turned to look at me "she won't bother you from your incessant rambling…I insist…" walked away from the man, the Joker sat at a vacant leather chair; one that was positioned in a way to stand out from the rest. I assumed it was meant for the man who was standing. The man who obviously owned whatever it was you would call this place, but the Joker didn't care._

 _A moment of silence passed before the man signalled for the guard to close the door. Hearing it click shut, I watched as other men who sat on the lounges diverted their attention from me. There focus kept on their glasses of whisky and cigars. Staring at each and every one of them, I soaked up every detail; the way a man fidgeted with his gold plated lighter, the way a man jogged his foot up and down, and the way one man all together looked nervous as beads of sweat formed on his forehead._

 _Hearing a low and short whistle sound out, my eyes immediately left the site of the men. Turning, the Joker's eyes were on me in a cold look. Moving from my spot near the door, I could hear the small tap of my shoes as I walked over. Sitting on the Jokers lap, I felt his hand wrap around my waist and settle on the top of my thigh. Tucked on his right side, the man who stood had an uneasy expression on his face as he looked at us, but the Joker didn't care "Do continue…" he spoke_

* * *

"…and your family. Would you like to tell me about them? What kind of people where they? I understand you lived quite a fortunate life" looking across the cold steel table, I felt the cuffs dig into my skin; grinding against my flesh with a sting.

"My family…" I muttered under my breath "which one?"

Having a confused look, Lewis' mouth turned downward into an almost frown before quickly glancing down at his papers "You consider them to be your family – Harley and the Joker?" he clarified. Picking up his pen, he scribbled down on his nearby notebook.

"Wouldn't you? If they cared for you…that's what a family is – isn't it? Care and love… _all the things a child would ever want_ " drifting back in a moment of time, I barley heard Lewis' next question.

"You think they cared and loved you?" shifting in his seat, Lewis leaned back in the chair before crossing one leg over the other. He looked so relaxed considering "from what I can see" he said with a gesture of his pen toward my visible silver scars "those aren't the signs of love"

"No?" I said with a tilt of my head. What would he know? "If not this…then what? – What is _love_ to you _Doctor_?"

"As anyone would describe love – I would say kindness and positive affection. Not this _pain_ and _torture_ that I see"

"…Do I _look_ like I'm in pain Doctor?" smiling at him, I leaned forward on my arms. The cold of the table feeling nice against my skin.

"Yes…I see someone who's been hurt. Not just physically, but mentally. I know you'll never tell me, they never do. They refuse to believe it. They struggle with reality because there trapped in a world that isn't this one. A safe place they've created to escape the pain – that's why you don't hurt Amara. Because you're still stuck in that world – still in denial of the suffering he's caused"

"I'm not in a _fantasy_ world Doctor. I'm _very_ much _here_. I know what happened, and I don't refuse to accept it. I struggled with what was inside of here for years" I said pointing my finger to my forehead "…he helped me. He set me free. He made it all go away – and all it took, was _one bad day_ " leaning back in my chair, I tugged at the cuffs around my wrists.

"One bad day…" repeated Lewis as he wrote the words down on his notebook. Looking back up with his beady brown eyes, I felt them bore into me in a clinical way – trying to find something "can you tell me more? What's your – relationship, with the Joker?"

"You tell me? What do _you_ think is my relationship with the _infamous_ , Joker?"

Sighing, Lewis sat up in his seat before placing his pen down "In all seriousness…I think you crave attachment. I don't think you were shown affection as a child and it's gone to impact your mental health. He was the one to commit the crime you tried to supress – he killed your family. You're grateful, but lost…and now – I think you have nothing left but your loyalty, and perhaps even love for this man, as both a saviour and a dominant figure in your life – you're broken inside" he said with a pitiful sigh.

Feeling tears well up in my eyes, my hands trembled as I sat back in my chair with a slouch. Biting the inside of my lip, I looked away from the Doctor "I..I.." I couldn't make a coherent world as I stuttered.

Silence overcame the room when Lewis leaned forward "Have I upset you?" he asked lightly in a whisper, as if he wasn't expecting this reaction. Not holding it back, I let a sob escape my lips before a few streak of tears dripped down my heated cheeks. Curling away, my head rested on the edge of the table as the sound of hiccupped crying echoed out.

Hearing the scrape of a chair against the tiled floor, I listened to the click of his shoes when a hand rested on the space just below the cuffs. Slowly turning my head, I looked at Lewis as he crouched before me with a worried look "I don't know what to do…" I muttered out.

"It's okay to cry Amara. It's not weak. You've been through so much" said Lewis as his thumb moved against my skin in soothing motions. Leaning slowly forward, my forehead came to rest on his collar bone. He smelled like fabric softener and ink. Moving my arms, they clutched at the material of his white lab coat in tight fists.

"…You have _no_ idea…" barley above a whisper, I felt his body tense before my hand snaked up to grip his brown hair in a painful hold. Smashing his face into the corner of the table three times, he slouched to his knees; blood running down his nose and cut in his cheek.

Still keeping hold, I leant down and pressed my lips against his. Soft. Groaning in pain Lewis' mouth parted unknowingly and I kissed him harder. Feeling his hand encase my wrist in a plea for me to stop, I bit down on his tongue. Squirming on his knees, he wailed as his senses told him what I was doing. Biting down harder and harder, I felt the gush of blood as it dripped down our mouths. Pulling away, I spat out the blood with a piece of his tongue "the price you pay…" I mumbled under my breath as my thumb ran over his lips, smearing the blood into a dark rouge.

* * *

 _Rubbing slow circles against my thigh with his thumb, my head leaned to press against the Jokers shoulder. Looking down, I watched his movements as I had long since droned out of the boring discussion the men were having. It was all about money, guns and drugs. The typical area's the mob tended to make their fortune off of._

 _"Rossetti got caught. Two life sentences. Drugs and guns" explained a larger, greasier looking man called Donnie as he sat to the left "we won't be seeing his ugly mug for a long time"_

 _"Rossetti was a cocky piece of shit. He took more than he could handle, but he was loyal" spoke Georgie, a skinny man with little patience "Ever since the Bat came along, we've changed everything about how we_ _run._ _Location. People. Quantity. Now…how this Bat knows where and when is a more important issue. Whether anyone here wants to admit it – we have a rat"_

 _"A rat?" questioned another. I didn't know the name to this voice yet, this was the first he's spoken "who would want to go against us?"_

 _"It doesn't matter why…" replied the man as he still stood up. His name I had learned to be Marco "if Georgie's, right then this needs to be taken care of, and quickly. Whoever it is, is costing all of us a fortune. Our business is slowly getting run into the ground. If this isn't solved soon, we'll be picked off one by one" taking a puff of his cigar, I looked up as Marco's eyes glanced toward the Joker._

* * *

Listening as the door to the room swung open, a swarm of guards came storming in to rescue the Doctor as he lay whimpering on the floor "Get away from him!" bellowed a guard "hands were I can see'em" shifting around on the chair, my hands lay down on the cold table; the cuffs still binding them together.

Tasting the flavour of iron as blood still swished around in my mouth, I could also smell the scent as it was still smudged over my lips and face. Feeling a guard push my forward from behind, the chair was whipped out from underneath me as my torso lay flat against the table.

Watching from my position, guards rushed to Lewis' side as he gurgled on the floor; his hand trembling as tears ran down his red tinted cheeks "Jesus Christ" muttered one of the guards as he saw what I had done, and what lay on the floor not a meter away "someone get a Doctor. He's bleed'in out real bad!"

Unchaining the cuff from the table, I was soon yanked up from the position. Pushing me forward, the guard who had a hold of me wasn't gentle as he shoved and dragged me out of the room. Taking one last look at the bloodied mess that I had created, I was soon pushed down the narrow hallway. A smile pulling at the ends of my lips.

* * *

 _Glass smashing and wood breaking was the only sound I could hear as the Jokers henchmen obliterated our surroundings. The silent man who was so nervous with sweat at the meeting, turned out to be none other than the rat the mob was looking for. Watching, the man tried to crawl away on the floor; leaving a red streak of blood behind from his wounded leg "You've been a very, very bad man…" taunted the Joker as he took slow steps after him "what do you say? Why don't we have some fun? Hmm?"_

 _"P-please…you don't understand. I- I didn't have a choice" spoke the man with a painful and pleading voice._

 _"There's always a choice…" said the Joker simply. Taking a step closer, he stamped his foot down on the man's back earning a grunt of pain. Hearing a sudden scream bellow out, a nicely dressed blonde stood a few paces away with a horrified expression on her face._

 _"…Emily!" yelled the rat. Kicking him in the ribs, the Joker swiped back the few loose pieces of green hair before looking up at the frozen woman with a tilt of his head. A smirk on his red lips as he flashed his chrome teeth._

 _"And what do you we have here? This 'must' be your wife" spoke the Joker "you're a lucky man" he said with a chuckle. Watching the blonde take a glance at her husband as he lay beaten on the floor, she suddenly darted off. Turning to me, Joker gestured with his hand "go get her"_

 _Rushing off, I rounded to see the blonde jogging up the stairs. Running up after her, I reached the top and glanced around – she's gone. Looking around, in front of me lay a long hall of doors which meant she couldn't have gotten far. She has to be in one of these room, and I'm going to find her._

 _Walking down, my feet made no sound as I crept down the hallway. Opening the first door, there was no one inside. It was just a simple room. No where she could have possibly hidden. Moving to close the door, I was suddenly hit over the head with a blunt object. Stumbling forward, I was pushed to the ground as the blonde woman sat atop of me; her hair a frazzled mess as she slapped me across the face._

 _Reaching up with my hand, I pulled at her blonde locks. Tumbling around on the floor I managed to swap our positions. Pinning her to the floor, she screeched in protest "Get off of me you bitch!" slapping her hands around aimlessly, it barley affected me as she squirmed underneath my body. Reaching down, I grabbed the sides of her face before twisting. Hearing a crack, her hands hit the floor as she went 'dead' still. Looking over her lifeless face, I got back up onto my feet. Straightening my dress, I couldn't help but wonder why she ran up here instead of trying to escape._

 _Walking out into the hallway, I turned to look at the other few doors. The rooms I had yet to explore. Opening them one by one, so far I had found a guest bedroom and an office, but as I turned open another door – the room was themed the sickly colour of pink. It was a little girls bedroom "Hello…" I spoke in a whisper._

 _Glancing around, a head slowly pocked around the corner of the bed. The little girl was a much younger image of the blonde woman. Taking a few steps forward, I held out my hand "don't worry" I said "I'm not going to hurt you – it's alright"_

 _Shrinking away from view, the little girl got up onto her feet before slowly walking around the bed; a brown teddy bear in her hands "Who are you?" she asked, her voice high with youth._

 _Smiling, I repeated her question "Who are you?"_

 _"…Emily…" she answered. Tilting my head to the side, I wasn't expecting that name. I had assumed the man bellowed the name of his wife, but this explained everything. The blonde was trying to save her child, but she failed. Parents always do._

 _"Such a beautiful name…would you like to come with me? I'll take you to see your father. He's just having a little chit chat, I'm sure he would 'love' to see you" stretching my hand out further, the little girl glanced at it before nodding her head. Walking forward, she grabbed a hold of my hand before we walked out the room and back down the stairs. Keeping close by my side, I could feel her squeeze my hand at the site and sound of the henchmen and their destruction._

 _"What are they doing?" she asked whilst looking up at me._

 _"…There re-decorating" I replied with a smile._

 _Walking into the main living room, the man was now strapped to a dining room chair. His hands bound by tape as they wrapped around the back of the chair, another strip of the tape covering his mouth. The man was a bloodied mess, his left eye almost swollen shut as he sulked._

 _Watching him squirmed in his chair, the man whined a muffled cry at the site of the little girl by my side – oblivious to all around her "A tut tut" tisked the Joker as he stood behind the man. Slapping his pale hands down on his shoulders, the Joker smirked "no need to get yourself all 'worked' up. This is all part of the game..." ripping off the tape from across the man's mouth, I listened to him pant._

 _"It's alright sweetie" spoke the man as he looked at the little girl who held my hand "everything's going to be okay"_

 _Hitting him across the jaw, the Joker clutched his face before wagging a finger back and forth "now, now. No lies needed…all you have to do – is choose" letting go of him, the Joker nodded to the little girl "whose it gonna be? You, or her?"_

 _"I'm not playing whatever this is. Now let-"_

 _"I said choose!" growled the Joker as he grabbed the man's jaw and forced him to look straight at his daughter "the life of an innocent, or your own pathetic waste of space" changing his tone, Joker spoke quieter "it's all about choice. You wanna leave here" grumbled the Joker "then you're gonna have to play my little game"_

 _Looking at his daughter, the man chocked back a sob "It's gonna be okay" the man said, although it was more to himself than the girl "…me" he answered "kill me. Just get it over with" letting go, Joker took a step back as the man bowed his head in defeat._

 _"Oh…" groaned Joker with a drag "if only it were that easy" raising his gun, a bullet fired before a thud sounded from beside me; a small splatter of blood landing on my dress as the girl collapsed to the floor; her little fingers still clutching the teddy bear loosely._

 _Hearing the man bellow out a cry, the chair rocked as he tugged against the tape trying to get free "Oh, baby, no..." he cried before yelling "you son of a bitch!"_

 _Chuckling, the Joker had a smile "Can't argue with you there"_

 _"I played your stupid game" the man said with a whine "and you killed her"_

 _"Don't you see? There are no rules – just choices" spoke the Joker as he looked toward the man's dead daughter. The Joker could have killed him, but he 'chose' not to. There are no rules when you play games with him._

 _Still looking down at the corpse of the child, I bent down and picked up the teddy bear. Feeling the soft fur beneath my fingers, I drew my hand back at a spot of wetness; my fingers were smudged with a thin layer of fresh blood._

 _Looking up, the Joker had walked to stand behind me. Feeling his hand snake over my shoulders, he fiddled with the choker that read 'Princess' "Game over…" resting his chin on the top of my head "it's time to go home"_

 _Watching the man slouch, I could see he had given in. Given up. He was gone. A shell of the person he once was "Boss…" spoke a henchman as he stood off to the side, not wanting to get any closer than he needed to._

 _"Burn it" replied the Joker as he turned me around "everything" bending down, he picked up. Wrapping my legs around his waist, his hands supported under my thighs as I sat on his hip; the teddy bear clutched in the hand that wound around his tattooed neck._

 _"What about him?" asked the henchmen toward the man bound to the chair "you want us to kill him?"_

 _"Oh, he's already 'dead'…" he joked._


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Thanks for all the reviews I've gotten for this story so far, and as always let me know what you think.**

 _Lying in my bed, I rolled over on my side as a loud clap of thunder sounded from above. Shrinking further under the covers, I hated the sound – it was familiar to that of a gun. The way it boomed with no warning._

 _Hearing the faint sound of rain as it tapped against the windows, a glow of blue light lit up my room in small hiccups. Running my fingers through the soft fur of the brown teddy bear, it was the only thing keeping me company. Keeping me from sulking or hiding in the wardrobe._

 _Letting out a sickening crack, this one was much louder than the rest. It was closer. Not being able to take it anymore I pulled back my blanket before jolting up from the bed. Clutching my teddy close, my loose brown hair dangled over my shoulders. Twisting the door open, I peered down the hallway for any sign of life. On few occasions I had been caught by Frost as he sometimes stays up late, and he always ends up taking me back to my room._

 _Listening for any noise besides the pelting of rain, I shivered at the coldness of the air outside my room. Quickly walking down the hall, I entered the main lobby before heading up the grand staircase. Turning down another hallway, Joker and Harley's room was just at the very end. Watching as the lightening lit up the hallways in an eerie manner, I squinted at the site of an odd ray of yellow as it gleamed under the door way of Jokers office. Was he still awake? It must be past midnight? I wonder what he was doing._

 _Edging closer to the door, I stood just outside. Pressing my ear against the wood, there was no noise. Reaching to the handle, I turned it slowly before pushing slightly; watching as the door slowly opened to reveal the Joker as he sat behind his desk. Wearing a white dress shirt, it was unbuttoned all the way down to reveal the several tattoos that adorned his pale chest and stomach._

 _In contrast with the flash of blue light and sound of thunder, the yellow tinged glow of the lamp on his desk made everything that much more 'darker' and 'unsettling'. Looking up from the scattered papers on the desk, his green hair was slicked back as he squinted; his lips slightly parted allowing his chrome teeth to give off an eerie glint "You should be asleep" he grumbled before leaning back in his chair, his hands laying on the arm rests in a 'lazy like' manner._

 _"…I can't…" I replied quietly as a flash went off behind him with a slight crackle._

 _"Does it scare you?" he asked with a tilt of his head. Holding up his hand, it formed the shape of a 'mock gun' as he pointed at me "…bang" he whispered. Dropping his hand back to the arm rest, a louder boom sounded from outside making me shudder._

 _"I don't like the sound" I explained "I don't want to go back" clutching the teddy close to my chest, I felt it brush softly against my cheek as I frowned._

 _"Come here" he ordered._

 _Doing as he said, I slowly stepped over the barrier of the hallway to his office. Shuffling over the space, I rounded his desk before standing beside him. Moving his chair back, he tugged me to sit on his lap. Feeling my back press against his bare chest, his hands came to rest on the tops of my thighs, just below where my silk nighty stopped mid-way "Don't be afraid of your fears" spoke the Joker lowly "they're not there to scare you"_

 _"But they do" I said while playing with the ears of the teddy "every time I'm afraid, I try to imagine it doesn't exist. That it'll disappear if I don't think about it"_

 _"You can't stop being afraid just by pretending everything that scares you isn't there. Fear is just a crippling thought – a feeling. You get over it" turning on his lap, I sat side ways so that I could look at him._

 _"People 'fear' you…"_

 _"Don't confuse fear with danger" frowning, I looked down at the black tattoos along his skin. Reaching with my hand, I trailed a finger over the skull on the left. It felt smooth. No bumps. No raise in the skin – just flat "…go back to bed" he spoke with a grumble before pushing me off of his lap to stand._

 _Standing with a sigh, I frowned "…I don't want to go" moving around, I stood behind his chair before draping my arms over his shoulders and resting my chin "I want to stay here – with you" fiddling with the fur of the brown teddy, I played with its arms as the plastic beady eyes stared dully._

 _"You're being annoying" grumbled the Joker "and I don't like annoying"_

 _Sighing, I turned my head to look at his pale cheek "You don't like me – do you?" I asked quietly, a pang of sadness in my voice._

 _"Princess, if I didn't like you – I would have killed you a long time ago" watching his left hand wrap around my wrist, the tattooed smile stared at me. Laughing "no" he mumbled "I find you, amusing"_

 _"Amusing" I repeated with a slight huff and grumble. That's all I am to him – a simple amusement to pass the time. Thinking back to when Frost was 'patching me up', I couldn't help but think "Is it true?" I asked "that I'm not the first...have there been more than just me?" going still underneath me, I listened as he let out a single chuckle._

 _"And where…" he started while turning his chair around, making me let go to stand up "would you have gotten an idea like that? Hmm?" still holding my wrist, he pulled me forward making me fall to sit on his lap; my legs sitting on either side of his. The grip of his hand tightened, but not enough to hurt "has someone been telling you stories?" reaching up with his other hand, he tucked back a strand of loose hair behind my ear._

 _I shouldn't have said anything. Frost will get in trouble because of me. Shaking my head, he held up a finger "Careful" he warned before squinting. Holding his finger up against my lips in a light touch, he caressed the side of my cheek "tell me. Who's been filling that little head of yours?" flicking my forehead lightly, my eyes fluttered with a slight flinch._

 _Shaking my head once again, I wasn't going to tell him. I wasn't going to let him hurt Frost "I don't want to tell you" I said honestly. It was better than lying._

 _"Oh? And why's that. Scared? Afraid of what I might do?"_

 _"It doesn't matter. I won't tell you. I shouldn't have asked"_

 _"But you did…words can't be taken back Princess. Once they leave those 'pretty' little lips of yours, that's it. There's no going back. You just have to deal with the consequences – whether they be absolutely good, or terribly horrific"_

 _"Then I'll deal with it…" staring into his eyes, I wasn't going to back down._

 _Placing both hand on my thighs, he got up from the chair swiftly; little to no effort. Clutching on to him along with my brown teddy, I didn't like being picked up. I always felt as if he were just going to drop me "daddies tired"_

 _Walking out of the room, I he carried me with ease down the corridor. Watching the few flashes of blue and the water splash against the windows, I realised we weren't going in the direction of my room "Where are we going?" I asked._

 _"To bed" he answered._

 _"But were going the wrong way"_

 _"Are we?" he asked in a mock voice "I thought you wanted to 'stay' with me?" humming, he stopped in his tracks. Listening to the background noises as he looked at me, his pale skin and gloomy eyes were the only thing to stand out in the darkness of the hallway "what's wrong? Change your mind?"_

 _Looking from him to the end of the hallway we had walked down, I slowly shook my head "No" resting my head on his shoulder, he chuckled before he proceeded to walk toward the bedroom; the way to the staircase getting further and further away._

* * *

Strapped back into the restricting straight jacket as well as a bite mask, I had been hauled into a different cell. A small box with a window looking up to the sky, I could barely move around. There was just enough room for me and a bench with pillow and blanket.

Sitting with my back pressed against the cold brick wall, I stared at the same rusted door. Since the incident with the Doctor I had yet to see him or leave this room, and I was starting to wonder if I ever would.

Listening to the wheeze my breaths made inside the mask, I had counted every brick that made up these four walls more than a dozen times. Counting the bricks once more, the jingle of keys and hushed voices on the other side of the door made me stop. Opening with a groan, a guard stood with his gun pointed at me whilst Griggs and a woman I had never met stood behind him. With dark skin and a short haircut, the woman was dressed in a grey suit and pencil skirt. She had an aura of intimidation and authority.

"You muzzled her?" questioned the woman as she turned to face Griggs with an unimpressed look, her eyebrow raised.

Putting a hand on his hip, Griggs went on to explain "She attacked her psychiatrist – smashed his face in and…bit his tongue off" he finally said while glancing at the floor.

"Why am I _not_ surprised" replied the woman with a sigh as she looked back to me "it's alright" she said to the guard "leave us"

"With all due respect ma'am" started Griggs as he gestured toward me "she's a very dangerous person"

"I'm well aware of who she is officer Griggs, and I'm telling _you_ \- to leave. Is that understood?" staring at Griggs, the man eventually sighed.

"Alright" he said "let's go" waving his hand at the guard, the two men both left leaving the woman and I in the small cell; locked in together.

Standing in her black high heels, she held a single manila folder filled with paperwork and other things I had yet to see. Waiting a moment, I could feel her beady brown eyes trace over every inch of my restrained form "My name is Amanda Waller. I work for a government agency, and my job is to find out as much as I can about people like you"

Walking forward, she tucked the manila folder under her arm before reaching around my head. Unclasping the buckles that held the mask against my face, she took it off before dropping it to the ground. Taking a step back, I breathed in a 'fresh' breath of air.

Raising the manila folder, Waller continued "Everything that's in _here_ , is everything I know about _you_. In the past recent years, you've gone from being a mob boss's daughter to the Jokers pet. Why he kept you alive, why he made you this way, why he threw you under the bus – it doesn't matter to me. What _matters_ is what _you'r_ e going to _do_ for _me_ " dropping the folder on the bench space beside me, she continued "I'm recruiting a task force. A group of people – criminals who are you going to serve this country. And I want you to be a part of it. What you get in return depends on how well you do out in the field. As of now, you're in here for a _numbe_ r of crimes. This task force can offer you a way out. It can help you start a better life – a _normal_ life"

"…I like the life I have now…"

"Do you?...A sixteen year old girl like you should be sneaking out of her bedroom at night. Studying for her exams. You shouldn't be sitting inside of a four walled box with a gun pointed at your head. This isn't a life Amara"

"But it's _min_ e"

"It doesn't have to be" replied Waller somewhat sternly, as if she wanted me to see. See the _irresistible_ offer she was making me for a life that wasn't this one. As if I would ever be normal after this "if you're scared. If you think he'll come for you-"

"Come for me?" I asked with a slight smile "you think he _wants_ to _kill_ me?"

"I don't know what he wants" replied Waller as she stared at me, her arms by her sides. Fearless. Determined.

"…I know she's here…you kept her a secret. Not a very _good_ secret" I said with a slight chuckle. I had known for quite some time that Harley was in the same prison. Kept far away. Not chance of crossing paths.

"I've already spoken with Harleen" said Waller.

"And I suppose she agreed. Didn't she?" glancing down, I shifted my arms in the jacket; the familiar pins and needles starting to take over "the second she leaves here – he'll know"

"That's a risk I've already considered. I've taken measures" tilting my head to the side, I knew what she was saying. She'd kill Harley and all of 'us' if she needed to. We're still criminals in her eyes and the publics. Our deaths wouldn't matter.

"The only thing holding you back is your loyalty…" spoke Waller before knocking at the metal door "it's either you or him, and you need to make a choice" hearing the groan of the door, she added "I'll keep in touch"

Watching her walk out, Michael stood on the other side of the door. Waiting for a few minutes to make sure Waller was gone, he stepped in and closed the door quickly. Kneeling down, he looked up with his glistening blue eyes "What was that all about?"

Staring at the rusted closed door, my gaze then landed on the manila folder she had left behind "I need you to do something for me" I said whilst glancing over to Michael.

"What is it?"

"I need you to deliver a message…"


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N How was the chapter? Let me know what you think :)**

 _Watching as the various people grinded and danced across the floor not far away, the beat of the music had changed to something more exotic and steamy; the low toned lights setting a delightful mood against the black and gold themed walls and furniture. Sitting in one of the cream coloured booths next to Joker, he too watched the crowd of people who dared to enter his domain. Although he wasn't anywhere near as 'interested' as I was, he seemed somewhat 'troubled'._

 _Looking out, my eyes roamed the sea of faces until I found the one I was looking for – Harley. Grinding up against the pole, a particular man standing just below the small square stage has his hunger lusting eyes pinned to the woman – that's why Joker looks angry._

 _Watching as he gripped the handle of his cane tighter, he muttered to Frost who stood off to the side "Get him…"_

 _Nodding his head, Frost immediately went off into the crowd to retrieve the unfortunate man. Lifting a brow, an array of scenarios ran through my head. What was he going to do with the man? Would he kill him, in front of all these people? It was exciting._

 _Not taking long Frost had the man by the scruff of the neck, dragging him back with a blank face as the man tried to talk to him; trying to figure out what was wrong. Letting go of him with a shove, the man stood with frazzled hair and wide eyes as he went to look at the Joker "Take a seat" spoke the Joker, calm and collect despite the hidden rage underneath._

 _Glancing back at Frost, the man hesitated at the Jokers command and Frost quickly shoved him into the seat on the opposite side of the booth "Easy" said the man before turning to face Joker; a cold sheen of nervous sweat on the man's forehead "look man, I don't want any trouble. I just wanna have a good time"_

 _"Don't we all" spoke the Joker "there's nothing better…but unfortunately 'good times' have to end, one way or another" sighing, Joker sat back in the lounge. The tension was growing by the second "she's beautiful. Isn't she?" glancing at Harley as she stared back with a grin, the man shifted in his seat._

 _"I-I…sure man. Yeah, she's pretty hot" looking at the man, Joker suddenly busted out into a spontaneous fit of laughter and soon the man began to awkwardly laugh along with him. I could tell the man wasn't sure. He was trying to brush it past thinking that everything was now okay – when it really wasn't._

 _Aiming his gun in colourful flash of movement, Joker fired a single round into the man's skull. Sloping to the side, a streak of red blood ran down the cream coloured lounge. Silencing in laughter, Joker grumbled from beside me as Frost moved to get rid of the body. No one in the club screamed, the music didn't stop, and no one dared to turn their head at the site. They all knew better, unlike the man who was now being dragged to his final resting place._

* * *

Closing the metal door behind him, Michael stood in his black uniform "I delivered the message to Frost…it won't be long now" he said.

"Good" I replied simply.

Standing in silence, Michael continued "Griggs said you're moving back into your old cell today" sitting on the bench, my back leaned against the bricked wall. Watching Michael take a step forward, he reached around for the buckles of my straight jacket and I turned so that he could unstrap me. He had once mentioned that he hated seeing me likes this. Shrugging it off, I flexed my arms and muscles with my new found 'freedom' – if only for a little while.

Hearing Michael sigh, I looked up at his worried face "He'll be coming for you, and her" he said with a gesture of his head "what's going to happen?" he sounded concerned.

Tilting my head, I looked at Michael "What do you mean?"

"You'll be leaving soon – for the task force…what's going to happen to me? To us? Are you just going to go back to him and forget about me? Are you going to leave me behind?" the way he spoke, he sounded so 'wounded'. Almost on the verge of heartbreak. It was like abandoning a puppy and hearing it sulk after you.

Frowning, I reassured him "Of course not. I won't forget you – or leave you behind. What am I? Heartless?" kneeling in front of me, his hand rested on my knee with a caress before he laid his head on my lap.

"I don't want you to go" he said with a tone of sadness "I want you to stay here so that I can see you. I don't want you to get hurt because of that bitch and her stupid task force" hearing his voice change to anger, I shushed him quietly.

"It's alright" I said while running my fingers through his short blonde hair "soon I'll be free, and you and me can be together – it's all a part of the plan"

Turning his head up to face me, his eyes glinted from the light through the window "I love you"

"…And I love you…" leaning down, my lips pressed against his in a passionate kiss.

* * *

 _Moving over on the lounge, I climbed to sit on Jokers lap. Feeling his arms shift, he didn't make any effort to notice my presence. Bending forward, his arm reached across my lap to pick up a glass of alcohol. Taking a sip, he continued to stare forward and watch Harley. We'd been here for a better part of the night and I was starting to get bored._

 _"Can I go dance?" I asked while looking up at him from beneath my eyelashes._

 _Lowering his drink from his lips, he replied with a firm "No"_

 _Slightly slumping on his lap, I let out an irritated huff "Please…" I whined. There was nothing else to do here in the booth, and everyone out their looks like they're having so much fun. I wanted to join in, not be stuck here twiddling my thumbs._

 _"I said no" not looking at me, he swallowed the last mouthful of his drink before settling it back down on the table. Sitting up on his lap, I crossed my arms. I'm not happy._

 _"Your no fun…" grabbing my jaw, Joker stared into my eyes with an unimpressed scowl before pushing his lips against mine. Taken aback, I winced as his metal teeth hit mine with slight force. Kissing back, his mouth and lips tasted like bourbon. Adjusting myself on his lap, I moved a leg on either side of him before draping my arms around his neck. Feeling his hands on my thighs, they slowly moved up to rest on my hips._

 _Feeling a flush of heat go through my body and rise in my cheeks, I got lost in the moment. I didn't hear the noise of the music, or the noise of the people and I didn't care that they could see. None of them mattered. Wincing, I drew back as my lips began to sting. Tasting blood, I knew he had bit me, and he meant to by the looks of the smirk that had made its way onto his face "Having 'fun' yet Princess?"_

 _"…Are you?"_

 _Humming, his hands trailed back down onto my thighs before rubbing them up and down slowly "Not nearly as much as I could be…" pushing me, I suddenly fell from his lap with a thud as I landed on the floor. What was that for? Turning my head, I watched as he got up and grabbed his cane. Stepping past me, he took one last look at the club of people before whistling to Harley. It was time to go home._

 _Making our way out of the club, I watched as Harley and Joker got into the purple Lamborghini. Stepping through the black entrance door and onto the almost abandoned walkway, I was just about to keep moving when something caught my eye off to the side. Taking a few steps closer to get a better look, Frost was just behind me when I reached out and ripped the piece of paper from the nearby lamp post – it was a picture of me._

 _Feeling my lips part in shock, I frowned as I stared down at the picture. Who would have put this up? Scanning the paper, down the bottom was a phone number for the GPD. The police, they were looking for me "You need to keep moving. He's waiting" spoke Frost from behind me. Stuffing the paper into the top of my dress, I quickly nodded my head before turning around. I couldn't let them see._

* * *

"And how are we doing this _fine_ evening?" asked Griggs as he stepped into the large room, eating a granola bar.

It had been a few hours since I moved back into my old cell and straight jacket, and I was starting to prefer being in the small, solitary box. Griggs never once bothered me while I was in there, and it was far more private as well as quiet.

"I heard what she wants you for" started Griggs as he came closer "a task force huh?" nodding his head to the side, he shrugged his shoulder "don't know what use you could be to them. You don't have skills, you can fight – _hell_ , you don't even talk" taking a bite of his bar, he looked at me as I sat on the ground of the cage "I don't know…maybe you can be their _water girl_ or something. That's about all you _could_ do…"

Ignoring his words, I knew that sooner or later he would regret every syllable that left his fowl mouth. He'd regret it all – especially if he speaks to Harley this way. He'd be in a world of pain, and no amount of 'government agencies' would be able to protect him – one day I thought, but not this one.

Listening as Griggs gave a dramatic sigh, he continued "personally – I think it's a mistake. Letting you and those other _lunatics_ roam around. All guns blazing. They must _really_ be desperate. Not enough of us _good guys_ out there, now we have to rely on criminals to _protect_ us" scoffing, he casually lent against the metal bars of the cell "my bet is you'll die…you'll probably try and run away or some _crazy_ shit like that" nodding his head "they'll gun you down" he said matter-of-factly "or they'll just put you back in here, but I prefer the latter. Makes for a more interesting story, don't you think?"

I wanted to snicker. I wanted to laugh, but I simply said "…A very interesting story indeed"

Throwing his hands up, Griggs chuckled "and she speaks!" putting his hands back down, he continued to stare at me through the bars "well I'll be _damned_ cupcake. Never thought I would've seen the day…go on" he dared "say something else. I just _love_ the sound of your voice" hearing his cocky and mocking attitude, I chuckled. Alright, I thought.

"…He's going to kill you…" I started, as if I were ' _predicting the future_ ' "…and I'm going to watch" looking at Griggs, the attitude and smirk had instantly dropped from his face "what do you think? Would it make for an _interesting_ story? Hmm?"

Watching anger take over his face, his hands clutched the bars with a white knuckled grip "Watch it _bitch_ " he threatened with a hiss "don't forget you're _still_ in her. I can and _will_ make your life a living hell"

"Ooh" I said with a fake shudder of my body "you make me _tremble_. So _scary…_ "

Pointing his finger at me, he said "You just wait…"

"Please" I mocked "take all the _time_ you need…" slamming his hands against the bars of the cell with a kick of his foot, I watched as Griggs stormed off. He made it so easy to get inside that worm infested brain of his – a little too easy.

* * *

 _Taking off my shoes, I closed the double doors of my bedroom before glancing around. There was no one else in here except me, but I couldn't help but make sure. Taking a breath, my heart flickered irregular beats. I don't know why this was happening, or why I was feeling this way. It all felt like a terrible secret, a sudden weight on my shoulders. I was making it into such a big deal._

 _Reaching into my dress, I pulled out the crumbled paper. Scanning the document again, I looked at my face. A photo that was so familiar, but I barely recognised. I didn't know what to make of it. Of course I've seen hundreds of pictures all through Gotham for missing children, but for it to be one of myself – it felt entirely different. Running my fingers over the page where my 'cheek' would be, I then lifted my hands to touch my face._

 _Jumping on the spot, my heart almost hammered through my chest as the doors behind me flew open. Spinning around, I tried to control the shock on my face as I had my hand holding the paper behind my back. Standing straight, Joker stood in the middle of the door way "Going to bed so early?"_

 _Trying to keep my eyes focused on him in hopes to keep up an 'innocent' façade, I instantly wondered if Frost had seen the paper before I could hide it. I wondered if he told Joker. Would I be in trouble? It's only a piece of paper with my face on it. It's not anything too 'serious', is it?_

 _"I'm tired…"_

 _"Are you now?" nodding my head, I didn't dare speak in fear my mouth would betray me. Staring at me, he squinted "…you wouldn't be 'hiding' anything from me. Would you?" not answering, he continued to stare. Standing still, the room went quiet before he took a few steps forward. Holding out his hand, I looked down at his pale palm. Was I that transparent to him that he could see right through me in a heartbeat?_

 _Sighing, I hesitantly revealed the paper from behind my back. There was no point in hiding it. Handing it over to him, I watched as his eyes roamed over the crinkled paper "and what might 'this' be?"_

 _"…I found it…" I answered honestly "outside the club"_

 _Immediately scrunching the paper into a ball, he tossed it over his shoulder carelessly. Grabbing a hold of the sides of my face, he asked "You're not thinking about doing anything 'stupid' – are you?...Wanting to make a certain 'phone call' perhaps?"_

 _Glancing down at the floor, I said "No" hearing a faint grumble leave his throat, I took the one step closer and wrapped my arms around his torso. Pressing my cheek against his chest, I squeezed as he too wrapped his arms around me. I'm not going anywhere, or doing anything._

 _Picking me up from the ground, I wrapped my legs around his waist before I was dropped down onto the bed. Winding my arms around his neck, I leaned up to kiss him on his stained lips. They still tasted like alcohol, but not as strong as before._

 _Kissing me back, the flustering warmth spread through my cheeks again and I was slowly starting to become breathless. Threading my fingers into the ends of his neon green hair, he suddenly pulled back to look down at me "Don't get ahead of yourself Princess" he spoke with a grumble._

 _Grabbing hold of me, he flipped us over on the bed so that I was on top. Staring down at him, he soon sat up. Dragging the pad of his thumb under my eye and across my cheek, he pushed a loose piece of hair away "What happened to having fun?" I asked almost mockingly._

 _"Hmm…I don't think a 'little' girl like you knows 'how' to have fun"_

 _Leaning away on his lap, I crossed my arms "You don't think I can...how would you know?" I asked defensively. The situation made me both flustered and somewhat angry._

 _"Your right…I don't" he said with a smirk "…well – what are you waiting for? Enlighten me" sitting, I uncrossed my arms before they fell to my sides. Sighing, I looked down at my lap somewhat defeated. He was right – I didn't know how to have 'fun'. Not that kind._

 _Draping my arms lazily over his shoulders "…You could always teach me" I said while looking up into his steel blue eyes._

 _"Could I?" he asked teasingly "and what would you want to know?"_

 _Looking around, I thought about it "Everything…" I said._

 _"Be careful what you ask for Princess..." he replied with a low tone as he brushed a finger over my soft lips "…you might not like it" looking at his pale face, I traced over the 'J' tattoo under his eye. How would I know if I didn't try it? Pushing my lips back against his, I felt his arms tighten around my waist as he pulled me closer._

 _Laying back on the bed, the heat of the room grew thick as our lips moved against each other. Feeling his hands drag and caress up the sides of my thighs, they trailed up under the fabric of my dress skirt to brush against my hips. Not paying all that much attention, I felt my body instinctually grind against his sending nice shivers up my spine._

 _Doing it again, it felt better the more I did it. Pushing the hem of my skirt up my legs, I felt the cold air brush past the skin of my legs. Enjoying the heated moment, I listened as a loud slap echoed out into the room before a searing pain began to spread through my bottom._

 _Instantly snapping back to reality, I had sat up with a flinch as a look of pain crossed my face. He had spanked me I thought with slight shock – and rather hard. Feeling the sting turn into an aching numbness, I didn't like the feeling what so ever. It stung more than I thought it should. It wasn't at all pleasant, and it instantly reminded me of the first moment I had tried to escape – the day I had first arrived here._

 _Staring up as I stared down, Joker's face held amusement "Still want me to teach you?…"_


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Apologies for the late chapter. Let me know what you think**

 _Turning my head as I stood paused mid-way down the grand stair case, I couldn't help but stop at a sudden sound. Listening in, it was faint but as I moved slowly down and around the stairs it became increasingly louder. What was is it?_

 _Cautiously walking down the hallway, I ended up following the now distinct sound of sobbing to one of the living rooms. What had happened? Peering around, I found the familiar figure of Harley as she sat on one of the sofas with her head buried in her hands. What was wrong?_

 _"Harley…" I called out just above a whisper._

 _"Go away" she replied with a chocked sob before turning away from me "I'll be fine"_

 _Not doing as she said, I didn't want to leave her here all alone. Not like this. Walking over, I stood a few steps away to keep the space "Harley. What happened?" I asked with a concerned tone. I'd never seen her cry in front of me before, or anyone for that matter "why are you crying?"_

 _"It's nothing" still turned away from me, her body was slumped as she wiped the back of her hand over her eyes. Feeling a frown overcome my lips, I glanced around to see if I could find anything that would tell me what happened, but there was nothing. All the furniture was still in place and the only minor detail I could find, was a crinkle in the carpet rug below._

 _Turning back to Harley, her muffled sobs continued as I walked up and hugged her from behind. Not making a move to shrug or push me off, she simply stayed put before turning and enveloping her arms around my waist; her head pressed against my stomach as she sat. Holding her tight, I didn't want to let go until I knew she was alright "Harley…" I started "please tell me what happened"_

 _A moment of silence passed before she spoke "Sometimes…Mistah J gets angry – it happens" she justified before wiping her tears away again "I did something I shouldn't have…it was stupid – and it's my fault" sniffling, she looked up to me with her blue eyes._

 _Staring down at her face, her makeup had been smudged from her crying and there was a fresh bruise on her cheek bone and neck. She looked awful. It was a site I've never seen on Harley before. I've always known her to be beautiful and flawless – not like this "He…hit you?"_

 _"He didn't mean to…" sitting back from me, her sobs had calmed down "it's okay" she said with a slight chuckle "you don't gotta worry about me. I can take care of myself" looking over Harley once again as she sat glancing down at the floor, I suddenly walked away without thinking._

 _Storming back down the hallway, I didn't listen to Harley's voice as she called from behind. Rushing around the house, I knew he wasn't upstairs so he had to be somewhere down here. It didn't really occur to me that I had no 'real' reason to defend Harley, as we weren't as close as people would think. But I couldn't ignore this. What Joker had done to her affected me on a personal level. It had flicked a switch from my old life, and I couldn't control it._

 _Roaming all around, I came to halt when I saw a flash of green hair. Standing with one of his forearms leaning against a window, his back was turned to me as I picked up the nearest vase. Throwing it aimlessly at his_ _direction, it smashed against the wall. Turning around, he had an unimpressed look on his face as he held a glass of alcohol "You hit her…" I seethed, a tremble of anger running down my body._

 _"How observant of you" he replied snarkely "…what do you want?"_

 _"I want to know why you did it"_

 _Sighing, he squinted before walking over to me "She put her pretty little nose it business that had nothing to do with her…" staring down at me with a menacing glint in his eye, I didn't move "why don't you run along. Hmm…unless you have something else to say?"_

 _Not thinking, it all happened too fast as I watched his head reel to the side. Listening to the sharp sound echo out, I soon realised that I had done something I definitely shouldn't have – I had slapped him._

 _The air around me grew deathly quiet to the point I could hear my own heartbeat thumb beneath my chest. Watching as his head turned to face me again, I took a step back as he took one forward. Letting the glass he was holding slip from his hand, I listened as it smashed against the floor._

 _"I think you like pushing the limits. Don't you?" started the Joker with a growl "you wanna have fun. You wanna break the rules – be my guest. But…" he spoke while holding up a finger "you've forgotten one tiny little detail…" taking steps back as he continued to stalk forward, I felt my back press up against the wall. His pale hands rested on my shoulders as they squeezed. Feeling them roam up around my neck, his fingers curled inside my choker "I'm not a guy you want to play with"_

 _Pulling forward harshly, I felt a burst of air be forced from my lungs as I tripped onto my knees. Not letting go of me, I felt the tightness of my choker as it dug against my throat. Dragging me along the floor, I didn't have time to get up or call out. Continuing to pull me down the hallway, we ended up in the main lobby._

 _Watching him kick open the front door, he pulled me up by my choker before pushing me out onto the front patio. Slamming the door shut I gasped for breath, my throat was tight and painfully sore. Looking up at the closed entrance, I turned to face the open front yard. He threw me out._

* * *

Transported from my cell and into one of the 'therapy rooms', I waited for half an hour until the metal door buzzed open. Sitting with my wrist handcuffed to the loop in the middle of the table, I looked up at the sound of heels. Looking over the familiar face of Amanda Waller, she waved away the two guards that had been stationed in the room with me.

Standing with a much thinner manila folder, she opened it up before dropping it onto the table "Your times up and I need an answer. Will you join the task force?" she asked plainly.

Looking over her emotionless face, I glanced down at the contract that had been typed and printed. Roaming my eyes over the paragraphs, it was a simple statement saying that I agreed to the terms and what I would be given in return. It was nothing I needed to worry about. Looking back at Waller, I nodded my head "Yes, I agree"

"Good" taking a pen out of her pocket, she clicked it before handing it to me "I need you to sign" scribbling down a signature on the dotted line, she took the pen, paper and folder from table before closing it "I'll see you soon" turning around, she walked out of the room. Not another word leaving her lips.

* * *

 _Walking along the streets, the sun had set an hour ago and I was still aimlessly wandering. After getting thrown out of the house, I didn't bother trying to get back in. Not knowing what to do, or where to go, the only reasonable place I could think of was the only other place I knew of – my old home._

 _Standing outside the large mansion, I watched from outside. The lights in the house were on and although some of the curtains were drawn, I could still see the shadowed figures on the other side. With a four-wheel drive parked out on the driveway, I could only assume that another family had moved in._

 _Rubbing my arms, I had a few pinkish scrapes along my skin from where I had fallen, and I could feel the tender bruise on my neck from where the Joker had dragged me. Shuddering from the odd cold breeze, I walked up_ _to the front door. Listening to the muffled voices and occasional laughter, I rang the bell and it didn't take long before it was answered._

 _Standing in front of me, a man with a smile looked down at my tattered form and wind-blown hair; his smile fading at the site. Hearing him clear his throat, he asked "Can I help you?"_

 _"I'm lost…" watching his mouth open and close, he was interrupted by a female voice as a woman called out._

 _"Stan honey, who is it?" coming to stand next to the man who I assumed to be her husband, the women looked me over "sweetie, are you alright?" she asked while giving me a worried look as she saw my bruises and scratches._

 _"No…" I said while rubbing my arms "it's cold"_

 _"Well…I-" watching Stan, the husband, fumble for words, he looked over at his wife "what should be do? Call the cops?" he asked not so quietly._

 _Frowning at her husband, the woman waved me inside "Here, come inside and I'll get you something to drink" looking at the ground, I followed the woman. Guiding me to the large kitchen, the house looked very much the same. Of course there was no blood, or corpses or broken furniture and glass. Everything looked the way it used to – beside the new furniture and decorations._

 _Sitting on one of the kitchen stools, I watched as the women got a glass of cold water before setting in on the island counter. Clutching it in my hands, I took a sip as her husband came to lean on one of the other counters "Do your parents know where you are?" asked the woman._

 _"No…" I said whilst thinking about Joker and Harley "they don't"_

 _A moment of silence went past before her husband started to talk in hushed whispers. I could tell by the few words I managed to hear, that he didn't approve of me being in their house. He didn't know me. I was just a stranger. Nodding her head, the women looked at me "Do you live anywhere near here?" she asked "Stan will be happy to take you home"_

 _"I don't want to go back…" I replied just below a whisper "not yet"_

 _"Well, kid, you can't stay here all night. I can take you home that's not a problem, but other than that – I'll have to call the cops" spoke her husband in a stern tone._

 _Nodding my head, I took the glass over to the kitchen sink. Glancing around the bench, a knife block was perched not far away. Turning on the tap, I began to rinse the glass when the woman spoke up "Sweetie, you don't have to-" feeling her presence just behind me, I reached for the nearest knife before turning around and plunging it into her throat._

 _Watching her eyes go wide, she fell to the ground as a steady stream of dark blood poured from the wound and down her shirt. Clutching her neck, hiccupping and gurgling noises escaped her lips "Jesus Christ!" bellowed her husband before running to her side. Clutching his wife as I took a step back with the knife still in hand, I watched as he tried to stop the bleeding "Felicity!" he called out to the woman before looking up at me red faced and panicked "what the fuck did you do!" he screamed._

 _"I'm sorry" watching the man as he began to sob, the gurgling of his wife had soon slowed to a stop as she lay still in a pool of red. Quickly walking up behind him, I ran the blade along his throat before he had time to recover and charge at me with anger and revenge._

 _Collapsing on his side, I dropped the knife with a clang onto the floor. Why did I do that? Leaning back against the counter, I could hear the faint noise of the television in the next room. Closing my eyes, I could smell the faint scent of blood as it wafted past my nose. This wasn't supposed to happen. I'm not supposed to be here, but I had to see – I had to see it all one last time._

 _Sighing as I opened my eyes back up, I walked out of the kitchen and up the familiar stair case. Finding the door that belonged to the room that was once mine, I opened it to see it was nothing but an office. Filled with a large wooden desk, cupboards and books._

 _Walking over to the red leather chair on the other side, I sat down on the cold material. Sifting through the draws on either side of the desk, there was nothing except paper work and a case of cigars. Perched on the side corner of the desk is a single photo frame; the typical shot of a happy couple. The couple who used to live in this house. The couple that I had murdered for no particular reason._

 _Getting up from the seat, I walked out of the office and down the hallway where the master bedroom is. Pushing open the double door, a new grand bed had replaced the one my parents use to sleep in. Freshly made with a dozen decorative cushion, I walked over before laying down on the soft surface. Curling into a foetal like position, I couldn't help the drowsiness of sleep as I closed my eyes._

* * *

The middle of the night, there were no guards standing to watch over me. As far as I knew there were only the few that patrolled up and down the corridors, but they never ventured in here. Listening as a buzz sounded out, I watched as Michael sneaked in, still dressed in his uniform "What are you doing here?" I asked as he stepped closer whilst glancing around cautiously.

"Frost…he came to my apartment. He wanted me to give you this. Said it's important" watching as Michael unlocked the cage door, he quickly strode forward before crouching down. Opening up one of his pockets he retrieved a cell-phone. Looking over it, I knew what it was for.

"Did he say anything else?" I asked.

"No" replied Michael with a shake of his head "he just said I need to get it to you tonight"

"Tonight?" I asked more to myself than him. Tilting my head to the side I wondered why it had to be tonight, of course – Frost is a very resourceful man "…there taking me tomorrow" I concluded while glancing up at Michael as he sighed "…your upset?"

"No…" spoke Michael, although his jaw went slightly taught "…I just don't understand why you needed to reach out to _him_. It's too dangerous"

"It's all a part of the plan – the message – this" I said with a nod "it's all to make sure no unexpected surprises get in my way. That woman would have put a safeguard in place for if 'we' tried to escape. If I stay with _him_ for now – _he'll_ make sure that doesn't happen…"

"And then we'll leave?"

"Yes…you know where to go. If you do what I've told you – we'll be out of Gotham before they realise were gone. It's only you and me…" I said while looking into his baby blue eyes "no one else matters"

* * *

 _Lying in bed, I woke up the next morning drowsy and forgetful. It wasn't until I stumbled from the bedroom and down stairs did I remember what had happened. It had all temporarily slipped from my mind, and now it was all crashing back down._

 _Looking over the bloody scene, the bodies of the couple had turned a pale shade and they looked visibly stiff. Sighing, I searched around the house for anything flammable. Looking in the garage, I found a small tin of petrol for the lawn mower. Unscrewing the lid, I splashed it around the house and furniture. Finding a stove top lighter, I sparked a flame and watched as the house became alit. Taking one last look before it all turned to ash – it was time to go home._

 _Making my way out the front door, it was still early in the morning but as I reached the end of the block, I could hear the faint sound of sirens as they approached. Walking down the footpath, I took my time making my way back to the mansion. Upon arriving, no one stopped me as I entered the gates. Walking up the cobble stone pathway and up the stairs, I pushed through the double doors._

 _Slowly trudging up the stairs, I entered the bathroom. Turning on the faucet for the bathtub, I looked in the mirror as I took off my choker and stripped out of my bloodied dress. Slipping from my body and onto the floor, I climbed into the bathtub and watched as it turned a light shade of pink. Sinking further into the steaming water, I didn't care that it was too hot._

 _Minutes ticked by when the water had just started to cool. Watching the door to the bathroom slowly creak open, Joker stepped inside "Well, well…look who came crawling back" not answering his taunts, I looked straight ahead. I wasn't at all bothered that he could see me through the clear water – it wasn't as if he hadn't seen me before. Crouching down, he turned my head to face him "I heard you've been a 'very' busy girl…"_

 _Roaming my eyes over his face, his head was slightly tilted as his eyes held a devilish glint. The edges of his red lips turning up in a faint smile. Feeling his jewellery covered fingers run along my wet brown hair, I leaned over and pressed my lips against his. Grasping the sides of my face with his hands, our mouths moved together as I closed my eyes._

 _Winding my arms around his neck, he pulled me closer to his body before lifting me up out of the bathtub. Wrapping my legs around his waist, I could feel the water from my body drip through the fabric of his clothing as the material scratched against my skin. Feeling the cool breeze brush over me, I shivered as he walked down the hall and into the main bedroom. Kicking the door open and shut with his foot, it wasn't long until we landed on the comfortable cushioned mattress._

 _Breaking the kiss, I looked into his eyes as he hovered above me; the dim beam through the curtains being out only source of light "You are such a precious little thing, aren't you?"_

 _"…Only for you" leaning back up, I pushed my lips back against his. Grinding up against him, the fabric of his pants scratched between my legs making my stomach tingle with butterflies. Undoing the buttons of his damp dress shirt, I pushed it down his arms before it was flung off to the side. Feeling his soft skin underneath the palm of my hands, they wander around his stomach before I lightly ran my nails down the side of his back._

 _Pulling away from me, I watched as he trailed down the length of my body. Pressing his hands on the sides of my hips, I clutched the sheets with a moan as I squeezed my eyes shut. Feeling his warm, wet tongue trail up and down between my legs, I squirmed under his ministrations. Feeling a light sheen of sweat form on my forehead, the room grew hotter with every minute that went past. Looking down at the top of his green hair, I couldn't help the feeling that continued to build inside my stomach like a pleasurable vice. Almost falling over the edge, I felt him kiss the area just below my waist line before leaning up on his knees._

 _Wrapping his fingers around my ankle, he pulled me closer before flipping me over on the bed. Pulling my hips upward, I leaned forward before grabbing the nearest pillow. Acting as a support, I went to prop myself up on the cushion when a smack sounded. Jolting at the sting, I clutched the pillow with a slight whimper as it tingled over my bottom – it hurt._

 _Staring at the headboard, I glanced down at the pillow. Not looking back, I felt his hands rub against the backs of my thighs before a blunt object was pushed up inside of me in one hard trust. Gasping at the painful and intrusive sensation, I clambered forward trying to get away but his hands held me still "Not so fast" said the Joker from behind._

 _"It hurts" pulling out of me, I was flipped over so that I could see him; my head now resting on the pillow._

 _"Enjoy the pain Princess" he said while brushing the back of his hand along my cheek "it's an opportunity to learn about yourself" feeling the warm weight of his body press down on mine, my chin rested on his shoulder as he thrust back up inside of me. Rocking back and forth in slow rhythmic motions, the initial pain had turned into more of an ache as my arms wrapped around his torso._

 _Staring up at the roof, small gasps had left my lips every now and then as he either thrust harder or faster. Becoming lost in the moment, the world had begun to swirl around me and there was instant where I asked myself what I was doing. Why I was doing this? What had started it all? It was sick and twisted in a sense – but it felt so terribly good. Even with the slight pain, the confusion and the uncomfortableness of it all, I didn't want it to ever stop. It was an experience both equal parts thrilling and invigorating._


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Apologies for the late chapter but I recently purchased 'Nukaworld' for Fallout 4 and I've been non stop addicted...my bad.**

 _Looking up at the night sky, I watched the stars gleam in their several speckles. Breathing out a sigh, I watched as a faint but visible puff of smoke escaped up into the air – it was cold tonight. Looking back down, I scanned left and right along the empty sidewalk of the friendly neighbourhood. Tonight was the night, a small part of Jokers plan._

 _Parked behind me was the black van, a few hired henchmen inside to assist in the getaway. Walking up the paved slabs to the house, I pressed the doorbell button. Listening as it rang out on the other side, I knew for a fact that Sarah Gordon was home – and alone. Her husband off and busy fighting crime. Not getting an answer, I pressed the button again "One minute…" called a light voice from the other side._

 _Waiting a few more minutes, the door had opened and I instantly inhaled the mouth-watering scent of freshly baked biscuits, just out of the oven. Smiling at the blonde, I spoke "I can never get enough of that smell. Did you make them?"_

 _"Yes…" she answered hesitantly "it's rather late. Who are you?"_

 _"I suppose I'm just a girl that 'loves' a good cook…" shooting the women in the leg, she fell down on the floor as I stepped into the house. Watching her clutch the fresh wound, she let out a whimpered cry before looking up at me with her panicked blue eyes._

 _"Y-you shot me. Why are you doing this?!" she asked with a cry; the blood from her leg smearing on her skin and dripping into the cream coloured carpet._

 _Groaning, I wasn't at all impressed with her choice of questions "It's always the same, isn't it?" stepping forward, she clambered to get up but I kicked her back down "who are you?" I mocked "why are you doing this? You people can never 'spice' things up – everything has to be so 'dreadfully' boring"_

 _"Please…" she begged, her eyes landing on the two henchmen coming up from behind me and into the house. Their faces blocked from view with dark stockings._

 _"Go ahead – have some fun" I said toward the men._

 _Nodding their heads, they quickly went to work smashing and ruining anything they could get their hands on. Closing the door, I locked it before heading over to the kitchen. Looking into the oven, I hummed with satisfaction at the golden biscuits on the other side. Grabbing the mittens, I pulled the tray out before placing it on the counter._

 _"I used to love it when my mother baked" I spoke "she did such a good job. They were so delicious" I said with a sigh before giving a nod of my head "of course everything changed – and I tried to do it myself, but it just wasn't the same" picking up a biscuit, I bit into it despite the hot temperature. Just like mothers I thought._

 _Walking over to Sarah as she sat sobbing on the floor, I kneeled down "You're not going to get away with this" she said with a sniffle "my husband, he'll come for me"_

 _"…We'll see" I said while finishing the biscuit and reaching into the pocket of my dress. Revealing a needle, I took off the plastic cap "but for now – it's best you're not awake"_

* * *

Laying back on the cold concrete floor of my cell, I was staring up at one of the L.E.D light above when the doors to the room flew open with a loud bang. Listening as an army of boots marched in, I turned my head to see Griggs approaching; a group of guards with guns and plastic shields behind him.

"Time to get up" ordered Griggs "you have a special appointment today and you can't miss it" nodding to a guard beside him, I watched as the door to the cell opened. I was right about Frost – they are shipping me out today.

Pulling me up off the ground and onto my feet, another pair of guards had wheeled in the familiar wheel chair "I didn't realise you were so concerned about my health" I spoke sarcastically.

"Oh trust me, you're gonna love it" Griggs replied with a grin. Sitting me down in the chair, I was strapped in along with my straight jacket. Pushing my head back, a leather strap went across my forehead so that I could move. I was completely immobile.

Wheeling me out of the room and down the hallway, it wasn't long until we approached a 'station' situated in a cross section of the hall. Set up with unmarked black boxes, a handful of people stood dressed in their white and green surgical overalls. Halting me to a stop in the centre, I watched from the corner of my eye as a man came toward me with a large syringe gun. Pushing the end up against my neck, I jolted as I felt a sharp pinch and pressure.

Waving me over with a detector, another woman in the same overalls looked at a computer before nodding "She's good"

Feeling a chuckle rise up from my throat, I couldn't help myself "You have no idea…" stepping away from me, the group of people in their uniforms stared uneasily as I was pushed down the hall. Not turning around, we ended up going into the 'unknown' territory of the building.

"Keep a close eye" came the sudden voice of Griggs from behind me "and don't do anything stupid" feeling the slight brush of his warm breath along my neck, I could tell he was the one pushing me down the hall. Looking beside me, I didn't hear any more sounds of boots other than his. We must be alone.

"What are you talking about?" I asked with a grumble. Nearing the end of the hallway, the bright double doored exit that led out to the helicopter pad wasn't far away. The way it gleamed, it was as if it were the door way to 'heaven'.

Feeling Griggs lean down, he spoke close to my ear sending slight chills down my spine as he spoke "Daddy says hi – Princess"

* * *

 _Standing further at the back of the large crowd, a sea of men and women all stood in their formal attire as they looked toward a man with white hair and a glass of Champaign. Late at night, it was time for phase two and we had chosen a charity function as the perfect venue._

 _"Ladies and gentlemen, could I please have your attention for a moment" asked the old man at the head of the rounding crowd. Glancing around, the man continued once he had everyone's attention "First of all" he said with a smile "I'd like to personally thank each and every one of you for attending tonight's fundraising event. I know most of you pretty well, and it means a lot to have your support for Gotham's new clean energy program. Now, over the years…" zoning out of the speech, I scanned my eyes over the variety of faces, and a handful of them I knew from on the news._

 _Standing not far away, is Commissioner Jim Gordon. Just like planned. Watching as the crowd soon applauded with smiles and a toast, I could see the commissioner was nervous. Leaving a 'ransom' note in his house, he had followed the instructions to attend tonight's event. Of course the plan wasn't just aimed at hurting Gordon, but more to capture the attention of Batman. Everyone including the Joker knew that the Commission and Batman were close._

 _Keeping an eye on Gordon, I watched as he shook hands with a few people. Making my way over, he had finished talking with a previous man and turned to me. Holding my hand out, I smiled "It's a pleasure to meet you…" I said as he looked at my hand before giving a small chuckle._

 _"Well, it's a pleasure meeting you too…" reaching for my hand, we shook but I didn't let go as he stared me; the light attitude leaving his face as he felt the folded paper in-between out hands "…who are you?" he asked in a serious and deep tone._

 _"Isn't that funny" I said with a chuckle "your wife asked the same question" before he could speak another word, I had snatched my hand away. Walking off into the crowd, I could hear him as he called out._

 _Making my way through several corridors of the large building, I went to enter a door when I was pulled back into another room by a muscular figure with large hands. Quickly glancing around, it looked like a storage room of some kind. Gripping me with a tight enough hold around my body, a deep, growling voice rumbled next to my ear "Where is she?"_

 _"You're going to have to be more specific" I teased. Feeling the cool metal of his suit, I knew exactly who it was that stood behind me – The Batman. Gordon had unknowingly followed up on his end of the plan._

 _Listening to the sound of heavy footsteps come from the hallway, the door swung open to reveal the Commissioner with a livid expression "What have you done to my wife?" he asked angrily. The door manually closing behind him. Perhaps these two had devised a 'plan' of their own._

 _"What have I done?" I asked with a hum as I looked up in fake thought "my memory – it's not the best at the moment. You'll have to 'jog' it for me" I said with a grin._

 _"You think this is funny?" asked Gordon as he raised the piece of paper that I had handed to him; the words 'tick-tock' printed on it in bold writing. Staring at me, he paused before scoffing "Jesus Christ. Look at you – you're just a kid"_

 _"Looks can be deceiving…" I said._

 _Sighing, he looked at the Batman before me "…I know you're just the messenger" started Gordon "I know you didn't kidnap my wife…but I need to find the person who did. You need to tell me who you work for" reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the 'ransom' note and held it up "The note your boss left behind in my house, it said to come here. Why?"_

 _Going along with the Commissioners side of the story, I replied "He likes a good party – but what's a party without the entertainment?"_

 _"Why me?" asked Gordon "why my wife?...Is it money? Payback? What does he want from me?"_

 _"He doesn't want anything from 'you' – except for you to do your part. And you did" I said with a grin "…you and I…" I quoted "are destined to do this forever…so why can't you see the funny side?" I asked "why aren't you laughing?" letting out a chuckle as the Batman spun me around to face him, I felt his grip instantly tighten. Gordon might not have understood, but the Batman certainly did. How could he forget?_

 _"The Joker – where is he?" demanded Batman with another growl._

 _"He's…" I thought for a moment "he's taking in the view" I answered with a smile. Pushing me away, I fell into Gordon arms as I watched the Batman storm away – off to face his nemesis._

 _"Don't get any bright idea's-" rearing the back of my head into Gordons face, I spun around grabbed his gun. Shooting him in the leg, he crumbled to the floor._

 _"I wouldn't dare…" hitting him in the head with the butt of the gun, I rendered him unconscious before following after the Batman. Making it through the large metal door, I looked around the roof top that gave a spectacular view of Gotham city. Standing close near the edge, Joker had with him a small group of henchmen and Gordon's wife – Sarah._

 _Grinning with his glinting chrome teeth, Batman turned at my presence "So glad you could join the party…" spoke Joker as I made my way around Batman. Standing next to a kneeling Sarah who had been bound with duct tape, I watched as she looked up at me with pleading eyes._

 _"Let her go…this is between you and me" spoke Batman. A cool breeze blowing by._

 _"…You're right" spoke Joker with a sigh before smiling "but I think it's time for a little more fun – you've been such a drag lately" pulling Sarah up from the ground by her arm, he aimed his gun at her temple "let's start with good, old fashioned murder…" pulling the trigger, an almost roar of a cry had sounded out as Sarah's corpse dropped to the ground; life less and still. Watching Batman's face morph into anger and hatred, Joker ordered the henchmen "…kill him"._

 _Looking at Batman, he instantly stalked forward with fury as the men closed in. Standing back from the fight beside Joker, I rocked on my heels as I watched the show. A rush of adrenaline coursing through my veins at each punch and kick. Beating the hired help one by one, I heard the Joker grumble from beside me with disdain of the inevitable outcome._

 _"If you want something done right – you do it yourself" holding up his gun, he aimed it at the Batman, firing, it ended up hitting a henchmen. Pulling the trigger again, it missed. Looking at the scene, all the men were down and Batman was striding toward us. Taking a step back, I was roughly pulled into the Jokers grip "…Not – so – fast…" he spoke. Feeling the end of his gun press up against my temple, I looked at Batman as he stopped "congratulations on living another night, unfortunately not are so lucky" he chuckles._

 _"That's enough Joker. You've gone too far this time. There's nowhere to run" spoke Batman._

 _"Oh, I wouldn't say that…" pushing me over the edge of the roof top, I didn't have time to react as I felt the sudden sensation of being weightless; the cold air rushing past my skin and ears with a loud whirl. Keeping my eyes open, it didn't take long when a figure jumped off the roof after me – the Batman._

 _This was it. My sudden descent to near death. I was just a distraction for the Joker; in more ways than one. The truth had pushed me over the edge. I suppose – the joke was on me._


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Apologies for the late chapter, I've been trying to figure out what to write as of late. If you have any idea's please let me know, it would be much appreciated.**

 _No cars were driving by, the street was empty besides the dull rays coming from the moon and road lights. Laying in his thick armour covered arms, my own were wrapped tight around the dark knight's neck. He had saved me from my death._

 _"Are you alright?" he asked as a light thunderous rumble echoed from above; the sign of a storm to come._

 _"No…" I answered honestly, a sprinkle of rain starting to trickle down from the black and grey clouds above. Looking up, I watched as the water dribbled from the sky in small drops before it started to become heavy. Feeling my clothes begin to dampen, the Batman didn't let me go but held me in his arms. I wasn't about to escape, there was no point._

 _"Why did you do it?" he asked with a grumble in his voice._

 _"Why does anyone do anything in this world?" I asked with a dull laugh._

 _"What you've done…" he started with a low tone. I know he's somewhat confused by the situation. I suppose he wants me to confess. He wants me to tell him what made me this way. Why I've done the terrible things that I have. Why I kidnapped Sarah Gordon. Why I let the Joker end her life "it doesn't make sense"_

 _"Not everything has to" I replied with a slight voice "I don't understand my actions or the choices I make, but I do them…because I can. Because there's nothing to hold me back – there wasn't anyone telling me no" looking at the Batman I couldn't see his face, just his lips and the stubble on his chin. He's still human. He's still just a man. He should understand "…you're free when there's no rules…"_

 _Those words weren't just toward me, The Joker, or any other 'lunatic' on the street or in Gotham, it was also directed at even the sanest of people, even the most heroic. Even in his world of morals and laws, the Batman was a man without rules. He just doesn't want to admit. But every one see's, eventually, what power does, what being 'free' does._

 _You either die a hero, or live long enough to see yourself become a villain._

* * *

Watching the back door to the helicopter open, I was pushed down the ramp and further into what looked like a military camp just outside the city. With soldiers and medical staff rushing past, we entered a reserved area where a small group of other inmates had been situated in their own chair and restraints – including Harley.

Coming up from behind, I was wheeled to a stop beside her. Twisting in her confinements, she must have caught a glimpse of me "Princess, is that you?" she asked, her voice squeaky just like I remember.

Not replying, another group of soldiers had approached us. Standing slightly affront, a man with a light sprinkle of stubble along his jaw scanned his beady eyes over us before ordering "Unlock em'…" stepping up from behind me, one of the military men who had taken me from the prison unstrapped me from my restraints. Once he had finished, I slightly hesitated before getting up from my chair and stretching my aching muscles. Sitting for long periods of time certainly wasn't comfortable.

"It is you!" squealed Harley from beside me, enveloping me in a hug she squeezed me tight before letting go "I didn't think I'd ever see you again" continuing to hold me, I thought about asking her whether or not she knew what had happened to me – the truth, but I quickly dismissed it. Of course she would know. Why wouldn't she?

"Alright ladies, break it up" ordered the man with the stubble. Turning my attention back to him, he seemed to be the one in charge of this 'operation'. Something about him told me he wasn't all too sympathetic or patient with 'our kind' – the criminals.

"What was that?" asked Harley suddenly as she stared into the distance "I should kill everybody and escape?" looking around, the other soldiers standing around on guard looked her up and down with strange looks. I don't think they quite knew what to think or do with a woman like her "sorry" continued Harley "it's the voices…" she said with a giggle and tap of her temple. Waiting, the soldiers didn't laugh or say anything. Scoffing, she gestured "I'm kidding, jeez…" before adding with a wink "…that's not what they really said"

Sighing, we were interrupted by another helicopter landing not far away. Hopping out, two soldiers carried a moving white body bag as the man with stubble walked toward it "What do we have here?" asked the man "twelve pounds of shit, in a ten pound sack…" unzipping the moving bag, a broad and wild looking man burst forth "welcome to the party Captain Boomerang"

Punching the closest soldier, the so called 'Captain' had gone into a violent fit until he was subdued by a few soldiers including the man in charge "Hey, what's going on man?" asked Captain Boomerang "calm down…one minute I'm playing mah-jong with my nanna, then this red streak hits me out of nowhere…"

Pushing the captain further into the wall, the man hissed "Shut up. You were caught robbing a diamond exchange…"

"Was not" defended Captain, although it was an obvious lie.

Zoning out of the scene, I looked around at the other people before my eyes landed on a 'special' person in particular with scaly skin and reptile like features. He looked dangerous with his aura of strength and animalistic behaviour – Killer Croc.

Running my eyes quickly over the rest, I had a sudden feeling that we're in for something rather dangerous. But why I was here in particular, I had no idea. Letting go of Captain, the man in charge walked back to stand in front of us along with another dark skinned man with corn rows and climbing equipment – they call him Slipknot.

Once the man had out attention, he spoke "Listen up. My names Rick Flag" pointing to his neck he explained "…those neck injections you got – it's a nanite explosive. It's the size of a rice grain, but it's as powerful as a hand grenade…" looking at each and every one of us, he continued "here's how it's gonna go. You disobey, you die. You try to escape, you die. You otherwise irritate or vex me, and guess what?...You die"

Sitting down on a crate, Harley put her hand up in the air "I'm known to be quite vexing. I'm just forewarning you…" she said.

"Lady, shut up!" barked Rick Flag, clearly not liking the peculiar woman "this is the deal. You're going somewhere very bad to do something that'll get you killed, but until that happens. You're my problem…" standing off to the side, I listened to what he had to say before looking over at Harley. Giving me a simple shrug, the woman looked down at her nails.

"So was that like a pep talk?" asked anther dark skinned man with bald hair – Deadshot. He had an unimpressed expression on his face.

"Yeah that was a pep talk" answered Rick Flag "there's your shit" he said while pointing to the boxes lain about "grab what you need for a fight. Where wheels up in ten"

Ignoring the harsh attitude of the man in charge, Deadshot spoke "You might want to work on your team motivation thing. You heard of Phil Jackson?" he questioned.

"Yeah"

"He's like the gold standard, okay" holding his hands up, he made a triangle "triangle bitch"

Ignoring the banter, I made my way over to a steam trunk that had my name, 'Amara', written on it. Crouching down I unclipped the locks on both sides before lifting the lid; it was filled with a few personal belongings and some clothes. Lifting up one particular and tattered dress, I recognised it to be the one I was captured in; the night he had pushed me off the roof top.

Letting it go, I sifted around until I found a black combat, skin tight suit. Taking off my clothes, I slipped it over my body. Feeling it mould against my skin, it was comfortable with easy mobility. Picking up the thigh holster, I strapped it over my right leg along with the gun. Attaching a few other pieces of equipment I thought I might need, I put away the two other guns in the double gun shoulder holsters.

Reaching back down, I was about to close the trunk when a bright glint caught my eye. Picking up the gleaming object, the scratched silver letters shone bright in the sun "Princess?" asked a deep voice with a scoff, taking it from my hands I spun around to see Captain Boomerang looking it up and down "what is this? Silver" tapping it, he wasn't paying attention as I suddenly kicked him in the stomach and punched him in the jaw.

Turning around at the confrontation, the 'criminal gang' had circled in on us "He's dead…" Harley spoke with a nod and grin, not bothering to intervene.

Drawing my fist back, I was about to punch him again when a voice called out "Hey, hey, that's enough!" ordered Deadshot as he picked me up and took a few steps back. Getting up from the ground, Captain dusted the dirt of his clothes while I got out of Deadshot's grip. Snatching the choker off the ground I threw it in the trunk before slamming the lid shut.

"You mind telling me what that was all about?" asked Deadshot as he stood beside me.

"I don't like people touching my things" I said simply.

"As much as I agree, you can't go trying to kill peop-"

"If I wanted to kill him he'd be dead already" I interrupted, looking up at the man he was somewhat stunned at my answer. Snapping out of it, he looked me up and down. Opening his mouth he went to speak before Rick Flags voice cut him off.

"Everyone, over here. Now" he ordered. Doing as he said, I walked off along with the others. Standing, Rick Flag held a tablet in front of him so we could all see the screen "behold, the voice of god…"

Watching, the screen flipped from black to a live feed of the woman who had visited me in prison "For those of you who don't know me officially, my name is Amanda Waller" pausing she continued "there's an active terrorist event in Midway City. I want you to enter the city, rescue HVT- 1 and get them to safety"

Shaking his head, Deadshot spoke for the group "I'm sorry. For those of us who don't speak good guy, what's HVT- 1?"

"The only person that matters in the city..." answered Waller "the one person you can't kill. Complete the mission, you get time off your prison sentence. Fail the mission, you die. Anything happens to Colonel Flag...I'll kill every single one of you. Remember, I'm watching…I see everything" she said somewhat menacingly.

Watching the screen go to black, Rick Flag lowered the tablet "There's your pep talk" he said.

"Compared to your shit, she killed it" replied Deadshot "So that's it? What, we're some kind of Suicide Squad?" he asked jokingly.

"I'll notify your next of kin" said Rick Flag sarcastically "Alpha, Bravo team, Mount up!" listening to the blades of the helicopter whirl up from behind us, I turned and followed the group up the ramp. Sitting down in the seat beside Harley, I strapped myself in with the buckles. Not taking long, we had just started to take off when a Japanese woman with a white mask over her eyes jumped up onto the plat form "This is Katana…" said Rick Flag before explaining "she's got my back. She can cut all of you in half with one sword stroke...just like mowing the lawn. I would advise not getting killed by her. Her sword traps the souls of its victims"

Reaching out her hand from beside me, the red and blue themed blonde introduced herself "Harley Quinn. Nice to meet ya. Love your perfume" she said "what is that? The stench of death?"

About to take out her sword, Rick Flag dismissed her "Ain't that kind of mission. Have a seat…" nodding her head, Katana sat down before buckling in.

"She seems nice" spoke Harley with a grinning smile on her porcelain face.

* * *

 _Standing behind the wooden desk, today is the day I would find out what my punishment would be. Looking around the room, a few people including the lawyer that had been provided for me were here to attend this evening's court hearing._

 _"You have been found guilty for the murder of Stan and Facility Hudson, as well as an accessory to the murder of Sarah Gordon" spoke the judge as two guards in heavy black uniforms came toward me. Standing still, they moved my arms behind my back before clasping them together with secure handcuffs "you will be immediately transferred to Belle Reve Penitentiary, where you'll serve thirty five years to life with the possibility of parole. The jury is thanked and excused. Court adjourned" said the judge as he smacked the gavel._

 _Looking at my lawyer, he didn't at all seem too bothered at the outcome "I'm sorry how this turned out" he spoke before picking up his suit case. Giving me a curt nod of his head, he left without another word._

 _"Let's go inmate" rumbled a guard from behind me as he placed a hand on my shoulder "time to go home"_

 _Steering me towards the single door that led to the back entrance, I turned my head to catch the sight of a man with the name of Bruce Wayne as he sat at the far back. Looking into each other's eyes, he held a solemn look before quietly getting up. Breaking contact, he had turned to leave out the main door whilst the guards continued to push me out to the back, where a black van waited._

* * *

Feeling the rumble of the helicopter against my skin as we cruised through the sky, a sudden but light vibration went off twice. Looking at Harley, she was checking a phone she no doubt got from Joker. Pulling out my own, there was a message on the screen ' _I'm coming for you_ '.

Tucking it away, I looked up to see Captain Boomerang sitting across from me with a grin. Glaring at him, I didn't like the way he looked at me or the way he looked in general. He's a thief, a man of low morals and I would much rather put a bullet in his head than have to ' _work_ ' with him. I'm just _dying_ to see if he'll do something stupid.

Giving me a wink, I continued to glare when Harley's voice chirped up as she got up from her seat to look out one of the windows of the helicopter "Look at the pretty lights!" she squealed. Staring out into the distance with awe, the sun had long since gone down and it was now night time, making everything that much more eerie than usual "Are you guys seein' this?" she asked.

Not bothering to look, the rest of the gang twisted their heads to get a better look out into the distance when Deadshot asked "What happened?"

Everyone turned to look at Rick Flag besides Harley, as she still looked out the window in wonder "Terrorist attack. Dirty bombs, bad guys shooting up the place with AKs. You know, usual shit" replied Rick Flag. His rehearsed words were clearly a cover up. The government would never acknowledge anything else to the public, not if they could help it.

"Right. Yeah, you're a bad liar" snickered Deadshot.

Not saying anything back, the space inside the aircraft had dulled before the sound of Harley's gum popped from beside me "So…" started Captain Boomerang "why's the little girl here? Anyone want to explain? I mean, she seems nice and all, but unless you plan on hugging the enemy to death, I doubt she'd be any help"

"Yeah" scoffed Deadshot, not agreeing with the Captain "she just kicked your ass a few minutes ago"

"My mother told me to never hit a woman" defended Captain with a shrug of his coat, as if he were a pure gentlemen.

Deadshot snickered "Your mother didn't teach you shit" he said.

"She could get hurt" spoke another man with tattoo's covering his face and skin – Diablo. He had a tone of some sort of unknown worry in his voice as he looked at me, his eyes felt as if they were digging within.

"She's here because she needs to be" interrupted Rick Flag finally; sick of the annoying banter "no more questions"

"Alright, calm down" taunted the Captain as he held his hands up, a grin on his face "he started it"

Aiming his gun in an instant, Rick Flag pointed it at the Captain "I _will_ shoot you" he said with a threatening hiss "now do yourself a favour, and shut the hell up!"

Feeling the helicopter suddenly whip to the side, sirens had gone off as the aircraft wobbled in the sky before we began to roll and spin; hurtling toward the city ground at a high speed "Six-one is going down!" bellowed a pilot amidst the sudden chaos of the situation "six-one is going down hard!" grabbing onto the anything I could find – I braced for impact.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Apologies for the late chapter, but I'm a bit stumped on what to write for this story. If you have any idea's please let me know, they would be much appreciated. Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter...it's not my greatest but yeah...**

Groaning my head throbbed and my body ached from the hard impact of our landing "Hey, you alright?" lightly tapping my cheek, my eyes fluttered open to see Deadshot standing in front of me. Feeling the weight of gravity on my chest, the helicopter must've landed on an angle. Unclipping the buckles of my harness, he pulled me up from my seat with a firm but gentle hand "let's get you out of here" stumbling, he held onto my upper arm as he guided me down the ramp; the rest of the group standing out in the open.

"Is she alright?" asked Rick Flag as he checked his gun.

"I'm fine" I answered for myself. Slipping my arm out of Deadshot's grip, I steadied myself before cracking my neck.

"Okay then" spoke Rick Flag before talking louder "everyone, together. Time to head out" after mumbling with the group of other soldiers, we soon started to walk down the empty and chaotic streets. Fire was scattered through the pathway along with empty cars, a few stores on the side had been ruined and there was not a soul in sight except for us.

Looking around, I took in everything and noticed that some of the ruined vehicles looked odd. It seemed as though it had been melted into shards of black tar. Frowning at the peculiar site, I looked up towards the sky as a bright beam of light shone up into the air, a circle of junk floating around it. I wonder what it was.

Walking down the silent street behind Slipknot and Captain Boomerang, I watched as the grizzly man started to talk in hushed whispers "Mind games…" he started with suspicious look of his surroundings.

"What's that?" asked Slipknot with a confused face.

"All this bomb in the neck crap - that ain't real mate. See, they're trying to trap us with our own minds. Right?" gesturing with his finger, he added "but you look around, we're free, brah"

"How do you know this?"

"Just trust me. I know, all right. It's a con. Now, I'm going because I got a life to live. Question is – are you coming?" scoffing, this was somewhat interesting. Boomerang either wanted to see if the 'threat' was real, or he was genuinely idiotic – I wanted to vote for the latter.

Looking around, Slipknot took in the site of the few guards scattered around us before nodding his head "Yeah…"

Not bothering to inform anyone, we had rounded a corner when Boomerang knocked the closest soldier in the jaw. Halting in position, all the other soldiers including Rick Flag turned at the commotion. Watching Slipknot fire a hook up into the side of a building, he started to glide up the surface when a clear and loud bang echoed out. Staring with a somewhat impressed look, Slipknot stopped climbing only to dangle lifelessly without a head – I suppose the threat was real.

"Now that's a killer app!" squeaked Harley with a giggle.

"Does anyone else wanna try escaping?!" questioned Rick Flag with a hiss. Looking at Boomerang as he stood pressed up against a brick wall with Katana's sword against his throat, I couldn't help but snicker. Why was everyone so serious all the time?

Listening to the background commotion, Katana had eventually let Boomerang go. Straightening his coat he walked around her with a grin and a quick wink "consider that a warning…" spoke Rick Flag "were getting closer to the target, everyone keep their eye open and guns ready. It won't be an easy run" glancing at the gang, we continued down the road.

* * *

 _Jogging up the stairs of his apartment, Michael retrieved the keys from his pocket before opening the front door. Stepping through, he shrugged off the mandatory Belle Reve security jacket when he felt a sudden presence behind him. Spinning around, he was about to call the person out when he realised it was Frost "Don't bother. Get inside" gesturing with his hand, Michael backed up further into his apartment allowing Frost to close the door; blocking Michael from his only viable way out._

 _Echoing, a twisted tune whistled out into the living room before Michael spun around. Searching with frantic eyes, a pale figure stepped from the shadowed darkness of the kitchen "Y-you're…." started Michael with a stutter before swallowing; trying not to let how afraid he was, be seen "why are you here?" continued Michael, his voice somewhat strong but still weak "I did what you asked. She has the phone"_

 _"Oh, I know…" spoke the Joker with a low voice "however, I heard a rather – interesting story from one, Officer Griggs…does it sound familiar? I should hope so"_

 _Hesitating, Michael quickly nodded his head "He's in charge…I don't-"_

 _"Ah, ah" said the Joker as he wagged his finger. Taking a step forward, Michael took one back; fear was clearly evident in his bright blue eyes "watch how you squirm around…" started Joker with a sneer and chilling glare "I could crush you so easily…but there's something about you…isn't there?" looking the guard up and down, Jokers analytical eyes roamed over his form "what is it? Hmm? What makes you so special?"_

 _"I don't know what you're talking about" holding still, Michael wanted to seem firm and unmoved by the fact the Joker knew about him and Amara, but it was hard. As far as he was concerned, no one had the slightest clue but according to current events, that wasn't the case – Griggs knew everything, or so it seemed._

 _Pulling out a gun, a single round went off going straight into Michael's stomach. Collapsing to the ground with a shriek, Michael whined as he clutched his abdomen; red blood dripped down to smear across his hands "I have a busy schedule..." watching Michael's eyes blur with tears, Joker watched as he looked down at the wound._

 _"Y-you shot me!" groaning, there was shock and panic on the blonde guards face. He couldn't believe it. Feeling his stomach tighten in knots and his mind go hazy, Joker had crouched in front of him._

 _"You're in for a lot more than a bullet" grabbing his jaw, Michael received two firm slaps on the cheek "stay with me. You're not dying just yet…" spoke the Joker "first, you're going to tell me that little plan of yours…"_

* * *

Listening to the click of Harley's heels, she walked along side me as we carefully made our way further into the city "You know – he never told me what happened" spoke Harley as she popped her gum.

Turning my head, I looked at the woman – how could she not know? It was all over the news, the papers. ' _Sarah Gordon found dead after terrifying Joker attack_ '. That's all anyone would ever talk about, it's all I ever herd when they sent me to Belle Reve "What did you think happened to me?" I asked, curious about her thoughts.

Tilting her head, she didn't seem all too bothered "I didn't think anything. He came home – you didn't…" sighing, she added with unconcerned tone "it's not like it hasn't happened before…people go missing all time with Puddin, and they're either dead or about to be"

"You didn't care?"

"No…" she said with a shake of her head; a plain thoughtless look on her face. As if she were saying 'no' to a simple question "what were you expecting me to do?" she asked as if it were a stupid idea "go looking?"

"Of course not" I said with sigh, but 'go looking' is what a normal person would do. Although I suppose she isn't – normal, that is.

Walking further along, our conversation had died for a few minutes when Harley spoke up again, although this time it was a hushed whisper "We have a plan…"

"A plan?" I asked. What kind? To get out of here. There's hardly a plan for that considering tonight's earlier incident. Now I'm relying completely on the Joker to help in the unknown aid of my own personal escape.

"Me and the rest. I've been spreading the word. After he's finished disabling the bombs, we'll escape. Kill him…" she said with gesture to Rick Flag and then Katana "and her, and a couple of these other guys – are you in?"

Taking a quick glance at the soldiers that surrounded us, I nodded my head. I didn't have much of a choice "Boss, we got people up here" spoke one of the soldiers up ahead. Snapping out of our conversation, I looked to see what was happening.

"I'm on my way" muttered Rick Flag as he walked up to the nearest car. Crouching down, he looked through a pair of binoculars before muttering under his breath. Turning back around, a few soldiers grouped around him "we're diverting" he said "bump out second, two squads two blocks east. We'll pass through and continue north. Take Bravo two blocks east. We'll leapfrog through once you're in position"

"Copy that"

Walking past me, Captain Boomerang swaggered forth "Hey. I like these odds mate"

Ignoring him, we were just about to move forward when Deadshot stepped forward and aimed his gun toward the far away view. Looking through the scope, he turned his head with a frown after a few seconds "Hey Rick, why do they look like that?" he asked.

"Just stay cool…" the soldier answered. Squinting, I watched as a black figure in the distance came forward, making strange noises. Suddenly it screeched before it started to run toward us; others like it joining in on the attack.

"The hell are they?!" shouted Deadshot as everyone took out their weapons.

Turning to aim his gun at Deadshot, Rick Flag hissed "You cut and run. I'll blow your head off…" turning again, he ordered to the other group of soldiers "hit'em!"

Taking out my gun, the unknown creatures hurdled toward us in a wave. Firing as they got closer, it was taking far too many bullets to put them all down. Concentrating as one leapt over the car, I ducked as it swung at me. Knocking it to the ground, I shot it through the bubbling black surface that was its head.

Listening to the rain of bullets, I turned my head to see Rick Flag being dragged away by three of the mystery creatures "Hey!" he yelled "get off me! Get off me! Son of a…" watching, I didn't at all feel like calling for help but if he died – so did we.

Aiming my gun, I shot the creature that was holding his left arm. Grabbing a metal rod from the ground, I swung it with a tight grip at the closest one; which was holding his foot. Bashing it in the skull, I fired a bullet into its head – it seemed to be the affective method.

Dropping to the ground, Rick Flag was mobile and stumbling up off the ground before I raised the rod and wacked the last one upside the head. Repeating my actions, it slowly crumbled to the floor before I rammed the rod down into its throat; it's convulsing body slowly stiffening to a halt.

"Thanks…" muttered Rick Flag from behind me.

"I didn't do it for you" wiping my mouth, I made my way back to the group where Deadshot stood atop of a car. Firing with two guns, he didn't miss a single target as he pulled the trigger endless times; bodies crumbling to the floor in an instant. Once the last had been dealt with, I watched as the assassin took a deep breath in before turning around to the stunned audience – he certainly lived up to his name.

"That's how I cut and run…" announced Deadshot before hopping off of the car. Taking a quick glance around, two of the soldiers were dead but everyone else was intact. Reloading my gun, I holstered the weapon when Boomerang walked over with an impressed look on his face.

"Have I ever told you I'm attracted to women with violent tendencies?" he asked with a grin. Snickering, I turned to see Harley gesturing to one of the dead creatures as she stood hovering above with a bat.

"What?" she questioned "I saw it move. See?" she said pointing "it flinched – I think" shaking his head, Harley hummed as Boomerang searched the corpses for anything 'worthy' he could find. Squinting, I watched as he tucked away a rather expensive looking watch. I'm starting to question what these thing, creatures, really are. Were they human?

"Hey" called Deadshot as he walked up to Diablo as he casually stood by. I had noticed during the fight he hadn't so much as lifted a finger to help us fend of the swarm "you were some help"

Feeling the tension in the air, I watched as Diablo stood his ground "It's better this way. Trust me" he said sincerely.

"Oh, year…" said Boomerang as he too went and stood by Diablo "you're the fire bloke. eh?"

"Yeah, I was" answered Diablo with a nod, turning his full attention to the man as he reached into his pocket.

"Right. Yeah. Hey" Boomerang said with a nod before retrieving a lighter "well, looky here – it's fire" he said with a childish voice while shaking his hand back and forth in a mocking motion. I still can't believe this is who Amanda Waller chose – a man like Boomerang, he's a different level of idiotic.

Diverting my attention, I walked over and joined the small group conversation "Want to explain this?" asked Deadshot as he gestured to our surroundings – the oddly deformed humanoid creatures.

Sighing, Rick Flag didn't look as if he wanted to tell us. I suppose that wasn't a part of his mission or ours. Looking at us all "If I told you, would you believe me?" he asked.

"What are they?" Deadshot asked firmly. I admit, I wanted answers too.

"I don't know"

"That's bullshit" scoffed the assassin as he pointed to one of the bubbly corpses "this guy had a three thousand dollar watch"

"Is that a Person?" questioned Harley.

"It was…" answered Rick Flag with a sigh "now it's not…" looking at the crew, there was an unsettling feeling in the air and we could all tell that this 'mission' was bigger than anyone was letting on "hey" called Rick Flag as he got everyone's attention "we got a job to do…"

* * *

 _Drying his hands and rolling down his sleeves, Joker processed the information he had just received from Michael. After half an hour of unpleasant coercion, the guard of Belle Reve had given up every secret there was regarding Amara's plan of escape._

 _Still wailing in the background, Michael was currently being dragged from the apartment by Frost. Joker had left a scar that would never heal, a smile that would never fade. It was a simple but affective message. He had told Michael that he wasn't going to kill him. That in return for his life, he was to wait for Amara at Fifty Second Street, just like planned._

 _Joker was torn by this new connection, Amara and Michael. A slight part of him believed that she had perhaps indeed fallen in love, and that she had moved on. Another part of him thought maybe she just hadn't quite forgiven him for tossing her over the side of a building. It itched and scratched at the corner of his brain, and he didn't like it – he didn't like the way it made him feel. He was angry, confused and perhaps even jealous._

 _He wanted to believe that this, Michael, was just a means of an escape. That his freshly carved scars wouldn't 'hurt' her but simply send a message, and perhaps even give him an answer to the question that plagued his mind – Amara didn't fall hopelessly 'in love'. Michael was just the victim of a made up, delusional fantasy._

 _Thinking about it, he almost wanted to laugh at the familiarity it all. Harley and his love affair was meant for nothing but escape and fun, but he saw something in the final moments. It wasn't the spark of love, but it was that of madness. Besides, he couldn't help but let her join him on the ride of chaos that was Gotham City. Harley was somewhat of the 'perfect' partner in his eyes, but by no means an equal._

 _Turning around, Joker looked over the apartment. Simple and filled with second hand furniture, it was dull. It looked nothing like what Amara wanted or deserved. She may have taken her time, but as she crumbled and then hardened, she desired nothing but the untamed and exotic of what life had to offer. The part very few ever get to experience. So why she would ever want to leave him, he didn't know, but if anything – he wasn't going to just let her slip away into the night quite so easily. He was going to make it loud and clear that she belongs in Gotham, and that's exactly where she's going to stay._


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N Let me know what you think. Have any idea's? Let me know.**

Slowly making our way up the street, a tall and large building stood directly in front us – our destination. Keeping a keen eye on my surroundings, I froze at the sharp sound of glass breaking nearby. Turning my head, I watched as Harley reached in to a stores display window "Seriously?" called Rick Flag "what the hell is wrong with you people?"

Picking up a silver purse, Harley ignored him as she swung it over her shoulder "We're bad guys" she retorted with a squint "it's what we do"

Sighing, Rick Flag shook his head before we continued up the abandoned road. Reaching a rolled over car, the soldier held up a hand "Take a knee" he ordered. Kneeling down on the ground, I listened as he explained "our body's at the top of that building" he said while pointing to the very top of the tall structure "we get up there, and pull them out of the vault they're hiding in. A chopper will extract us off the roof"

Mumbling into his walkie talkie, I checked the chamber of my gun before we got up from our covered position. Walking next to me, Harley mumbled "Who do you think it is?" she asked while popping her gum again.

"I don't know, and I don't care" I said plainly. Who exactly it was that we were rescuing didn't concern me in the least, all that mattered was not getting killed and finding the right time to escape. So far I haven't heard anything else from the Joker, and I wondered if it was the same for Harley, but I didn't want to ask.

Rounding behind another destroyed car, the soldiers and Rick Flag had their guns pointed toward the entrance of the building. Ignoring all instructions, I watched as Deadshot came up from behind us "What do you say we get this over with?" he said while making his way up the few front steps.

"What the hell?! Deadshot" called Rick Flag "fall back" Ignoring the soldier, the assassin broke the already shattered glass of the double doors. Sighing again, he waved his hand over before moving to catch up with Deadshot "you mind if we tag along?"

Not answering, me and rest of the group followed close behind. Looking around, the inside of the building was vast but there was no one in sight. Situated in the middle of the lobby is an administration area with a monitor covering some of the floors. Looking at the screen, I could see there was none of the creatures in sight, just us "Looks like we have a spot of luck. Eh?" spoke Boomerang as he leaned on the half wall "be a walk in the park. Easy peasy" he said with a smile.

Glaring at the man, Deadshot immediately turned around "Don't make me shoot you" he threated. Listening to Boomerang let out a short chuckle of amusement, my eyes roamed around to see Harley was nowhere in sight.

Hearing the elevator ding, I looked up to see her waving as she ascended "God damn it. Harley!" called Rick Flag "Go! Go! Go! Go!" he ordered with a rush as we all clambered to the stairwell. Running up, we got to the right level before everyone took their guns out; ready to fire as the doors opened. Standing at the back of the group, I crossed my arms as I leant against the wall. If there was one thing I knew about it Harley, it was here ability to take care of herself.

Watching the silver reflective doors open with a ding, Harley protruded with a smile "Hey, guys!" she said whilst swaggering past the stunned group. Stopping, she turned around with a nod "come on. Let's go"

Pushing off the wall, I trailed behind as the group proceeded. Walking down the several hallways, we ended up in a large open room filled with desks and office equipment. Taking out my gun, I aimed it around the open space. There was a pang in my stomach telling me something wasn't right, and I wasn't the only one who thought so.

"I don't like this Flag" spoke Deadshot as we were still semi-huddled together.

"I don't like it either" Rick Flag agreed. Listening to the silence, a shuffling to my left caught my eye.

Placing the signature white mask over his head, Harley muttered with a smirk "Pussy"

"I will knock your ass out" he replied in an instant, his head slightly turned to face her "I do not care that you're a girl"

Hearing a stomping sound, holes in the roof above caved in as a swarm of the creatures closed in on us. Instantly firing at the closest one, the sound of bullets rained down in the large office room with small flickers of light. Watching a particular creature tick its head to the side, I ran forward as it did the same. Meeting in the middle it swiped an arm at me. Ducking, I pulled myself up onto its shoulders. Pulling the trigger as I aimed the gun at the back of its head, it crumbled to the ground before I looked up.

Caught in the clutches of a few creatures, I groaned as Rick Flag was once again being dragged away. Why? I didn't know. Something about him must be special if there going after him in particular "They're after Flag again!" called out Deadshot as he fired his gun.

Watching as the assassin and Harley freed the soldier, I made my way over to join them "Circle up. Circle around him" ordered Deadshot. Huddling around him to form a protective circle, more of the creatures surrounded us with clucking noises.

"Let me fight!" spoke Rick Flag beside me.

Shaking his head, the assassin replied "You die. We die" shooting and hitting, we managed to clear the few creatures that were left over.

Falling into a pit of silence as the strong scent of rubble and gun smoke surrounded us, Rick Flag stepped forward "Clear!" he called "everyone…move out…" doing as he said, we moved from the room and made our way to a balcony of some sorts. We need to keep moving if we're to stay ahead of the creatures, no doubt there'll be more on their way.

Standing outside, I glanced up at the above balcony to see more of the creatures descending. Turning at the sound of a heated confrontation between Deadshot and Diablo, anyone could tell he was getting sick of pyro-kinetics' lack of participation "You wanna see something?" snapped Diablo as he started to get angry.

"Yes, I wanna see something" nodded Deadshot as he shoved the man in the chest. Knocking the assassin out of the way, I stepped back as Diablo took a few steps closer to the railing. Watching as he held his arms up, a blaze of fire shot from the palm of his hands to rain down on the creatures. Smirking, it was somewhat spectacular to see – it wasn't something I've ever seen before.

Watching the blaze continue to burn gloriously, I snickered as Deadshot took a step back before holding his hands up "I was just trying to get you there…Phil Jackson. We good, right?"

Giggling, Harley spoke up "I knew you'd come through…"

* * *

 _Pushing the professor from the Bomb Facility into the chopper, Frost and a few other henchmen started the aircraft. After securing there ride, it wouldn't be long until they were in the city. Peering up into the night sky as they ascended, Joker stood on the ramp as he held his arms out. Feeling the wind blow through his green hair and tuxedo; a grinning smile graced his dark lips._

 _"Boss" interrupted Frost as he stood a few steps back "what are we going to do with her?"_

 _Lowering his hands, Joker looked dead ahead at the view as they cruised through the sky "When we get close, disable the bomb – both of them" he added._

 _"You're letting her go?" questioned Frost._

 _"I'm not letting her do anything I don't want her to do…she's not going anywhere" reaching into the left pocket of his trousers, he pulled out a phone before typing a few simple words; letting Harley know that he's on his way._

* * *

Wounding our way up the spiral stairwell step by step, I watched as Harley stopped with a huff "I gotta work on my cardio" leaning against the rails, Harley looking down before dazing off into the distance below, her eyes glazing over.

Moving past her along with the others, I turned to see Deadshot stay behind. Standing in another large room, we were now situated at the very top of the building. Peering out into the night sky, the city looked completely destroyed and abandoned; the scale of destruction bigger than I had originally thought.

Turning, Harley and Deadshot caught up to us eventually "All right, secure the roof. Sweep for shooters so we can bring in our aviation assets" ordered Rick Flag toward the soldiers, turning to us he continued "Wait here. Please. I don't wanna give this dude a heart attack okay?"

Snicking, Boomerang asked "He embarrassed of us?"

Ignoring the man's comment, Deadshot spoke up "Hey, Flag. This dude better cure cancer after all of this shit" watching the soldier sigh, his eyes glanced down before he entered a four digit code into the security pad. Walking through the doorway, I turned and sat down on the edge of a nearby desk. I hope this doesn't take too long.

"Hey" called Boomerang as he came to stand in front of me "what do you plan on doing after all this sweetness? What do you say?" he asked with a grin "you, me…run off into the sunset…or sunrise should I say" rolling my eyes, I glared before he held up his hands "just a thought. No need to get all feisty on me – not that I mind" he added with a wink and grin; his gold tooth glinting in the light.

"Leave her alone" spoke Deadshot as he took a step toward me in a threatening manner.

"Alright…" replied Boomerang "I can tell when I'm not wanted…but if you ever want a real man, and not a lunatic with a bad hair do – you just say the words" turning around, Boomerang walked way to stand at the back of the room.

Feeling a presence come closer, the flash of red and black told me who it was "You alright…" facing him, Deadshot nodded down at my hand. Looking down, I hadn't noticed that my fist was clutched tightly around the handle of the knife strapped behind my back. Letting it go, I rested both of my palm on the tops of my thighs. Nodding my head, I tried to clear my mind from the sudden fuzziness.

Shifting his gun, he moved closer "You know, I don't really get you. These other guys" he said gesturing to the 'squad' "they're easy, but you – you're different. It's hard to figure out just who you are exactly, and why you ended up here…but I do know life must've handed you out some serious shit, that's for sure"

"I'm like everyone else…" I said with a slight sigh "I did something bad, and this is where the consequences have landed me…now I have to deal with it"

"Well, you're doing a good job so far"

"How so?" I asked.

"You're not dead…that's usually a pretty good sign" he said with a faint chuckle and nod of his head.

"…Usually…" I mumbled under my breath, but sometimes dying would be much better. In my case, I wasn't quite sure. If my plan of escape ran smoothly, I would have disappeared from Gotham to live a new and improved life. However, if it didn't, I'd be in for a world of pain.

"No way…" came the shocked voice of Harley. Turning my head, the door to the vault had re-opened to reveal Rick Flag and none other than Amanda Waller – it was her all along.

Scanning us, Amanda stood with a brief case "Let's go home…" she said simply.

Stepping up, Boomerang looked none-too-impressed "Yeah. Let's go home. That sounds good. You guys wanna go home?" he said gesturing to us "or you do you wanna go back to prison?"

"I'm not going back to prison" spoke Harley.

"What I'm saying is...we kill the pair of 'em now, before they kill us" spoke Boomerang. Stepping up from behind Amanda, Katana was about to draw her sword when she was stopped.

"I got this…" pulling out a phone, Amanda held it up to show us all our pictures "you all made it this far. Don't get high- spirited on me and ruin a good thing" she said while wagging the phone slowly back and forth in a tantalising manner.

Watching everyone stand still, Amanda took that as a sign. Walking past, she bumped Croc on the shoulder; not at all afraid. Turning our heads as katana and Rick Flag followed close behind, Croc spoke up with a growl "I like her…"

Getting up off of the table, I eyed the squad. We were all thinking the same thing; we had been tricked – betrayed. Here we were thinking we were rescuing a highly valued citizen, only to find out that it was just the women who was responsible for turning our lives upside down.

Following the squad, we made our way up to the rooftop. Walking through the door way, I closed my eyes and breathed a breath of cold fresh air. Feeling the wind blow through my brown locks, I opened my eyes as the sound of chopper blades echoed close by.

"Saviour one-zero, this is Ground Element" spoke one soldier into his walkie talkie. Waiting a few seconds, there was no response "Saviour one-zero, do you copy? Saviour one-zero, the LZ's clear" turning to Rick Flag, the soldier spoke up "boss, they're not talking to me"

Peering out as the chopper got closer and started to turn, Rick Flag squinted before he announced "Our bird's been jacked…light it up!" aiming their guns, the soldiers fired all they had as the rest of us ducked for cover. Between the distinct sound of a machine gun and the soldiers, I could barely think. Sitting to the left of Harley and Deadshot, I felt my heart pound beneath my chest when I realised – he's here.

Feeling the phone in my pocket vibrate, I took it out before looking down at the screen as it lit up with a single word ' _Now_ '. Looking over at Harley, she glanced at Deadshot and then me. She must've gotten the same message. Listening to voices shout out as Harley got up and took off her jacket, I watched as she made a run for it; her body soon disappearing from my line of sight.

Taking a deep breath, I looked around as everyone concentrated on the chopper and Harley's escape. Once the sound of bullets had stopped, I got up from my position to see Joker standing inside the aircraft along with Frost and his henchmen. Not making a move to run to my escape, I instead stood still as Joker stared at me, his face soon forming into that of disappointment.

Watching him snarl, the aircraft began to fly away into the distance, but that's when I noticed it – a faint but present smirk creep onto his stained lips. It sent chills down my spine. Taking a single step forward a sudden sense of uneasiness had overcome me along with a pang in my chest, and somehow from that one ghost of a smirk I realised – he knew.

"Deadshot..." came the firm voice of Amanda Waller "shoot that woman right now!" she ordered while pointing her finger at Harley as she dangled on the rope.

Shaking his head, Deadshot replied "She ain't do shit to me"

"You're a hitman right?" asked Amanda as she took a step forward "I got a contract…kill Harley Quinn. Do it for your freedom and your kid"

Quickly glancing at Harley, I turned to look at Deadshot "Oh, she dead" leaning against one of the air vents, he aimed his gun at his new target. Watching his finger as it hovered over the trigger, I froze as he fired. Unravelling down the rope Harley hung limp in the sky, but as a moment passed, she sprung to 'life' with a giggle "I missed…" said Deadshot as he turned and looked at Amanda.

"Good one, mate" muttered Boomerang with a glance to the ground.

Taking out a walkie talkie, Amanda kept her eye on the chopper "It's Waller" spoke the woman "saviour one-zero's been hijacked. Shoot it down"

"No" I muttered while glancing at Amanda and then back out to the city view. Hearing the sound of an explosion and a cloud of smoke rise up from behind a building, I closed my eyes and leant against the metal wall near the rooftop entrance.

"Thank you" spoke Amanda as I opened my eyes "now get me off this roof" looking at the woman, her eyes were intense as we stared at each other. Walking over to me, her voice was hushed "I'm glad you made the right choice…you'll be a valuable asset to the team" listening to the chopper fast approach, Amanda walked away as it landed. Getting inside, she added "There'll be another chopper on its way. Stay put until then" closing the door and taking off in a matter of a seconds, I slowly slid down the wall to sit on the ground.

Feeling my chest restrict, I curled myself up as I wrapped my arms around my legs. This wasn't supposed to happen. This wasn't a part of the plan. Not paying attention to my surroundings, time seemed to warp as my world began to crumble. I don't understand why this hurt so much. I wanted to get away. I wanted to make him pay, but not like this – I didn't want him dead.

Resting my head on my arms, I felt someone kneel beside me "Hey there sweetheart…we gotta go" hearing the familiar sound of Boomerangs voice, I felt his solid hand tug against my arm. A shot of something unknown made me push myself against him.

Landing with a thud and me on top, I straddled him as I peered down; the end of my gun resting on his forehead. Looking down into his grey eyes, my other hand clutched the fabric of his coat in a tight grip as he stared up at me; his eyes slightly wide with fear "Hey now, calm down" said Boomerang not daring to move "I was just trying to help…"

"That's what they all say – every time" I said with a faint chuckle and smile "but you're all liars" I seethed. Putting my gun away, I got off of Boomerang before turning around and making my way to the roof top entrance.

"Hey!" called Rick Flag making me pause mid-step, turning my head, he held up a phone with our faces on it "the mission isn't over…you leave and you die…" ignoring his empty threat, I continued to walk back through the doorway. Heading down the empty stairwell step by step, I had lost track of time as my legs guided me out of the building.

Heading through the main lobby, I could hear the other's footsteps follow from far behind. Watching as the rain started to poor down from the clear sky, I walked the broken glass of the main door. Peering outside, the cool droplets of water pattered against my skin; wetting my hair and clothes.

Tilting my head, the sound of a sudden sob had drawn my attention to an abandoned car; Harley perched above with a look of sadness from the loss of her lover; her make up smudged along her eyes. Looking my way, we stared at each other; unspoken words crossing between us. It was over.

Turning, Harley didn't bother calling for me as I walked away; back down the street and into the darkness. This is how it ends. This is my 'grand' escape – I walk away feeling more trapped than free. Stuck in this world with nothing left. I thought it would have felt better, but it doesn't. Without the Joker– there wasn't any point.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N This chapter took me forever. I had a bit of trouble figuring out what I wanted to happen, but it's fairly long so that'll make up for everything. Cheers for all the people who are are following and reviewing the story, you guys are the light at the end of a very dark tunnel. If you have any ideas for what you'd like to see happen don't be afraid to message me, and thanks for tagging along for the ride ;)**

After everything that's happened, and after leaving the group, I pondered on what to do. Apart of me wanted to run like I had planned and leave Gotham, but another told me that I should to stay. Now that the Joker was gone, there was no real reason to leave anymore; unless you count the usual crime that occurs here, but I could deal with that. Sighing as I looked around the neighbourhood, I had walked until I was away from city and there were a few people here and there.

Wandering the streets, I turned the corner and followed along the footpath until I got to the narrow alley way of Fifty Second Street. Peering down at the very end, an old beat up car sat with the headlights off. Seeing the shadowed figure sitting perched in the driver's seat, it shifted before a rumble of the engine winded up.

Coming up beside it, I opened the passenger door and slipped in. Greeted with silence, I sat in the darkness; neither one of us making a move to speak to one another. Turning my head, I found the lack of talk from Michael strange. What was wrong? Usually he couldn't wait to talk to me. So why wasn't he?

"You're awfully quiet…what's wrong? Didn't you miss me?" I teased. Not be able to see him in the darkness, I felt a hand reach out to skim past my own. Feeling the warmth of his skin as he clutched my hand, I frowned. This was definitely odd.

"You love me…don't you?" he asked, his voice somewhat gravely and patchy "You wouldn't…you wouldn't leave me would you?" feeling an odd sensation in my stomach, the tone of his voice made my mind come up with all sorts of bazar ideas.

"What happened?" I asked somewhat sternly. I admit, Michael was just a distraction. He was a resource for me to get out of Belle Reve and escape. Without him I wouldn't have been able to make it out of Gotham, and even though that's no longer a concern, Michael still had his uses; he's reliable and loyal. A 'perfect' companion in my world of crime.

"I-I don't know what to do…" he stuttered. I could hear the panic in his voice "it hurts, but I don't care – if I look like this forever. I just…I just need to know that it doesn't matter to you" squeezing my hand, he slowly lifted it up to his face to brush my fingers past the side of his cheek. Feeling the smooth texture of his skin, I suddenly felt a long jagged ridge go from just past the edge of his lips. Tracing it, I felt that it was somewhat sticky with a torn feeling to it.

Slowly pulling my hand away, I looked up at the roof and flicked the light switch on from above. Watching as the slightly yellow light beamed down, my eyes traced back to Michael. Sitting beside me, his face had been disfigured with a mangled smile cutting a path across his lips; dried blood and bruising splotched around the fresh cuts.

" _He_ did do this to you?" I asked with a plain tone. Gulping, the wound looked like he had tried to clean it, but it still seemed somewhat infected. He mustn't have gone to the Hospital, which was good. We didn't need the unnecessary attention. Nodding his head, Michael slouched in his seat as he looked down at his lap.

"Griggs. He knew everything all along – that we were seeing each other. That's how Joker found out…next thing I know he's at my apartment with Frost…I didn't want to tell him. I tried…" stuttered Michael as he played with his fingers "but he's very convincing" giving a faint chuckle he continued "I told him the plan, and where I was going to meet you…he said he'd let me live if I met you here like planned. He wanted me to give you this…"

Turning to face me, he held out a small and familiar studded dog collar. Glancing at Michael, I frowned. It was the same collar that belonged to the dog the Joker had 'given' me – the same dog he had killed. I didn't know he still had it, or that he kept it. Looking over the item, on the inside of the collar were a few written words ' _good girls don't deserve nice things_ '. I scoffed as I clutched it tighter.

Was this Jokers 'last' words? His message? He carves Michaels face and gives me a dog collar; reminding me of a past I'd rather not relive. Was this his way of warning me? Telling me that he would have killed Michael if I didn't go back. Squeezing my hands into tight fists, I cooled the anger beneath my chest. Even in death, he still taunted me, but what did I expect.

Turning to face Michael, he looked at me with his baby blue eyes. At least he still has those. I always did love his eyes. Moving forward, Michael lightly flinched as I pressed my lips against. Wounded and scared, all Michael wanted was reassurance, and I was going to give it to him "I don't care about the scares…" I said after pulling away.

"Then we'll go?" he asked as I sat back in my seat "leave Gotham"

Looking down, I sighed as I thought about it. The answer he wanted was ' _yes_ ', but that's not what I said "No…we're not leaving"

"Why stay?!" exclaimed Michael not understanding my situation "after everything we've been through, I thought you of all people would want to leave. What about Joker? He-"

"He's dead" I spoke firmly "and now that he is – we can stay…I have unfinished business in this city. We won't be leaving any time soon" looking at Michael, he was silent and stunned as he processed the new information.

"He's dead…" muttered Michael under his breath as he slumped back into his seat. Sitting in a moment of silence, Michael asked "…what do we do now?"

"It's been a long night. I'm tired – we'll go back to your apartment" looking ahead, Michael eventually nodded before putting his foot on the gas.

Driving out of the narrow alley way, we cruised along the street undisturbed. Making our way out of the city, we ended up parked just outside of a tall apartment building. Still dark, I couldn't see much besides the brick exterior and a few lit windows.

"This is it…" turning off the car, Michael got out without another word. Following close behind, we entered the front lobby; flickering lights blipped in the small space and small splotches of mould were scattered over the top of walls and corners of the roof. It wasn't anything special, but it would do for now.

Going up the flights of stairs, we were soon inside of his apartment. Closing the door behind me, small puddles of blood were on the floor and specks of it along the walls. Turning toward me he explained "I didn't get a chance to clean up…" watching him look down, he sat on one of the nearby couches.

Moving to stand in front of him, I tipped his head up by his chin. He looked sad, embarrassed, conflicted with all that's happened in the last few hours. It was all crashing down "Come to bed with me" grabbing his hands, I tugged for him to stand up. Once he was up off the chair, I guided him through the small, open apartment; finding his bedroom with ease.

Walking in, I kept the light off and started to get out of the skin tight combat suit. Peeling it away from my skin along with the few weapons, the cool air coming from the nearby window was nice against my skin. Standing just in my standard prison issued undergarments, I pulled back the bed covers of the double bed and climbed in.

Removing the few layers of his own clothes, Michael did the same and slid in beside me. Laying down, he slowly wrapped his arm around my stomach. Staring out the window, the faint moonlight lulled me to sleep as I closed my eyes.

* * *

Waking up the next morning, the warm beam of sunlight grazed against my skin. Shifting in the bed, I rolled over to see Michael. The scars on his face looked worse than last night; the day light making them stand out even more. Reaching out with my hand, I brushed the tender skin just above the jagged flesh.

Stirring in his sleep, he didn't wake up. Pulling the covers of the bed back, I swung my legs over the side and sighed. Everything was going too slow. Breathing the fresh morning air coming from out of the window, I got up and made my way to the bathroom. Showering, I scrubbed away the splotches of dried blood and grime from my skin and hair. Smelling the strong scent of coffee as I peeled back the curtains, I wrapped a towel around my body before walking out into the living room space.

Standing in the small kitchen section of the apartment, Michael had his back turned to me; standing in a white singlet and boxers "Good morning" he mumbled, not turning to face me.

"Good morning…" gathering from the lack of appending doom and world domination, I gathered the ' _squad_ ' had taken care of the situation from last night. Whatever it was, was now over and it was one more thing taken care of.

After poring himself a cup of coffee, Michael turned around "It looks bad – worse…doesn't it?" he asked while staring at me.

"Do you care?"

"…No…I don't have to impress anyone" watching him sit down at the small, two seater dinner table, I turned around and walked back to the bedroom. Sifting through the draws and cupboards, I found a pair of jeans and a shirt that loosely fit me.

Hanging my towel back up in the bathroom, I searched in the cupboards for a medical box or supplies. Finding a half empty bottle of disinfectant, some gauze pads and a needle and thread, I walked back to the kitchen "I need to clean it or it'll get infected" grabbing the other kitchen chair, I positioned it beside Michael.

Turning in his seat, he stayed still as I dampened the gauze pads and wiped away at his guts. Wincing every now and then, he was relevantly silent. I couldn't say for certain, but something had changed in Michael and I assumed for the better. He seemed somewhat stronger and resilient. He wasn't like before – when we were in Belle Reve. Back then he was simple and fragile, but I think now he's starting to get a grasp on everything. He's accepting his knew life, and in a way Michael reminded me of Frost.

Once I had finished wiping away the blood, I grabbed the needle and thread. Leaning forward, I cupped the side of his face before piercing the needle through the torn flesh of his wound. Continuing to stitch along, I glanced down to see Michael's fist clenched in a white knuckled grip. Watching a few small beads of blood pool from the new incision as well as the old ones, I eventually finished and pulled back to inspect my handy work "Once they're healed enough I'll take them out. Until then, keep it clean and don't use your mouth too much"

Getting rid of the rubbish left behind, I washed my hands in the sink before drying them with a nearby towel "This – unfinished business of yours…are you going to explain?" he asked.

Turning to face him as he still sat on the kitchen chair, I rested my lower back against the bench before crossing my arms "You don't have to worry about what I do…" pausing, I tipped my head slightly to the side "do you plan on going back to Belle Reve?"

"Looking like this?" he scoffed with a flash of anger "I'll be the laughing stock. They'll stare…" slouching back in his chair, he sighed "besides – there's no point anymore. Why go back when I have you?" he asked while looking up.

Looking at him, I walked forward and sat down on his lap; a leg either side of his waist "There's so much more the world can offer…are you sure I'm all you want?"

Feeling his hands on my hips, I glanced at his fresh stitches before looking into his baby blue eyes again "I don't want the world – you're all I need…"

* * *

Before long the night had started to creep over the city, shadowing the buildings and streets in a blanket of darkness; the only light coming from the half moon and street lights. After collecting a few resources during the day, I had gotten Michael to find the necessary information on Officer Griggs. It didn't take long to find his address as well as a few other personal details; the fact he had a wife, two kids a rather bad gambling habit.

Standing in a dimply lit house on the outskirts of the narrows, the sound of heavy breathing and a few sobs made me turn around. Strapped to a chair with duct tape, a young woman sat with messy brown locks and frightened eyes as she peered up at me "Please, don't hurt my children – they haven't done anything" the woman pleaded just above a whisper; the single kitchen light beaming down on her face making her red cheeks stand out.

Securing the two children in the master bedroom, Michael stayed behind to keep watch; making sure they didn't get up to anything stupid and ruin it all. Although I highly doubt they would; the mere site of Michael had them petrified in an instant. Walking toward the woman in slow steps, this was _my_ night and I wanted to enjoy everything that was to come.

Watching tears fall from her red eyes every now and then, I tiled my head as I stepped forward and pressed my hand up against the side of her cheeks. Wiping away the damp streams, she gazed up at me with a sniffle "…Do you know what your husband does?" I asked plainly. I wanted to know if she knew the truth, or if she was oblivious to Griggs' ' _job_ '.

"H-he's an officer…at the prison" she confirmed.

Moving my left hand, it wandered up the side of her face to tug at a lock of her brown hair "But do you know?" I asked again "…do you know what he does to people like me? Have you ever asked?"

Avoiding my eyes, she glanced down and shook her head "He doesn't tell me about his job – he never has…please" she said looking up "I don't know what he's done to you – but he's a father. My children _need_ their father"

"Do they?" looking around, I glanced back down at the woman "…where is he now? Hmm?" watching her pause, I could tell by the look on her face that she knew the answer to my question. She might not know what her husband does for a living, but she knows what he does when he's not at work.

Seeing a flash of light in my peripheral as it beamed through the window, there was the sound of an engine before it cut off. Letting go of the woman's hair, I straightened up before tearing a peace of duct tape from the role and smoothing it over her mouth. Raising my finger to my lips, I placed the duct tape down and stood behind her; my hands clasped onto her slender shoulders as we waited behind the corner leading into the kitchen. I could feel her body shake under my hands, but she didn't make a single sound.

Listening to the door open and close with a thud, Griggs' stumbling footsteps and light groan made its way closer to the kitchen. Turning around the corner, Griggs' head was bowed before he looked up with a startled jump "Jesus Christ!" he shouted before fully registering who I was and turning to the kitchen draw beside him.

Pulling out the draw, he noticed it lacked a certain object "You hurt my feelings…" I said while holding up the gun I had confiscated. I had previously searched the entire house top to bottom. Placing the gun down on the bench beside me, I didn't break eye contact with Griggs as he stood frozen in his cheap suit and knock-off Italian leather shoes.

Looking at me, he didn't move as he glanced at his wife "Lori, you alright?" he asked calmly, although I could tell by the slight tremble in his shoulders he was nervous and panicked at the situation before him.

Nodding her head, I squeezed the woman's shoulders as she sniffled "You're wife and I were just having a nice chat" I said with a smile "you seem to have left out a few rather interesting details…haven't you?"

"How did you find me?" asked Griggs, trying to be strong in front of his audience. We would see how long it lasts.

Letting go of the woman's shoulder, I rounded the chair she was strapped too. Moving forward, Griggs took several steps back until we were away from the light of the kitchen; now enveloped in the darkness. Flicking on the lamp beside me, Griggs had stopped when his back bumped into Michael, who now stood behind him; a menacing form in this shadowed light.

Not getting a chance to turn around, Griggs was pushed into the closest lounge chair in the living room. Standing just off to the side, Griggs moved in the chair to glance up at Michael before instantly facing back to me with a murmur under his breath "…Did _he_ do that?" asked Griggs as he looked up at me.

"What do you think?" stepping forward I sat on his lap and faced him. Feeling him shudder underneath me, he didn't make a move to touch me but rather flinched away "what's wrong?" I asked "don't you like me? You never had a problem _touching_ me before…"

"Just…just tell me what you-" tugging on his hair with a tight grip, he hissed as I clutched his face and made him look at me.

"I'm going to make you hurt…" I started "I'm going to make you feel things you've never felt before – and you won't enjoy it…but I will" watching his throat bob, I paused as I stared into his eyes. I hated this man with every fibre of my being. He abused me, tormented me, and I was most definitely going to make him pay.

"You don't scare me…" spoke Griggs, none-to-convincingly as I sat still on his lap "leaving the task force was bad enough – but leaving _him_ …bad choice cupcake" chuckling, Griggs continued "I mean take a look…he did _that_ to your boy" he said while nodding to Michael "what do you think he'll do to you?"

"He's dead. He won't be _doing_ anything, and neither will you – or that incessant bitch of woman" thinking back to Amanda Waller, I growled lowly.

Letting out a short laugh, Griggs had a sudden look cross his face "He isn't _dead_ cupcake…he's very much alive – and I bet you a hundred bucks he's _real_ pissed" squeezing his jaw tightly, he winced as I glared into his eyes.

"You're lying…"

"Take a look for yourself sweetheart" replied Griggs "he broke into the prison last night. Took that blonde psycho of his with him – it'll be all over the news" he added as I looked him up and down. I didn't believe it. I saw the chopper go down. Harley was crying. Everyone saw it.

"Then why are you here?" I asked with curiosity and a low grumble in my voice "if it's true – then I'm not the only person who should be 'running' for their _life_? Hmm?" leaning closer to him, he leaned his head back "just wait until he finds out what you did to her – all those _juicy_ , detailed stories dripping from her lips like poison" leaning back, I looked at Griggs as he came to a frightened sense of understanding.

"He won't kill me" spoke Griggs with a slight shake of his head "I'm a security officer of Belle Reve. I have connection – he won't be able to touch me" looking down, I smiled. I could tell by the way he spoke and looked that even _he_ didn't truly believe his own words.

"It doesn't matter who you are. You can't hide…he'll find you. He always does" I said tauntingly as a slight sheen of cold sweat formed on Griggs' forehead. He looked so petrified. I could see his brain rake over numerous thoughts and ideas – I bet they're absolutely horrific.

Getting up off of his lap, Griggs looked up at me before blurting out "Help me…get me out of here and I'll do whatever you want" leaning forward in the chair, Michael pushed him back down "I know your plan – you were gonna skip town. Find a new place" staring at him, I smiled with a light laugh "help me, and I can get you a new face…you can disappear for good. No one would ever know"

Although an amusing offer, I didn't need his help in escaping. Not that I wanted to. Even with the new found knowledge that the Joker is still alive, prowling the streets, I didn't want to leave. While in prison I had spent months loathing over what Joker had done to me, and how little I meant to him. After getting out of Belle Reve and watching him 'die', I had suddenly realised with a pang in my heart how much I need him – how much my world revolved around just him, and no one else.

"What do you say?" asked Griggs, bringing me back to reality "do we have a deal?"

Looking him up and down, I started toward the kitchen "Hold him down" I ordered. Listening to Griggs squirm in the background, he muttered a few curse words. Looking at the frightened wife whose breathing picked up as I neared, I grabbed the gun from the bench. Placing it in the back of my jeans, I took a kitchen knife and the roll of duct tape before making my way back to the living room.

Restrained in the seat by Michael, I stretched out a strip of tape with a crackle before I wound it around his torso. Once he was secure enough, I handed the tape to Michael so that he could finish tightening Griggs to the chair. Holding up the kitchen knife, I ran my thumb over the blade. Piecing the thin layer of skin, I watched as a single bread of red blood collected.

"What the hell are you doing?!" hissed Griggs with a huff as he pulled on the silver tape, trying to get himself free whilst kicking and wailing about.

"I'm declining your offer…" I replied before tilting my head slightly "…however, you _have_ managed to change my mind…" although for Griggs, it was anything _but_ good "…I'm not going to kill you" I announced. Watching Griggs let out an uneasy breath, he glanced at me and the knife; his body still tense "instead I'm going to leave you here in this rotting place we call our humble home, with a gift"

"You can keep it" snapped Griggs as I took a step forward. Handing Michael the knife as he came to stand by my side, I ran my fingers through patch of hair on the side of Griggs' head.

"Oh no – you'll like it" I said with a smile "after all, when he's done with you" I said gesturing to Michael "you'll all be one, big, _happy_ family…won't that be nice?" I asked "not a minute ago you were willing to give it all up – just to save your _own_ life…but I'm going to show you what family is all about…"

Smiling at Griggs, I turned to face Michael. Nodding his head once in understanding, I took a step back and sat on the plush leather lounge opposite to Griggs. This is going to be a show worth _dying_ for – I couldn't wait.

Crossing one leg over the other, I watched as Michael circled around Griggs. Tugging against the restraints, his empty threats and pleas for help were muted in my ears as Michael pressed a hand securely under the officer's chin; making sure he doesn't move around too much. Pressing the blade down, Michaels hand applied rigid pressure as he began to cut and tear his way across the wailing man's mouth – bitter but sweet revenge.

* * *

 _Spread out on the large, blue fabric pool table, Joker laid on his back beside full and half empty bottles of booze. Broken furniture and glass littered the room, and torn curtains and damaged wall decorations hung limp on an angle._

 _Staring up at the roof, Joker sat up in one smooth motion; a few strands of his neon green hair hanging over his face as his legs dangled over the side of the table. Watching the familiar figure of Frost move across the space of the large room he grumbled "Where is she?"_

 _"Still here, but where – I don't know" replied Frost as he held out a newspaper. Taking it in his hands, Joker glanced down at the page; bold letters and a detailed column told him everything he needed to know – she had paid officer Griggs and his family a visit; having all the fun without him "looks like she got your message"_

 _Carelessly tossing the paper aside, Joker looked down to see a silver collar sitting on top of the pool table beside him. Picking it up, he glanced down at the shiny metal letters that read 'Princess'._

 _"Find out where she is…" ordered Joker with another grumble as he laid back down on the pool table "I want her back"_


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N Okay...let me know what you think.**

Sitting up on the bed with his back against the headboard, Michaels hand gripped the tops of my thighs in a caressing hold as I rocked back and forth. Moaning against his ear, a slight sheen of sweat had formed on our bodies as the heat in the room rose up. Dangling my arms around his neck, my fingers weaved through the patch of his short blonde hair at the base of his skull. It all felt so terribly good, but even as I let myself go to the moment of euphoria; a loud whimper leaving my lips – it just wasn't the same.

Feeling my chest heave up and down as I tried to catch my breath, my forehead rested on his right shoulder. Once the tingling in my groin had gone and my arms and legs didn't feel like jelly, I leant back and looked at Michael. Running my fingers over his healing scars across his mouth, they were starting to look somewhat better as the redness and swelling had gone down "Are you okay?" asked Michael as he looked over my face, his hands brushing the wisp of my sweaty brown hair from my face.

Nodding my head, I smiled. I must have zoned out for a minute or two. Getting off of his lap, I slumped down to lay on the cold spot beside him. Covering my body with the thin white sheet, I turned my head to look out the bedroom window; the sun was just starting to set. The sky looked like a swirling sea of colour. It was the only 'beautiful' thing in Gotham.

Since 'visiting' Griggs and his family a few days ago, the news of their horrific mutilation didn't take long to spread throughout the city. Soon everybody knew what had happened, but as to 'who' had done it, no one knew. Since Griggs or his family hadn't disclosed Michael or my identity, they all assumed it was the handy work of some crazed lunatic. A person who had gone mad with rage.

Shivering as a cold breeze blew through the window, I pushed back the blanket before swinging my legs over the side. Picking up a tank top off from the floor, I pulled it over my head before slipping on underwear and jeans "Where are you going?" asked Michael as he still sat on the bed, his blue eyes on me as I walked around the bed.

"I'll be back later" I answered. Walking up to him, I pressed a kiss to his lips before making my way to the living room. I need time to think. I needed time to myself. As of late, I'm not sure what to do with myself. I feel as I'm all over the place – nothings clear.

Slipping on some shoes and a black coat, I opened the front door and closed it behind me. Jogging down the stairs and through the front lobby, I was now out in the open. Breathing in the fresh air, a few cars passed me as I looked left and right. Walking up and down the side walk, there were a few people out and about.

Starting down the pathway to my left, I put my hand in the pockets of my coat. Walking around the city, I watched as the sky turned black and the bright lights of the buildings lit up like small beacons. Everything was bright and colourful, but at the same time there was a dangerous aura that surrounded this place. Everyone could feel it.

Looking through the windows of local shops, groups of people roamed around with the slight beat of music dangling in the air. I could barely hear it, but it was there. Ending up in the heart of the city, the place the task force had sent us too was still closed off for the main part, but the rubble that used to be there was now gone. The city was slowly healing from the chaos of that night, and everything was returning back to 'normal'. Soon people won't be talking about; whispering conspiracies to each other. Soon it'll be old news and no one will care, it would have been just another day on the calendar – just another tragedy.

Looking up at the high rise apartments all kept nice and neat, I watched as the few people moved past their curtains or laughed as they watched television. They're all content in this world. Their lives are dreadfully normal and somewhat stable, and I wondered what it would be like to have their life – if only for a day "Excuse me miss…you lost?" looking back down from the apartments, an elderly man in a neatly ironed uniform had stepped out to speak; he was clearly a doorman for the apartment I was looking at "are you waiting for someone?" he asked.

Looking at the man, it had taken me a few seconds to register his question as I looked him up and down. Shaking my head, I muttered a quick "No…" turning away, I walked back down the street I had come from.

* * *

 _Where did she go?_

 _Standing in the kitchen, Michael peered out one of the windows to look out at the city. Sighing, he felt worried at Amara's earlier behaviour; the way she walked out without so much as an excuse. Of course he knew she was sporadic in what she does – one minute she'll be as happy as she 'could' be, and then she was livid._

 _It was sometimes hard to keep up with her emotions and what she was thinking, but then again, that's what Michael liked about her. The un-predictableness of it all. Amara wasn't normal, and she was far from boring. She knew what she wanted and she took it. He liked that._

 _After getting dressed and waiting for a few hours, Amara had yet to come back, but he knew she would – when she was ready. In the meantime he had taken to making dinner. Stirring the pot of spaghetti, Michael wasn't the greatest cook, but he knew what he was doing most of the time. He wasn't completely hopeless._

 _Hearing a firm knock on the front door, Michael turned down the heat on the stove before making his way over. Maybe Amara forgot to take the key with her. Walking across the living room, he opened the door when a firm fist landed in his face. Taking a few steps back Michael instantly clutched his broken nose as blood dripped down his face and onto his white singlet "The fuck!" snapped Michael as he looked up._

 _Taking another step back, Michael's baby blue eyes went wide as Frost stood in front of him; two other henchmen behind him. Stepping into the apartment, one of the henchmen closed the door before Frost pushed Michael to sit on the closest lounge chair "Where is she?" asked Frost in a calm tone._

 _"I don't kno-" punching Michael in the face again, Frost crackled his knuckles before gesturing to the two other henchman._

 _"Search the apartment. Everywhere" turning back to Michael, Frost adjusted his navy blue tie "whether you live or die is up to – for now…giving her up would be in your best interest if you prefer the latter"_

 _"I told you – I don't know where she is" moving his hand away from his bloody nose, Michael sighed as he looked up at Frost "she left a few hours ago. Didn't say where…I don't know when she'll be back, and even if I did – I wouldn't tell you"_

 _"Of course not…" stepping back into the living room, one of the henchmen spoke up._

 _"She ain't here Boss"_

 _"Alright. Take him to the car and stay there… we'll just have to wait" stepping forward, Michael didn't have time to fend them off as the two men roughly plucked him from the lounge chair. Placing a black sack over Michaels head, they tugged him out of the apartment; his wailing and curses ignored by the apartment residents – no one who lived in the narrows was stupid enough to interfere in business that wasn't theirs._

* * *

Walking along the familiar street, I had bought a few medical supplies for Michael from the local corner shop before making my way back to the apartment. Feeling the sting of tiredness scratch behind my eyes, I hurried my steps until I reached the familiar building.

Entering through the lobby, I wound my way up the stairs before retrieving a key. Unlocking the front door, the instant smell of spaghetti wafted past me "It smells nice…" I called out as I heard rustling in the kitchen.

Not responding, I dropped the plastic bag down on the nearest lounge before taking off my coat and making my way down the hallway. Heading to the bathroom, I switched on the light before I started to get undressed. Peeling back the white, plastic curtain to the shower, I turned the silver faucet before getting in.

Sighing as I heard another clang come from the kitchen, I ignored it as the calming sensation of warm water trickled its way through my hair and down my body. It felt so nice. Closing my eyes, I ran my fingers along my scalp before rubbing a hand down my face. Gasping as the curtain was suddenly pulled roughly aside, I didn't have time to react when a hand fisted its way into my hair.

Feeling the water stop, I was yanked out of the shower before I opened my eyes. Adjusting to the sudden brightness, I looked up to see Frost towering above me in a suit and tie. When did he get here? "How did you find me?" I asked with a hiss as I reached up to close my fingers around his wrist.

"You're not very good at hiding" he stated. Pushing me toward the door way, he let me go with a shove before picking up my clothes from the bathroom floor and throwing them at me "get dressed" catching them against my chest, I didn't hesitate to do what he said.

Once I had finished, I felt cold as the water from my skin and hair soaked into my clothes. Walking up to me, he gripped my arm before he began to drag me through the apartment. I need to get away I thought to myself. Where's Michael?

Watching Frost about to open the front door, he paused before turning to me "If you run, I'll break your legs. Understand?" nodding my head, he turned the handle whilst keeping a good grip on my arm. Guiding me back down the stairs, we passed the lobby and headed for a black van parked not far away. Watching the side door slide open as we approached, Frost pushed me inside before getting in himself.

Watching the door close, the engine to the van started and we were soon driving down the empty street. Looking around, I found there to be two henchmen; one was driving while the other sat staring at who I assumed was Michael; a black sack over his head whilst his hands were bound "Where are you taking me?"

"Take a guess" grumbled Frost as he sat across from me.

"I don't want to go back-" that was a lie. I did want to go back, but I was afraid of what Joker would do to me.

"What you want it irrelevant. I've been tasked with finding you and bringing you back – that's exactly what I'm going to do, and if I were you…I would keep my mouth shut. He hasn't been in a good mood lately" spoke Frost, as if it all made sense.

Looking over to Michael, he hadn't spoken yet so I assumed they had gagged him "What do you plan on doing with him?" I asked with a nod toward Michael "kill him?"

"That's up to J to decide…for now, he lives"

Slumping back against the wall of the van, I felt the rumble of the engine and the small bumps of the road as we drove down the endless streets. Waiting in silence, I knew where we were going and it didn't take long for the van to slow back down again. Coming to a standstill, Frost got up from his seat and pulled back the sliding door. Stepping out, I soon followed as he held out a hand; signalling for me to get out.

Keeping a grip on my upper arm, I took a chilling breath as I looked up to see the familiar front door of the mansion. Frowning as I squinted, flashes of memory and other things began to reel in my memory. Glancing behind me, the Henchmen had a hold of Michael.

Making our way up the few steps, Frost opened the door and tugged me inside. Looking around, the grand stair case stood out like it always does before my attention was drawn to how empty the rest of the house looked and felt. The lights above us and around were dimly lit and it gave off an eerie feel. I didn't like it – this wasn't how I remember it to be.

"This way" spoke Frost as he pulled me to the hallway on the left. Walking down the long strip, we were heading for one of the large 'entertaining' rooms. Looking out the windows that viewed the large front lawn, the pale moonlight and a sheen of light mist covered the dewy grass. Entering the through the open door way, my attention was directed to the various broken items in the room.

Half empty and full bottles of alcohol were strewn over the place, glass had been smashed and the curtains and wall decorations were torn and on an angle. It looked as if someone had taken a beating to the place. Stopping just in the middle, Michael was forced to his knees beside me; the black sack removed from his head to expose his tussled hair and scars.

"There you are…" came the Jokers gravelly voice as he sat on one of the fine leather lounge chairs in front of us. Getting up, I watched as he stalked forward, the moon light from outside hitting the side of his pale face as it beamed through the window "so _good_ of you to join us…I was starting to think I'd _never_ see you again"

Standing still, I watched as Joker stopped just a few inches away from me. Reaching out with a pale hand adorned with gold rings, he brushed his knuckles down the side of my cheek and I couldn't help the tingling sensation that followed. It felt somewhat _good_ to be near him again.

"Get away from her" hissed Michael from beside me.

Pulling away from me, Joker looked down "And who do we have here?…" he asked with a low voice, his red lips parted so that his chrome teeth glinted. Crouching down, Jokers right hand reached out to grab Michaels jaw "well aren't you a site for sore eyes" he said with a low chuckle whilst looking Michael up and down "what am _I_ going to do with _you_?"

"You're not going to _do_ anything" I retorted.

"Oh, is that right?" he asked while standing up. Turning toward me, I didn't move from my spot as the taunting expression from earlier dropped from his face. He now had a serious look as he stared into my brown eyes "what are you going to do?" he hummed before reaching out with his hand and gently grabbing the sides of my face making me flinch "are you going to stop me?"

"You're not going to hurt-" instantly pulling me into his chest with a tight grip, he clutched my jaw.

"Why?" he interrupted "because you have feelings? Do you _love_ him?" he asked with a tilt of his head. Turning me around in his arms, my back was now pressed up against his chest. Directing my face to Michael, I watched as the blonde still sat on his knees; looking up at us with his blue eyes "you can't live without him? Is that it?" he continued to mock and taunt.

"Just let him go" I spoke simply.

"As if I would do that. As if I would make it that simple" feeling his chin rest on the top of my head, his hands moved to rest on my hips. I could see the two henchmen in the back look away and squirm; uncomfortable with the whole situation.

"It is…"

"No" growled Joker from behind me, the rumble of his chest tickling my skin "it's _never_ that simple. I warned you – didn't I? What happens next is your own fault…" watching Frost retrieve his gun, a loud bang echoed out and Michael's body slumped to the side; a pool of blood splattering onto the floor.

Feeling my lungs restrict, my face went pale as I stared at the corpse. My body was shaking and I couldn't think. Everything happened so fast. He had killed him right here, in front of me – not a moment of hesitance. Michael was gone, and I felt sorry. Guilt and something unknown swirled in the pit of my stomach. That wasn't supposed to happen.

Shaking myself free from Jokers grip, I turned around and started to hit him. Kicking and smacking, he didn't fight back as Frost moved to pry me away "Get off of me" I hissed at the man who held me in his arms. Glancing at Michael's body, the two henchmen from before were dragging him away; leaving a streak of blood behind.

Reeling my head back, I felt it clang into the front of Frost's making him drop me. Turning and grabbing his gun I aimed it at the Joker "Why do you keep doing this?" I asked with a slight plea in my voice "why do you keep taking everything away from me? It's not fair!" I whined.

Swiping a hand over his green hair, Joker stood with a plain face; a slight glare of irritation in his eye "Life isn't fair Princess – yet here we are" he said with a gesture of his hands to the room around him "we either make do with what we have – or we take what we want" stepping forward he took the gun from my hands with ease before pointing it back to me.

"What? Are you going to kill me too?" I asked with a snicker "go ahead!"

"Oh, I'm not going to kill you…" he said before pulling the gun away from my face and tossing it to land on the nearest lounge. Stepping forward, he once again brushed his pale knuckles down the side of my cheek. Reaching up to cover my mouth with his left hand, he growled out "what would I do without you?"


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N Apologies for the late chapter, it took me forever I know but guess what...it's a pretty long chapter so you'll forgive me. I hope you enjoy it and please let me know what you think. I'd really like reviews - especially detailed ones if you're up for it :) Cheers**

Sitting with my back pressed up against the headboard of the grand bed, the familiar walls of ' _my_ ' old bedroom surrounded me. Curled up with my arms around my legs, I could barely sleep during the few days that had passed. It was hard when it felt as if the whole world was laughing at you, taunting you, making you feel so trapped and sluggish you just wanted to put a bullet in a gun and pull the trigger – at who, I didn't know. Maybe myself, or maybe just everyone around me.

I wanted the world to stop spinning. I wanted everything to go back to the way it was, before I had been pushed from the building. At least back then I knew who I was, or who I was meant to be. I knew what I needed to do and I knew what I wanted. After I had stopped all those uncomfortable emotions and morals from filling my head, I felt a sense of worth and freedom. Life was suddenly worth living and I had no trouble doing so, even if I did end up hurting or killing people.

However, that night on the roof top had torn a chunk out of my brain, and it made me question things I had never thought about. Joker made me believe that he cared and that I had a small place in his world of chaos, but it turned out that I was disposable. I hated him for it, the deception, but in the back of my mind I stilled carried my twisted sense of loyalty and love. I craved his touch and closeness but I despised his very being. It's so undeniably strange to figure out, that I've given up on trying to understand. It is what it is I suppose.

The Joker is a complicated man, and I a complicated woman. Together along with Harley, we are the perfect dysfunctional family.

"Still wallowing in your own self-pity?" asked the rough voice of the Joker as he stood at the now opened door way of my room. Funny I thought, I didn't hear him come in.

"I'm thinking" I replied in a disinterested tone, my gaze flickering from him to the slightly crinkled fabric of the dark plum bed sheets.

"Thinking?…Thinking about what?" he asked with a tilt of his head.

"I don't want to talk about it"

"Then let me guess" he said while closing the double doors behind him and stepping forward "…is it…" he announced "about Michael?" a slight grin on his lips as the tone of his voice went low at the familiar name.

"…He didn't matter to me" I answered, although that wasn't really answering the question he had asked. It was more of a statement.

Ignoring my answer, he went along with it "Then why so _shaken_ up? Why fight to let him go?...Hmm?" taking another step, he asked "are you lying to yourself?"

Furrowing my brow, I shook my head "No…" looking up from the bedsheets, Joker stood staring down at me with an intense gleam in his eye. He himself was thinking, but it's hard to get a grip on what exactly. He's hard to read with a vastly fluctuating thought pattern "it's the truth. I never cared"

"I _think_ differently" announced the Joker "but never the less, here you are – _home at last_. You should be _grateful_ …it could have been a lot worse – for you"

I suppose he was right in a sense, but there were still things I couldn't understand "Why did you let me go?" I asked. My question referring to many things "you left me there in that prison…and when you came for us, you let me go. Even when you knew what I was going to do…you _kne_ w I was going to leave"

"But you didn't – did you? You stayed behind, and you _waited._ Just like I _knew_ you would" sighing, I looked away.

"…What happens now?" I asked just above a whisper.

"We do what we do _best_ …there's always _excitemen_ t just around the corner. That's what I _like_ about this city – the drama never ends" he said with a mocking tone.

"Doesn't it ever get boring?" I asked with a sigh, my chin resting on my arms as they still hugged my legs. Surely he couldn't think killing mob bosses, causing mayhem and toying with Batman was still fun – it's only been a few months for me, but it's been years for him. He has to get bored of it sooner or later.

"That's when you _speed_ things up. You hit the fast forward button, and your _back_ in action…there's no such thing as boring. I create my own fun" turning my head, I looked up at him through my long, black lashes. I suppose it made sense, or maybe not.

Slowly uncurling myself from my position, I crawled forward until I was just on the edge of the bed. Sliding off, I took the single step forward in order to wrap my arms around his waist. Looking up, he stared down "I missed you…" I stated out of blue. I wanted to say it. I wanted him to know, whether he knew it already or not.

"Oh?" nodding my head, I tilted it to the side with a smile. Brushing past a wisp of my brown hair, his thumb traced along the edges of my lips "how much did you miss me? Hmm?" a sly smirk tugged at the corners of his mouth; an almost grin.

"This much…" I answered before leaning up on my tippy toes and quickly kissing him on his pale cheek; just under his 'J' tattoo.

"Is that it?" looking up at his somewhat disappointed face, I leaned up again and pressed my lips against his dark, ruby red ones. Feeling his hands come up to caress the sides of my face, his mouth pressed harder against mine with a grin "…that's more like it"

* * *

 _"Do you have anything I can use?" asked Amanda Waller as she proceeded to walk down the long and empty bridge like hallway that joined two large office buildings together; the walls made of nothing but panels of glass, allowing a clear view of Gotham city._

 _"Nothing yet" responded Rick Flag as he kept pace in his military uniform "so far she's M.I.A"_

 _"That won't do" spoke Waller firmly as she stopped mid-stride; clutching a handful of manila folders under her arm. Rick Flag paused to look at her as they both stood half way across the bridge "she signed up for this team and she's going to be a part of it"_

 _"With all due respect Ma'am, but we both knew she only signed so she could get out of Belle Reve. They all did"_

 _"Of 'course' she did, I'm not an idiot, but we both know she's a valuable resource"_

 _"And how's that?" snapped Rick Flag as he shifted on the spot with a serious look on his face "how is this girl a valuable resource? She's sixteen. She doesn't know what she's doing or why. She's troubled…not to mention she escap-"_

 _"She didn't escape" hissed Waller "you let her go"_

 _"And for good reason. She doesn't belong on the team – she belongs in a psyche ward"_

 _"And that's exactly where I'm going to send her…all I need you to do is find out where she is" looking Rick Flag up and down, Waller knew the soldier was having an internal war. To say he cared for Amara was a stretch, but Rick Flag did know it was wrong to have her on the team – prone to more violence. War wasn't meant for children "look…" stated Waller with a sigh "I know it must be hard, but the sooner you find her – the better"_

 _"I don't know where she would have gone…" stated Rick Flag, his hands on his hips as he looked around._

 _Holding out one of the many manila folders she had clutched under her arm, Waller gave it to Rick Flag "This is a recent report…the officer at the prison – Griggs. His family were left with a few nasty scars a couple of weeks ago – we suspect she has something to do with it" opening the folder, Rick Flag glanced over the images and documents with a grimace. The scene before him looked horrific "…he's in the recovery unit at the hospital. I want you to go see him. Find out what he knows, if anything – chances are he's got more information than us"_

 _"…I'll get to it…"_

* * *

Opening my eyes with a slight flicker, the curtains of my room had been drawn closed and the lights turned off; the only source of brightness being the thin beam coming from under the double doors. Stretching out my arms and legs, I felt the pleasurable pop of my bones as they released the built up pressure. Rolling over in the silky sheets, I stared up at the black space that was the room; trying to wake myself up.

Slowly getting up still dressed in my short, silk nightie, I felt a slight but familiar weight pull down on my neck with a jingle. Quickly reaching up, the cold metal and texture of fabric greeted the tips of my fingers, I knew exactly what it is – my choker. Sighing, I thought it was gone – left back in the steam trunk at the temporary military base, but here it is; wrapped around my neck. He must have put it back on while I was sleeping. I'm surprised I didn't feel it.

Feeling a chill run over my arms and down spine, I walked over to the curtains and drew them back. The gleaming half moon and stars told me it was night. I had slept the afternoon away – I wonder why I thought with a giggle. Rubbing my stomach and hips, a dull ache had begun to settle in-between my thighs. A reminder of previous 'activities' from the day just passed.

Threading my fingers through my brown locks, I found my way to the door before stepping out into the bright hallway. Slightly stumbling as I was still tired, I followed the echo of voices. Entering the room, the sound of a pool cue hitting the ball snapped through the air.

Bent over the blue fabric pool table, Joker held the pool stick as he lent back to inspect the game that lay before him. The entertainment room Joker had destroyed had been restored, everything put back the way it used to be or replaced. It all looked the same, not a single hint of what had occurred present throughout the whole room.

Standing off to the side, my attention had been drawn to Frost's voice "-sent the package. They'll be" pausing mid-sentence, Frost turned at the site of me in his peripheral.

Looking me up and down as he stood in his finely tailored suit, I shifted on the spot as he stared at me with his grey eyes. After finding and forcing me from Michaels home, Frost's presence had a certain chill. I suppose after all the months I had been away, I had forgotten who exactly he was, and what he was capable of doing.

Glancing down to rub my eyes, I looked up to see Frost walking toward me. Stepping to the side, he continued on past and closed the door behind him; leaving me and the Joker alone in the room. Walking forward, my bare feet didn't making any noise as I stepped closer and closer toward the Joker; another clink from the cue ball echoing out.

Turning his head, he looked at me "Finally awake"

Nodding my head sluggishly, I rubbed my eyes again "I'm still tired" rubbing my arms up and down for warmth, the silk of my short night gown tickled against my skin.

"Where having company tonight…" putting down the pool cue, he bent down to pick me up and sit me on the edge of the pool table. Wincing at the contact of the hard piece of furniture against the tender spot between my legs, I looked up to face him "you're going to have to wake up Princess" tapping my cheek, he held my jaw as he tilted his head slightly to the side.

Leaning forward with a slight groan, my forehead rested against his chest. Closing my eyes, his fingers curled around the wisps of hair on the sides of my head "Why do you keep having parties?" I mumbled, and why did the party have to be tonight? Wasn't it late already? Surely no one would want to come at this time of night.

"Who said anything about a party?" pausing, he let out a barely audible sigh "call it a – business meeting, if you will"

"A business meeting? For what?"

"Well…if you manage to stay awake – you'll find out. Won't you?" feeling the muscles in his chest and arms move underneath the fabric of his white dress shirt, along with the sound of ice clinking around in a glass, my head was tilted up. Not having a second to process, his lips were back against mine. They felt somewhat cold with the distinct taste of Bourbon. Feeling my mouth open along with his, I had to stop myself from almost gagging when a small round capsule suddenly crossed over into my mouth. What was it?

Feeling the pill slide along my tongue, I tasted the unpleasant, chemical flavour as it began to dissolve. Not being able to pull away from the kiss, I was still half asleep as I quickly swallowed; not exactly questioning it as much as I should have. Still sitting on the edge of the pool table, Joker had pulled away to look at me "Time to _kick_ things up a notch…" he spoke with a glint of his chrome teeth.

* * *

 _Walking down the painfully white hallway of Gotham General, Rick Flag decided to go in looking a bit more practical and less conspicuous. Dressed in casual clothing, his eyes roamed the numbers of the rooms; passing several nurses and doctors on his way._

 _Finding the appropriate room, he stood outside the door and took a deep breath in. Like Waller said, he needed answers and this is his one chance at getting anything decent. Reaching out for the handle, he entered the room before closing the door behind him. Taking off the cap from his head, he tucked it into the back of his jeans._

 _Sitting in a wheelchair, the man in question had his back turned to Rick Flag as he seemingly peered out the window of his room; the view being that of the city "Are you Keith Griggs?" asked Rick Flag while standing a few steps away from the man in the wheelchair. He wanted to make sure this was the right room, but he had an unsettling feeling in the pit of his stomach that this is exactly where he needed to be._

 _"Who wants to know?" asked the man in the chair, his voice somewhat gravely but familiar. After all, Rick Flag and Officer Griggs had already met back in Belle Reve._

 _"The U.S Government Sir…we need information on one of the prisoners you were in charge of during your service in Belle Reve Penitentiary"_

 _Pausing, silence had filled the air before Griggs hand reached out to the wheels on either side of the chair. Turning around slowly, Rick Flag had to quickly compose himself at the site – it was one thing to see a picture, but another to see it in real life. The scars were sickening to say the least. They had carved his face like a Jacko-Lantern. Who could possibly do this to one man, let alone his whole family?_

 _"They're something – aren't they?" asked Griggs with a slight scoff._

 _"Sorry…" apologised Rick Flag. He didn't know what made him say it, but something inside of him compelled him too._

 _"I suppose I had it coming…it's changed everything" spoke Griggs as his eyes drifted off "the way I think, the way I look at things – it's not the same"_

 _Standing straighter at the man's words, Rick Flag had a sense of duty and responsibility suddenly fill his chest. Griggs wasn't the most honest, nicest or loyalist of men, but no one deserves to endure what he must be going through. Rick Flag was going to get to the bottom of this – make someone pay._

 _"I need a name…whoever did this to you, we'll find him"_

 _Resting his hands in his lap, Griggs scoffed as he looked down "Don't bother. Whether I give you a name or not – it doesn't matter. It's not gonna fix this…nothing will…its better I leave it alone. They've done enough damage as it is. I don't need to go stirring the pot any more than I already have…"_

 _Taken aback by the man's words, Rick Flag had an expression of disbelief as he asked "That's it? You're just going to let it go…no consequences?"_

 _"This was 'my' consequence" spoke Griggs with a firm tone as he pointed to the jagged scars running across his mouth to form a twisted and torn smile "I put my nose where it didn't belong and this is what it got me…you should stop digging while your still ahead, or they'll do the same thing to you…if anything, I'd say I'm lucky as it is – they could've killed me and my family"_

 _"Look…my job is to protect lives, but in order to do that I need help. I need 'your' help…" stressed Rick Flag. Reaching into the back pocket of his jeans, he pulled out a folded mug shot before handing it over to the former officer "this girl…I've been tasked to find her…I can't tell you much, other than the fact she's missing and it's important that I find her" pausing he added "I think you and I both know how dangerous she is"_

 _Staring down at the picture, a haziness had glazed over Griggs' dark brown eyes – Griggs knew exactly how dangerous she is. Sighing, he closed his eyes before scratching the edge of his left brow; he was thinking. Should he speak, or should he keep his mouth shut – after all, his inability to keep his trap closed was the whole reason he was in this situation. Where does it stop?_

 _"While she was in the prison, she hooked up with the new guy – Michael…Martin, I think" glancing back down at the picture, he looked up "things escalated between the two but I kept it covered – thinking I had some kind of leverage" sighing, he continued "after the Joker found me, I told him everything – including the plans those two had made. They were gonna bail and leave the city together…next thing I know they're in my house a few days later. Michael…he had the same scars. Joker must've got to him before everything went down…but that's the last time I saw them"_

 _Bowing his head at the information, Rick Flagged processed it all before heaving out a sigh. Looking up at the officer, he spoke "Michael...he's been missing since the attack. We checked his apartment, there's nothing there. No one heard or saw anything" letting out snicker, anyone with common sense knew that it was a lie – but what did he expect. It was the narrows "…we think he might be dead"_

 _"He probably is…" nodding his head slightly, Griggs added "she might've in the beginning, but now – I don't think Amara has any intention of leaving. If I had to guess, I'd say Michaels long dead and Amara's right back in the one place you can't reach…and if she is" spoke Griggs as he handed back the folded picture "then you don't have a chance in Hell of getting anywhere near her"_

* * *

Twirling around in circles with my hands stretched all the way up in the air and my eyes closed, a large smile stretched its way across my face. Dancing along with the upbeat music, I suddenly lost my footing sending me crumbling to the floor with a loud giggle. Spread out on the ground, I stared up at the dangling chandelier as I saw triples. Everything was so bright and blurry, the furniture kept changing with flashes of colour and I was having a hard time trying to figure out what was going on around me.

"I think you're enjoying yourself a little _too_ much…" spoke an echoed voice as everything slowed down with a wisp. The objects around me moving with a sort of interrupted movement – it was hard to explain. All I knew was that everything felt amazing and funny.

Humming, I giggled lowly as a familiar face appeared above me – Joker. He had a grin as he stared down with an amused look "Come play with me…" I spoke with a smile as I reached my hands out with 'grabbing' motions.

"It's tempting" he rumbled.

"Please…" I whined before making a pouting face "pretty, pretty please…I want you to come play with me" smiling again, I rolled over onto my stomach before pressing my cheek against the floor; the cold from the ground making me sigh as it left a cooling sensation.

Closing my eyes, I had forgotten what I was doing when a pair of strong hands wrapped under my arms making me gasp. Lifting me up with ease, my head lolled back against a firm chest. Looking up with a curious face, I chuckled when I realised it was just the Joker.

Standing on my own, I reached down and grabbed his left arm before I began to fiddle with the gold chain wrapped around his wrist, and then proceeding to run my finger over the 'laughing' tattoo on the back of his hand. Hearing the thumping of my own heart as well as the backdrop of the music, I turned my head to look around the large room. Landing my gaze on a mysterious, I asked with a none-to-concerned tone and tilt of my head "Who's he?"

Dressed in a dark tailored suit, the man was slumped face down on the floor " _He's_ dead" stated Joker with a rumble in his chest. Staring with my mouth open, the words that had left his lips didn't quite register. I could understand, but for some reason it was taking me a little longer to get it fully.

"Dead…" I muttered "why's he dead? Didn't he like the party?" I asked.

Listening to a deep chuckle rumble out from behind, Joker answered "You tell me Princess"

"He's _rude_ " I replied with a sneer. Turning around, I wrapped my arms around Jokers waist with a smile as I stared up; my chin resting against his abdomen "will you dance with me?"

Squinting his eyes slightly, I huffed before letting go of him and collapsing on the closest lounge. That was a clear 'no'. Sulking, I grabbed one of the square pillows beside me before sighing dramatically. Looking down, a few seconds went past before I threw the pillow to the side and looked around. Frowning, it had suddenly come to my attention that there was no one else in the room besides me, Joker and the dead man.

"Where did everyone go?" I asked as got to my knees on the couch and turned around to look behind me. There was absolutely no one. The music was still going and there's clear evidence of an event, but beside that – there's nothing "did they leave already?"

Turning around to face the Joker, I yelped at the sudden closeness. He was right in front of me. Not having time to protest, he had picked me up so that he could sit down on the couch. Not letting me go, he placed me on his lap to face him "You haven't been paying attention. Have you?" he asked "you've been stuck on that little _high_ of yours all night" gently tapping my head, he stared at me with his deep steel eyes "missing all the action – all the fun" he teased.

Crossing my arms, I squinted my eyes with protest "That's not true. I've been having fun. What have _you_ been doing?"

"Taking care of business"

"Well, isn't _that_ fun?" I spoke with a sarcastic tone and a slight draw to my words. I was mocking him.

"You have _no_ idea…" Watching him speak, I followed the movements of his mouth as I zoned out. I had lost track of what we were talking about.

Bending forward the few inches, I pecked him on the lips before leaning away. Not breaking eye contact, I waited a few more seconds before leaning back in and pressing my lips against his; only this time I didn't pull away. Moving my mouth, my hands rested on the back of the couch beside his head. Just starting to enjoy it more and more, a sharp sting and tug on my scalp made me stop.

"Ow" I whined as I glared at him; his fingers weaving through the strands of my brown locks and gripping tight.

"I'm not in the mood" he growled. Letting go of my hair, he shifted his legs making me crash to the floor with a thud. Standing up, he glanced down at me with a plain look before I watched him rake his pale, tattooed fingers through his green hair.

Groaning in slight anger, I kicked the couch before I sat up and wrapped my arms around my legs; a frown on my face "You're no fair…" I whined.

Watching his towering form shift in my peripheral to crouch down, I glanced up in time to see his hand reach out to grip my jaw. Shaking my head slightly back and forth, he said "Don't go _ruining_ a good night Princess. You're were quite entertaining, don't start being an _annoying_ brat now…no one likes little girls who whine. Do they?" he asked.

Looking up, I shook my head in defeat "No" I answered.

Letting go of me, he tucked away a piece of my hair before caressing a finger up and down the side of my cheek "Good" he spoke "now go to your room…you should be asleep"


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N As always I appreciate all the reviews for the last chapter. Thank you all for following and reading the story so far, and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Cheers.**

Sifting through one shopping bag out of many, I pulled out the gold coloured paper to get to the main item at the bottom. Turning my head at the sound of Frost's shoe's clicking as he entered the room again, I watched as he off loaded another handful of high-end shopping bags "That's the last of it" spoke Frost before leaving the room.

Looking back down at the bag I was searching through, I grinned as I pulled out a dark maroon dress made of smooth but thick fabric. Turning to face the full length mirror, I pressed the dress up against my body so that I could get an idea of what it would look like on me. After waking up with no one but Harley, a few hours had passed when Joker and Frost had finally returned bearing gifts of all kinds.

"Enjoying yourself?" questioned a familiar voice from behind. Looking to the side view of the mirror, I saw it to be the Joker as he walked into the bedroom. Sitting down on the white, single leather lounge chair behind me, his arms lay on either side of the arm rest as he looked me up and down with a tilt of his head.

"It's so pretty!" I squealed as I turned around to show him the dress. Swooshing the fabric back and forth as I rocked side to side, I placed it down neatly on my bed. Grabbing another shopping bag, I lifted it up and sifted inside until I found a pair of matching shoes.

Inspecting it all over, I felt the silky black ribbons that were attacked before halting all actions. Looking up after a few seconds of silence, I squinted as I looked the Joker up and down myself "why are you buying me things?" I asked with a slight drawl to my words and an accusing tone.

I admit the whole situation was 'somewhat' bizarre; he never usually buy's me this many things, let alone all at once. It was odd the more I thought about it. Joker was far from poor, he made money faster than he could spend it, yet I was never given anything 'extraordinary'. I had food, I had some types of entertainment but never a phone, and Harley was the person to buy me clothes. So why was he all of sudden showering me with an endless array of gifts? It's not that I'm complaining, but I'm definitely curious as to the reason behind it all – if there's even one to begin with.

"What, don't you like it?" he asked with a deep and teasing voice, a slight sigh at the end.

"I do – I like it very much" I replied before taking a step forward "but you don't normally buy me things" glancing down to the floor, I picked up a plush teddy bear that had been in one of the bags. Unfortunately after 'arriving' home, I couldn't manage to find the teddy that I had kept from all those months ago, and I had gotten quite upset after realising it was gone.

Massaging the fabric of the cream coloured teddy bear, I looked down at its beady black eyes as they reflected a distorted image of myself. Feeling the soft tuffs of its fur alone the pads of my fingers, I walked the few steps to reach the Joker. Sitting on his lap, I continued to play with the teddy. I admit, it was so very beautiful and soft "What can I say?" asked Joker as he tucked a piece of loose hair behind my ear "maybe, I just wanted to spoil you _rotten_ …"

Still sitting, I felt a large smile creep up onto my lips "Then thank you" I said as I looked up "I like it when you give me things. It makes me feel special"

"Does it?" chuckled Joker lightly as I nodded my head "and what _else_ makes you feel special? Hmm?"

Thinking, I glanced up at the roof before answering "I like it when you spend time with me. You're always in your office, or out doing something else" I said, my voice lowering to an almost sad tone the more I spoke. Smiling again, I pushed the stray thought in mind aside "but I like it now" I squeaked "when you're here"

"Good" replied the Joker "I wouldn't want you to be unhappy now would I?" still smiling, I watched as he held up a square black box with a matching ribbon "I want you to wear this – we'll be going out tonight and I don't want you dressed in a boring old thing like this" he said while flicking a piece of fabric on the dress I was wearing.

Frowning, I looked down at my attire "But I like it. It's pretty and comfortable" looking back up, I huffed. The dress I'm wearing was one of the first few I had ever been given, and it was the one I wore any chance I could.

"Not as _pretty_ as this one…" spoke the Joker in a low rumble meaning there was zero room for argument. Looking at the box, I took it from his hand. Making a move to get up from his lap, I was stopped as he wrapped his arms around my waist "you'll wear it for me, won't you?"

Looking into his eyes, I slowly nodded my head "Of course I will…anything to make you happy" I said with a smile.

* * *

 _"So, she's back with the Joker. How typical" scoffed Amanda Waller as she sat on the edge of her mahogany desk. Crossing her arms, Waller looked down at her shoes so she could think "it would have been a hell of a lot easier if she ran – like she was supposed to. Now I have to fight to get her back"_

 _"Or you could just leave her there" spoke Rick Flag as he too stood in the small office "why go through all that trouble. It would be different if she wanted our help – but she doesn't"_

 _"Look" snapped Waller "if I had it my way, I would have killed her the first chance I had. She's dangerous, delusional and I doubt anyone would even be able to help her – but I've been given orders. I'm the one that sent her out there, and now I have to get her back – alive. Once we have Amara in custody, she'll be trialled and taken somewhere faraway. This isn't going to be easy Rick, which is why I need you to have clear head" stated Waller "I can't have you second guessing everything. I need to know you're on board"_

 _Sighing, a pause of dead silence spread throughout the office. Slowly nodding his head, Rick Flag spoke "Yeah…I'm good"_

 _Nodding her head, Waller turned to grab a folder off of her desk. Handing it to Rick Flag, she explained "We don't know where Amara is ninety percent of the time, but we do know the frequent locations Joker and Harley visit – and Amara's usually not far away" nodding to the folder, she added "there's a nightclub uptown. It's discreet and it's in a tricky place to gain access too, but you'll manage"_

 _Looking up, Rick Flag stated "It's a club. What makes you think she'll be there?" asked Rick Flag as he flipped through the paperwork._

 _"Other than the fact Joker keeps her by his side…" spoke Waller "we had a few anonymous tips, back when she first went missing. People saw her at the club and called it in to Gotham PD. It fits her description" nodding his head, Waller added "It's just a matter of timing. All you have to do is assemble a team ad wait…this club is our only chance of getting anywhere near her…you need to make this work"_

 _Looking at Waller, Rick Flag nodded "It'll work"_

* * *

Standing in the centre of my bedroom, I stared at the familiar black box the Joker had given me. Sighing, I had yet to look inside and a part of me, for some unknown reason, was fretting over it all. A hundred questions popped up inside my brain. What if I took it out and it was ugly? What if I didn't like the material? What if I didn't like the colour? They were stupid thoughts I admit, but it's what I was thinking.

Stepping up to the black box, I slowly untied the ribbon before lifting up the lid. Peeling back the printed paper, I grabbed the shoulders of the gown before lifting it up – a dark grey dress with shoulder sleeves, a black bow wrapped around the middle to tie at the back. To my surprise and happiness, the dress is beautiful. A one of a kind in my eyes.

Placing it back down in the box, I quickly got undressed before unzipping the back of the dress. Stepping in, I pulled it up the length of my body before feeding my arms through and walking over to the full length mirror. Coming to rest just above my knees, the skirt part of the dress were slight overlapping, giving the black trim at the bottom a neat wavy look.

After managing to zip up the back, I pulled on a pair of black stockings and matching grey flats. Remembering the black ribbon around the middle, I tried to tie the fabric together but it wouldn't work. Getting frustrated, I stomped my foot with a huff before walking out of my room and down the hallway. Searching the rooms of the large mansion, I stopped in my tracks when I stumbled upon something I don't think I was meant to see.

Watching in a stunned silence, I could only see Jokers tattooed back and Harley legs wrapped around his waist as she lay the pool table, but I knew exactly what they were doing. Gasping lightly, a firm hand had suddenly clamped over my eyes while the other steered me away by my shoulder. Pushed back down the hallway, my hand tugged at the hand over my eyes before it was removed. Spinning around, I snapped "What are you doing?"

"You're not supposed to see that" answered Frost as I looked up at his somewhat menacing form; dressed in a suit as always.

Scoffing at him, I glared as I crossed my arms "I'm not a child"

"Yes. You are" he answered before spinning me around and give me a slight nudge to go forward "keep moving" he demanded. Pausing, I eventually complied with a huff. Stomping forward we ended up in the large kitchen. Sitting on one of the stools, I rested my head on my hands as I leant over the bench.

Standing on the other side of the island counter, I looked up "I'm not a child" I stated again "I know about sex"

"That's been established" spoke Frost with a grunt of a sigh "but you're still young – you shouldn't be watching let alone _doing_ it" so he does know about me and Joker. That's good I suppose, it saves me from having to say it out loud to get my point across.

Rolling my eyes, I looked back down at the bench. Having an instant flashback of Joker and Harley tangled together, I frowned as I felt jealousy creep its way into my emotions. I had caught them red handed, and the realisation that Joker and Harley were a couple refreshed my mind. Somehow I kept 'forgetting' in a way. There were times where I wished it was just me and him, but Harley would always be in the picture and that's never changing "She's lucky…" I grumbled out more to myself than Frost.

"There's many words to describe Harley, but lucky – it isn't one of them" Frost replied.

"But to me she is…she always has his attention. She's pretty. She's older. She's _just_ like him and I'm – not…" I tried to explain "how come he won't make _me_ like that?"

"That's a question you should be asking him, not me" looking back down again, I stared at nothing until Frost asked "what were you wandering around for in the first place? You should be getting ready"

"I was" I answered "I needed help but my dress…" holding up the two loose ends of the black fabric, I added "I can't do it"

Walking around the counter, Frost stood behind me and took the two piece of fabric. Tying it into a bow at the back, I felt the tightness around my stomach "There…" he spoke before I turned around on my seat "now go back to your room. It'll be better if you stay there until it's time to leave" nodding my head slowly, I got up from the stool and wandered back to my room.

* * *

 _"…we'll enter through here and here – leave them an exit. We want to flush them out" stated Rick Flag as he pointed to the blue prints he had collected from Gotham's archives "all your guns have been loaded with a tranquiliser, but for safety you'll have your hand gun. If you have a clear shot take it, but no one dies – understand?" looking up from the map, everyone in the team nodded their heads in understanding "this mission is strictly capture and retrieve"_

 _"What happens if she escapes?" asked the man to Rick Flags left, his second in command._

 _"If she runs – we chase her. There's no reality where she gets away tonight, got it?" placing another local map onto the table, Rick Flag unrolled it before pointing at sections of the clubs surrounding area "if Amara does run, she'll probably be with the Joker. If that happens we'll try and separate them. But whatever you do, don't go after the Joker. He isn't the target, and you'll probably end up dead if you get in his way. Stick with Amara at all times…"_

 _"You're sure this'll work?" asked the second in command, his voice a hushed tone as he spoke to Rick Flag._

 _"No, but we don't have a choice. We've only got one shot, and we can't afford to screw it up" pointing to the locations on the map he had marked out earlier, Rick Flag continued "these points here will be blocked, it's far enough way as to not be suspicious but close enough for backup. We want to keep this confined as humanly possible" looking left to right, Rick Flag scanned the familiar faces of his team "is everyone on board?"_

 _"Yes sir"_

* * *

Kicking my legs back and forth under the table as I sat on the cream coloured lounge, I stared out at the bar section of the club. Watching a man dressed in a black collared shirt and jeans walk up, he sat down on one of the bar seats before signalling the bartender with his hand. Not close enough to hear the mystery man's voice, he looked young and confident. I'm curious.

Sitting by myself, Harley was dancing while the Joker had disappeared along with Frost. Looking up at the two men standing guard over me, I got up out of my seat when one of them stepped forward "You can't leave miss" he said while looking down at me.

"I'm bored. I need a drink" I stated.

"We'll have someone bring it to you. What would-"

Interrupting the man, I snapped "I can get it myself" not waiting for a reply, I walked past him quickly. Not having time to catch up to me as I entered the crowd on the dancefloor, I stalked closer to the bar before sitting on the stool beside the mystery man "are you having fun?" I asked, catching his attention.

Turning his head, he sipped his bourbon before giving me a smirk of a smile "And who let you in here?" he asked with his deep voice like butter "a little young aren't you?"

"Am I?" I questioned "no one here seems to mind" looking around at the crowd of people dancing to the beat of the music, I turned back to the mystery man "do you?"

Looking me up and down with his chocolate brown eyes, he took another sip of his drink "Not at all" he replied with a grin on the edge of his lips; they were thin but plump. Running his fingers through his soft looking brunette hair, the action had triggered a flash of memory – Joker does the exact same thing.

Smiling at the man, I grabbed his drink and placed it down before taking his hand. Tugging him off his chair and through the crowd, I turned my head to see the guards from before searching the club frantically – trying to get be back before Joker returned to see me missing, but that wasn't my problem. Smirking, I tugged the mystery man to stand in the middle of the swarm that is the dance floor. We won't be seen in the mess of the crowd.

Wrapping my arms around the man's neck, his hand instantly went to the centre of my waist "What's your name?" he asked close to my ear, loud enough for me to hear over the music.

"Does it matter?" I laughed "enjoy the moment and have fun…you don't need my name to do that"

Feeling his hand wander lower to rest on my hips, I smiled at the feeling of his thumbs rubbing slow circles "And what if I _do_?" he murmured in low and seductively. Pressing his face into the crook of my neck, I turned my head and kissed his warm and soft lips. Feeling him press up against me, the heat of everyone else around me as well as my rushing hormones made me flush with a tingle. It was nice to have the attention. It was nice to feel wanted.

Dancing along with the rhythm, time seemed to slow as I enjoyed the moment. Feeling his hands move all over my body, my eyes eventually snapped open when I snapped back to reality. Looking around the room, my eyes landed on the guard at the booth; just before his head was slammed into the table by a livid looking Joker. Gasping, I was about to take a step back from the mystery man when the doors to the club slammed open and a swarm of men in black military uniforms began to storm the grounds.

What are they doing here? Looking side to side, I listened as everyone around me began to scream in panic. Moving away from the mystery man, I turned my head back to the booth to see the Joker and Frost were no longer there. They had already left. Clenching my fist, I scanned the faces of the military men until I found one that was familiar – Rick Flag.

Feeling my heart skip a beat, our eyes had met for a brief second before he started to make his way toward me. Instantly turning around, I began to nudge and push my way through the mass of people in order to get to the back room. It was the only other way out the club. Looking back, I saw Rick Flag was gaining distance rather quickly as I opened the door to the back room. Closing it behind me, I rushed around the shelves to get to the other side of the room when Rick Flags voice boomed out "Stop!"

Freezing in an instant, I was half way across the room "Can't stay away?" I asked teasingly before slowly turning around with a glare on my face. Standing with his feet apart, he held up a gun; ready to fire "What, are you going to shoot me now?"

"I will if I have to…" not faltering, I stood still "don't bother running. We have the whole area surrounded. You won't get away – not this time"

"I'm not going anywhere with you" I sneered. Pausing with the silence that followed, I need to think. I needed to get away.

Listening to Rick Flag sigh as he glanced to the ground, I watched as he relaxed before standing straight. Making a move to run, I didn't have the chance to turn around when he had aimed and fired a single round from his gun.

Halting with a wince, I looked down to see a silver dart sticking out of my abdomen. Pulling it out, I took a single look at the metal casing when my vision began to blur. Watching Rick Flags smudged figure come toward me, my legs gave way, but before I could hit the ground a pair of arms had caught me – then everything went black.

* * *

 _Parked across the street, Joker sat in the passenger seat of the car as he stared toward the entrance of the nightclub. Standing outside, a handful of uniformed soldiers kept guard of the surroundings as they held their guns by their sides._

 _Watching as shocked and disappointed party-goers were evacuated from the building, one soldier in particular made his way out, and he was carrying a familiar bundle in his arms. Wearing the grey dress he had bought, Amara's eyes were closed as her arm hung limp – she was unconscious._

 _Following Amara, the soldier placed her on a gurney that had been wheeled toward him by two medical staff. Strapping the girl down with leather restraints, a low, rumbled growl echoed out into the car. Snarling, Joker hit his forehead against the glass window in irritation._

 _Tonight hadn't gone according to plan, and the anger that bubbled in the Jokers chest was just the beginning. He had told Amara to stay exactly where she was, and she ran off – doing exactly the opposite. For what reason, he didn't know. And not only that, but her disobedience just so happened to be on the same night a group of unexpected men decided to storm his nightclub in search of her. Now here she is, being carted away before his eyes._

 _This could have all been avoided if she did what she was told "You're going to be in so much trouble when I get my hands on you…"_


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N *Holds breath* Let me know what you think...I'm not sure about a certain someone (you'll understand when you read the chapter) if you have any thoughts about that person let me know.**

 **Anyway...cheers to all the people who reviewed last chapter, you're all awesome! Also if you guys think I should do another Joker/OC story let me know, I already have an idea in mind but I'd love to hear what you think about it and if you have any idea's.**

Blinking, my eyes hurt as I tried to focus my vision on the world around me. Groaning, my whole body ached and there was a vicious thumping in my brain. Licking my lips, my throat was dry and I was almost desperate for a glass of water. Peering up at the tall black ceiling, faint voices echoed out but I couldn't understand what they were saying.

Slowly mustering the strength in my body, I sat up from the uncomfortable surface I had been placed on. Swinging my legs over the side, I leaned forward to catch my breath as the room started to tilt. Closing my eyes, I focused on not falling over and once everything had started to settle, I took the time to look at my surroundings.

Sitting on a metal bench, it had suddenly dawned on me that I was currently inside of a four walled cage of metal bars, situated in the middle of an open planned office. Where am I? Looking around, I stumbled to my feet and clutched the bars to keep myself steady. Hearing an array of cluttered voices, some people dressed in uniforms walked all around, while others sat typing on their computers. Groaning at the pain in my skull, I turned and pressed my back against the cool bars before sliding down to sit on the ground.

Feeling my eyes start to close again, I felt tired as I tried to stay awake. Playing with a piece of my grey dress, I felt the fabric in-between my fingers. I need to remember what had happened. Why was I here? What was the last thing I remember? Being caught in the nightclub. Rick Flag shooting me. Blacking out. The memories were a blur, but it made sense – I had been caught.

"He's going to be so angry…" I mumbled to myself.

"Who is?"

Startled at the masculine voice, I jumped on the spot before turning my head to see Rick Flag crouching on the other side of the bars. Glaring, I hissed "This is all your fault"

"I did what I had to do" he replied.

Ignoring his words, I smacked my hand up against the bars with a bang "Where am I?"

"For now, you're in the custody of Gotham PD" holding up a plastic cup, Rick Flag placed it on the ground near the bars "its water. You look like you could use it" eyeing the man up and down, I slowly reached for the cup. Picking it up, I paused before splashing it directly into his face.

"If he doesn't kill you – I promise, I will" looking at me, the soldier wiped the water off of his face before getting up with a sigh and walking away. Leaning back against the bars, I drew my knee's up before wrapping my arms around them. I need to get out of here.

* * *

 _Using his sleeve, Rick Flag wiped away the remaining drops of water from his face and down his neck. Patting the wet spots on his uniform, he looked up to see Amanda Waller walking through the rotating door of the building. Sighing, he tucked his sleeve back as she made way her way toward him "What happened to you?" she asked while glancing him up and down._

 _"She's a real piece of work" replied Rick Flag in an almost snap._

 _Looking around at the people among the open space of Gotham Police Department, Waller turned back to face him "Is there somewhere private we can talk?"_

 _"Yeah…" nodding his head, Waller and Rick walked off to the side of room near an empty corner; away from any prying ears "please tell me you have a plan" spoke Rick Flag "she's fine for now, but something tell me she's going to start causing trouble"_

 _"I do…" replied Waller "a psychiatrist will be here shortly. He's going to assess her, see where she is and if she's fit for trial" explained Waller "if were given the go ahead, we'll proceed to court and she'll be charged and taken away. But for now she stays here" looking past Rick Flags shoulder, Waller made eye contact with Amara as she sat in the cell all alone. There was something in that girls eyes that sent a chill down Waller's spine._

* * *

After an hour of sitting in my cell, it wasn't long until I was taken away and put into an interrogation room. Pushing me down onto the metal chair, my hands were cuffed to a loop in the centre of the metal desk. The scenario was starting to feel all too familiar and I didn't like it. Leaning back in my seat, I sucked on my teeth and scratched my hand until the door to the room was opened with a buzz.

Turning my head, I looked at the black reflective two-way mirror. Even though I couldn't see them, I knew Waller and Rick Flag were watching my every move. Diverting my attention back to the man who was now walking toward me, my site instantly landed on his rectangle glasses and shockingly blue eyes. Sitting down across from me, he placed a black suit case on the table and retrieved a note pad and pen. He's the stereotypical psychologist.

"Good morning" he greeted with a masculine but silky and professional voice "my names Doctor Johnathan Crane. I'm here to assess you" he certainly doesn't beat around the bush, that's for sure. Placing both of his arms on the metal table, he clasped his hands together while giving me a slight ghost of a smile "how have you been feeling recently?"

"Never better" I answered with a wide smile. Watching him jot a few words down on his note pad, he looked back up.

"That's good Amara…I recently heard about an incident that occurred last night. You were brought into custody-"

"I was kidnapped" I interrupted "they took me against my will. I haven't done anything wrong" stretching my fingers out on the cool table, I clicked my tongue.

"You truly believe that? According to my file, you've done a lot of bad things Amara – you've hurt a lot of people" staring at him with a glare in my eye, he wasn't at all fazed as he reached into his brief case. Sliding a picture across the table, I picked it up before glancing at it "do you recognize him?" asked Crane "you should. I believe he was a former lover of yours…"

Staring at the picture of Michael, it was one taken before his scars. He was smiling – a real smile. His baby blue eyes captured with a bright glow. They were almost like Crane's, but not quite. Leaning back in the chair, I looked back up to the Doctor. Keeping a firm eye on me, he soaked up any information he could. How typical of him.

"He's cute…isn't he?" I asked while placing the picture back down on the table and flicking it back to the man across the table "such a pretty face"

"…You like pretty things, don't you Amara…" stated Crane, making me curl my fingers into an almost fist "tell me about Michael. What is he like?"

Squinting my eyes, I leant forward to fold my arms on the table before placing my chin down on top. I don't want to talk about Michael "You're _so_ boring. Do you know that?" I asked with a huff "why do you people always have to ask the same questions? Why do you have to _pry_ into other people's business? It's rather rude, isn't it? When it has absolutely _nothing_ to do with you"

"Is that why you killed Michael?" asked Crane suddenly, making my eyes snap up in a flash "was he getting _boring_? Prying into your business?"

"I didn't kill him" I replied just above a whisper. I doubt the others in the attached room could of herd what I had said.

"Then where is he Amara? Where's Michael?" looking away with a frown, I scratched my arm before leaning back in my chair. I didn't like this man. I didn't like what he was asking. Didn't he get the picture? It's not any of his business "it's a simple quest-"

"Stop talking!" I snapped while slamming my hand on the metal table "stop talking…" banging my forehead down onto the table, I stared at my grey flats as my head rested on the cool metal surface. Running my right hand along the top of my head, I cupped the back of my neck. My choker wasn't there, I hadn't put in on last night "please let me go" lifting my head, I stared at the man as he sat straight and still. He hadn't even flinched.

"Unfortunately, I can't do that"

"Because you're useless" I snapped with a scoff.

"I can assure you Amara I'm many things, but useless isn't one of them" writing in his notebook, he looked up at me "using a word of your choice, how would you describe yourself?"

"I'm – tired" I said with a sigh and slouch of my shoulders.

"You're _tired_?" he asked while staring at me.

"Yes… _tire_ d of sitting here. _Tired_ of listening to your voice. The list goes on…" smiling, I asked a question of my own "how would _you_ describe _me_ Doctor _Johnathan Crane_? What's your expert opinion?"

"In a word…I'd say psychotic" he answered simply.

"I prefer creative"

"Say it however you please Amara" spoke Crane "sick, insane, delusional. It all means the same"

"Sick" I laughed "you make it sound like it's a _disease_. That there's a cure…"

"Mental disorder _is_ a disease…with therapy, you can be cured. It's what I do for a living. I help people who need me – even if they don't know it"

"You keep telling yourself that. You're all just jealous…" I said with a smile "you're still stuck in that boring black and white reality of yours, while people like me get see the world for what it really is. Maybe you should try being ' _sick_ ' Doctor Crane. You never know, you might enjoy it. Maybe you'll even smile" flashing my pearly white teeth I sat back in my chair.

Pausing, a few seconds had past until he spoke up "You're special" he stated while putting his notepad and pen back in his briefcase "I get why he chose you…" standing up from his chair, the Doctor tucked it under the table before walking away – not another word.

* * *

 _Walking out of the interrogation room, the door behind Johnathan Crane closed with a solid click. Standing paused with his briefcase, he couldn't help a ghost of a smile lift his lips somewhat higher than normal. She was most definitely intriguing thought the Doctor. A mind so young, yet mature in ways he couldn't quite explain. Shifting the emotion from his face, he replaced it with his usual professional persona as he entered the second room attached._

 _Standing before the Doctor is Amanda Waller and Rick Flag, they were both awaiting his prognosis "From what I've gathered, she's a disturbed and unstable individual with violent tendencies" said Crane "she'll definitely be unfit for trial in the eyes of the court. It's highly unlikely that she'll be sent back to Bell Reve...but I do have a recommendation. I'll make a few phone calls of course, but it would be in Amara's best interest if she's put into the care of Arkham Asylum"_

 _"That loony bin?" scoffed Rick Flag as he put his hands on his hips "as far as I know, that place doesn't exactly have the best track record for containing or fixing their patients. What are you going do to her? Fry her brains? Give her a lobotomy?" he snapped._

 _"I assure you, the practice of lobotomy has long since been terminated from any respectable practice. Arkham provides a safe environment for therapy and recovery. It's much more stable than any other psychiatric ward in Gotham. Besides, it isn't up to you, the court will decide where she goes"_

 _Holding her hand out, Waller interrupted the rising argument between the two men "Thank you for taking the time out of your busy schedule Doctor Crane"_

 _Giving a courteous smile, Crane shook her hand "My pleasure…I trust you'll be at the court hearing"_

 _Nodding her head, Waller placed her hand back by her side "I wouldn't miss it"_

 _"Then I'll see you in six hours"_

* * *

Twiddling my thumbs, no one had been sent to collect me after Doctor Crane had left. Instead I was left still handcuffed to the table, and it's been more than a few hours. Huffing, my head rested on the tops of my folded arms as I watched a small black ant run across the table in loops. It was lost and all alone – far away from home.

Placing my finger down beside it, I watched as it stopped; its antennas moving up and down as it smelt me. After a minute, the ant had scattered onto my finger. Weaving through my fingers and over the palm of my hand, it had stopped on the pad of my thumb. Staring at it, I suddenly squished my fingers together; crushing it. Feeling the crackle of its body, I looked away with a sigh before wiping my hands on the skirt of my dress.

Hearing the door to the room buzz open, three men in black SWAT uniforms came in followed by Rick Flag. He's still here I thought with a roll of my eyes. Lifting my arms up, the soldier came toward me with the key "Here I was thinking you forgot about me" I said teasingly.

Ignoring me, Rick Flag unlocked the handcuffs before pulling me up from the chair by my arm. Stumbling on the first step, my muscles felt sore from being in such a trapped and upright position. Rolling my shoulders to get the knots out, I heard a pop in my neck as I stretched "Keep up" he grumbled "we don't have all day and you've got somewhere you need to be" giving a tug, the men in the black uniforms and helmets followed close behind as I was led down a hallway.

Eventually pushing open a door, I squinted as the afternoon light of the sun shone in my eyes. Looking away as my vision adjusted, I breathed in a breath of fresh air as I felt the breeze on my face and in my hair. Looking up, I realised were at the back of the police station and I was now being pushed into the back of a parked SWAT van.

After sitting down and being re-handcuffed to the metal bench, Rick Flag stepped out of the vehicle "Alright" he said as one of the SWAT soldiers got into the back of the van with me; sitting just across "I'll see you on the other side. Have a safe trip" he said sarcastically before slamming the door closed.

Sitting back, my head banged the metal wall of the van with a thud. Where were they taking me? Hearing the faint slams of doors, it wasn't long when a rumble of the engine echoed out. Feeling my body slightly sway as the van took off down the road, I spent the next however long staring at the soldier who sat across from me.

Finding entertainment in the smallest of things, I watched as he squirmed and shifted every now and then from my gaze. With no weapons on his persons, I could only imagine all the nasty and disturbing thoughts crossing his mind. What would I do? Would I lunge forward? Would I choke him, or would I break his neck? He didn't know, and I could see it was killing him. Letting out a laugh, his young voice echoed out "Shut-" but not before it was cut short.

Feeling the van swerve all along the road, I didn't know where we were or what was happening other than the fact that I was now weightless as the van flipped over and continued to roll. Feeling my instinct kick in, I clutched anything I could to stop my body from thrashing around but I wasn't exactly wearing a seat belt. Blacking out for a second or two, I eventually opened my eyes with a groan.

Looking around, my body ached and I wasn't sure if I had broken a rib. All I knew was that everything hurt, including my wrists which were still trapped in the handcuffs. Laying on my back, the van had landed on the right side. Turning my head, I saw the soldier unconscious beside me; blood coming out of his nose. Startled, I jumped when the back door to the van swung open without warning.

Peering out, I sighed with a shiver of fear. Standing in the daylight, Frost stood beside a none-to-happy Joker. In fact I don't think I've seen him this mad in a long time, and if I could, I would have run – not that it would have helped my situation in any way.

"Well look what we have here" growled the Joker as he ducked into the van. Handed a pair of bolt cutters, Joker snipped my metal ties before plucking me from my seat. Dragging me from the van, another was parked a mere few steps away. Opening the back door, he shoved me inside, making me crash to the floor with a thud "you and I are going to have a little _talk_ when we get home…"

* * *

 _Amanda Waller was furious "We've had her for less than twenty-four hours and your telling me she's already gone?" asked Waller as she walked up to Rick Flag. The breeze of the afternoon air brushing past their faces and through their hair as they stood outside on the stairs of the court house._

 _"The van was ambushed" replied Rick Flag with an unimpressed look across his face. He too wasn't pleased with information he had received "by the time anyone got there, they were long gone – it had to be the Joker"_

 _"Of course it was the Joker" snapped Waller, her temper flaring at the fact Amara was now gone. Everything up until now had gone according to plan. They'd captured her from the club, Doctor Crane had analysed her, and now all there was to do was get her to the court house. They were so close. Looking out to the road and city as people walked and drove past, Waller sighed. This was a disaster._

 _"What happens now?" asked Rick Flag "you said so yourself – the club was our only chance. We won't get another shot like that any time soon"_

 _"…I know…" muttered Waller "that just leaves us with one other option – we turn to Batman. He's put away more criminals in the past year than GCPD has in ten"_

 _"There's no guarantee he'll help us. He's not exactly on speed dial. It could be weeks before he decides to act, and that's even if he plans to" replied Rick Flag as he took a step forward "we should do this ourselves-"_

 _"We've already tried doing it ourselves and look where we are – standing out here looking like two idiots caught with our pants down…" pausing, Waller sighed before continuing "there's no point going after Amara if we can't even keep her contained for more than a day. We tried doing it the right way, but now we have to play dirty…whatever happens next is on all of them" pausing she quickly added "now, if you'll excuse me, I have a judge to talk to…"_

* * *

Sitting on the edge of my bed, I stared down at my lap as I played with a piece of fabric on my dress. It's been twenty minutes since we had gotten home and I wasn't looking forward to the appending argument I knew was about to occur. It was going to be ugly.

Listening to the door of my room creak open, I looked up in time to see the Joker close it behind him with a thud; his steel eyes never leaving my own. Getting up on my feet, I didn't want to be sitting if he decided to 'do' anything.

Swallowing the lump in my throat, I felt my mouth go dry as I looked back down. I didn't want to make him any angrier than he already was "I told you to do one thing" started Joker with a mild tone "yet here you are" he said while gesturing with his hands "causing me more trouble than your worth"

"I'm sorry"

"You're sorry" he spoke exasperatedly "you're a little late _Princess_ – sorry isn't going to save you"

Turning my head up at his words, I pang of anger entered my chest. For some reason I had the urge to snap back and defend myself, and that's what I did "Then what do you want me to say? What do you want me to do?" feeling my temper rise, I added "do you want me to get on my knees and beg? Is that what you want?"

Stepping forward with a curl of his lips, I flinched as Jokers had shot out to wrap around my throat. Clasping my fingers around his wrist, he applied a small but noticeable amount of pressure "If I were you, I would think _very_ carefully about what you say next. I'm in no mood for that sharp tongue of yours – not after the stunt you pulled"

Here he is blaming me for everything I thought to myself with a snicker. If only I hadn't seen what I did yesterday. Maybe I wouldn't have left the lounge. Maybe everything would have been different – but it wasn't, and I refused to believe it was all my fault.

Feeling my eyes sting as tears started to collect, my sadness had begun to mix with my anger and before I know it I had stomped on his foot and hit him on the chest. Pulling out of grip as it loosened, I turned and marched toward the white clothes draw pressed up against the wall of my bedroom.

Grabbing the lamp situated on top, I quickly turned and threw it at him "I hate you!" I yelled. Not bothering too much with my aim, I felt tears drip down my face as I grabbed and threw any and every object I could get my hands on "why is everything always my fault? Why am I always the one that's left out?" throwing a small statue from my bedside table, I listened as it crashed past the Joker leaving a hole in the wall "why don't you _care_ about me?!"

Not realising he had made his way toward me amidst my tantrum, I gasped as his firm hand wrapped around my upper arm with a vice like grip; it hurt a lot. Watching a flash of pale flesh and gold rings, the back of his hand collided with the side of my face sending me tumbling to the floor "If I didn't care about you, I wouldn't be so mad about the things you do…" rumbled Joker "but what can I say – you bring out the killer in me"

"Is that right?" I hissed while looking up. He had split my lip and I could taste blood "well I'm not taking it anymore. I'm sick of being your rag doll. You and Harley can go run off into the sunset…I'm leaving!" getting up off of the floor, I glared as I went to walk past him – but I didn't get very far. Feeling a fiery sting spread through my scalp, Joker hand fisted through my hair to pull me back.

Pulling me flush against his body, he angled my head to look up at him "What is this really about? Hmm?" he asked with a slight tilt to his head "it wasn't that long ago you yearned for my attention, and now you want to _leave_ …so tell me – what's gotten you so _worked_ up?"

"…You…" I answered with venom in my voice. Staring up into his eyes, I wish I could blurt out everything. All the things I was thinking. All the things I was feeling – but I don't think I'd ever have enough time or words. It's all so sophisticated and confusing, yet plain and simple at the same time. I just wanted to kick and scream.

"If we're going to get anywhere…" said Joker with a sarcastic and plain tone, he added "you're going to have to be a bit more _specific_ "

"You don't care about me the way you do Harley. She's special – she gets to be like _you_ while I'm stuck like this…it isn't fair" hearing him groan at my words with a slight roll of his eyes, Joker had let go of me with a slight push; making me stumbled back from him.

"Is _this_ what your tantrum's all about?"

"See!" I snapped with a gesture of my hands "you don't even care" clenching my hands, I kicked a shopping bag full of items that I had yet to put away from yesterday "why do you even bother?" I hissed.

"I ask myself that question all the time…" spoke the Joker as he took a step forward. Caressing the sides of my face, he cupped his fingers around my neck ever so lightly "but as much as I want to _wring_ that sweet neck until your eyes pop out of your head – your just _one of a kind_ Princess, and I'm a man of rarity" sniffling, I stood still at his words. I wasn't sure if that was a threat or a compliment, but either way it made me smile.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N It's been a bit long since I updated, apologies for that, but here it is. As always let me know what you think, I'd really appreciate if you'd jot me down a review. Cheers!**

Kicking open the front doors of Gotham Museum, I watched as the goons in their masks ran amuck as they began to smash and obliterated everything in their path. Listening to my flats click along the tiled floor, it was late at night as I peered around the several displays of archaeological finds and wax remakes. I was in search of something much more valuable, and much more alive.

After being rescued by the Joker from the clutches of GCPD, I had remembered that I had a certain 'promise' to live up to, and what kind of person would I be if I didn't keep it? Certainly not a liar. So, after detailed research and a rather good memory, I had stumbled upon a person who goes by the name of Doctor June Moon – an archaeologist who works at this very establishment. Tonight is just the first step in a long line of many.

Listening to the loud thud of heavy footsteps, I watched as two security guards came rushing toward us with their black batons and flash lights. Grabbing my gun, I fired off several rounds as I continued to walk forward. Not really bothering with my aim or the fact I could have shot one of the goons, I continued to pull the trigger until one of the guards dropped to the floor, dead. Wailing out, the other man continued to splutter at the beating he was now receiving; blood dripping down his nose.

Making my way toward him, the goons backed off as I crouched down and took his I.D badge and any keys he had on his person. Watching the middle aged man peer up at me with a groan; his eye almost swollen shut, I pressed the barrel of my gun to his temple "A women named June Moon works here. Where is she?" I asked plainly, a slight high to my voice.

"I'm not telling you anything" he choked back, clearly in pain.

"Don't be brave" pressing the gun harder against his skull, I asked again "tell me where she is, and I _promise_ I won't kill you…" flickering his gaze to the lifeless corpse in familiar uniform, it didn't take him long to nod his head before telling me.

"She's in the Science Department. Down there" he nodded "you'll need my key card – the passcode's one, nine, four, zero…" watching him look down with defeat, I rose to my feet; satisfied with the information I had been given.

"Kill him" I ordered. Listening to the few loud and hurried pleas of the security guard, a bang had echoed out before we continued our way to the very back of the museum; where all the labs were located "I want the Doctor alive – but no one else leaves this building"

* * *

 _Staring up at the small monitor screen situated in their lab, Doctor June Moon and her fellow peers stood shaking in their skin "They won't get in will they?" asked a young woman with short brown hair, her arms crossed over her chest._

 _"We've called the Police Vanessa" replied an elderly man named David, a few wisps of grey hair atop his nearly balled head "we just have to wait and they'll be here any minute. We're all going to be okay" raising hands to the handful of other staff members, he tried to calm them all down and assure them._

 _"What are they after?" came a masculine voice belonging to Richard "it's a museum. There's nothing here of any value. At least not to them"_

 _"Something tells me there not here for the exhibitions" came the soft voice of June Moon as she turned to look away from the monitor; Amara and the band of goons walking past the two dead security guards "…maybe they're looking for us. We're the only ones here"_

 _"Were archaeologist June, that's insane" replied Richard, but little did he know the idea wasn't as 'insane' as he thought._

 _Frowning, June glanced at the floor in thought before marching off to her desk. Picking up her phone, she dialled the only number she knew would be able to help "…Rick, it's me – there's people in the museum. We're stuck in the lab. They're coming"_

* * *

Scanning the security card along the side of the keypad, a green sign flashed saying 'Passcode Required'. Entering the four digit code, a buzz sounded out before one of the goons pushed it open. Standing back as the others went through, a camera above had caught my attention as it stared down the hallway we had come from. Smirking, I knew – they've been watching. I could only imagine what they were thinking. What was going through their heads? Were they shaking in their bones, or scattering trying to find a way out? No doubt one of them would have called the Police, but that doesn't matter.

Following the goons, we walked down a white hallway with several room branching off to either side; almost all of them being labs filled with filing draws and examination tables. Searching with their guns in hand, the goons went into each and every room; leaving no table unturned. Doctor June was bound to be here somewhere, and if I had to guess – they would most likely be huddled together in an isolated room.

Turning down two more short and narrow hallways the colour of sickly white, a goon had called out at the very end of the hallway. Standing in front of a frosted doorway, he nodded to the handle and security pad "Hey Boss. This ones locked…I think there in here"

"Of course they are" I hummed "…break it"

Nodding his head "You got it Boss" watching the other goons as some of them joined in trying to take down the door, I heard a feminine yelp echo from the other side and I couldn't help but grin. That wouldn't have been Doctor June, I'll give her more credit than that. Listening to the sound of a few bullets and the shattering of glass, the door had finally been knocked off its hinges to crumble to the floor.

Stepping through with my gun in hand, the lab was large and extensive; there were all sorts of weird and wonderful things in here. Turning my head to the right, I found the _doctors of science_ all huddled near the corner; an elderly man standing at the front as a type of human shield. Did he think he could save them?

Standing behind me, two of the goons looked menacing under the florescent light; their masks proving to be frightful "What's your business here?" grumbled the old man. He stood as if we were equals. He stood as if he were not afraid, not in the least.

"Nothing that concerns you" I replied before nodding my head. Walking forward, the goon to my left grasped the old man before shoving him roughly to the side and onto his knees. Scanning my eyes over the trembling crowed, a certain woman with dirty blonde hair and rimmed glasses caught my attention – it was her. The woman I've been searching for, trying to hide.

Stalking forward, the crowd parted with winces before I reached out and grabbed a hold of the blonde "You're coming with me Doctor" dragging her to my side, she tried to pull from my grip but I kept a tight hold.

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" she hissed back with a slight squeal.

"As much as I would like to have this conversation, I've got places to be and people to kill – so if you don't mind, I'd like you to be a bit more compliable with my plans" hitting the blonde over the head, she instantly fell to the ground unconscious. Looking up at the rest of the people, I turned back around "it's time to leave"

After one of the goons had swung the limp doctor over his shoulder, we continued our way to the front of the museum and past the double doors. Hurrying to the parked and waiting van, the back doors swung open and Doctor June was quickly handed over. Getting inside, I could hear the faint sirens of police cars echo out. I found it typical – they don't show up until the last minute. When there's no point. When there's nothing they can do to stop what's about to happen.

Sitting in the passenger seat of the van, a ring tone suddenly echoed out and I turned to see it was the Doctors. Being handed the device, I held it up to my ear and listened to the familiar voice "June. I'm nearly there. Where are the cops? Are they at the museum? Ju-"

Cutting off the soldier, I replied "I'm sorry. Doctor Moon's unavailable right now" sighing, I felt the rumble of the engine as we started to drive off down the road.

"Who is this?" questioned the soldier with a growl.

"You better hurry Rick – time is ticking"

"Amara? Is that you?" he questioned with a tone of disbelief "where's June? What have you done with her?!"

"Can you feel your heart racing?" I asked, ignoring his question "can you feel that _gut wrenching_ feeling twist away at your insides? You're scared…" I stated "I know you are…you fought equally as hard as you fell – so _deeply_ and _madly_ in love..."

"If you so much as touch her I'll _kill_ you. Do you understand me Amara?" he asked with a seething tone. Licking my lips, I would do anything just to see the look on his face. He must be absolutely _dying_ on the inside.

"I once gave _you_ the same threat, do you remember?" chuckling, I added "I guess you and me aren't that different after all" hanging up the phone, I threw the device out the window before opening up the glove box of the van. Taking out a remote control, I drew up the small steel antenna "I always do like a good show – especially when they involve fireworks" flicking the cap, I pressed down on the red switch.

Watching from the rear view mirror, I laughed as a loud and bright explosion filled the night sky in a brilliant flash of colour – it was beautiful.

* * *

 _His heart had sank further than the deepest depth of the Earth, and it had shattered into a million irreparable pieces. He couldn't believe it, all there was were flames and debris. Pulling up with a sharp squeak of his tires, Rick Flag exited his car in a hurry to rush to the scene. Watching the police stand guard just outside, a red fire truck had pulled up no long ago and was now being prepared to extinguish raging inferno._

 _Rushing forward, Rick Flag's eyes were trained on the crumbled concrete. All he could think about was that June was still inside – even if she was dead, she was still there; buried underneath the rubble "Sir" called an officer as he held out a hand to stop the soldier from getting any closer "you can't go past. I'm gonna need you to back up"_

 _"June…" he spoke with a slight choke in his voice "she was inside"_

 _Looking down, the officer had a look of pity in his eye "…I'm sorry sir"_

 _Ignoring the man's condolences, Rick Flag turned around and ran his fingers through his dirty blonde hair. He could barely think. Breathing in and out, he could feel tears well in his eyes but he didn't dare let any of them fall. He couldn't cry, that's what she would have wanted – to seem him break. Clenching his fist, Rick Flag stormed back to his car and drove off with a burning rage in his heart – he wanted revenge._

* * *

Running my fingers through my brown locks, I closed my eyes as I felt the breeze of the cool air run over my face. Breathing in, the scent of freshly cut grass and fumes wafted past my nose – a peculiar but calming mix.

Heading toward a secure place located down in the narrows, several neon signs flashed past my eyes as we pulled up into a dark alleyway. Watching the handful of goons get out of the back, they carted the still unconscious June Moon into the bricked building to my right – one of Jokers many safe houses "Stay with her for the rest of the night, and make sure nothing happens" I ordered.

"Sure thing Boss"

Once all the goons except the driver had exited the car and gone into the building, the engine rumbled slightly before we pulled back out onto the street. Heading past several apartments and business firms, we were just on the outskirts of Gotham city before we slowly entered through the black double gates of Jokers mansion. It was a welcoming site as I felt the familiar sting of fatigue behind my eyes. Listening to the crunch of gravel, the van came to a halt before I swung the door open and got out with a big stretch of my arms. It's been a long night.

Closing the door, I began to walk toward the step of the mansion as the van disappeared back down the drive way; heading straight toward the safe house. Entering through the double doors, I looked around to see no one here to greet my return home. Not all that bothered or concerned, I went to stumble toward my bedroom when Harley stopped mid-step on the grand stair case "I was wondering who that was. You know Mistah J's been lookin for you all day. We've been worried" she said with a concerned face and a slight pout.

"I've been _here_ , I've been _there_. I'm _tired_ Harley" I grumbled. Turning to start walking, I stopped once again at her perky voice.

"You should at least tell him your home"

"And why would I do that?" I asked sluggishly "isn't that _your_ job?"

Crossing her arms over her pale chest, she gave me a roll of her eyes "Just go see how he is – you know he's been grumpy lately" stated Harley "he must be gettin stressed again" she added with a mutter under her breath before turning to go back up the steps..

"Why do _I_ have to do everything in this house?" I mumbled under my breath with a sigh, turning around I marched toward the entertainment room. Standing in the large door way, I leant against the frame as I heard a clink of the cue ball. Playing pool, Joker stood with a menacing and concentrative face; it would almost be classified as a scowl, but I wanted to be optimistic.

"I heard you've been a _very_ busy girl" spoke Joker. Not turning to face me, he walked around the pool table before chalking up his cue; his eyes focused on the game. Leaning over, he positioned himself before pushing with his arm; sending a ball straight into one of the sockets.

"I was taking care of something"

"Is that so?" dropping his pool cue onto the blue fabric of the table, he turned to look at me straight on before stalking forward. Standing still, he stopped half way at the small table beside one of the fine leather lounges. Filling a glass half full of bourbon, he took a sip before sitting down on his single lounge chair "how exciting" he grumbled.

Frowning, I tilted my head and looked him up and down. He looked both equally parts angry and morbid. I admit, I've seen him like this before, but it's usually only when he's having a very bad day. I wonder what happened to make him like this. Whatever it was, it couldn't have been good.

Making my way over, I stood just in front of him as he took another swig of his drink. Taking it from his hands, I straddled his lap and looked into his eyes "What's wrong? Why aren't you happy?" placing my hand lightly on either side of his face, I went to make him smile when his hand slapped me away and his legs shifted; sending me tumbling to the floor with a thud. Slowly sitting back up, I sat on the floor with my chin resting on his knee "your mad" I stated.

"Is that your idea of a compliment? Because I'm flattered"

Sighing, I replied "I don't like it when you're like this – I hate it when you don't smile" tracing small circles into the fabric that covered his knee just in front of where my chin rested, I felt him shift to lean forward.

"Then why don't you give me something to smile about…"

Registering his words in a heartbeat, I peered up through my long black lashes. Slowey moving forward, my cheek now rested on his thigh as my fingers wandered up to tug on the zipper of his pants. Nudging my way in-between his legs, I stared into his eyes for a second longer until I leant forward and wrapped my lips around his throbbing member. With nothing but the slight noise of sucking and shallow breathing, I had found a steady rhythm that made him let out a low and brief growl.

Feeling his strong hands suddenly wrap around my upper arms, I was pulled from the floor and placed onto his lap. Running his hands up the sides of my thighs, my own rested on his shoulders as he pushed the edge of my dress up. Tearing my underwear to the side, I barely had time to keep up with the flurry of motions when I felt him push his way inside of me with little warning.

Feeling my stomach clench as I let out a whimper of a moan, I buried my head into the crook of his neck where I could smell the strong but alluring scent of his cologne. Digging his nails into the flesh of my thighs, I winced as I knew they would most definitely leave half-moon indents on my skin. Grinding my hips up and down, I loved the feeling that sent shocks of pleasure up my spine.

Moving his masculine hands over my hips to rest on the bottom of my back, I felt him push and pull my body against him in more harder and drawn out motions – it felt even better than before. Leaning back to look at him, my body had grown hot and I could feel a thin sheen of sweat start to form on my forehead. Panting, his grey eyes were captivating as I pressed my lips against his –addictive. Rough and soft, all at the same time.

Pulling away, my chin rested back onto his shoulder "You're so good for me..." he spoke in a hushed tone. Wrapping his hands under my thighs, he tugged me closer; burying every inch of himself until there was no room left between us. Letting out a startled moan at the odd and very filling sensation, his arms had wrapped around my waist in a somewhat tight embrace; his hips jolting up in sharp and deep thrusts.

Feeling my legs trembled as a wave of heat and wetness pooled between my thighs, I could barely concentrate as I closed my eyes; the tightening sensation of my stomach becoming overwhelming. Starting to squirm under his hold, I wasn't able to move as much as I would like, but instead I continued to sit as a tingling wave of pleasure coursed through my body; my vision turning into a black galaxy of stars.

* * *

 _Lying on his couch in nothing but boxers and a white singlet, Rick Flag was surrounded by various bottles of booze; most of them either completely empty or half full. Walking forward with careful steps, Amanda Waller eyed the living room with shock at the scene before her. She never imagined herself every finding a site quite like this – especially when it came to Rick Flag. Waller's always known him to be a composed and intelligent man. Now here he is – looking like he hadn't shaved or taken a shower in days._

 _"Rick" called Amanda with a stern voice. Watching the man stir in his sleep, he didn't wake up which made her call out his name once again "Rick!"_

 _Jolting up in fright, the soldier reached for his gun on the coffee table in instinct. Holding it up at Waller, the woman took a step back with a glare in her eyes. Waiting for his vision to come into focus, reality had finally struck causing the soldier to let out a scoff before lowering his gun "What the hell are you doing here?" he questioned with a grumble._

 _"I've come baring good news" dropping a thin folder onto the coffee table, Waller explained "I got the report this morning – they only found five bodies. Three of them were in the lab, the other two were security guards…she isn't dead Rick. She was taken" gesturing to the folder, she added "take a look for yourself. The lab and autopsy reports are all there"_

 _Wiping a hand over his stumbled chin, Rick sighed before his head lolled down to look at the floor. This was all coming too fast, but he understood what she was saying. Not making a move, Rick didn't want to look at the folders, he didn't want to see their faces "So where is she then?" grumbled the soldier._

 _"I don't know, but we've got a team searching…" looking back around the apartment, Waller's eyes focused on the man hunched over on the lounge "get yourself cleaned up Rick. Meet me outside…we need your help"_

* * *

After heading back to the safe house the next day to collect Doctor Moon and some of the goons, we were currently heading to one of the local parks close to north side. Rolling my eyes, I listened to the Doctors muffled protests as she sat in the back with a brown sack covering her head. Pulling up at a red traffic light, I rose from my seat to get into the back.

"You shouldn't squirm so much Doctor…" pulling off the sack covering her face, her blonde hair was dishelmed and her glasses absent; a strip of wounded cloth keeping her from speaking "we wouldn't want you to hurt yourself, now would we?" watching, her green eyes glared up at me as she tugged on her restraints "what's wrong? Not comfortable?" I asked mockingly "maybe you've got something to _say_ …"

Tugging down the cloth from around her mouth, she instantly snapped "You're not going to get away with this! There'll be people looking for me"

"I'm counting on it…" holding up a switch blade, her eyes went wide as I pulled her forward. Cutting the ties that bound her wrists together, she had a look of shock and confusion as the van had suddenly pulled up; the doors swinging open to welcome in the blaring sunlight "it's been nice having you Doctor" pushing the woman out of the car, I watched as she tumbled to the ground.

Getting up off the ground, a grin had etched its way onto my face as she stared toward the van; her lips slightly apart. Giving a short wave, the doors to the van were soon closed and I sat back into the passenger seat.

The plan was never to kill the Doctor, it was to make the soldier suffer. To make him feel the deepest level of guilt, sadness and anger. I knew how much she meant to him, and how much it would destroy him to know that she was dead. To see it all happen before his eyes. Of course, it wouldn't be long until forensics came up one body short, but by that time the Doctor would have wandered her way back home, and Rick would finally see – it was all just a joke.

* * *

 **A/N What if I told you that I've already written the next chapter...**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N Here's the next chapter. As always pop me a review, it would be much appreciated. Cheers.**

Tangled in the pure black sheets, I twisted and turned before opening my eyes to the clear and gentle view of Harley's face. Laying on my side, I didn't dare move as I scanned over her porcelain skin and rose plump lips. She looks so sweet and fragile when she's asleep. She looks beautiful. Her long black lashes looking like a delicate fan, while her almost white hair hung down in soft curls over shoulders.

Sighing, it wasn't until I turned the other way in the bed that I realised Joker was missing. Frowning, I glanced around the dimmed room in search of the familiar wisps of green hair and black tattoos, but there's nothing. Slowly getting up, I fixed the thin black strap of my nightgown up over my shoulder. Wandering out into the hallway of the mansion, it was still early in the morning and I wondered where he could have gone.

Crossing my arms over my chest, I inched closer to the familiar door of his office. Finding the yellowish light barley beaming from the small gap under the door, I stalked closer. So that's where he is I thought, concocting some sort of 'master plan'.

Reaching out with a hand, I gently pushed the door open to see him hunched over his desk; papers strewn over the surface as he held a pen between his fingers "Isn't it too early?" I asked with yawn while walking over to stand behind him, draping my arms over his shoulders to look down at his work.

"Haven't you ever herd the phrase, the early bird gets the worm?" sighing in response to his words, I stood back as he turned to face me. Reaching out, his pale fingers clasped my wrist to tug me forward. Cupping the backs of my thighs, he picked me up and sat me down on the edge of his desk. Still sitting in his chair, he was somewhat wedged between my legs as I looked down at him "today is an interesting day" he spoke while running his hands slowly up the outsides of my thighs.

"And why's that?" I asked. Still feeling tired, I added with little thought "is someone going to die?"

"Oh, there's no doubt about it" he replied with a grin "but _daddy_ needs a _favour_ " he purred before rubbing circles into my soft skin; giving them both a gentle squeeze "what do you say Princess?"

Stretching my arms up high, I smiled before nodding my head and sliding onto his lap "What's the plan?"

* * *

 _The night was cold as Jim Gordon stood leaning against the metal wall of the rooftop building. Breathing out a sigh, a thin cloud of smoke escaped his lips as he looked over the vastness that is Gotham city; the yellow tone of the lights from several apartments illuminating the area with an almost eerie glow. It's been half an hour thought Jim Gordon, maybe he's not coming._

 _Listening to the faint sound of traffic and voices from below, Gordon was just about to go back inside when a black figure appeared in his peripheral. He made it. Taking a moment, Gordon took a few steps forward and pulled the lever to the Bat Signal; the warning that ghosted over the city now gone from the clouds._

 _"I need your help" spoke the commissioner as he held out a file "I need you to look over it. It's important…"_

 _"Who is it this time?" asked the masked vigilante "trafficking? Mob boss's?" taking the file from Jim, Batman stepped back to look at it under the small industrial light that hung beside the door._

 _"A girl named Amara Villisca. She's been brought to my attention by someone higher up. They can't seem to find her, and when they do it's not long until she's free again…they need your help" said Jim with a slight nod of his head._

 _"We've dealt with her before…" spoke the Batman with a grumble to his voice. Closing the file, he looked up._

 _"I know…" replied Gordon. Bowing his head, images of his wife and scenes on the roof top flashed through his memory once again. It seemed like only yesterday he thought, and it still hurt. It pained him to have to relive it, to know that the girl who had a helping hand in his wife's murder was now free and causing trouble._

 _"It'll take time" stated Batman, his words snapping Gordon back to his harsh reality "but I promise – I'll do everything I can…"_

 _"I know you will" replied Gordon with a low tone. For my wife he thought, for Sarah._

* * *

Lying in a foetal position in the trunk of a car, my arms ached as they had been tied behind my back; a strip of duct tape across my mouth. After falling into a rival mob boss' trap earlier on today, I had been previously carted off to a warehouse where I had been hit and burnt until the Joker had eventually called, demanding a meeting for my safe return. Of course – this was all a part of the plan.

Feeling my body jolt forward as the vehicle came to a sudden stop, I knew we were finally at our destination. Listening to Italian laced voices, shoes clicked toward the back of the car before the hood of the trunk was popped open.

"Up you get sweetheart. We're here" feeling the greasy henchmen's thick fingers wrap around my upper arm, I was lurched from the car and placed on my feet. Stumbling, I looked around the deserted parking lot of the large industrial factory; smoke from the chimney's still bubbling up into the night sky.

Turning my head, I watched as the Italian Boss made his way toward me; his long black hair tied up into a slick pony tail as he stood wearing his gold chains around his neck, and baggy tailored suit. He was so typical. He wanted to be bad, but he knew nothing of the word. Not long now though – he'll see what 'bad' really looks like, what he can really do.

"Here we are…" spoke the Italian Boss with a drawl of his accent "now where to go – and no funny business, or you won't be keeping that pretty face" gesturing with his hands to the factory behind him, he added "ladies first…"

Looking at him, I was lightly pushed from behind by the greasy brute who had plucked me from the car. Walking forward, we continued our way toward the factory; a few other henchmen close behind. Heading up the white concrete steps, we walked through the main entrance before going through a handful of other metal doors. Arriving at a set of spiralling stairs, we made our way to the highest level of the building. To be truthful I had never been here before, I didn't know it even existed until now, but according to the instructions from Joker – I was supposed to take them up to the last floor of the factory.

Stepping back as one of the henchmen opened the door, we walked through one at a time until we were all on the large open ledge that looked over the factory. Standing with my arms behind my back, I peeked my vision over the edge and stared down with wonder; my lips parted as I took in the bubbling site of the large chemical vats down below. Watching the steam rise off of the thick murky surface, I was pulled back by my shoulder to focus on the appearance of the Joker as he stepped from the shadows; Frost by his side.

"Right, on, time" spoke the Joker, his eyes never casting my way, but staying on that of the mob boss beside me.

"Here she is…" stated the Italian Boss beside me "my end of the bargain…now, you said you had something worthy my time – worthy of her life…so, Mister Joker, where is it? Where is this thing you promised me?" asked the Italian Boss as he gestured to the seemingly 'unworthy' site before him. Perhaps he thought he was getting money; specifically, very large amounts of money. He looked disappointed and it made me want to laugh.

"Well it's right here of course" replied the Joker with a mocking tone as he pointed his finger to the shadows beside him; two figures slowly emerging. A goon and a young man I had never seen before "Ladies and gentlemen, our _guest_ for tonight. Give a _warm_ welcome why don't cha…"

Turning to glance at the Italian Boss, he had stepped forward with tenseness in his shoulders. The words leaving his lips weren't English, but everyone knew what he was saying. The emotions on his face were enough to let us know he cared for the young man across the room.

Why? Because it's his son. A striving young man, who despite his criminal upbringing is an outstanding citizen of Gotham; devoted to helping defend the lives of those too uneducated to do so themselves. Isn't it funny how the tables can turn? Even when you've done you're the very best.

"You're a _dead_ man!" hissed the Italian Boss as he drew his gun and pulled me to his side, the end of the barrel pushed against my temple.

"Not yet I'm afraid" spoke the Joker teasingly, not at all bothered by the man's threat "I'm still _very_ much alive. Although I can't say the same for all of you"

"You're going to threaten me? _I will kill her_ " hissed the Italian Boss again. He was furious, yet he wasn't doing anything about it. He was waiting, and Joker knew just what for.

"How about a trade? Hmm? My girl for yours" holding in the giggle that wanted to escape my lips at the Jokers insult, I kept a straight face "what do you say? It's not like you have anything to lose – we all get what we want"

"And how do-"

"– you know that I won't kill you all?" interrupted the Joker. The words from the Italian all too familiar and predictable "simple" he said "you don't…but that's _half the fun_ , isn't it? You don't know _what_ I'm going to do next" watching his pale face tilt to the side.

Standing in silence, the mob boss and the greasy brute were discussing it all very briefly before the Italian Boss turned to face the Joker once again "You give me my son. You can have her…"

"Just what I wanted to here. You made the right choice" pushing me forward, I made my way over to the Joker just as the young man was released; back to the temporary safety of his father. Now standing by the Jokers side, the Italian Boss quickly glanced over his son to make sure he was intact before turning to make their way out of the factory – only the metal door behind them was lock. It had been since the moment we stepped through.

"What is this?!" asked the Italian Boss as he spun back around. They were all pressed up against the wall behind them. They looked like lambs all lined up for the slaughter.

"This would be the _other half of the fun_ …the part I'm going to enjoy" coming out of the dark shadow, two of Jokers other goons revealed themselves before a rain of bullets and rapid light littered the space in an almost trance. Standing in awe, all the Italians screams echoed out until their bullet riddled corpses dropped to the floor; the walls covered in flicks and splats of crimson blood.

After the smoke from the guns had somewhat cleared from the air and all that was left was silence, I turned to the Joker and jumped into his arms. Feeling his strong muscles wrap around me in a welcoming embrace, my lips pressed against his in a passionate kiss "I missed you" I said with a smile on my lips. Not even a day apart and I couldn't bare the distance.

Hearing his deep voice hum in the back of his throat, my fingers ran through the green strands of hair at the nape of his neck. Leaning forward, he pressed his lips back against mine for a few moments longer; I loved the taste, the strange but comforting taste that were his deep crimson lips. I could spend forever like this.

Pulling back, I unwrapped myself from him and set myself back onto my feet. Reaching up, his hands came to caress my cheeks. Watching his eyes glance over my face, he looked into my eyes, but this time it felt as if he were staring deeper than ever before "Do you trust me?" he asked, his voice like liquid gold.

Do I trust him I thought, of course I did. There was no doubt about it, but the question to be asked was _should_ I trust him – the answer to that question, would most definitely be ' _no_ '. Joker, to any _sane_ person, was not a man to be trusted. He's unpredictable, unstable. He's a man whose _love_ would slowly eat away at you piece by piece, breaking you down until you were reduced to nothing but a husk. His love was ravishing, in more ways than one. But like most things, you get used it – although in my case, I grew to depend on it. I would do anything for him, which is why I said "Yes…I trust you"

Watching his chrome teeth flash in a Joker smile, he spoke "That a girl…" in an instant his smile had disappeared from his face, and I suddenly found myself falling backwards; over the side of the ledge, heading straight toward the steaming and bubbling vat of toxic chemicals.

* * *

 _Staring at the computer screen, Bruce Wayne sat with a concentrating face as he awaited important results concerning the case he had been given by Jim Gordon. Heading straight forward, Alfred Pennyworth has set aside the silver tray of hot tea as Bruce was far too interested in the constant flicker of faces on the florescent screen "You could try taking a break every once and a while Master Wayne. I'm sure Gotham won't crumble to pieces overnight"_

 _"You say that Alfred, but you and I both know Gotham is at its tipping point. Things are getting tense, especially now that this Amanda Waller is forming special Task Forces – which, if I might add, is made of a bunch of criminals. If anything, things are getting crazier…I'm just trying to do my job"_

 _"You're a multi-billionaire Sir. You don't have a job – not unless you count spending money or flirting with Russian ballerina's a job"_

 _Turning in his chair, Bruce looked at Alfred as he grabbed the fresh cup of tea "That's not true" defended Bruce in a playful manner "I have Wayne Corp. That's a job"_

 _"Falling asleep in conference meetings and running the business are two very different things Sir"_

 _"Are they?" asked Bruce with grin before turning back to the screen, his smile dropping to that of a more serious nature "here we are" he mumbled as he clicked several keys._

 _"And who might this be…" asked Alfred as he leaned over to look at the screen "another victim to fall for your charm?"_

 _"Not quite" replied Bruce with a chuckle "no, this is definitely someone I don't want to get on the wrong side of"_

 _"Amara Villisca" muttered Alfred "she looks to be a very smart girl indeed. What seems to be the problem?"_

 _"Other than the fact she a violent, psychotic murderer? A lot of things…" sipping on his tea, Bruce sat the fine china down onto its matching saucer "she's got quite the track record in both academic and criminal activity. Not to mention she's also got a certain attachment to a killer clown – although from our last encounter, I don't think the feelings mutual"_

 _"Dare I ask Sir?"_

 _"The night Sarah was murdered, Amara was there – on the rooftop…he…pushed her over the side so he could escape" turning to face Alfred, the butler stood paused. That had answered his question, he definitely shouldn't have asked._

 _"How romantic…" muttered the butler. Turning back to the screen, Bruce flicked through the few files he had, none of which were of much use; they all said the same thing if not less. Amara was simply a girl who had stumbled onto the wrong path, and now there's no turning back._

 _"Call it tough love"_

* * *

The softness of the fabric caressed my skin as I laced my fingers through the sheets. Feeling a wave of tingles run over every inch of my skin, I shuttered before I felt as if I were once again weightless. Snapping my eyes open at the sensation, I sat up to take in my surroundings. My heart was pounding and my mind racing as I tried wrap my head around all that's happened – he had pushed me over the ledge.

Laying in my bed, I knew I was back in the mansion – safe, with no threat of drowning. Closing my eyes for a brief second, an instant flash of memories crossed my vision and I began to remember. From head to toe I could feel the soft burning sensation of the chemicals, it took hold of me like a painful caress. I remember sinking to the bottom as I stared up through the murky green substance; faint blurs ahead of me, and then pale hands – reaching for me, grabbing hold to drag me back to the surface. Although when we had emerged, nothing was like it was before. It had all changed. I felt as if I had crossed realities, and his words only confirmed my thoughts.

" _Welcome to the other side" he greeted with a growl "the world of nightmares, where your dreams come to life. Enjoy your stay, because you're not leaving…ever_ "

Brushing the memory aside, I got up from my bed and stepped over to the full length mirror. My eyes wondered from the bottom of my pale feet, along my legs, across my silk clad stomach and all the way up to my face; my skin now as pale as that of Joker's and Harley's. My hair had also changed, and was now a deep and rich brown; it was enticing – just like my eyes, which were two pools of dark chocolate. Sighing, my plump limps formed a pleased smile. In this moment, I felt complete.

Standing in a silk nightie it was still late at night, but I felt adventurous. Walking out my room and down the empty hallway, the mansion was dark as I passed several grand windows. Heading down the familiar marble steps, I turned my head left and right; a gleaming source of light catching my attention. Following it, the light drew me closer like a moth to a flame. Is it him? Was he waiting for me?

Inching closer step by step, I entered the room and found the Joker standing just in front of a closed window; dressed in a white dress shirt and black pants, checked suspender straps crossed over his back to run over his shoulders. Peering through the glass, the soft rays of the night sky barred down onto him; outlining his body to give him a sort of glow.

Walking up from behind, I wrapped my arm around his waist. Not tensing or moving to turn around, he continued to stand still; looking out the window at something unknown. Feeling his fingers brush over the length of my right arm, I pressed the side of my head against his back. His voice rumbled through his body as he asked "Have you ever danced with the devil in the pale moonlight?"


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N Cheers for all the reviews from last chapter, much appreciated. I'd also like to give a special shout out to vintagemind, WickedlyMinx, iquinn18 and Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape, you guys are the best! I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and if anyone has any idea's for what you'd like to read next, let me know (I'm kinda running low on idea's) it would help me immensely if you could throw some suggestions my way. **

Listening to Jokers cackling laughter, I watched with a gleam as his goons littered the exotic strip club with a wave of bullets. Located on the north side of the city, this is where the elite of Gotham liked to purge their desires and take their fill – it was the perfect place for a massacre with a large effect. No doubt more than a few important people would be here tonight, considering it's the end of another _long_ and _hard_ week. Who _wouldn't_ want to let loose and indulge?

Holding a gun of my own, a women in red, tight fitting lingerie covered her head as tears streamed down her seemingly flawless face. Getting up from behind one of the black leather lounges, she started to run for the back door, but just before her hands could reach she was gunned down; her blood splattering along the walls to create a bloody display of art.

Watching as several other people attempted to flee for their lives, a shadowed figure under one of the long group tables caught my attention. Walking over, I got up onto the surface; cocktail and Champaign glasses crunching underneath my boots. Aiming my gun, I shot down into the table with a laugh as the man underneath let out a frightful help. Continuing to shoot, the tussling fabric of the cotton table cloth signalled to me his whereabouts as he continued to crawl forward.

Firing one bullet at a time, I couldn't tell if I had shot him yet, but I did know he was well and truly alive and kicking. Reaching the end of the table, I had dropped back onto the floor, but the man under had yet to come out. Picking up the edge of the table cloth, I flipped it up before aiming my gun at the sharp and youthful face of a blonde haired man; his sea green eyes staring up at me as his lips drew apart in shock. Holding my gun up, I aimed it directly in the centre of his delicate, but masculine features before pulling the trigger.

Groaning, I rolled my eyes as the familiar dull click echoed out; signalling that I had run out of bullets "Well aren't you lucky" I spoke with a sigh. Looking me up and down with wide eyes, the man had immediately turned around to start crawling in the other direction "and where do you think you're going?" I asked with a grin. Instantly tossing the gun, I grabbed his ankles and pulled as hard as I could; dragging him out of his 'hiding' place "we were just getting to know each other"

Grabbing a nearby steak knife, I sat on top of his chiselled abdomen "G-get off!" he snapped with a whimper "Please! Please!"

"What? Don't you like me?" I asked with a pout on my lips. Holding the knife against his throat, I could feel his Adams apple bob beneath the blade. He was shaking from head to toe, his breaths laboured. Holding a finger to my lips, I hushed him before grabbing his angled jaw "look at me" I demanded as he started to squirm. Shifting around, he continued to call out for help as people were being thrown around the room or killed – as if anyone would pay him a second of their attention "look at me!" I snapped.

Immediately stiffening beneath me, his green orbs met mine and I smiled as he began to stutter "P-please, I'm begging you. Let me go. I'll do anything, I swear" humming, I liked what he was offering.

Tilting my head, I had a thoughtful look on my face before I spoke with a teasing tone "Do you think I'm _pretty_?" I asked with a smirk whilst peering down. Waiting for an answer, he just continued to stare; unsure if I was serious or not "well?" I questioned " _do_ you?"

Looking me up and down, he nodded his head vigorously "Hmm…I don't _believe_ you…" I replied with a hum and draw of my words "are you _lying_ to me?" pressing on the blade against his throat a fraction more, I added "you don't want to hurt my _feelings_ "

Shaking his head, he quickly defended "N-no. You're really pretty…b-beautiful even" staring up at me with his luscious green eyes, his hands were shaking as he held them in front of his chest in surrender. Glancing the young man over, he was fairly average but attractive in a way; his dirty blonde hair short and styled for the night out.

"I _like_ you…" I purred "you and I should play"

Hearing a sharp whistle, my head snapped up to look at the Joker when a beer bottle suddenly collided with the side of my head. Falling to the side with a groan, I scowled as the young man rose from the floor to try and escape. Glancing down at me one last time, he then turned to unknowingly stumble straight into the Joker. Watching, I gasped as a blade was plunged into the young man's throat; gurgling, he dropped to the floor in a matter of seconds. Crossing my arms over my chest, I scowled as Joker walked over to me with an unimpressed look across his face.

Pulling me up from the ground, he gently brushed his finger over a small cut near my temple. Uncrossing my arms, I wanted to stomp my foot as I looked at the young man's twitching corpse on the ground "I wanted to keep him – he said I was pretty" I spoke with slight disappointment at the outcome.

Pinching my chin to look at him, Joker replied "Don't be _greedy_ – you have plenty of toys to play with" letting go with a slight push, one of the goons from outside had come into the nightclub.

"Boss, the cops are on their way…" he called.

"It's time for you and I to _disappear_ " spoke the Joker as he pulled me by the hand to exit the club. This is where the real fun begins.

Making our way outside, I looked toward the sound of bellowing sirens and flashing lights. Grinning, we both got into the awaiting sports car. Feeling the engine rumble underneath the luscious leather seats, the momentum of our take-off forced me back into the chair; a thrilling sensation taking over my body, leaving a trail of goose bumps along my skin. Looking into the rear view mirror, I watched as three cop cars pulled up outside of the club, while another five continued to pursue us down the eerie streets of Gotham.

"What do you say, should we give them a show?" asked the Joker as he turned to look at me.

Nodding my head vigorously with a large smile, he gave me one of his own before retrieving a remote control detonator from his pocket. Flicking the red safety cap, he pressed the switch before a rather loud explosion sounded from behind us; the strip club and the two buildings beside it completely destroyed. Giggling with excitement, I admired the chaotic view through the car door mirror; everyone was dead. Everyone except us and the few police cars following behind.

Turning to look ahead, I immediately gasped with shock as another cop car suddenly pulled up in front of us; blocking the way forward. Feeling the car drift along the road as we turned the corner, I held on tight to the door handle. Feeling my heart pound beneath my rib cage, I couldn't help but let out a string of laughs "Having fun are we?" asked the Joker with a low hum.

" _The best_ " I replied. Listening to the engine rev, we passed several streets, and slowly the cops were starting to lose distance. Entering a particularly dark alley way, we were heading further toward the Narrows when a large dark object caught my attention; the blaring headlights suddenly switching on – it was the Batman. "We've got company" I grumbled as I turned my head to glance at Joker.

"Just who I was waiting for – come to join the party…" instantly flooring the gas pedal, the car took off with a loud whine and the scenery around us almost blurred into nothing. Losing the cops completely, it was just us and the Batman in our dangerous game of chase. Entering onto a main road, we passed several cars as well as clipping a few. Peering through the mirror once again, the black vehicle behind us kept pace without a problem.

Lurching slightly forward from a sudden jolt to the back of the car, I had realised the Bat was now nudging us from behind in attempt to either slow us down or make us stop. Growling in annoyance, we continued to drive when we were hit once again, but this time it was a little too hard. Losing control of the steering wheel, we swerved through the lanes before hitting the edge of another car; sending us spiralling all over before we began to roll. Letting out a gasp and a yelp, I clutched onto anything that would stop me from tumbling around in the vehicle.

Blacking out for a moment or two as my head collides with the glass window, I eventually opened my eyes to an upside down view of the street. Aching all over, my ribs and wrists stung with a shooting pain as I angled my head to the driver's side; a groan slipping my lips. Finding the Joker beside me with his eyes closed, I reached over and shook him by his shoulder, but he didn't respond. Feeling an instant wave of panic, I couldn't tell if he was breathing or not – and for the first time in a long time, I was truly scared.

Hearing the sound of boots stomping against the black concrete of the street, I turned my head to realise the Bat was heading straight toward us. Shaking Joker again, I spoke "Wake up…he's coming…" not stopping my shoving motions, I thought I saw Joker begin to stir just as the Bat ripped the door of the passenger side clean off its hinges. Confused as to why he was coming for me, I watched as his gloved hand reached in to pry me away from the wreckage "don't touch me!" I hissed at the man, but he simply ignored me.

Before I knew it, I was out of the vehicle and in the clutches of the Bat. Wriggling and squirming, I kicked and screamed as the familiar sound of sirens caught up to us. Tugging myself out of his grip as hard as I could, I instantly darted back towards the car again. I have to make sure Joker's okay. I can't leave him.

"He'll be alright" spoke the Batman from behind as he pulled me into his armoured chest, his grip tighter than before.

"I said don't touch me!" I screeched as I kicked my legs to try and hurt him "you're not taking him away!"

"Unfortunately Jokers not the one I'm after tonight…" the Bat replied as he turned the other direction.

"No, no, no" I wailed "you're not taking me anywhere! I don't _want_ to go anywhere…please let me go. I don't want to leave" feeling a metal device wrap around my wrists to secure them, I realised they were some sort of high-tech handcuffs; one's I'm not used to getting out of.

"It's for the best Amara…" dragging me away without another word, I was helpless as the officers from the police cars parked a few meters away headed straight towards the toppled over car. Reaching the black vehicle belonging to Batman, I scowled at the familiar face of Jim Gordon as he stood awaiting our arrival.

"Are you sure you don't want us to take her?" asked the commissioner as he stood with his hands on his hips; his eyes looking down into mine. I'm going to kill them I thought, I'm going to kill them all.

"It's best I take her myself…at least that way I know she's were she's supposed to be" replied Batman. Nodding his head, Gordon glanced down at the ground before an echoed voice of one of the officers called out.

"Sir…he's gone"

* * *

 _Standing in the court room, Amanda Waller and Rick Flag sat on the wooden benches as they proceeded to listen and watch. After chasing down and capturing the livid teenager three days ago, the Batman had delivered on his word – Amara was now standing before a Judge with no way of escaping._

 _"…and therefore Amara Villisca should be placed into the care of Arkham Asylum" finished Jonathan Crane as he stood in his well fitted suit and rectangle glasses; a professional look across his face as he concluded his speech._

 _Taking a moment to absorb the information, the Judge; a woman in her forties with short brown hair, nodded in agreement "acknowledged" turning to look at Amara as she stood in a standard issue white uniform, her dark hair was somewhat frazzled as the Judge asked "is there anything at all you'd like to say Amara?"_

 _Continuing to stand with a scowl, the pale skinned teen glared at the Judge and all of her entirety – anyone could see the middle aged woman was off putted by the girl's intense eyes; a shudder crawling down the Judges spine. The atmosphere in the room was intense._

 _"Very well…I hereby sentence, Amara Villisca, twenty years to life in the psychiatric care of Arkham Asylum where you'll be further evaluated and treated" banging the gavel twice, two security guards instantly pounced on the awaiting teen; carting her away to the transport van in handcuffs._

 _Getting up from her seat and flattening out her blouse, Amanda Waller turned to Rick Flag "You don't look pleased" stated the woman as she took in the expression of the soldier beside her._

 _"It's just a matter of time until she's back out on the street…" spoke the soldier with a grumble. He was still angry and conflicted about the recent kidnapping of June – it was still fresh in his memory; even when it happened almost two weeks ago._

 _"We've done our job" replied Waller "we've taken care of the problem – even if it's just for now. I doubt she'll be leaving Arkham any time soon. Unlike you, I think I'll remain the optimist for now" replied Waller; the shadow of Johnathan Crane making her turn her head with a professional smile "thank you Doctor for being here…I'm sure Amara's in good care from now on"_

 _"Of course" replied the Doctor with a nod of his head "I'll be following close behind. We'll have her settled in, in no time" pausing, Johnathan opened his mouth in hesitance before finally speaking "I heard the Joker was there the night Amara was captured…do you have any information in regards to that?"_

 _Standing on the spot, Waller clasped her hands in front "I was told he managed to escape the scene – exactly how, I don't know..." staring at the Doctor, Waller added "why do you ask?"_

 _"I'm sure you know, the Joker has been a patient at Arkham a number of times. We've never been able to get much out of him of course – he's rather…difficult. However, he is intriguing…I believe the Joker has a unique mindset which, if examined properly, would most definitely benefit in our efforts to cure more severe patients – gain a better understanding, if you will"_

 _"You want to 'understand' them now" scoffed Rick Flag "what for?" he asked "their psychopathic lunatics, that's all you need to know"_

 _"On the contrary – it's important to understand the way they function mentally. Think of it as a puzzle, we need to place down all the pieces before we can open the door to a full recovery. Curing particular patients like Amara isn't as easy as you might think"_

 _Snorting, Rick Flag placed his hands on his hips with a slight roll of his eyes. Intervening, Waller spoke "As you might know as well Doctor, the Joker is a hard man to catch, let alone keep for a long period of time – but rest assured, he will be captured again. It's only a matter of time…" pausing, Amanda thought about the question she was going to ask next. It had come across her mind once or twice, and she wondered what the answer would be "…say the Batman did manage to get a hold of the Joker, where would you put him? Where would you treat him? I highly doubt it would be wise to have those two so close to each other, let alone in the same facility. It would be dangerous – an unnecessary risk"_

 _Feeling his lips tug upwards in a brief smile, Jonathan glanced down to the floor before looking back up "You do have a fairly good point, but I'm not so concerned as to what they'll if they're together – but rather when they're apart…you've seen the way she reacted when confined. Her hostility and fear of being alone will soon make her crumble further into the state of 'madness', so to speak. I think it would be 'better' to have them in the same facility if the Joker were to ever be captured in the foreseeable future. It may even benefit in our research…"_

 _"I see…" hummed Waller "I'll keep that in mind"_

* * *

Rocking slight side to side with every bump in the road, I sat in the back of the transport van along with two security guards armed with weapons. Buckled into a strait jacket and bite mask, I didn't have much room to do anything other than glare at the two men in front of me. After sitting through the sentencing a few hours ago, I was somewhat shocked that I wasn't being sent back to Belle Reve, but straight to Arkham Asylum – a place for the criminally insane or otherwise unstable, something I most certainly wasn't.

"Get ready" muttered the guard on the left as the van came to a halt. Waiting, the groan of the door unlatching made the two men stand up. Exiting the vehicle, I was pulled from my seat to stand on the black and slightly cracked concrete; the gates with the back-to-front words 'Arkham Asylum' slowly closing in front of me.

Securely held by both of the guards, I noticed another sleek, black car pull up to my right. Turning, we walked over just as a familiar man by the name of Johnathan Crane exited. Meeting hallway, I growled beneath my mask as he gave me a hint of a smile.

"How was the journey?" he asked whilst glancing me up and down. Staying silent, he eventually nodded to both of the guards holding me, and I was instantly tugged in the direction of the rather large and old looking building that was the Asylum itself. Ogling at its exterior, I hadn't realised how grand it was, especially being this close up – but I already didn't like it. The feeling of the place sent an unpleasant shiver down my spine.

Making our way inside, the interior was rather different than I was expecting; everything seemed almost industrial and fortified. Guards in black Arkham uniforms stood perched at nearly every corner, and there were several checkpoints placed that needed a passcode and I.D card.

Becoming stiff, the further in we walked, the more I could hear the screaming, the yelling. They were probably mere echoes to everyone else; a common occurrence, but to me they were loud and clear, and it made my stomach twist in knots. I remember the Joker mentioning this place one or twice, rather briefly, but from the few words; I knew it to be a spiteful and hellish place. Somewhere I don't want to be – far away from home, and even further from the Joker.

Arriving in a rather wide hallway, two male nurses in white uniforms approached us along with another Doctor; older with grey hair and a clip board "Doctor Crane, you've finally arrived. I've been anxious to meet our new patient" the man spoke.

"Here we are" replied Crane with a smile "please" he gestured with his hand "she's all yours. Although I'll be staying to make sure she's settled in for the night"

"Of course" spoke the man as he walked forward "just need to do a basic exam and then we'll take her down to her room" holding the clipboard, the old man looked me over with his greying eyes; taking in every inch of body "do you have any allergies? Any health problems other than the obvious?" asked the man.

Not speaking, I refused to co-operate. I hadn't spoken a word since Batman had captured me that night, and I didn't plan on starting now "She's not a talker" answered Crane in my place.

"Nothing uncommon" the old man sighed. Scribbling down a few words, the man nodded to the two male nurses "we're done here. You can take her…" watching the two male nurses come toward me, they were both muscly and tough looking.

Reaching out to take over the holds of the two guards from the van, I waited until one of them was close enough before head butting him in the face. Reeling back with a cry of pain, the nurse clutched his broken and bleeding nose. Watching everyone spring to life at my violent outburst, the room had grown tense with anticipation.

"Well she's certainly a feisty one, isn't she?" asked the Doctor.

"You have no idea…" replied Crane.

"I think a light sedative would be the best for now. Help her calm down…" struggling, the two male nurses grabbed a hold of me rather roughly; making me squirm and kick to get free. Approaching, the Doctor had retrieved a small syringe. Not hesitating, he tilted my neck to the side and plunged the needle into my skin. Taking a step back, he stood beside Crane "that should do the trick" feeling my eye lids begin to droop, I continued to watch the two doctors speak, but their voices were starting to go out of sync.

Not being able to control my body, my legs suddenly gave away, but the two guards holding me kept me up. Lolling my head downwards, I watched as my feet stumbled as the two male nurses walked me through the rest of the hallway and into a secure elevator; Crane following behind to stand next to us. Watching the door close, we descended down until I was sure we were heading somewhere that wasn't of this world – a place where the light doesn't reach and all that's left is the screaming.

Blinking, I seemed to lose track of time when I looked up once again to see we were now walking down a narrow hallway, illuminated by blinding florescent lights. It smelt like cleaning chemicals and iron, and the almost painful muttering and yelling of other patients had gotten increasingly louder as we passed one cell after the other.

Eventually coming to a stop, we were right outside of cell numbered ' _seven hundred and eighty-two_ '. Opening the bluish-grey metal door, I was tugged inside to sit on the made up single bed pushed against the cool grey wall. Almost falling over at first, I felt a pair of hands on my shoulders keep me steady. Following the length of the man's arm, I was met with a pair of hypnotic blue eyes behind frameless, rectangle glasses.

"Don't worry, the effects won't last long" spoke Crane. Feeling his hands leave my shoulder, his fingers worked at the buckles on the back of my bite mask. Pulling it away, I instantly felt the cool air brush against my cheeks before I took a semi-deep breath in "you probably won't remember, but I'll be back here tomorrow for a more – _in depth_ conversation. I think it's time you and I get to know each other…"


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N Quick update, here's the next chapter - enjoy :)**

Staring up at the tiny crack in the corner of the white painted roof, I had woken up a few hours ago feeling sore and stiff from the strait jacket still fastened to my body. Lying down, I had focused my time and attention to the details of the small room. It seemed the more I stared, the clearer and evident everything became.

First it was the small but obvious cracks, then the black scuff marks along the floor, and after that, it was the mismatched spots of colour where they had painted over something. It all made me wonder who was in here before me, and how many. What were their names? What was their so called 'condition'? But most of all – where were they now?

Turning my gaze down at the sound of the metal door, I could see through the small, plastic, box window that it was the male nurses. Opening the door wide, one of them stood just outside the door, while the other walked over and pulled me up into a sitting position before making me stand "Where taking you to the cafeteria. If you do anything against the rules or otherwise dangerous, you'll be sedated and taken back to your cell. Do you understand?" asked the nurse in clear and almost robotic tone.

Looking into his brown eyes, I turned to look down at the ground. Taking my silence as an acknowledgement of some sort, we exited into the hallway; both of them holding a forearm each. Listening to the murmuring and yelling of other patients, I glanced into a window every now and then to see the people on the other side either standing in a corner, or talking to themselves. Heading further through unexplored hallway and passed a security checkpoint, we now stood outside of a metal double door.

Pushing through, I was instantly greeted with the site of a plain cafeteria. Made up of colourless walls and bolted benches and tables, a serving buffet was off to the left as people queued to get their daily rations, while others sat down in groups.

Noticing a few eyes on me, some weren't bothered by my presence or didn't quite realise what was going on around them. Still keeping a hold of me, the metal doors behind us closed and the male nurses proceeded to take off my strait jacket.

"Doctor Crane has instructed us to take this off" spoke the nurse to my right "if you misbehave, it goes back on" pulling and undoing the buckles along my back, I was suddenly free from the trapping device and I felt an almost delusional sense of freedom "go line up in the queue. You have thirty minutes"

Hesitantly moving, I grimaced as I watched a man bang his head against the wall in front of me, while another proceeded to paint his sloppy green peas all over his face. Heading to stand at the end of the somewhat short line, I was eventually handed a cream coloured tray before various female nurses on the other side began to slop several scoops of 'food' onto the shallow compartments.

Standing at the end of the line, I looked around the cafeteria for a place to sit when I found a table at the far back in the corner; a single man sitting at the end, hunched over his own tray. Walking over, I sat on the opposite side and end of the table before taking a look at the food. Lifting a brow, I grabbed the plastic fork I was given and poked a brown slimy substance – it seemed to me, the only 'edible' thing on the entire 'men u', is the carton of plain milk.

"Well don't cha like the food, _Missy_?" questioned a high pitched but clearly male voice to my left. Turning my head, I found it to be the man sitting at the other end of the table. Somewhat thin with olive skin, he has short black hair and charcoal eyes. Tilting his head to the side as he looked over to me, his teeth flashed with a wide smile "go on, _try_ it – you won't know if you don't"

Not replying or attempting to eat any of the slop, I picked up the carton of milk and opened it before taking a sip. It wasn't exactly cold, but it was at an alright temperature as to not make you sick. Watching the thin man slide from his seat over to mine, I turned and gave him a glare before he stuck his hand out; fingers wide apart.

"I can already _tell_ …" he spoke enthusiastically "you and I are going to get along _quite_ nicely. You can call me Clyde, everyone does…but what's _more_ important is – what do I call _you_? Hmm? Do you have a _pretty_ name to match your _pretty_ face? Are you going to make me guess, because I really like gam-"

"Leave me alone" I snapped, cutting him off from his rambling speech.

Smiling wide, he gave me a childish chuckle before tsking and wagging his finger back and forth "Feisty, feisty, feisty – just what the Doctor ordered. Well he's gonna have a lot of fun _cracking_ you in half…I can _tell_. You're just all sorts of _good_ "

"Well isn't this _swee_ t…" rumbled a very deep voice. Turning my attention in front of me, a rather tall and bulky man with a lot of tattoos and no hair stood with his muscly arms crossed; a look of entertainment in his eye as he tried to be menacing "finally got a girlfriend Clyde, or are you gonna kill her too?" tormented the man.

"I'll have you _kno_ w…" spoke Clyde as he tilted his head with a crack of his neck; a smile still on his face "that's none of your _business, now is it?_ "

"Is that so?" scoffed the bulky man. Planting his thick hands firmly on the table, the man leant over and gave me a very poor attempt of a seductive face "you don't need a nut job like him. In fact, if I were you, I would run away now before he decides to add you to his collection of _failed_ relationships. You want a _real man_ Princess – you come to me" spoke the man with a smirk.

Peering up, I held his gaze as my left hand reached out to caress his hand as he still leant over "A _real_ man…" I spoke with low drawl of my voice.

"Yeah, that's right" he replied cockily.

Humming, I slowly leant forward making him smirk as he thought I was going to kiss him. Clutching the plastic fork, I slammed it down into his left hand. Letting out a cry of pain, I head-butted him in the face sending him reeling back to clutch his broken nose. Getting up from my seat faster than anyone could register, I jumped onto him and wrapped my legs around his waist; the momentum of my body sending us toppling over to land on the floor.

Sitting up, I looked into his stone coloured eyes as a flash of fear crossed his orbs. Glaring down, a wisp of my dark hair dangled in front of my vision as I clutched the sides of his face; plunging both of my thumbs into his eye sockets. Listening to him scream as he kicked beneath me, I watched as crimson blood filled his now empty sockets before I was roughly pulled off of him by the two male nurses.

Feeling an instant sting in the side of my neck, they continued to hold me as I watched Arkham Doctors rush into the room to treat the bleeding and wailing man on the floor; his hands clutched over his face as blood pooled down the sides of his face and down onto the linoleum floor. Listening to loud frantic clapping, I turned to see it was Clyde as he stood off to the side; a smile on his face as he stared down at the bulky man. Feeling my eyes begin to droop once again, I was then guided out of the cafeteria and back to my cell.

* * *

 _Sitting on the edge of the king sized bed, Jokers pale skin and bold tattoos stood out in the glow of the light from above. After fleeing the scene three days ago, Jokers minor wounds had healed with faint scars and now he was left with the notion that Amara wasn't so lucky in escaping. Instead she had been captured by the Batman and so far, there hasn't been a single word mentioned to the public about her; no news reports, or media of any sorts. It was if nothing happened and she didn't exist. They must be keeping it real quiet for a reason thought Joker. Unlike before it was easy to track her down, but now they were withholding information – they didn't 'want' him to know where she is, or was heading to._

 _"You're worried…" came the voice of Harley as she sat behind Joker, her pale and slender arms draping over his shoulders; her finger beginning to trace over one of his black tattoos._

 _"I'm annoyed" he replied deeply._

 _"I'm sure she's fine…she's tough, and wherever she is can't be that bad" spoke Harley as she rested her chin on his shoulder "it's not like she hasn't been away before – things happen" instantly pulling on Harley's arm with a curl of his lip, Joker turned and grabbed her jaw in a tight grip._

 _"Things happen – do they?" growled Joker as he looked into her eyes, his dark lips slightly apart._

 _"All the time" she justified just before a knock sounded on the door. Letting go of Harley with a shove, he got up off the bed and opened the door to the site of Frost; standing in a suit as always._

 _"I just got off from a phone call – I know where she is" stated Frost. Taking a step back, the two proceeded to walk away from the large master bedroom to stop at the top of the white marble stair case._

 _"Where?" asked Joker._

 _"Long story short, she's been sent to Arkham Asylum. They had the trial yesterday, kept it under wraps for obvious reasons. They've put her in high security, deep underground" letting out a low rumbling growl between his snarled lips, Joker turned and leant against the top railing of the stair case; peering down to the main lobby. This most certainly wasn't what he wanted to hear._

 _"Are there any planes on getting her out?" asked Frost with a serious face. He always did hate being the bearer of bad news – especially when it came to Joker. There was no telling what he would do or say, but then again, this was all a part of the job._

 _"No…" replied the Joker "she stays – for now" catching a glance of the shadowed petite form of Harley, Frost nodded his head before departing back down the stairs. Not acknowledging Harley's presence, Joker was instead focused on his thoughts and all the things that needed doing._

 _Of course, freeing Amara was one of them, but there were other things that needed taken care of first. Besides, breaking anyone out of Arkham high security wasn't an easy task. In fact, it's rather tedious and tiring when considering the steps and plans that need to be put in place before hand. Leaving Amara behind in the Asylum wasn't exactly ideal, but it would have to do – think of it more as a holiday._

 _"Are you really going to leave her there?" questioned the unimpressed blonde, her arms crossed over her chest. Admittedly, it wasn't exactly any of her business, but she couldn't help but question Joker's decision to leave Amara in the hands of the Asylum – she had seen first hands the 'treatment' they provide, and Joker wasn't a stranger to their therapy either "it's Arkham. They'll-"_

 _"I'm well aware, Harleen. I don't need reminding" turning around, he stepped toward her until their bodies were almost touching "run along – I have work to do"_

 _"It's cruel. She doesn't-" swinging his arm out with a powerful force, Joker's palm struck Harley clean across the face causing her to fall to the side and tumble down the stairs with a series of thuds._

 _Still standing at the very top, Joker stared at the pale lump at the bottom. Twitching, Harley whimpered as she wobbled and struggled to get up onto her feet – but she managed; she always does "what can I say…" muttered Joker "…things happen…"_

* * *

Sitting down across from me, Doctor Crane was without his familiar black suit case, but instead he held a simple folder and pen "I must admit, I'm not impressed" started Crane "not nearly a day here, and I've already been informed of a rather concerning incident…" looking directly at me, he added "do you care to explain, or are you still not talking?"

Shifting in my strait jacket, it was rather tight this time and the collar piece around my neck was rubbing against my skin to form a sore rash. It's rather irritating to say the least "...He called me Princess…" I answered simply.

Giving me a faint smile, no doubt in triumph of his ability to make me speak, Crane opened the manila folder. Clicking his pen, he started to pull and organise several papers "And this made you act violent?" he asked.

"Yes..." I replied "that name isn't his to use"

"And I'll also assume that this _honou_ r goes to the Joker, am I correct?"

Squinting at the man, I didn't like his tone of voice "Are you _mockin_ g me?" I asked.

Stopping what he was doing, Crane folded his hands in front of him "Of course not Amara. I'm just trying to understand why a simple word would make you gouge out a man's eyes. It all seems a rather – _eccentric_ , if you ask me"

"No one _was_ asking you Doctor Crane…but now that we have that out of the way, what other questions do you plan on asking me on this _fine_ afternoon, or can I go back to my cell?"

"You want to go back…" he stated with a curious lilt in his voice "why's that? Don't like me?"

Letting out a light scoff of a laugh, I replied " _Funnil_ y enough Doctor, not everything's about you – but to answer your question, no, I don't like you. Not in the least"

"That's a shame, you're an interesting person – it would have been nice to have a friend"

"Are we talking about you, or me? I'm having trouble figuring out which one" I retorted with a sly smirk and glimmer in my eye. It was fun twisting his words. Snapping back without a single hesitance. I wonder how long it'll take for him to get sick of my 'sharp' tongue, as Joker likes to call it.

"Clever" he muttered with a sigh of a laugh "well then you'll be thrilled to know I've been assigned your case" staring into my brown orbs, I admit, I was slightly taken aback by the information. Did it mean what I think it does? That I'll be stuck with him for however long it takes to ' _cure_ ' me "I'll be you're psychologist, meaning you'll be under my care from now on…I _do_ hope that's not an issue?" he asked in his familiar mocking tone. If only I could reach over this table and wrap my fingers around his throat. He wouldn't be so confident then, would he? "…I _really_ am looking forward to our therapy sessions"

"Likewise…Doctor" slowly leaning back in my chair, a firm expression had plastered itself onto my face. I want out of here I thought – I want out of here now.

"Good" he replied before beginning to write down onto his note pad. Shuffling through some more paperwork, Crane eventually looked back up "It might not have been explained thoroughly, but Arkham has a very _strict_ set of rules – especially for patients such as yourself"

"And what _exactly_ would _that_ be?" I snapped.

"…Dangerous – as you so _clearl_ y demonstrated earlier…now" he said, switching to a slightly chipper mood "I'll be prescribing you some medication. Nothing too harsh – it'll just take the edge off. Make you more comfortable during your stay here…you'll also be attending regular session with me, and if you manage to keep your hands to yourself, we'll allow you the continued use of the cafeteria and other activities – we encourage social behaviour as much as possible" he stated.

"And what if I don't… _behave_ , that is? What then?"

"Then we'll have to turn to more _drasti_ c measure, and I assure you – that isn't a _wise_ choice"

"Oh?" I questioned with a tilt of my head "you going to give me a dose of _electricity_? Come on Doctor Crane, be more _specifi_ c – tell me about all the things you could do to me, or should I say, _want_ to do with me?" giving a quick wink, the end of my lips tugged upwards as I stared into his blue orbs; so cold and calculating.

"I should inform you, inappropriate behaviour isn't tolerated…"

"I was teasing…you should learn to _relax_ " I replied.

"Unlikely, considering the company I'll be keeping as of now"

Feigning hurt, I lightly gasped "You wound me. What ever happened to wanting to be my _friend_?" I asked "…change your mind?"

"No" replied Crane with a sigh "but it's obvious you're a very challenging woman. You have ways of making things difficult, and I doubt that's going to change any time soon. You probably presume it to be a talent"

" _A talent I like_ …" I confessed with a gleam "it's good to know I can make even a _snake_ like _you_ uncomfortable…"

"Excuse me?" asked Crane, his eyebrows slightly furrowed as he looked at me. He had gone rigid and still with something akin to suspicion and knowingness, so painfully obvious to me, but perhaps not to everyone else. It made it all that much more exciting, to know something no one else might know.

"I'm not like _them_ Doctor Crane…I don't _bang_ my head against the wall, or _mutter_ to myself in the corner. I don't believe _monster_ s exist under my bed, or that I can see dead people…I'm _different_ – but I guess you already knew that, didn't you? Because if it were a _lie_ , you wouldn't be so infatuated with what's inside my _pretty_ little head…"

"I have a _professional_ curiosity as to your mental health" defended Crane.

Humming, I closed my eyes for second before opening them again "What's that?" I asked rhetorically "the _sweetest_ lie of all…you know, I once read in a book that denying the truth can _severely_ impact your state of mind" I spoke with a teasing tone "…is that what's happening Johnathan? Is your denial _affecting_ your state of mind?"

"My state of mind is _perfectl_ y healthy, I assure you – although, I can't say the same about yours. Your clearly a _delusiona_ l and _manipulate_ person – capable of _many_ things I'm sure"

"You can add it to the growing list you have…" I replied with a grin before slowly leaning in; my voice low and firm "…people like _me,_ can see straight through people like _you_ – you can't hide. It's so transparent you make me want to _die_ of laughter…your insane" I finally stated "…but it's okay" I reassured "…all the best people are"


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N Took me a while to get around to it, but here it is. Let me know what you think. Cheers**

Sitting couped up in my cell, two days had past, and not a single person had come to see me since my session with Doctor Crane – I would have thought they had forgotten about me, if it weren't for the fact one of the lunch ladies brought me food from the cafeteria every day. I suppose they were trying to get me to ' _think about my actions_ ', or 'give me time to _calm down_ '. I had to redeem myself before they would let me out to ' _socialise_ ', as Doctor Crane liked to call it.

Looking down at my standard fitting orange uniform, I had started to resent the distasteful colour more and more as each day past. Feeling the black embroidery that made up my assigned number, I glanced back up as I sat on the edge of my bed. Since getting here I hadn't been able to sleep; I felt too alone, and it was somehow quiet; despite the constant noises surrounding me.

Hearing a single firm knock on the door before the metal latch was opened, I turned my head to see the male nurses – or ' _Orderly_ 's' as Crane referred to them – standing in the door way "Time for lunch" the one on the left spoke. Getting up from my bed, I made my way out into the hall; their thick hands encasing my upper arms as they guided me down the hallway once again.

Heading towards the cafeteria, we walked through the double doors to be greeted with the familiar hustle and bustle of the open space. Letting go of me, the Orderly's stood guard just in front of the doorway; their eye's scanning over the crowd, looking for any disturbances.

Lining up in the lunch queue, I received my tray of daily rations. But before I was able to leave for the empty table at the back, I was stopped "Here" grumbled a rather large woman in a white nurses outfit; she had a rather round and greasy face, and she smelt of cigarette smoke. Holding out a small paper cup, I looked it over with suspicion.

"What is it?" I asked.

"What does it look like?" snapped the woman "it's your medication. Now hurry up and take it. Your holding up the line" grabbing the cup from her hands, I walked away to sit at the table. Not bothering to eat a majority of the food, I sipped on the milk before a scrawny figure in my peripheral made me turn my attention.

"You're looking rather _pale_ Missy. You don't _eat_ , you won't _survive_. Basic fact of nature" spoke Clyde as he sat in front of me with his tray. Ignoring him, I went back to staring at the crowd of people all eating their meals "I must say, you _impressed_ me yesterday" continued Clyde with a small laugh "the way you _threw_ yourself onto him…took out his eyes" he added while gesturing a gouging motion with his thumbs "oh, it was _so_ exciting. I don't think I've seen a performance like that in _forever_ " pausing for a moment, he leant in before speaking somewhat softer "…that's what this place feels like – forever…" he grumbled "it's gonna make you feel really _bad_ , and it's gonna make you _hurt_ – a lot. I should know…they _got_ me in the first week!" he said with a tap of his finger to his temple.

Looking up, my vision focused on two small circular burn marks either side of his skull – they had shocked him it seems. No wonder he's skitzy and weird. I doubt _anyone_ would be the same if they had seventy to five hundred volts running through your body at a single point in time.

Peering down from the burn marks, my eyes met his "Why are you talking to me?" I asked suddenly.

"Because I _like_ you. Yes, I do" he answered with a shake of his finger and a grin on his face "you're _special_ "

"So everyone keeps telling me" I grumbled under my breath.

"There's just a spark of something…something _different_ " he laughed before sucking on his teeth "I just can't quite put my finger on it, but it's there – I know it is" he mumbled under his breath, as if he were trying to reassure himself "since the moment I laid eyes on you, my mind tripped into _all sorts_ of _wonderful_ places…I think…I think you and I are _meant to be…_ "

"Is that so…" I spoke with a tilt of my head. I admit, I was amused at his behaviour and train of thought. Leaning closer, I spoke softly "and what could I possibly want with a _guy like you_ …what would be the point? Hmm?"

Somehow producing a juicy red apple from his orange uniform, he held it out to me on the palm of his hand "…I'll give you anything you want…" looking him over, I suddenly laughed. He's a bag full of tricks, that's for sure. Not moving as I slowly took the apple, I bit into the fresh and somewhat still cold fruit. It tasted like heaven compared to the slop on the tray. I'm starting to think a partnership with Clyde might not be a bad deal after all.

"You give me things..." I stated "what do I have to do in return?" there must be something I thought, there's always a catch. Nothings free in a world like ours. Payment is always due, even if it's not strictly said.

Shaking his head, Clyde smiled "You don't have to do anything – _Amara_ …" he spoke with a drawl of my name; making me freeze. How did he know my name? "…I already told you – I _like_ you…and I treat the people I like, _very_ nicely"

"I don't believe you…" I simply stated. It all sounded too good to be true, and if it weren't for the fact this was Gotham and I'm in Arkham, I would have just ran along with it – but this is different.

"Believe what you want – I'm telling you the truth. You can either accept my good gesture, or you can toss it away" he said with a flick of his hand "the choice is up to you" biting into the apple again, I watched Clyde give me a final smile before the low buzz of the alarm sounded; signalling the end of the lunch.

Watching the sea of orange get up to progress to the door way, several Orderly's guided people out of the cafeteria and back to their rooms. Standing in line, the large woman who had handed me the cup of pills stopped me with a glare "She's doesn't leave..." grumbled the woman as an Orderly pulled me to the side.

"And why not?" I asked with a slight hiss and glare of my own.

Holding up the paper cup, she shook it lightly making the contents rattle "You haven't taken your medication…it's mandatory for everyone. You either take it yourself, or we do it for you…take your pick" she snapped with an unpleasant attitude. Holding them out to me, I looked the woman up and down before snatching the cup from her hands. Emptying them into my mouth, she handed me another cup full of water. Sipping it, the liquid tasted like rusty pipes and treatment chemicals "down the catch?" she questioned before gesturing with her hand "open your mouth". Keeping my lips sealed, she demanded again "open your mouth!"

Instantly spitting the tablets and filthy water straight at her face with a spray, I watched as she flinched while taking a step back; the pills dropping to the floor with small clicks. Instantly back handing me as the Orderly kept a tight grip on my arms, the woman wiped her face.

"You alright Gladys?" questioned the Orderly; the fact the woman hit me not disturbing him in the least.

" _I'm_ _fine!_ " barked the woman; her pale face going red with embarrassment and anger "take her back. I'll deal with her tomorrow" she ordered with a hiss before pointing her chubby finger at me "And just so you know – you've made a _big_ mistake"

Instantly pulling on the Orderly's grip, I took a single step forward with a hiss, making Gladys flinch with a squeal. Laughing, the man holding me proceeded to pull me away from the large woman and back down the hallway – let's see how far she's willing to go. I'll have her rocking in a corner and crying for her mother in no time.

* * *

 _Pouring down, the rattling of the rain collided with the roof of the van as it continued to drive through the neighbourhood of Gotham. Reaching an old but quaint house, it pulled up outside with a slight squeak of the tires. Bursting open, the back doors of the vehicle slammed before Joker stepped out with an aluminium bat in hand; the water falling from the sky doing little to affect him._

 _Scanning his surroundings, the sun was starting to set and the sky was in a cool transition of blues as the night started to cloud over. Continuing along, he walked up the cracked footpath of the house before pressing the button to ring the doorbell. Hearing the typical sound mellow out into the air, Joker listened to the shuffling on the other side of the door before it opened to reveal the deformed face of Griggs._

 _"Surprise!" smiled Joker, making Griggs take a step back with an audible gasp. Moving forward, Joker held up his bat before swinging it down low and knocking Griggs straight off of his feet. Landing with a loud thud onto his back, he hissed in pain before turning over to try and crawl away from his intruder "Oh. Where are you going? Stay a while…" mocked Joker as he threaded his fingers through his green hair._

 _Kicking Griggs in the ribs, the man coughed with a wheeze as he rolled over from the force of the blow. Once regaining his breath, Griggs looked up with a whimper "P-please…"_

 _"Please what?" asked Joker as he cupped his right ear. Smiling, Joker dropped his hand and stared down at Griggs before an instant scowl over took his features "you've caused me a lot of grief…" spoke Joker as he pointed the end of his bat at Griggs' face "and the funny part" laughed Joker "the funny part is, this could have all been avoided if I had just killed you from the very beginning…but no – I had to let you live. Not that I'd call 'this'_ _living…"_

 _Stepping up from behind Joker, Frost had closed the entrance of the home with a firm click before being handed the bat. Adjusting his clothes with a sigh, Joker reached down and pulled Griggs up off the floor with a harsh tug. Dusting the former officer's shoulders off mockingly, he was then pushed down into the single lounge chair._

 _"Please" repeated Griggs "what happened…it wasn't my fault. I-I tried…they d-didn't listen" he stuttered; terrified of any and all words that left his lips, in fear of how Joker would react to hearing them._

 _Ignoring Griggs' ramblings, Joker sucked on his capped teeth as he squinted his steel eyes; wandering them over the mutilated face of the man in the chair "Well, she certainly got to you, didn't she?" giving a low chuckle, Joker added with a gesture of his hand and a light eye roll "but what can I say? She's got a flare for the dramatic"_

 _"W-whatever you want – I'll do it"_

 _"Well of course you will…" replied Joker with a soft voice. Sitting on the black coffee table situated in front of the lounge chair, he rested his elbows on his knees to lean in "I want you to listen – very carefully – because the next 'word' that leaves that mouth of yours will decided how this night ends. And I'm a man with a very 'big' imagination" listening to Jokers clear warning, Griggs then quickly nodded once he knew Joker had finished "…good…now, the people who are responsible – I want you to tell me their names…every single of them"_

* * *

Peering out of the plastic square of my cell door, I couldn't see far but it was enough to know when someone was coming. Wheeling a trolley full of books, a tall and gruff looking man with dark skin continued down the hallway; pausing every now and then at certain rooms. Taking a step back, it wasn't long until he stopped at mind.

Banging on the door once, he opened the thin trap door made for food trays "A delivery. Great book" the man grumbled out with a deep voice "I heard it gets _real_ _interesting_ around page forty-three" sliding the book in, I took it without hesitation. Not saying another word, the man closed the trap door and left. Waiting until the squeak of the trolley wheels were faint, I looked down at the cover of the book to read the title – ' _Bonnie and Clyde – The Untold Story'_.

Snickering, the clue was obvious enough, but I'm more interested as to what's inside. Opening the book to page forty-three, I realised the middle had been hollowed out and what was left inside was a home-made shiv, and a small origami flower.

Closing the book with the shiv inside, I slipped it under my mattress for the time being. Holding the flower in the palm of my hand, I sat down on the edge of my bead and stared at its complexity. Squinting, I eventually noticed there were words and letters scribbled along the piece of paper. Beginning to unfold it, I opened it up to read the note hidden inside.

'A gift from yours truly.  
P.S I can't wait for the next show'

Feeling the ends of my lips tug upward, I couldn't help but smile. Things might not be so glum after all – they might, in fact, be fun. Scrunching the note up in my hands, I tore it up into tiny pieces before placing the scraps in to the hollow hole of the book along with the shiv – it'll come in handy, but for now, I'll hang onto it.

Hearing the metal latch of the door open again, the two Orderly's came in with their stern looks and bulky forms "Time for your session" spoke one of them. Standing up, I was calm and not at all nervous as I stepped forward. They didn't know anything, and if they did, they didn't care – just how I like it. Everyone keeps to themselves.

Going along with the two men, we had walked down the hallways and to the therapy room. Walking inside, I sat in the seat. Looking up, I watched as the light above flickered before the Orderly's left to make way for Doctor Crane. Just on time, he sat across from me with my manila file and his notepad "How are you this evening?" he asked "still causing trouble I hear" looking up, Crane stared with his usual calculating expression; no doubt waiting for some sort of defence on my part.

"Is that _all_ you heard?" I asked calmly.

Nodding his head, he replied "You refused to take medication. And when asked to do so, you spat it back into Gladys' face. Is that correct?"

"…Yes"

"Then what am I missing? Is there something else you'd like to tell me? Did anything else happen that I wasn't made aware of?" pausing, I then smiled before relaxing my shoulders. I wasn't going to fib – 'telling' is child's play, and this isn't a game for children.

"No, Doctor Crane. Nothing at all…that's _exactly_ what happened?"

Remaining silent, the room filled with tense silence as we stared into each other's eyes; neither one of us faltering until Crane broke away from my gaze "Alright…" he spoke "then let's continue our session, shall we"

Slouching in my seat, I tilted my head side to side to work out the small ache that was in my neck. The greasy woman had hit me with quite a force, but it was nothing – a simple caress of a feather – compared to Joker. He could make you black and blue, and feel as if you had been turned inside out. Not a pleasant feeling at all, but it taught me a lesson every time.

"First question" announced Crane, snapping me back to reality "I've been keeping tabs on you through some of the Orderly's. According to them, you've been conversing with a particular patient named Clyde Larson. Is this true?"

" _Spying_ …not very gentlemanly of you" I tisked with a grin "you should _respect_ a woman's privacy"

"I do what I have to do for my job. My ' _spying_ ' on you is relative to your recovery. Socialising with certain patience here in Arkham could slow your rehabilitation" he replied with a professional tone.

"I can't tell…but it sounds like you just want to get _rid_ of me" I spoke with a pout "what's wrong Doctor? Getting _bored_ already?" I teased.

"You're avoiding the question" stated Crane with a plain tone. Ruining the fun, as always. Rolling my eyes, I shifted on my seat. The room was getting hot and irritating, the confined space making my skin prickle and my temper flare "I asked you-"

"I know what you asked and I don't care" I snapped with a hiss, interrupting him "you're being _awfully_ rude. Don't you think?… _Prying into other people's business_ …" glaring at the man across the table, he his eyes had shaded over with knowingness. A flashback crossing his mind as he remembered those exact words – the first time we met. He knew what I was saying. He knew it was a threat.

"Do you always have violent or otherwise angry outburst?" asked Crane, his pen squiggling along the note pad. He was trying to keep calm and collect, but I knew I had wedged myself right under his seemingly thick skin "you know, that wouldn't happen if you took the medication I provided for you" he added as he looked up.

"Why?" I asked "so you can control me? Change me into someone I'm not?"

"No…I don't want to control you Amara, or _change_ you – I just want to help" answered Crane as he adjusted his frameless, rectangle glasses.

Snickering, I laughed "oh, you think so? _You_ … _want to help me_?" I asked "…you're all so the same" I growled before slamming my hand onto the metal table "every single one of you – like clockwork. Why don't you just _help_ yourself? Hmm" I mocked "you know – all you people ever do is _dig_ until there's nothing left…but what you don't understand, is that it's not my head you're _prying_ your way in to…" I said while pressing down on both sides of my temples "it's your _own_ grave…"

Pausing, a few moments passed before Crane spoke up "I realise this must be sensitive for you…being surrounded by people you don't know, that you don't trust. It's a _strange_ place. You feel uncomfortable and alone…you just want to be home – with the one person, who in your mind, makes _perfect sense_ …am I right so far?"

Crossing my arms, my nails dug into my flesh and I could feel them start to tear through the skin in half moon indents. I wanted to feel the pain, I wanted to focus on just that feeling so I didn't climb over the table and rip out his tongue – just to get him to stop talking. I hated his voice. Every time he spoke it felt like nails were being driven into my skull, one syllable at a time.

"I know I'm right…" spoke Crane once again, my lips ceiled shut "it's written all over you. So _transparent_ " he mocked "…to tell you the truth, you won't last in here. Not without him…" placing down his pen, Crane clasped his hands on the table "and that's where I step in. I'm going to make you the strong, independent woman that I know you can be. Starting today – you're going to _take_ your medication, and we're going to _continue_ our therapy sessions…because Amara – it's the only way you're _eve_ r going to leave this place"

* * *

 _"…That's it…I swear. There's no one else" still sitting on the black coffee table, Joker listened to each and every word that flowed from Griggs' lips. Not moving, he looked from Joker to Frost who stood just off to the side; his arms crossed with stone like features. Facing back to the Joker, Griggs asked with hesitance in his voice "you believe me right? I'm telling the truth"_

 _Pausing for a second longer, Joker suddenly leaned in making Griggs flinch "I trust you…" grumbled Joker as he tapped Griggs' cheeks roughly "and I've gotta say – it's been one 'hell' of a story..." leaning back, he added "but unfortunately this – end of the tale – brings about my next predicament…" getting up from the coffee table, Joker stood at his full height "what am I going to do with you?" he grumbled with a tilt of his head._

 _Gasping low in fear, Griggs bowed his head before covering his mouth to collect himself "I've done all you asked. Please…I've lost everything, my wife, my kids…I just want to move on"_

 _Humming, Joker stepped to the side; making his way slowly over to Frost "As heart clenching as that sob story may be…there's one teeny – tiny – problem" grumbled Joker as he turned back around with the aluminium bat in the palm of his hands "during her long and no doubt troublesome stay in that cesspit you call a prison – you did some very 'bad' things to someone you really shouldn't have…"_

 _Keeping silent and still, the former officer didn't move from pure fear. A million thoughts ran through his head in this one moment, and none of them were good, and almost all of them lead to a very horrific ending. He had thought that maybe by the grace of some 'God', he could have escaped the fate of his actions during his duty at Belle Reve, but this confirmed it – he most certainly wasn't._

 _"I'm sorry" apologized Griggs, even if it was fruitless._

 _"Not yet" retorted Joker as he held up a finger "but you will be..." walked around the lounge, Joker stood behind Griggs and pressed the length of the cold bat along the back of the man's tense shoulder blades._

 _Opening his mouth, Griggs went to defend himself "I didn't-" but was cut short._

 _Instantly swinging the bat, Joker had hit Griggs in the back of the skull; sending him forward from the force of the blow. Landing on his hand and knee's onto the carpet, Griggs spluttered as Joker rounded the lounge chair with a snarl on his lips. Opening and closing his eyes, Griggs struggled to keep focus on the spinning room before him._

 _"My, my…you don't look so good" spoke Joker as he scanned the hunched over body "what's wrong? Having a little trouble are we?" asked Joker mockingly, his face now twisting into a frightening glare "here…let me give you a hand…"_

 _Swinging the bat down over his head, a sickening crunch echoed out as the blow hit the back of Griggs' skull; making him collapse to the floor with a thud – his head now caved in. Striking again and again with no slacking of strength, Joker didn't stop as blood splattered onto his shirt and skin; the snapping and crunching of bone doing little to affect him or Frost._

 _This is all a part of the plan – this is his revenge._


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N Another update! Whoop Whoop! Hope you guys are enjoying the story, and let me know what you think!**

Sitting at the usual table in the back corner of the cafeteria, I bit into another fresh and juicy apple as I watched the other patient's converse with each other. Facing Clyde as he sat directly across from me, I listened to the crunch of the crispy fruit before asking "Where are the others?"

For a while now, I had wondered what made Arkham so ' _dangerous_ ' in the eyes of the public. Scanning over the various men and woman, I wasn't at all fazed by any of them. They all seemed harmless. In fact, I haven't witnessed a single ' _disturbance in the peace_ ' since arriving; besides the man who now had no eyes and had yet to return. No one did or said anything fun or chaotic, they simply sat here mumbling or staring off into the distance – things were starting to look dull and bland.

"The others?" questioned Clyde "by that, I'm assuming you mean the _dangerous_ and _deadly_ " he restated with slight dramatic tone. Nodding my head, he continued "they're in a _whole_ different area Missy… _solitary_ …someone where you don't wanna be. Trust me…"

"And why's that?" I asked while leaning in "Have _you_ been there?"

"Me?" he questioned before shaking his head "no, no, no" he said while shifting on his seat "no that place, it isn't meant for people like me"

Humming with a sigh, my shoulders slumped in down disappointment "What a shame. And here I was, thinking you were the baddest and maddest of the bunch"

Laughing lowly, Clyde crossed his arms before leaning on the table "I'm just a guy who knows how to get around…the people _you'r_ e referring to – the ones they send down there – they're people you don't ever want to run into…the worst of the worst"

"Oh" I cooed with a grin "now I'm interested, please do continue. Tell me. Who are these people – the so called _worst of the worst_?" taking the last bite of my apple, I sat the core down onto the tray.

"Well I think, by the looks of it Missy, you've already made yourself _acquainted_ with one of those ' _people_ '…haven't you?" he said while looking over my pale face and arms. Keeping my brown eyes locked onto his, I swallowed the lump of chewed apple in my mouth. I could feel it sliding down my throat in an uncomfortable manner.

"Exactly, how long have you been here?" I asked suddenly, diverting myself from the rather 'sensitive' subject of the Joker.

Looking over Clyde's almost scrawny upper torso, the orange sleeves of his uniform had been rolled up to his elbows; allowing the faint scars along his arms to bounce from the lights above. I admit Clyde certainly has an air of mystery surrounding him at all times. It made me feel somewhat sceptical. Especially considering he seemed to know a lot about me, yet I knew almost nothing about him. I think that should change.

"…Forever…" he answered simply with a wave of his hand.

"Crane told me to keep away from you…he said it could impact my recovery. Now why would he say a _funny_ thing like that? Hmm? Are you keeping secrets from me?" I asked "did you do something really _bad_?" I asked with a devilish smirk. Maybe I could get a good story out of all of this – something interesting.

" _The Doctor_ , says a lot of things…but, it all depends on how you perceive things" answered Clyde "what I see, isn't necessarily what _you_ might see…it's all different"

"Different? How?" I asked with a smile "go on. I want to know"

"Do you?" he asked with a tilt of his head and a slight chuckle.

"Yes"

"…Okay" he said while leaning back in his seat. Resting my head on the palm of my hands, I stared up at him; waiting for the story that was about to leave his lips "but not today" he added, making the smile on my face drop in an instant.

"How rude…you got me _all_ worked up" I spoke with a sigh as, I too, leant back; my arms crossed over my chest.

"Don't pout Missy…all good things come in due time…and besides, how _interesting_ would I be if you knew _everything_ about me – I'd boring…and we all know what happens to people that _bore_ you" listening to the familiar sound of the cafeteria alarm sound out, Clyde got up from his seat "I'll see you tomorrow" walking away from the table, I watched with squinted eyes as he was guided out of the cafeteria by an Orderly. How does he know? Who has he been talking to?

Still sitting at my table, I waited until the rush to leave the cafeteria was over before I rose from my seat. Heading over to the door way, I stood in line before I was met with the greasy round face of Gladys. Handing me a paper cup with my prescription pills, I took them from her hands and downed them before her eyes. Swallowing with a sip of water, I opened my mouth "She's good" grumbled the woman with a snake eyed look as an Orderly took me by the arm.

Walking down the familiar hallway, we were halfway to my room when I stopped "I need to go to the bathroom"

"You should have gone during your lunch break" grumbled the man as he gave my arm a firm tug. Halting, I planted my feet on the floor so that I didn't go any further.

"Please. I really need to go" whining, I looked up at him with pouting and pleading expression. Crossing my legs, the man stared at me before giving in with a sigh.

"Fine" he grumbled. Tugging me down a different hallway, we reached a single door way that had a small toilet sign labelled into it. Letting go of my arm, I pushed through the door "don't take forever" he added quickly as it closed behind me. Heading to one of five stalls in the room, the scent of harsh chemicals hit my nose as I got to my knees. Taking a deep breath, I closed my eyes as I stuck two of my fingers down my throat.

Feeling my gag reflex take over, my eyes and mouth watered before I threw up the contents of my lunch along with the pills. Trying to be as quiet as possible, I continued until there was nothing left. Wiping my mouth with a piece of toilet paper, I sighed before take a few more deep breaths; the burning sensation in my throat feeling like pure acid.

Since the session with Crane a few days ago, I had done what he had instructed – I took my pills and continued therapy. Only every day I had to come up with new ways to ' _take the pills without actually taking them_ ', and this was one of the ways. Not at all convenient, but it's affective.

Getting up off the floor, I reached under my shirt. Feeling for the underneath of my bra, I flipped the fabric up and grabbed the shive that I had hidden there earlier this morning. Since I had to return the book back to the same man who had given it to me, I had to figure out where I was going to hide the shiv, and the toilet was a good a place as any. There wasn't any way it could be linked to me directly, and it was easy enough to access when I needed it. Not to mention very few of the Orderly's felt comfortable ever frisking a sixteen year old girl.

Popping open the lid of the toilet, I wedged it right under the water pump so that if any of the cleaners needed to open it up, they wouldn't see it unless they really looked. Placing the lid back on, I went and washed my hands and tried my eyes. Checking over my appearance, I walked back out of the bathroom with a smile on my face "I'm all done" I announced with a cheery tone. Looking me up and down, the Orderly scoffed before wrapping his thick fingers around my arm; taking me back to my room for the day.

* * *

 _"I'm sure they'll be alright" spoke Barbara Gordon as she tried to reassure her father, who sat in the living room lounge chair "the department can take care of it. You need a break too you know" smiling, Barbara took out the tray of roast veggies and a perfectly cooked pork roast. Turning around, she closed the oven door with her foot before placing the tray down on the kitchen counter._

 _"You're right. I'm just stressed about it all…I keep worrying about this city. Trying to make it a safe place" spoke Gordon as he flicked through the newspaper. Sniffing the hair, he sighed "that smells good" turning her head up, Barbara smiled as she began to carve the meat. Echoing out, the doorbell had suddenly rang, making her smile slightly falter from her thin pink lips "I wonder who that could be at this time of night" mumbled Gordon "better not be one of those sales people…don't they know it's late"_

 _"Don't get up" ordered Barbara lightly as she sat down the carving fork and knife. Tucking a lose strand of her fiery red hair behind her ear, she walked around the counter "you just sit and relax. Like you're supposed to…" she said with a smile before opening the door "can I-"_

 _Freezing Barbara's lips had parted with shock as her eyes widened at the pale face, green hair and the twisted and glinting smile. Standing in front of her, Joker held a gun while two goons stood behind him; one either side. Firing the weapon with a sharp bang, Barbara felt numb as she lurched back before falling to the floor with a thud. Clutching the oozing bullet wound as it leaked blood, her face contorted in agony as she whimpered; her blue eyes blurring with tears._

 _Instantly rising to his feet, Jim had collapsed to his knees by his daughter "Barb?!" he called out, taking her hand in his. Allowing himself in, Joker took in the view of the living room before smelling the rich air._

 _"Well, would you look at that – right on time for dinner. Aren't I just lucky?" spoke the Joker in a grumbling tease. Following close behind, the two goons entered and closed the door behind him._

 _Turning from his daughter, Gordon glared at the Joker as the criminal began to pour himself a drink; not at all fazed "You bastard! My daughter. I'll…" interrupted, Gordon had been plucked from his hovered position on the floor. Held tight by one of the goons, the other swung a rather hard punch to the commissioner's stomach making his gasp with a wheezing cough._

 _Ignoring Gordon, Joker sipped on his drink as he made his way over to Barbara. Giving her legs a quick kick, he looked her up and down as she once again whimpered; her body not responding at all. Joker knew exactly what he had done – he had, no doubtingly, paralysed her from the waist down._

 _Crouching beside her, Joker downed the rest of his drink before flinging the glass behind him; the sounding of shattering glass echoing out as it smashed against the wall "You know, it's such a shame you'll miss out on your fathers 'debut', Miss Gordon" said Joker "but sadly – our venue wasn't built with the disabled in mind…but don't worry" he grinned "I'll take some snapshots to remind him of you"_

 _Retrieving a small old fashioned camera from his coat, Joker held the black device up to his face before a bright flash captured the terrified and weeping face of Barbara Gordon "W-why…why are you doing this?" whimpered the red head as she still clutched her stomach._

 _Reaching down, Joker had gripped Barbara's face to make her look at him "Because your father 'took' something of mine. Something that didn't belong to him…" he answered simply before snapping another picture with the camera "so now, I'm going to take something of his…"_

* * *

Standing in my cell, I kept myself balanced at every tug of the belt buckles that tightened the strait jacket. Staring at the white wall in front of me, I traced my eyes along the long jagged lines that dragged down a few centimetres of the wall; as if somewhat had sat on the floor, clawing away at the paint with their bare nails. Probably trying to scratch and dig themselves free from this lunatic prison. Feeling two hands clasp my shoulder, the Orderly spun me around on the spot before pulling me out of my small room and down the hallway. According to him, we were off to see one of the Asylums medical doctors a few floors up; which is why I'm being uncomfortably confined.

Making our way down the hallway and past several checkpoints, we reached the large elevator where two black uniformed men stood with their guns guarding the entrance; waiting for our arrival so they could escort us. Listening to the creaking hum of the large metal elevator to arrive, we all got in silently and ascended to the top; the flickering like almost becoming hypnotic before it stopped and we walked back out. Wandering past more rooms with more wailing patients, we eventually passed through a set of double doors that led into a large medical bay; made up of several clean beds and examination cubicles.

Heading over to a curtained off space, I found the familiar face of Doctor Crane waiting for me on the other side. Turning at my arrival, I saw that he was speaking with elderly man in a white lab coat; the same man that examined me when I first arrived here. With peppered grey hair and a shaven face, he held the same clipboard as he too turned to see me "Amara. Hello again" he spoke in a friendly tone "please" he said with gesture to the check-up bed "take a seat"

Keeping a firm eye on Doctor Crane, he stood with his hands clasped behind his back in his usual suit and glasses. Using the step up stool provided, I got up onto the check-up bed with ease. Now tracing my eyes back to the old Doctor as he stepped forward, he officially introduced himself "My name is Doctor Montgomery. I'll be your regular doctor during your stay here, and if you have any issues, don't hesitate to speak up" he said before taking out a pen light.

Holding up his index finger, I followed the Doctors instructions; the blaring white pen light shining straight into my eyes. Checking for anything abnormal "Good so far…" he said while switching the light off. Once again holding his clipboard, he checked several boxes and took down some notes "you've been taking your medication. How have you been feeling the past few days? Any nausea, or sleeping problems?"

Shaking my head "No"

"Okay…can I get you to stand please" doing as he said, he placed down the clipboard and pen "I'm just going to take this off" making quick work of the buckles lining down my back, I felt the weight of the thick straight jacket drop from my body. I couldn't help but notice the sudden but slight tenseness in the Orderly's and Crane "alright, please stand on the scales" stepping up onto the black box, I watched the arrow flick across before eventually settling still on a number. Writing down the figures, Doctor Montgomery announced "you've lost a bit of weight…have you been eating properly?"

"Yes" I replied.

"Are you sure?" he asked with a firm gaze as he looked up from his clipboard.

"Yes…" hearing him sigh, I turned to look at Crane when the greasy woman, Gladys, from the cafeteria suddenly walked in past the curtains. Standing with her hands by her side, I looked her up and down. The uniform she wore too tight fitting. The buttons strained against her swollen belly. From here I could see the perspiration on her forehead and upper lip, her sunken in eyes watching me; daring me to snap at her presence.

"According to Gladys, you haven't…you've been seen several times throwing away most, if not all, of your food at the end of lunch hours"

"If you knew I was throwing it away, then why are you asking me in the first place?" I asked with an edge of venom to my voice.

"Because we want to establish trust Amara…you should be able to talk to us about small complications such as your meals. Do you not like the food provided? Or is it something else?" asked Doctor Montgomery.

"If that's what you want to call it, then yes. I have a problem with the ' _food_ '. _It's disgusting_ " just like the fat pig beside you I added in thought "is that all?" I asked with a snap "I'd like to go back to my room"

Before Doctor Montgomery could speak, Crane had immediately stepped forward; his arms crossed and intense blue eyes focused on me "There's one more thing…and I'd like it very much if you answered honestly…" pausing, we continued to stare at each other "… _have_ you been taking your medication?"

"…Yes…" I spoke after a brief pause.

Slowly nodding his head, Crane took a step back allowing Doctor Montgomery to step forward "Please, lay down. I just need to get a quick blood sample and the Orderly's will take you back to your room" giving me a ghost of a smile, I did as he said.

Something told me Crane didn't believe the lie that I had just told. Not one bit.

* * *

 _Sitting in the hospital waiting room, Gordon's head hung low as he held a cup of now lukewarm coffee. Listening to the sound of monitors beeping and staff walking past, it was still early during the night as he waited for the Doctor to come see him in hopes of hearing any form of good news._

 _It had been three days since the Joker had broken into his home. Three days since he had been beaten until he was black and blue, and three days since he had shot Barbara – straight through the spine. At this moment, Gordon felt immense dread and guilt._

 _Guilt because he wasn't able to protect his daughter. Guilt because of what had been done to her; all of it being solely his fault. If only things had been different he thought as he sat in the chair, if only I could go back and change time. None of this would have happened "…Jim…" spoke a voice, bringing him out of his train of thought._

 _Looking up, he was met with the site of the Doctor dressed in his white lab coat; stethoscope hanging around his neck as he held a clipboard "Yeah Doc…" standing up, Gordon threw the coffee into the small bin on his left "how is she doing?"_

 _"She's doing fine. We did the scans today…" sighing, the Doctor continued "I'm afraid there's not much we can do for her in terms of rehabilitation. If the bullet had been a centimetre to the right, she might have had the_ _chance to walk again, but I'm afraid that's not the case…I'm really sorry Jim" spoke the Doctor with a face of pity and sadness as he glanced to the floor with a frown._

 _Sighing, Gordon rubbed his eyes "Alright…" he muttered, trying to fight off the tears that threatened to spill at any moment "...it's been a few days. When will I be able to see her?"_

 _"She did wake up earlier this morning, but she was in a severely stressed and panicked state. We had to give her something to calm down…I don't think she'll be able to have visitors for another day or two…give her a chance to settle down first…she's been through a lot" stated the Doctor._

 _Nodding his head, Gordon gave a ghost of a smile in appreciation for the Doctors efforts "I'll head home then…"_

 _"That would be best…you don't look so good yourself Jim" replied the Doctor as he looked over the officer; his face somewhat swollen from bruising, a few cuts from split skin along his face "you should take a few days off –_ _relax"_

 _"Trust me, the last thing I need is to be sitting in that house alone with my own thoughts. Staring at it all. Having it replay…No…" said Gordon with a slight shake of his head "I need the work to take my mind off it" placing his hands on his waist, Gordon nodded his head "I'll see you around Doc…"_

 _Walking out of the hospital, Gordon made his way over to his car before getting in. Pausing with his hands on the steering wheel, he sniffled as the silence began to enter his head. Even after seeing and hearing everything – he couldn't believe it. His own daughter. He didn't want it to be real, but it was, and it made him sick the more he thought about it._

 _Starting the engine, Gordon took his time making his way home – he almost felt like burning the place down when he got back. If only to take away the recent and most painful memories, but he couldn't, because this was also the place where much happier memories were made. One's he couldn't bare to destroy._

 _Pulling into the driveway, he switched off the car before getting out. Grabbing his keys from his pocket, Gordon unlocked the front door and headed inside the dark house. Hanging his jacket on the coat hanger to the left, he closed the door behind him before flicking on the light. Turning around – the world had grinded to a terrifying standstill._

 _"No!"_

 _The air had left his lungs in a fail swoop. The room began to spin. Flashes of red crossed his vision in taunting tones. Pictures. The pictures where everywhere. All along the walls. All along the carpet. Each one different and more disturbing. He wanted to be sick. He wanted to gouge out his own eyes so that he didn't have to see – the pictures of Barbara. The pictures of his naked daughter. Screaming. Crying. Everywhere._

 _Stumbling forward, Gordon collapsed onto his knees. Trembling, his hands picked one of many pictures taken up off the ground; staring into it, only to drop it a few seconds later. Spreading his arms open wide, he scooped his hands along the floor to try and collect the photos – he need to get rid of it, but he could barely see with the tears flowing down his cheeks as he sobbed._

 _So encased in the hellish word he had been so suddenly thrusted into, Gordon didn't realise a figure step before him. It wasn't until a pair of fine leather pointed shoes entered the top of his vision, that he realised he was even there "…well…look who stumbled into my fun house of nightmares…" peering up through his wet lashes, Gordon gaped as the Joker looked down with a glinting grin "how's the view from down there? Hmm?" he the laughed. Taking a few steps toward the closest wall, Joker plucked a picture from the wall with a tisk "you know, I aughta start taking more photo's – I really seem to be able to 'capture' the 'raw' emotions…don't you think?"_

 _"W-why….why are you doing this?!" whined Gordon as he still knelt on the floor; a handful of crumbled photo's clutched in both of his hands._

 _"Doing?" spoke the Joker as he turned to look back at Gordon "I'm not doing anything…this" gestured Joker to his surroundings "it's all on you…" tilting his head, he added "I find it funny how you thought it was 'all' over…" stepping over, the pictures on the floor crunched and crackled under Jokers footsteps before he crouched down "this is all just the price you pay for the mistakes you make, and believe in me when I say, you've made plenty..."_

 _"I was doing what was right…by the people of Gotham" said Gordon "they deserve a place they can feel safe. A place where we aren't intimidated by people like you…" swiftly grabbing a hold of Gordon, Joker held him tight._

 _"Take a good look around commissioner…how do you expect to protect the city, when you can't even protect yourself…not even your own daughter…" staring into the old man's eyes, Joker could see him breaking "your just a man with a gun who thinks he can be a hero…it's time to wake up from that dream commissioner" said Joker as he flicked Gordon on the forehead._

 _"You won't get away with this…you'll pay for your 'own' mistakes too…It's just a matter of time before you're in a padded cell" stated Gordon in a final attempt to keep strong._

 _"I don't doubt it, and at the rate this city's inhabitance are losing their minds, they'll be doubling up. Maybe they'll stick you and me together…" he joked with a chuckle "but before then, I'll continue to do what I do best – wreak havoc and have my way with the world..." getting up, Joker straightened his waist coat with a light tug at the bottom "if only you could see it the way I do commissioner. Where two halves of a whole…without people like me, there wouldn't be people like you"_

 _Raking his fingers through his green hair to slick it back, Joker turned and grabbed his jacket from the coat hanger; a detail completely missed by Gordon "I'll remember this Joker…" spoke Gordon from his position on the ground._

 _"Oh...I wouldn't do that if I where you" he replied while slipping on his jacket "remembering's dangerous. I find the past a worrying and anxious place. Memories treacherous. One moment you're lost in a carnival of delight, and the next, it leads you to somewhere you really don't want to go… somewhere dark and cold…so if you're going to remember anything Jim Gordon, remember this…when you find yourself locked onto an unpleasant train of thought, heading for the places in your past where the screaming is unbearable…remember, there's always madness…madness is the emergency exit"_

 _Retrieving a small remote, a sound – no a voice – echoed out. The pleading and crying of someone Jim Gordon's heart held above all else. The voice of his wife – Sarah Gordon. This indeed was the dark and damp places of a past best forgotten. One he still had nightmares about. This was the place where the screaming became utterly unbearable._


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N I'm 100% sure I just broke 'Longest Chapter Ever' record, because this new update is a whopping 5,059 words long. Can you believe it?...Anyway...I hope you guys enjoy and as always pop me a review. They are much appreciated. I know I've been getting a few really long ones recently, and I super enjoy reading them and answering any question you might have, so cheers!**

Shuffling the manila folders and papers, Crane adjusted his glasses before looking at me "…Let's discuss something else today" spoke the Doctor. Sitting opposite, my hands rested on the cold metal table "I'm interested in your relationship with the Joker…how would you describe it?" he asked with a click of his pen.

Humming, I looked upward with a face of mock thought "I would describe it as…none of your concern" looking back down, the palm of my hands lay flat against the cool surface in hopes of cooling the rising heat underneath my skin "you know, I was _wondering_ how long it would take for you to bring him up…I guess you do have some _sense_ of control after all. Most would jump straight in. Eager to get all the juicy details out of me as quick as they can"

"I like to take my time. I'm not in any hurry, and neither are you" replied Crane "…now…back to the subject you're so desperately trying to avoid…" sighing with a roll of my eyes, I leant back in the uncomfortable chair. The links of the handcuffs rattling along as I moved.

"If it wasn't clear already – I don't want to talk about it" I spoke with a huff.

Letting out a soft sigh of his own, Crane shifted to sit straighter in his seat "Well at least you're being straight forward and honest…but that's what these therapy sessions are for Amara. To talk about things. Things they are sensitive"

"No…" I said with a shake of my head "that's not what this is…this isn't about me or my _feelings_. I'm just a subject…someone you can occupy your time with. As soon as I spill all the deep and dark secrets, you won't want anything to do with me"

Listening to my every word, Crane suddenly asked "…Are you afraid of being alone Amara? Is that why you don't like opening up to others? You're scared that people won't like you once you're _borin_ g…and you project these feeling onto others around you"

Feeling a chill run down my spine, his words had struck a dusty nerve. I suppose the Doctor was awfully close to the truth. A truth I didn't want to acknowledge – that I was afraid of being disinterested and unwanted. That if I became too predictable, too transparent, that the one person I didn't want ever leaving me, would do just that "No…" I answered in a partial lie "that's not true"

"Then tell me something that is"

"I'm not _afraid_ …I'm _terrified_ " I answered "And it's not just _anyone_. It's a particular _someone_ " I said with a tilt of my head. I bet Crane just loved to hear me admit it – to say it out loud. That everything I've done, all the tantrums, the random acts, and even Michael – it was all to keep _his_ attention. To make myself unpredictably interesting.

"The Joker?" he questioned with a sure tone.

"…Yes…"

* * *

 _Staggering and marching my way down the black, empty streets of Gotham in a huff of blind and bubbling anger, I had stumbled upon a rather small alley way tavern. Located conveniently in the Narrows – a place where shocking crime took place and no one cared, I had proceeded to have my way with the few drunken people inside. The rest either crying, or screaming for help._

 _Pulling the trigger of my gun, I watched as they dropped like flies. One after the other. Standing near the door way, every now and then one would be brave enough to try and barge their way past; but they never made it more than a few steps. Watching as blood splattered along the walls and furniture, broken booze bottles and glasses proceeded to smash in the chaotic moment. I couldn't help but think, it's good to finally be able to vent – to let the recent anger out._

 _Before this had all happened, I was having a rather good day. Things were going according to plan, and then I overheard a conversation that was supposed to be a secret – Joker was going to leave town. I didn't bother to listen to the rest. I had left the house immediately with a stomp in my step and Harley's voice dragging behind, asking me where I was going and that it was late. As if I would care after what I heard. Harley's words went through one ear and out the other – like always._

 _Not realising how fast everything had happened, I hadn't noticed it had all stopped and it was suddenly deathly quiet besides the faint sound of the Jukebox playing in the background. Standing with my gun still aimed, I looked around at the crumpled bodies and frightened dead eyes. The air stunk of the thick scent of pennies and beer._

 _Lowering my gun, it dropped to the floor with a clang as I made my over to the small wood made bar at the very back. Going behind the counter, I grabbed one of the bottles of whisky that wasn't broken. Pouring myself a drink, I shot it back with a wince as it burnt my throat. I'm usually not allowed to drink, but it's not as if anyone's here to stop me._

 _Letting out a string of small laughs at the notion, I cleared a space on the counter and pushd off a dead body. The weight of the corpse thumping over the edge and onto the ground. Sitting up on the bar, it was sticky and wet as I continued to drink straight from the bottle. Waiting for a while, there were no sirens or the familiar sounds of police engines. Listening to the old school songs from the sixties as they played, I sighed. It was all over, and sooner or later I'll have to go back home, but not yet. I wanted to stay for now._

 _Laying back on the bar, an hour or two quickly passed as my hand lolled over the edge while the other clutched the empty bottle of liquor. Hiccupping as I listened to the music, I jolted from shock as the door to the small bar suddenly busted wide open. Turning my head to see who it is, my sideways vision showed me the familiar features of pale tattooed skin and green hair "There you are…" grumbled the angry voice of Joker as he stormed toward me._

 _Wide eyed, I immediately rolled off to the side to fall behind the bar. Getting back up, I didn't have time to grab anything to defend myself as the Joker had already reached over to grab a fist full of my hair. Wincing, I clutched his arm as he pulled me closer; the edge of the bar digging into my ribs "Let go of me" I hissed._

 _"And why would I do that? Hmm? It took me three hours to find you" he said with a tug of my hair "You're lucky I don't but a bullet in your brain"_

 _"Do it…" I snapped while looking into his grey eyes. I felt a surge of confidence I knew only came from the alcohol I had consumed, but I had grown tired of his threats "go on. I dare you. You're going to leave me either way" I added with a slight slur._

 _Rolling his eyes, he squinted as he asked with a grumble "What are you mumbling about?"_

 _"…Today…I heard you talking…you're going to leave me" I replied "and don't lie…you can't lie about this. Not to me" feeling my heart skip a beat, I could feel my chest tighten as the sting behind my eyes made itself known._

 _"Eavesdropping isn't very polite Princess…and not to mention inconvenient on my behalf" he said with a gesture to the bar._

 _"So now I'm an inconvenience for you?!" I scoffed. Not thinking, I picked up the closest glass I could reach and smashed it against the side of his head. Letting go of me, I stumbled backwards "if I'm such a nuisance, than why don't you just kill me!"_

 _Collecting himself, Jokers lips pulled up in a smile "oh…" he cooed as he wagged his finger back and forth "you, you, you little pain in the ass" he chuckled "…you better hope those little legs of yours can run faster than I can break them" darting towards me, I instantly ran in the opposite direction as he made his way behind the bar. Looking back, I headed toward the door only to trip over one of the various bodies lying on the ground._

 _Collapsing to my knees, I flipped over to the see the Joker making his way toward me. Stumbling to get up in my almost drunken haze, I was pulled up by the collar of my shirt; temporarily cutting off my oxygen. Wheezing as he clutched both of my arms, my head flung to the side as a loud smack echoed out. Tasting blood, I smiled "Ohh. A love tap. Is that all you've got…" chuckling, I added "maybe you're getting soft"_

 _"And maybe you're not worth my time…" taking a step to the side, I was pulled forward. Grabbing the back of my head, Joker slammed me straight onto one of the bar tables. Groaning, I fell to the floor with a thud. Blinking several times, the world started to blur in and out until Jokers face came into view. Sitting on top of me, I could feel his warm fingers wrap around my throat "still want to die?"_

 _"…That depends…" I mumbled "are you still going to leave me?"_

* * *

Wiping my mouth with a piece of thin paper, I flushed the toilet that now contained half of my lunch along with today's dose of pills. Feeling light headed, I stumbled as I tried to get up off the tiled floor. Pushing back a piece of hair from my face, I was about to turn on the tap to wash my hand when a voice caught my attention as it echoed under the door of the bathroom.

"How…she…in there?" not being able to hear most of the conversation, all I knew was that it was the voice of Crane. Rolling my eyes, I would have thought he'd have something more important to do than stalk me all day long. We did just have a session not a few hours ago. How desperate for company could the man be?

Turning on the tap to wash my hands, I was about to reach for the soap pump when the door to the room opened wide with a bang. Storming in the Orderly who had taken me to the bathroom along with another came marching towards me; Doctor Crane not far behind them. Giving me a sly look, Crane glanced me up and down "Can't a girl ever get some privacy around here?" I spoke with a disinterested sigh as both Orderly's came to hold me tight by each of my arms.

"Not when I now know for fact that you've been flushing your medication" snapped Crane "I knew where lying"

"Oh" I tisked with a click of my fingers "you caught me. What will I do now?" I asked mockingly.

"You won't be _doing_ anything…" replied Crane before he nodded to the men holding me. Smiling as they tugged me out of the bathroom, I stumbled as they pulled this way and that. Turning left and right, we wandered our way down several halls, and that's when I realised – we were heading to a place I'd never been before.

"Where are we _going_ Doctor? Somewhere _specia_ l I hope" finding a room labelled thirty-one, I quickly read the printed writing underneath the number – 'ECT'. Shuddering, the letters stood for one thing, and one thing only – 'Electroconvulsive Therapy'.

Instantly squirming in their grip, a snarl had crawled its way onto my lips as I kicked and screamed "Let go of me!" gripping tighter, the Orderly's held on as they pulled me into the room; the metal door shutting with a creak behind me. Looking around, the space was dark and gloomy. A brown leather gurney was situated in the middle of the room, while a trolley with familiar looking equipment sat close by "you can't do this Crane. Not to me"

"For your information, and that's if you didn't already realise, I'm your _therapist_ Amara" adjusting his glasses, Crane stood in front of me with his hands behind his back "that means I can do whatever I want in order for you to recover to a _sane_ state of mind"

"And you think jolting me until I don't know who I am is going to do the trick?"

Humming, Crane nodded with a smile "Electro shock therapy is a common procedure for mood and behavioural alteration. So yes, I should think so…now why don't you do yourself a favour and _relax_ " leaning in, he added "the more you struggle, the worse it'll get" growling, I suddenly stepped forward; missing by a mere centimetre as I snapped my teeth shut. Instantly backing away, the Orderly's picked my flailing form up off the ground and slammed me onto the gurney with a thud.

Kicking and squealing, I wasn't strong enough as they restrained my arms, legs and waist with the leather straps. Heaving, I felt my heart hammering beneath my chest as my eye turned upward at the site of Crane leaning over above my head "I'm going to kill you" I growled between my teeth.

"Kill me?" he questioned "once I'm done, you probably won't even _recognise_ me…"

Moving away, I stared up at the mismatched painted roof above. Listening to the flicking of switches close to my left, a sudden wiring and static noise began to sound out. Feeling cold chills run up my spine, I could tell the hairs on my arms were standing up.

"Open up" ordered Crane "I don't want you biting your own tongue off. I rather like the sound of your voice, even when you've got nothing _nice_ to say" glaring into his clear blue eyes, I didn't comply. Instead, I kept my mouth closed "don't be like that Amara" he sighed. Pinching my nose, I held my breath for as long as I could before I had to breathe; allowing him to shove in the bite guard "now…I wish I could say this isn't going to hurt – but I'd be lying if I did"

Not having time to brace myself, the cold ends of the two stick like metal paddles were pressed up against either side of my temple. Closing my eyes by instinct, I instantly felt the fiery current flow through every nerve in my body; right from the top of my head to the tips of my toes. Screaming through the bite guard as I bit down onto it, the paddles were quickly taken away, but the muscles in my body were still slightly spasming from the shock.

Taking a moment or two to breath, Crane then placed the metal ends back against my skin; making the terrible and traumatizing process start all over again. Feeling my fingers clutch the sides of the gurney with a white knuckles grip, as time went on, I eventually blacked out.

* * *

 _Sitting in the large office room, Bruce Wayne stared at the many screens containing several amounts of information. Roaming his eyes over the screen, he typed a few keys to bring up new files "What's the point of having a house if you're never in it?" asked Alfred as he sat down the brown paper bag and the cup of coffee he had picked up from a local café._

 _"There's more important things to do than sit around all day Alfred. I thought you might agree" grabbing the cup of coffee, Bruce sipped on the hot beverage as his eyes were still trained on the several screens._

 _"I would, but normally you're always chasing after criminals" replied the butler as he looked down at Bruce. He wanted to ask "…no doubt you've herd of Jim Gordon…what that monster did to him"_

 _Sighing, Bruce nodded with a look of guilt and pity. Of course he had heard, and he wish it weren't true. He couldn't imagine what that must have been like "…I'm gonna catch him Alfred. I'll make him pay...for everything"_

 _"I should hope so..."_

 _Grabbing a file, Bruce handed it to Alfred before he started to compile more "I've been looking into it…" spoke Bruce "there's never been a clear reason as to why Joker does anything. It's always been random…but look" he said while pointing toward the file Alfred held "he was murdered a week ago in his own home. He had connections to Amara and the Joker"_

 _Looking down at the file with his glasses now perched on the bridge of his nose, Alfred peered down at the file of paper work along with several photos of a man named 'Ray Griggs'. "Well by the looks of him, he hasn't gotten a good run of luck…but why him? What was the connection?" asked Alfred before looking up._

 _"He was a security officer at Belle Reve. He was in charge of taking care of her. Making sure she didn't step out of line…my guess is he got too comfortable in his own shoes, and stepped over some boundaries he shouldn't have…I also found out after the 'accident', he was visited in the hospital by a soldier named Rick Flag. I'm not exactly sure, but I have a hunch it was about Amara – she went missing during the whole witch scenario in the city"_

 _"And how do you suppose this has anything to do with Jim Gordon ending up in hospital along with his daughter?" asked Alfred "You said so yourself. The Joker does things because he can. He doesn't need a reason" the butler was sceptical about it all._

 _"And I'm telling you Alfred, this time is different. And if he's willing to blow up a building or kill a room full of people just because he can, imagine what he'll do if he has a reason…" sighing, Bruce rubbed his eyes "it's all there…they're all linked to Amara one way or another. They're all responsible, and Griggs was just the tip of the ice berg. Joker needed to find out the other names, and now he has them…if I don't do anything, then a lot of people are going to get hurt – even die…"_

 _Closing the manila folder, Alfred took off his glasses to look at Bruce with a concerned but serious face "And have you once, ever thought about your own life Master Bruce…you do realise you were the one to capture her that night…he could very well storm this very house, and not a single person would be able to stop him"_

 _Shaking his head, Bruce replied "No…that's the one thing I know he won't do. He won't kill me"_

* * *

Squinting from the bright light, I felt leather beneath the pads of my fingers as I brushed my hand against what must be the floor. Opening my eyes, my muscles ached and my brain feels as if it's been melted. I can barely remember what had happened in that room, but I could still feel it. Shivering, a ghost of the pain swept over my skin making it prickle with a tingle.

Whimpering as I got to my hands and knees, I crawled along the leather padded room before situating myself in the furthest corner. Curling myself up into a ball, my teeth hurt as they jittered and my eye lids continued to shutter like a pair of butterfly wings.

Taking the time, I looked at my surrounding and finally noticed that I wasn't in my old room. Instead there was a constant but somewhat flickering buzz of a light above me, and the walls and roof were all padded with bumps of somewhat torn and withered leather. I know exactly where I am. A place I don't want to be. Where no one should be.

Sitting in the corner, I stared at the leather padded door for what seemed to be hours on end. There was no window like the last room. I couldn't see what was happening or who was passing by. I feel so alone and disconnected from the world. There weren't even any sounds. No wailing from other patients. No clicking from the shoes of the Orderly's as they staggered down the hallways for their shift. It was very quiet.

Mustering up the strength, I eventually got to my feet. Walking across the bumpy surface, I held my hands out to stead myself as I made my way to the door. Pressing my ear up against the surface, I held my breath so that I could perhaps, maybe, here a sound of some sort. A piece of mind to know that I wasn't alone. That there was someone out there on the other side. But the more I stood, and the more I waited, the more I realised there was no one but me.

Slamming my hand down on the door, it barely made a sound against the cushioned fabric. Thumping again and again, each time became harder and more aggressive than the last. Not getting a response, I took a step back and stared at the door before I started to kick furiously; my hands pounding at the door. My lungs and throat burned from all the screaming.

"Let me out!" kicking again, I repeated "Let me out!" feeling my cheeks go almost numb, my hands ached and I started to become breathless "I want to go home. I don't want to be here anymore…" stopping my actions, I leant my head against the door "just make it stop…I can't take it…"

A few more hours had rolled by and beads of sweat began to roll down my neck and form under my arms. The air around me began to grow hotter the more time passed by. My anger surged and suddenly every little thing began to irritate me. The walls. The leather. The lights. My clothes. My skin. Even my own breathing.

Smacking myself on the head. I stomped my foot down with a whine as I scratched my arms. I feel like there's bugs crawling right beneath my own skin. Scratching again and again, a sting began to form as I tore the first layers of flesh away in long red claw marks. Knocking my head against the door. I screamed if only to hear some sort of noise other than nothingness.

Leaving the door, I stormed across the box shaped room to stand in the corner I was sitting in. Facing the crevice, I continued to scratch at my arms with my eyes closed when a creak sounded out. Not pausing, I thought it might have been a figment of my imagination. But when a pair of firm hands clutched my shoulder to pull me back, I found the faces of two Orderly's and Crane – he was dressed in a different suit; which meant he either changed, or it was another day.

"You've been causing quite the racket…" glancing me up and down, he reached out and grabbed my arms "hurting yourself already" he tisked "why ruin your good skin? You know…you remind me of a porcelain doll – fragile and beautiful"

"I can't be here" I said with a croak in my voice "I need to leave…"

"You're not going anywhere. Unfortunately I can't allow it. Not with the condition you're currently in"

"You did this to me!" I hissed with a glare "this is all your fault!"

"You should stop blaming others for your own mistakes. If you had done what I had said…if you followed the rules – took your medication. Behaved yourself – you wouldn't be here. Alone, and screaming…"

Growling, I shifted in the tight hold "Just wait and see Doctor…I won't be the only one that's screaming. You'll be nothing but hollow _when I'm done_ – so afraid you won't be able to close your own eyes" I said before tilting my head "tell me, Johnathan…what's _your_ biggest _fear_?"

* * *

 _The city apartment was rather quaint, with clean wood floors and crisp styled wallpaper. The slight smell of apple and cinnamon wafted past from the recently lit candle. Dim modern lights lit up the open space of the living room, and all the sounds that could be herd were the occasionally traffic and bustling from the night life of Gotham._

 _Sitting bound by rope to a kitchen chair, Doctor June Moon became increasingly panicked as she opened her eyes to the view of her partner – Rick Flag, who sat directly across from her; only a few steps in-between. June couldn't remember the recent events that lead to this moment. She just remembered opening the apartment door late this afternoon, and then nothing._

 _Searching around the open space for any other sign of life, June could barely move because of her awfully tight restraints. Realising that there was no one she could see so far, June decided it was still best to whisper. Who knows if the people responsible were still in the apartment or not. She didn't want to risk it. Turning to face Rick who sat strapped to another kitchen, he was obviously still unconscious by the downward loll of his head._

 _"Rick…" muttered the Doctor before quickly glancing around "Rick…open your eyes"_

 _Trying several times, nothing had worked and June was starting to run out of ideas and more importantly – time. There's no doubt whoever had done this, whoever had rendered them unconscious, was going to show themselves sooner or later._

 _"Rick_ … _please, wake up. You need to wake up" feeling her chest restrict from the failed attempt as he hadn't made a sign of movement, June closed her eyes to take a deep breath in. She needed to think._

 _Breathing in once again, June suddenly smelt an odd scent. It wasn't apple and cinnamon. It was something strong and alluring; a masculine smell, and it was coming from right behind her. Feeling the hairs on the back of her neck stand up, a slight warmth radiated close. Then a chilling, deep voice spoke close to her right ear._

 _"…You know, 'whispering' isn't going to get through that thick skull of his – Doctor…" June had seen and heard enough to know that the voice belonged to the Joker "so if you want to wake him up, you're going to have to be a bit louder"_

 _Feeling her lips quiver in fear, June let out a squeal from the sudden pain as Joker pressed the end of a cold device against her neck. Jolting slightly in the chair, the sound that had left her lips made Rick Flag begin to stir from his slumber. Gulping down, June's mouth was dry as a million thoughts crossed her mind as to what exactly the man had done to her._

 _"What did I tell you?" chuckled Joker as he came to stand off to the side; in the middle of the two. Groaning, Rick Flag took a moment to come to his senses "please – take your time" grumbled Joker. Snapping to almost instant attention at the voice, Rick Flag looked up to glare at the man dressed in a waist coat and dress pants; two guns sitting either side of his ribs in a twin holster._

 _"What the hell?" snarled Rick._

 _Holding up the metal syringe gun, Joker loaded it with another silver capsule like bullet "it looks familiar, doesn't it?" he asked while holding up the device with a grin on his lips._

 _Squirming in his bindings, Rick glanced at the face of a scared June Moon before looking back to Joker "What are you doing?"_

 _"I'm glad you asked, and to answer your 'question' – I'm returning the favour…" replied Joker as he took a step toward June, slowly circling around; like a predator to prey. Sighing he added "Isn't it funny how such a small thing can cause so much damage…_ " spoke the Joker as he looked at the syringe gun " _but what I am saying?" asked Joker with a scoff "you've seen it all before, haven't you? So why don't we just skip to the part where this gets interesting…"_

 _Brushing a piece of drifted hair behind June's ear, she winced from the unwelcomed touch of Jokers hand. Landing her sites on Rick Flag, she begged with watery eyes for the soldier to help her. But she knew he couldn't do anything. It was too late "Please, don't hurt us" begged June. Her voice was barely audible._

 _Rolling his eyes, Joker asked with a hum and squeeze of her shoulders "What did I say about whispering?"_

 _"Leave her alone" barked Rick Flag in defence "she's got nothing to with this" Rick's face strained with anger as he tried to get out of his bindings once again. Settling back down, Rick was defeated in his attempts "just tell me what you want"_

 _Smirking, Jokers teeth glinted as he made his way around to stand behind Rick Flag "were all going to play a game" he said before plunging the last capsule from the syringe gun into the soldiers neck. Wincing from the unexpected jolt of pain, Rick Flag let out a short grunt before the Joker continued "the rules are simple…" he stated as he now stood in between them "you have two hours to decide – who gets to live, and who doesn't. You each have a choice – and all you have to do, is say the magic word" spoke Joker with a small gesture of his hands "because if you don't, and those few precious minutes tick down to nothing – so will you"_

 _"If this is revenge – kill me…but please, just let her go" begged Rick Flag as Joker made a move to leave._

 _Wagging his pale finger back and forth, Joker grinned "I'm not going to kill you – No. That's too easy…instead, I'm going to let her do it for me…maybe she will, maybe she won't" spoke Joker "but that's the fun – not knowing what's going to happen next" retrieving a timer from his pocket, Joker sat it down on the living room coffee table so both of them could see "I wouldn't want either of you to lose track of time…tick-tock"_


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N Here's another chapter. Let me know what you guys think.**

 _Sitting in the plush leather chair of his penthouse, Bruce was still dressed in his black armour aside for his black mask. Staring out into the early morning view of the city, a cut on his forehead was evident along with bruising "I know there's something wrong, so I won't ask…" spoke Alfred as he stood off to the side, a worried expression plastered onto his face._

 _"He went after them…" spoke Bruce "the Doctor, June Moon and Rick Flag…they were on my list of people who the Joker might've gone after" sighing, Bruce looked down to the ground "they're safe, for now. In the hospital…"_

 _Taking a step forward, Alfred became confused. If Bruce had managed to the save them, then why did he look as if he had failed. Why was he sitting here all by himself in the dark, morbid and troubled?_

 _"What is it Master Bruce?"_

 _"…Familiarity…" replied Bruce as he picked up the mask that he had rested on the nearby coffee table "he had them tied…he said – that they had to choose…who lives, and who dies" staring into the hollowed eyes of the mask, a few scratched here and there were the remanence of lasts nights search and rescue. An awful trip down memory lane thought Bruce_

 _"I see…"_

 _Bowing his head, Alfred now knew what made his Master so glum. Why he looked so pained. Bruce was indeed correct – familiarity – was to blame. Alfred remembered that night now, the night Rachael died and Harvey Dent changed. They too were part of a similar game of Jokers, with similar rules. Only the choice wasn't there's. That night, it was Bruce's – if you count the Jokers cruel plan as a 'choice'._

 _"Was he there?" questioned Alfred._

 _"…No" replied Bruce with a light shake of his head "…he wasn't" getting up from the chair, Bruce sighed. His muscles ached and his emotions were twisted with hurt. He needed to rest, but for the Batman, there was no such thing. Life goes on, and he has to prepare for what the Joker has planned next "…he's gone after all of them, all except one – Amanda Waller… I've already informed them of the situation. They'll protect her as best as they can, but I'll be setting up my own measures just in case. These other people – they were just a warm up. Joker will want Waller the most…"_

 _"Then let's pray, Master Bruce, she may survive…"_

* * *

It's been too long. I can barely tell this day from that. The lights never turn off. Everything's so confusing to me now. I don't feel as if I'm in Arkham, or a psychiatric hospital. I feel as if I've been thrown into a 'dark' hole – away from everything and everyone I knew.

Scratching my scalp, I stared up at the white roof as I lay stretched out across the padded floor. Blinking, my vision had wandered over to the light leaving a bright ghost of flash in my eye as I looked around. It's too hot in here. I can feel my skin boiling. Flapping the edge of my orange uniform, I tried to get an air flow under my top so I could cool down – but I don't think it's working.

Shielding my eyes from the light with a sigh, a thumping had begun to form behind my eyes – a headache. No doubt because the air is too stiff and I haven't had anything to drink for hours. I wonder when they'll bring breakfast around – or maybe its lunch. I can't remember. Either or, the foods just the same. Only I get _room service_ I thought with an inside laugh. At least that's a bonus.

Smiling, a sudden thought had passed my mind – if I don't go to the cafeteria anymore, then I won't see Clyde. I couldn't help but ask myself, does he know where I am? Does he think I left the Asylum? Shaking my head, I shouldn't care. Clyde wasn't anyone too important. He had given me a shiv and a handful of apples. It wasn't anything exotic or otherwise entertaining – like he had hoped.

The shiv is still stuck in the toilet, and from what I gather I'm now on a different floor. There's no chance I could grab it now. Not unless Crane decides to send me back up, but I highly doubt it. Since the first shock therapy, there's been many more afterwards – once a day I think. Like clockwork. No, I don't think Crane's finished with me just yet. _We've got a long road to recovery_.

* * *

 _"Where is he?" muttered Amanda Waller as she stood near the wall to wall window of the penthouse apartment. Surrounded by a group of men in black as well a SWAT team on the lower levels, Waller was protected as she could ever be. After receiving word from an anonymous source, she had prepared all she could for the arrival of Joker – to her, it was only a matter of time._

 _"Ma'am, I'd advise you stay away from the window" spoke one of the buff security guards in a black and white suit with an ear piece. Sighing, Waller stared straight down to the city below as cars and people walked passed the dull lit street; unknowing of what was to happen. Of course it was night, which only made everyone tenser. Things always seemed scarier when in the dark._

 _"…alright-" interrupted, Waller had turned around to the sound of one of the SWAT team members talking through the radio. Immediately she knew something was wrong, by the sound of faint gun fire and the tone of voice._

 _"Can you get a visual?" asked one of the security guards._

 _"Negative. No sign of the Joker, but his goons are all over the place…Heavy fire!" shouted the man on the other side as guns went off in the background "they're coming from every direction! We need…back…keep!"_

 _"You're cutting out" spoke the security guard, although the man on the other end didn't reply. All that was left now was the taunting background noise along with the shouts of the SWAT team "team one, come in…" listening to the radio intently, the connection suddenly dropped and the line went dead._

 _"I want to know where that bastard is!" demanded Waller as she walked across the room. This was is she thought, and he's come prepared "pull up the cameras. He's gotta be here somewhere" leaning over on the desk, Waller kept a firm eye on the computer screen that had been set up to monitor the complex._

 _Flipping over each floor, a small army of heavily armed men made their way up the emergency stair well; each wearing different themed clown masks – it was the Jokers men for sure. But there was one important question on Waller's mind – which one was the Joker? And if he wasn't any of them, where could he be?_

 _Coming through the radio system, the static voice of none other than the Joker himself called out "Attention…" turning from the computer screen, Waller looked straight toward the red light of the radio machine. Everyone had paused to listen "as you all may very well know, this building is under my control…now, you can all either die protecting this woman, Amanda Waller, or….you can all walk out of that door and live to fight another day. The choice is simple, and you have five minutes to decide…" immediately the line went dead._

 _Hearing the mumbles of the huddled group of security guards, Waller turned to speak firmly. Her eyes set on the group of men "You want to keep your job, you stay"_

 _"With all due respect ma'am…I've heard of this guy before. I know what he can do" spoke the short haired blonde on the left, his green eyes clouded with evident fear of Jokers recent threat "there isn't much of point staying if we're all going to die. I have a family-"_

 _"You should have thought about that before you signed up. This is your job, and if the Joker gets to me – it's over" stepping forward, Waller kept her eye on the blonde man "do you really think he's just going to let you go? What makes you think it's not a trap? That he won't kill you when you leave?"_

 _"I don't...All I know is it's a death sentence staying here. I may as well take the chance" sighing, the blonde took out his head piece before glancing at the others. Watching with shock, Waller glared as half of them did the same. Proceeding to the door, three men followed before the blonde gripped the door handle. Pulling it open by a fraction of a hair, a rapid beeping sounded before a loud explosion erupted; taking the door and the few security guards out, all in one fiery sweep._

 _Covering herself from the blast and debris, Waller was hazed as she looked back to see a handful of men in clown masks make their way through the door; their guns ablaze as they killed the few other security guards that were left "You can never trust the hired help…" spoke the Joker as he appeared in a purple leather coat and long pants "especially 'your' kind…they jump at every little thing"_

 _Stepping closer and closer to Waller, the woman backed up as she held up her weapon "Not a step closer, or I'll blow your god damn head off" she snapped._

 _"Ohh, you've got a little fire in you" replied Joker as he wagged his finger with a chuckle "I like that…" not stopping in his pursuit, Joker stood just close enough to press his forehead against the end of the gun "but why don't we skip the melodramatic and get straight to it" snatching his hand up, Joker grabbed the gun just as Waller fired. Hitting the woman in the head, she toppled back to fall onto the marbled floor._

 _Sitting up with her hands for support, Waller glared at the pale face of Joker. She wasn't going to show fear – not to a man like him. A man who feeds off of such emotions "You wanna kill me – you go ahead. I'm not afraid"_

 _Crouching down, Joker brushed his fingers through his green hair "Everyone says that in the beginning…but you know what, I could tell you meant that – which is why I'm not going to kill you…not yet at least. No" he said with a chuckle "I've saved the 'best' for last, and I fully intend to enjoy every second of making you – squeal!" snapped Joker as he suddenly wrung his hands in a twisting motion "and trust me, I know the squealers when I see them…and the tough guy act" he said before leaning in "it's not fooling anyone, least of all me…" smiling, Joker stood up; pulling Waller up along with him "so why don't we, get started" grabbing Wallers jaw tight, she winced from the force of his hold "…I can't wait to show you my toys…"_

 _Catching a glimpse of a shadow in the corner of his eye, Joker turned to see what the strange object was when a large black figure busted through the wall to wall window; shattering the glass into a thousand pieces. Toppling over, guns were being fired as well as groans of pain from Jokers henchmen._

 _Sweeping through the penthouse, Batman fended off the clown masked goons one by one. Letting out a low disappointed groan, Joker got up off the floor in time to see three of his men trying to subdue the bat "Now that's…not funny" grumbled Joker as he held up Amanda Wallers gun. Letting loose a few bullets here and there, the Bat managed to miss the shots as he continued to beat up the Jokers men "…Don't be such a mood kill_. Y _ou're ruining all the fun!" he joked before laughing._

 _Finishing off the goons, they too lay grumbled on the floor. Now it was just the Batman and Joker. A stand-off, like always it seems "You're not getting away with it this time. You've killed and tormented enough, and now I'm taking you back to where you belong" spoke Batman with a gruff voice._

 _"Ohh. Is that right?" cooed Joker as he still held the gun "and where exactly do I belong? Hmm. In a windowless room filled with rage and misery? I don't think so…No. I'd much prefer to be here with you. You're such a blast"_

 _"This isn't a negotiation" growled Batman as he took a step forward._

 _"But isn't it? I say this and you say that, and on and on we go until the end of time. It's just you and me now. Don't be shy. I've always liked it when you play rough" laughed Joker as he dropped the gun and held his arms out wide – as if it were an embrace for the pain to come._

 _"You know as well as I do that all this, has nothing to do with me" spoke Batman as he gestured to Waller who was lying unconscious on the floor along with Jokers goons "this is for someone else, isn't it?"_

 _"…I suppose your right" pulling out a hidden gun from the waist band of his pants, Joker fired at the Batman several times, although it didn't do much in terms of damage. Charging forward, Batman tackled Joker to the floor. Landing a few punched here and there, the pair continued to fight in a way that almost appeared to be a dance – if it weren't so violent._

 _Landing a final blow to Jokers face, the pale faced criminal now laid on the floor with a smile still on his lips. Somehow this was all still funny to the Joker "It stops tonight. I'm taking you into custody. You'll be tried for your crimes and taken to Arkham, where you belong. This is the end"_

 _"I must have hit you too hard. Or have you forgotten from all the time you've spent dedicating your precious time to the low life's of this city?" asked the Joker as Batman cuffed his wrists together "I'm the Joker, and this my rodent friend, is just the beginning" he stated simply – because the Joker goes only where he wants to._

* * *

Hearing the groan of the door as it fumbled open, I scrambled to get up from the floor. Backing up into the corner, I watched with a glare as two Orderly's made their way in "It's time for another session…" spoke the buff man on the left, a rose tattoo running down his neck.

Marching toward me, time seemed to slow down as my eyes flickered this way and that. I wasn't thinking, and for some reason I had acted on pure impulse. A need to be free, I suppose. What's the worst that could happen?

Running straight toward the man with the rose tattoo, I hoisted myself up. Wrapping my legs tightly around his waist, my hands grabbed the sides of his stubbled cheeks. Hearing him groan as I applied force, his neck made a faint crunch as it snapped to the side; his corpse dropping to the floor after I jumped off.

Feeling the other Orderly's thick, veined arms instantly wrap around my middle, I winced from the pressure on my ribs as he picked me up. Digging my nails into his skin, I swung my head back to hit him in the face. Dropping me, I caught my breath with not a moment to spare before I quickly darted out of the padded room and down the hallway "Hey!" called the Orderly from behind "Hey, stop!"

Not looking back, I wasn't all that sure as to where I was going. All that I knew was that I needed to get out. Turning corners, I followed a path through the bland, identical hallways until I reached a cross section – I'm lost I thought with a huff. Where do I go?

Staring at the three different directions, a voice had called out from behind "Amara…" turning my head, it was Crane. He stood a few meters away, his hands raised "don't do anything you'll regret"

"Regret?… _Never_. I'm simply _punching_ out early" I replied with a glare "The things you do Doctor Crane, I can't…I can't even _think straight_ " I said with a growl, the thumping from my headache getting worse.

"You're not well" he replied. How I wanted to kill him right then and there. How dare he say that to me.

"And I _wonder_ why _that_ is" I barked sarcastically "I was fine before you _scrambled_ my brain. I was _happy_ …but now, it's all wrong" I said while rubbing my eyes. Taking deep breaths in, my lungs felt heavy and small sparks began to appear in my vision. I don't feel well – something's not right.

"You can't leave the facility" stated Crane "you won't make it" hearing the echo of his words, I glanced down at the floor. I could see my reflection, staring straight up at me – although it's blurry. Kind of how I feel at the moment. I can barely recognise myself. Wobbling on my own two feet, I had collapsed to the side. Leaning up against the wall, I clutched my stomach. It's twisting and turning in an uncomfortable way. I can feel cold sweat forming on my forehead. I'm going to be sick "Amara…" echoed Crane as I collapsed to the floor "… _Amara_ …"

* * *

 _The sky was a cool blue as the sun just started to peak into the early morning sky. Arriving at Arkham Asylum, Bruce Wayne had a stern look on his face as the Orderly's proceeded to guide the Joker into the large facility. Following close behind, there was something not quite right in Bruce's mind. His stomach had twisted into butterflies, and he couldn't put his finger on why that was. All he knew was that if it had anything to do with the Joker, it wasn't good._

 _"I'm glad you brought him in yourself" spoke Jeremiah Arkham as he stood with his hands in his pockets. With short mousy brown hair and a long face, Jeremiah is now the official owner of Arkham Asylum after his Uncle, Amadeus Arkham died after going mad._

 _"I had to make sure" replied Batman as the two soon followed after Joker and the Orderly's._

 _"As you know, I've had the Joker as a patient here before, and I know fully well how 'slippery' he can be. So forgive me for asking, but how 'did' you manage to capture him?" asked Jeremiah as the two stayed a few steps behind the Joker so they could talk._

 _"It was disturbingly…easy…" announced Batman with a frown "he had taken over the entire complex with a batch of his goons. By the time I got there, he had Waller in his clutches. I managed to fight them off…but now that I look back on it all – it wasn't difficult. There were no tricks or planned escapes-"_

 _"It was as if he 'wanted' to be caught" continued Jeremiah as they made their way through a serious of long halls. Sighing, Batman stopped as they reached the security checkpoint that led to the massive elevator for the Asylum._

 _Watching one of the many Doctors look over Joker with a clipboard in hand, he waited until the green haired criminal was secured into a strait jacket before he went to leave. At least Bruce could have some peace of mind knowing that Joker was meters underground with very little chance of escape. Although no one would put it past the Joker – The Clown Prince of Crime is known for doing the impossible._

 _Watching the Batman leave, Jeremiah turned towards the Doctor "Have him transferred to the ward to treat any injuries…"_

* * *

Waking up to the sound of a steady beep from a nearby machine, I opened my eyes to the site of Doctor Montgomery. Standing beside me, I soon realised I had been taken to the medical ward a few levels up. Making a move to get off the bed, I found that my arms and legs had been restrained by tan leather straps "It's okay Amara. No one's going to hurt you" spoke Montgomery.

"What happened to me?" I asked "why am I here?"

"You've suffered from a severe case of food poisoning and dehydration. We'll be keeping you for the time being to make sure you're alright" replied the Doctor as he continued to look at my folder of medical records "I have a couple of questions…Have you noticed anything change within your diet?"

"No…it's all the same" I replied with a gruff sigh. Looking around the medical ward, it seems I was the only patient in here besides a curtained off bed just down the end on the opposite side. Pulling on my restraints lightly, I had begun to notice the chaffing against my skin. They've been buckled too tight.

"And what about water. Have you been getting enough?

"A cup breakfast and dinner" I answered before looking into the Doctors greying eyes "do me a favour Doc. Could you loosen the straps? They're starting to rub"

"I would if I could, but I can't. You're a high level patient. As it is I had to fight to keep you here over night" he grumbled.

"Well aren't you my _hero_ …" resting back against the bed. I took in a deep breath; the scent of bleach and sanitiser hitting my nose. At least now I was out of that solid and confining room. At least now I could hear noises other than my own breathing "…how long have you been here?" I asked while looking up at the roof. I was curious.

"Excuse me?" halting in his actions, Montgomery now stared straight at me from my peripheral.

"I asked…how long have you been here?"

Pausing, he sighed "A little under twenty-three years"

"So you'd know all about it then…what insanity looks like" I spoke. Turning to face him, I smiled "tell me – do you think I'm _insane_ Doctor? Do you think I _deserv_ e to be in a place like this? All alone…"

"I'm not a psychiatrist. I'm a man of medicine. My job is to help heal the body, not the mind" replied Montgomery "but in saying that, you're right – I've been here for a long time…long enough to know that you're better off _here_ , than out _there_. I do admit some of the methods in Arkham can appear harsh, but I've seen a lot of good come out of this facility. If that wasn't the case, I wouldn't be here" sighing, Montgomery walked to the end of my bed to place back my medical chart "…to answer your question Amara. I don't know what to _think_ about you. Not everyone in here is the same, and not every is how they appear to be…take you for example"

" _Me_?" I questioned.

"Yes. You can _appear_ to be the young rebellious teenager. You can _appear_ to be perfectly normal, but like you said – I've been here a _long_ time, and I know all about what your capable of…my only hope, is that you get better. It's hard and sad to see adults broken and confused, let alone the city's youth"

"Straight from the heart…I _like_ it" I spoke with a smile "you know, it's a shame there's not more people like you Doctor. I rather _enjoy_ the few precious moments that is your company. You don't blab or try to be clever. Your just – _you_ "

Watching a faint smile ghost upon the edges of Montgomery's lips, I barely saw it, but I knew it was there "You should get some rest…I'll have someone send you in a tray of food. I promise, it won't be bad this time"

"Promises, Promises" I muttered under my breath. Walking out of the medical bay, the double doors to the ward closed behind him and I was left in my own peace and quiet. Turning in my bed, I continued to listen to the sound of beeping when I felt a sudden wave of fatigue hit me. Before I knew it, I had closed my eyes.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N Let me know what you think? Cheers for all the reviews so far and I hope you've enjoyed this story...**

Twisting and turning in my restraints, I was starting to get frustrated. There was no comfortable position to lay in and because of that, I was finding it hard to get any sort of sleep. Staring up towards the blank roof, the lights to the ward had been switched off, and the only source of light came from the glowing strip beneath the double doorway.

Huffing out a sigh, I couldn't make out all the numbers on the simple clock that had been mounted to the wall, but I could tell that it was early morning. Sitting next to me, the shape of a cafeteria tray on the bed side table told me that someone had indeed delivered food, but I had missed out. No doubt it was cold, stale and nothing I would have wanted to eat anyway.

Sitting up in my bed, I kicked the sheets off of me so that they were just on my legs. It was starting to get increasingly hot in here. Listening to muffled murmuring coming from the other side of the metal doors, I kept as quiet as I could – I didn't want the Orderly's barging their way in here.

Once the sounds of their gruff voices had died down, I yawned. I guess there was no point in trying to go back to sleep. I may as well just sit and wait until they come to take me back down to my _humble abode_. It shouldn't be long I thought. But as I relaxed my muscles in preparation for the long hours to come, the doors to the ward had cracked open to let slip a towering figure. By the small flash of hallway light that had hit him, I could tell instantly that it was an Orderly by his uniform.

"Come to say hello" I called out into the darkness.

Not replying, the figure had continued to walk straight towards me to stop by my bedside "…I'm here to deliver a message" spoke the man whose face I couldn't see.

"And that would be?"

"… _Revenge is as sweet as a red apple…_ " he replied. Feeling something cold slip into the palm of my hand, I could tell by the sharp blade that it was indeed a weapon – a knife to be exact, and I knew just who sent it.

* * *

 _Wearing a neatly pressed suit, Johnathan Crane stood in in the hallway with his hands clutched behind his back. Standing in front of him, Jeremiah Arkham wore a simple green sweater "How is you recent patient these days? Any sign of recovery?" asked Jeremiah with a small grunt to his words._

 _"No sir, there haven't been any dramatic signs of recovery. I think she may be getting worse" stated Crane with a barely audible sigh. He hated to admit the fact, but it was true. Amara's so called rehabilitation wasn't going according to plan, and only proceeded to get worse when confined by herself in the safe room. It was as if she were having a social withdrawal of some sort._

 _"That tends to happen when you run volts of electricity through ones brain" spoke Jeremiah "who granted this acceptable for your patient? It certainly wasn't me"_

 _"I did…" replied Crane, his back going straight at the admission "I thought it might help with her behaviour"_

 _"Clearly it hasn't, as you so obviously stated…Perhaps I should hand her over to someone else"_

 _Squeezing his hands into a tight fist behind his back, Crane's face remained unfazed at Jeremiah's threat of taking Amara off of his hands, but he was indeed angered by it "I'm fully capable of healing my own patient. And with all due respect, these things don't happen overnight. I need time"_

 _"That's a commodity you may not have much of…" said Jeremiah with a sigh "With the Jokers arrival, it'll only be a matter of 'time' until word spreads and she finds out he's here in the facility. I doubt she'll be 'less' troublesome when she discovers the truth"_

 _"…You're right" spoke Crane "But I've been keeping her in the safe room – for her own wellbeing of course, as well as that of others. She's shown extreme violence towards other patients and staff, to say the least"_

 _"So I've herd" grumbled Jeremiah at the mention of the bulky patient whose eyes were missing, along with the dead Orderly. Pausing for a moment, Jeremiah continued to think before speaking up "have you ever thought about taking her to solitary?"_

 _"That's a drastic change"_

 _"Maybe not as much as you might think…truth be told, I can't afford Amara going back to the low risk levels and causing another outburst. It'll be safer for everyone if she's secured in high risk. However, if you prefer her where she is now – than that's fine, but you'll be held responsible if she escapes again…speaking of which. What happened?"_

 _"Food poisoning and dehydration is the diagnosis" replied Crane with a slight cough to his words._

 _Humming, Jeremiah's eyes squinted at the fact "I'll have a talk with Gladys. But in the meantime, I would strongly consider your options Doctor" firmly looking Crane, Jeremiah waited until he was given a nod before_ _departing back down the hallway._

* * *

After the long and slow agonising hours went past, morning had approached. With the ward lights turning back on, it wasn't all that long until two Orderly's and Crane filed through the door to stand by my bed "How are you feeling this morning?" asked Crane as his pale blue eyes scanned me over inch by inch.

"Not that you would care in the slightest – but I feel _fantastic_ " I announced with a smile and a slight giggle to my words.

"That's good to hear. Then I suppose you'll be ready to go back to your room" spoke Crane, a small smile of his own tugging at the edge of his lips. Nodding to the Orderly's, the two men proceeded to unstrap me from the frame of the medical bed. Sitting up with a stretch, I got rid of all the kinks in my back and neck.

Hopping off to stand on the floor with a certain spring in my movement, I held my wrists out to be cuffed. Once they were buckled with the tan leather straps, I looked at Crane "I'm ready Doctor. _Wisk me away_ "

"Alright" spoke Crane as he turned to leave "let's go…"

Making our way out of the medical ward, we went down several white hallways; which all looked somewhat the same. Passing several rooms, we scanned our way through two checkpoint gates before getting inside the large metal elevator "I should also inform you…" spoke Crane as he turned to face me, the doors to the lift closing with a clang "you won't be going back to the safety room"

"Oh?" I questioned with a tilt of my head as we descended with flickering lights "and why would that be? Have you made other special requirement for little old me?"

"You could say that…" replied Crane "I've taken it into consideration, and I've decided that for the safety of others, you'll be taken to Solitary" feeling my muscles tense up at the mention of 'solitary', all forms of laughter and smiles had instantly melted away. Now, I was left feeling livid.

"And here I thought your bag of tricks had run out. As if my day wasn't bad already" pulling the knife from up the orange sleeve of my uniform, I turned and kicked the closest Orderly in the knee cap; sending him into a kneeling position. Slashing his throat, a spray of red blood splattered over me and the floor.

Coming toward me, the last Orderly jumped here and there to avoid my swipes. Pushing the sharp blade into his stomach with a deep thrust, he too crumbled to the floor with wheeze; a small trail of blood seeping from the corner of his mouth. Turning to face Crane, I was unprepared taken aback as a puff of white gas was immediately released straight towards my face. Not being able to see, I chocked back on the chemical fumes.

Dropping the knife from my hand, it landed with a clang to the floor as I soon dropped to my knees. With my hands splayed on the ground, my eyes watered as I heard screeching and gurgling sounds coming from all around me. Wiring noises also filled my ears along with the sound of buzzing flies. It all sounded so terrible, and I had no idea where it was coming from.

"I admit" came a deep grumbling voice from above "I was going to wait for the right moment, but you didn't leave me with much of choice" looking up, I screamed at the horrific site. The world had turned dark and rotten, and Cranes face had been taken over my something no one could ever dream up – something frightening.

Feeling tears fall down my cheeks as I cried with a whine, I looked back down at the floor. The metal seemingly peeling away at my very touch, as if it had rusted in just over a second. Even the air smelt of pennies and toxic smells, all so over whelming. I was trapped in something awful, a terrible nightmare.

* * *

 _Looking down at Amara, Crane was amused at the site before him; all huddled in a foetal like position on the floor, with tears streaming down her face. I bet she wasn't expecting that, he thought with a chuckle before taking off the Scarecrow mask. Folding it up, Crane tucked it back into his jacket before bending down "You'll be alright…come on, up you get" spoke Crane softly._

 _Grapping a hold of Amara's arms, he pulled her up off the ground as she whined from all the terrible things plaguing her mind. Keeping a hold, Crane glanced at the two dead Orderly's whose bodies lay wide eyed and mutilated. He was impressed._

 _"You certainly know how to put on a show..." he muttered as the elevator came to grinding halt. Putting on a face of worry and somewhat shock, the gate to the elevator opened up. Instantly two security guards rushed over with panicked faces._

 _"Sir, are you alright!" bellowed one as they took in the scene._

 _"I'm fine. I'm not sure what happened" spoke Crane dramatically "she had a weapon, and then…then she just broke down in tears" he had to hold himself in from laughing. The guards soaked up his lie without a single hiccup. It was beautiful._

 _"We'll take her from here" spoke a guard as he reached forward and took Amara off of his hands. Standing back, Crane watched with a glint in his eye as Amara's stuttering and trembling form was slowly guided down the narrow concrete hallway. She won't be going anywhere any time soon._

* * *

I remembered everything – from when we left the ward, to when I killed the guards, and then the gas. I remembered how it spiked my body with an instant dose of fear and adrenaline like nothing I've ever felt before. It warped my mind and made my every worst dream or thought become a reality. And it wasn't until, the next day the world started to dissolve back to the way it was. Although the screeching sounds still echoed in the corners of my mind, taunting me every second.

An hour after I came out of my hysteria, I soon realised I had been pulled from one hell, only to be placed into another – and it was in the form of solitary. The place I had been warned about – dark and hollow. Filled with the _worst of the worst_.

Strapped into a strait jacket, I sat on the concrete floor with my back against the wall. The room was so small and confining. The single bed to my right was tucked right up against where the wall met the back corner, and on the other side was a plain ceramic sink beside a metal toilet. All the free space I had was the ninety centimetre gap in-between. Not to mention it was dreadfully cold down here.

Shivering, I kept my eyes on the door in front of me. It was made of metal and had a constant hum about it. I wasn't sure if it was 'live' with electricity, or if the noise was just a figment of my clouded mind. Hearing the distinct sound of footsteps and the rattle of keys, my back instantly pressed itself further into the wall. This was real.

Watching the door open up, two guards stood on the other side. I had figured there were no Orderly's now here, just men covered in black armour with stern faces. Not saying a word, one stepped forward and plucked me rather harshly from the ground. Pulling me into the hallway, the door to my room shut behind us with a thud and the man finally spoke "Crane wants to talk to you"

Tugging me through the maze of grey concrete hallways, we entered into a decent sized room. With no windows and very dim lights, there was only a metal desk with a chair either side. Pushing me down to sit, I huffed at the rough handling. Leaving without another word, Crane entered soon after with his suit case. Sitting down in front of me, I didn't make eye contact. Instead, I looked down at my distorted reflection on the table.

"…are you going to look at me Amara?" questioned Crane after a minute of silence.

"What did you do?" I asked just above a whisper, keeping my head down "you made me see things"

"I didn't do anything Amara…what you experienced in the elevator was a _mental breakdown_ "

Instantly laughing at his words, I looked up " _That's_ what you're going to say to me…after what you did" I smiled before frowning "you're going to sit there and _lie_ to me" I scoffed "you have some nerve, you really do Doctor…you…you just wait" I started "as soon as I get the chance, I'm going to _gut you like a fish_ …then we'll see how _you_ like it when someone messes with your insides"

Sighing, Crane leant back in his chair as he looked at me "Expressing anger is normal for patients such as yourself, so I'll let that slide – if you tell me where you got the knife" rolling my eyes, I sat back in my chair. Not answering him, Crane continued "I have a sneaking suspicion, it has something to do with Clyde…"

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you two are _in love_. The way you mention him at every twist and turn" I teased.

"Clyde Larson is a manipulative and compulsive man, and the only reason he's not in solitary, is because no one's ever been able to convict him of his crimes. Not enough evidence" stated Crane with a huff, as if the fact irritated him; which is probably did.

"So he's an _itch_ you can't seem to _scratch_ …I don't know why you let him get to you Doctor?" I mocked professionally "there's far _worse_ than the likes of him"

"I agree, but as you said, he's rather irritating – especially when it comes to the Joker" stated Crane "as you might already know, _he_ attracts all sorts of criminals and psychopaths. Clyde Larson is just one of many. In fact, if you bothered to get close enough, you'd know he has a scar on the left side of his neck in the shape of 'J'. He put it there himself…"

"Ahh, so he _is_ insane" I stated with a smile "how i _nteresting_. I would _never_ of have guessed"

Giving me a look, Crane continued "Besides Doctor Quinzell, Clyde's been guilty of assisting Joker in several escapes from Arkham. Of course we can't expel him from the facility, and we've tried our best to isolate him – but somehow, Clyde always manages to slip through the cracks. Which is how he's been giving you all those nice little gifts" placing down the familiar knife I had been given in the medical ward, Crane continued "like this one"

"So, if you knew all along, then why ask?" I questioned with a tilt of my head. If Crane knew where I had gotten the knife, why go through all of _this_. Why make me listen to the boring details of his story? Was the Doctor _that_ lonely?

"I needed evidence" replied "and now that I have your admission, I'll be taking it to court so that we can finally _itch that scratch_ " smiled Crane in a mischievous way. He had cornered me unknowingly. Cheeky, I must admit, and sly.

"And what happens now? Is he going to join the Funhouse, or is he going to stay up there where it stinks of bleach and cough syrup?"

"He'll be given a sentence, and most likely placed into high risk – where he'll be sent down here, right alongside the _apple of his eye_ " replied Crane as he adjusted his cuff links and tie. Rolling my eyes, I was about to sit back and let him leave until he added "…the Joker, of course"

Feeling the air catch in my throat and lungs, my eyes snapped to Crane's at an alarming speed. Did I hear him right? Not moving an inch, I sucked on the insides of my teeth "…He's here?" I asked almost silently.

"Yes. He's been in the facility for a couple of days…and here I thought you'd be _happy_ to hear the news. So, Amara, _why such the long face_?" he joked.

Moving forward in a flash, I was on the edge of my seat; the table grazing along the floor by a couple of centimetres. Flinching back at the action, I had wiped the cocky attitude clean off his face with the threatening gesture. I wasn't in any mood for his jokes. As it was the air down here is thin, and now with Crane sucking it all up with his gas bagging, I'm starting to get a headache.

"And what on _Earth_ , would make you think _him_ being here interests me in the slightest? What makes you think I'd care? He left me in this black whole to die" just like he left me in Belle Reve, I thought. It took me months to find a way out on my own.

"If you haven't heard, he's been quite busy since you arrived. The people he's hurt. The peoples he's killed…he swept over Gotham in a wave of revenge, and now he's here. It seems rather unusual, don't you think? He's not exactly the type to actually _get caught_ …" What was Crane trying to say? Joker had another plan in mind?

Sitting back in my chair with a thud, I smiled "It's been a pleasure talking with you…" watching Crane grab his suit case, he paused to give me one final look before getting up from his seat. Heading over to the metal door, he knocked twice "and don't be a stranger Doctor Crane…you're always welcome down here…"

* * *

 _There was no doubt in Amara, Crane, Bruce and Jeremiah's mind that Joker indeed had a plan. It was plain and clear, but what wasn't, was what that plan entailed. Was it to cause simple chaos? Was it to kill? Or was it to escape? Of course no one knew except for the Joker himself, and no one would ever know until it was too late. Until bullets were raining and bodies falling._

 _Locked away in the cramped and dark room on the lowest floor of Arkham Asylum, Amara laid staring up at the cemented boxed shaped roof. With her legs crossed, and her hands resting on her stomach, she continued to hum the tune of an old song she had once heard playing._

 _Since talking with Crane, the days had proceeded to blur together and Amara couldn't help but take every day, one at a time. For instance; one day there would be a therapy session, and one day there wouldn't be. Then there would be the day where she might even get something on her food tray that wasn't days old, or covered in mould. It was just random luck, and in a way, Amara treated everything like a surprise._

 _Connections with Clyde had also ceased not a couple of days ago, and Amara assumed it had something to do with Crane and the trial – which was most certainly a pity, considering Amara had now lost her last tie with the outside world._

 _Now she's completely isolated, with nothing but a single day in her mind. The day everything would be kicked into action. The day she'd breathe in something other than dust. The day she'd be able to see something other than grey walls, white coats and grumbling guards. Amara was waiting for the day she would finally be free._

 _But now the wait is over, because today is that day._

 _Amara didn't hear the guns, the wailing voices or the explosions from the narrow hallways. Instead she had gone off into a land that was far from this one, and it wasn't until the lights above flickered and a small cloud of dust had dropped from the roof, that she bothered to sit up._

 _Listening in, the distinct hum of the door was no longer there. No longer buzzing at her from a distance. There was something wrong thought Amara. Something strange. And so now everything was starting to tune in, although it was all so faint; as if it were just background noises._

 _Frowning, Amara stared at the ceramic white sink in front of her. Maybe it's nothing. Maybe it's just me going mad she thought. But then the lights flickered once again, longer than before and she turned her head. What she found was the door, clicked free by only a few centimetres; no longer locked._

 _Getting up ever so slowly, it seemed unreal. As if she'd reach out and find it all to be just a joke. That the guards would laugh at her for thinking the door was open. Holding her pale hand out, her skin was bland under the florescent light as she pushed on the metal door. Gasping as it gave way and creaked open to the view of the hallway, the sound of guns and shouts became increasingly louder._

 _Instantly smelling the scent of gun powder, dust and pennies, Amara turned her head this way and that. Finding several room doors open all along the hallways, she realised it wasn't just her cell that had been opened. They were all out now. Every single one of them. The worst of the worst. Roaming around looking for revenge._

 _Not wasting time, Amara headed off down the hallway to follow the sounds. What may be at the end might not be good, but at least it would lead to something. She had to start somewhere. She had to find a way out, and more importantly – she had to find Joker. He had to be here somewhere in the facility. This was all because of him after all, she knew it._

 _Stopping just as she turned the final corner, men and woman dressed in Arkham patient uniforms continued to ravage their surroundings as guards fought to keep them at bay. Watching as their efforts were futile as guards dropped dead, I skipped passed the main crowd. But just as I was half way down a hallway, a figure by the name of Johnny Frost had stepped forward from around the corner to stand in the middle of the cross section. With a gun in his right hand, he was dressed in a perfect suit with a stern look as he focused straight ahead._

 _Standing still, Frost must have noticed me in his peripheral; wearing orange overalls. Soon we were staring right at each other, and his expression hadn't changed; not one bit. Instead, time around me had slowed down_ _dramatically as Frost turned to glance behind him. Moving to the side, he made way for the very man I was trying to find – the Joker._

 _Standing in nothing but a pair of uniform orange track pants, the dim lights from above made Joker's pale torso covered in black tattoos stand out eerily. He looked just the way I remember, if not – better. His green hair was slicked back with a single strand dangling in front of his face. His ruby red lips were slightly parted for his chrome teeth, and as he turned to face me, his eyes were still the cold grey I recognised – and for the very first time, I smiled not out of amusement, pain or boredom, but instead, I smiled out of pure love and adoration._

 _Running down the hallway, I could barely feel my legs as I leap into his strong awaiting arms. Wrapping my legs around his firm waist and my arms around his neck, I pressed my lips against his long and hard. Time had caught up with me "Did you miss me?" he asked, his voice low and gravely._

 _Nodding my head feverishly, I continued smile. I missed all of him "You didn't leave me…you came back" I spoke, as his hands continued to hold me up._

 _"Oh, you know I'd never leave you" he grinned "what would I do without daddy's little girl?"_

* * *

 **THE END**


End file.
